TU ERES LINDO!
by Go.Mi.Nyu.Liz
Summary: KAGOME ES UNA CHICA INOCENTE QUE VIVE EN UN CONVENTO EN DONDE SIEMPRE SE METE EN PROBLEMAS,PERO QUE PASA CUANDO DE REPENTE APARECE UN HOMBRE PIDIENDO QUE AYUDE A SU HERMANO GEMELO...QUE PASARA CUANDO SE ENTERE QUE TIENE QUE VIVIR CON 3 CHICOS MUY GUAPOS Y APARTE DE TODO FINGIR SER UN HOMBRE HASTA LA LLEGADA DE SU HERMANO...PODRÁ KAGOME SOBREVIVIR A ESTA AVENTURA QUE SE LE PRESENTA
1. Chapter 1

_**ERES LINDO!**_

_**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES UNA ADAPTACION DE UN K-DRAMA LLAMADO YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO CAMBIARAN POCAS COSAS DE LA NOVELA YA QUE TRATARE DE DEJARLA INTACTA.**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN **_

_**-.**_

_**KAGOME ES UNA CHICA MUY INOCENTE QUE QUIERE SER MONJA Y QUE SIEMPRE HA VIVIDO EN UN CONVENTO DONDE SIEMPRE SE METE EN LIOS SIN QUERER**_

_**AHORA TENDRA QUE HACERSE PASAR POR SU HERMANO GEMELO KYO CUYO SUEÑO ES CONVERTIRSE EN CANTANTE POR UN MOTIVO EN ESPECIAL QUE PASARA CON KAGOME CUANDO TENGA QUE CONOCER A LOS QUE SERAN SUS COMPAÑEROS.**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_Se escucha el coro en la iglesia, entra el padre para así oficiar la misa..._

_**Madre superiora Kaede –**__ Kagome, otra vez?_

_**Hermana Ayame - **__Probablemente esta corriendo_

_Se escuchan las campanadas de la iglesia y a lo lejos se ve a una monja correr a toda prisa por los jardines cruzándose con las estatuas que adornan el jardín y pasa frente a la imagen de la Virgen a lo que se detiene ,se persigna ,hace una oración y se hecha a correr de nuevo, llega a la iglesia ,al fondo se escucha al padre decir una oración, en ese momento la hermana ve a una niña en la ultima banca con audífonos escuchando música sin prestar atención a la misa ella con voz queda le pide a la niña q apague el aparato a lo que la niña responde subiéndole al volumen mas ,kagome camina situándose detrás de la niña para así quitarle los audífonos pero la niña se da cuenta y la detiene comenzando así a forcejear un poco hasta que de repente se cae el aparato dejando que todos los que estaban en la iglesia escuchen música a alto volumen sobresaltándolos_

_En un auditorio se ve la multitud enloquecida gritando por sus ídolos, fuegos pirotécnicos estallan dejando ver en el escenario tres figuras masculinas que enloquecen a la multitud._

_Se ve al primer chico alto de piel morena hermosos ojos ámbar cabello largo color negro recogido en una coleta baja, la voz del grupo, después de él se ve a un chico igual de alto piel morena ojos azules cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta alta, bajista del grupo y por ultimo se ve a un chico piel morena ojos picaros de color azul cabello negro algo corto recogido en una pequeña coleta, el baterista del grupo._

_**TE PROMETERE**_

_**QUE MIS OJOS SOLO TE MIRARAN A TI**_

_**TE PROMETERE **_

_**QUE MIS BRAZOS SOLO TE ABRAZARAN A TI **_

_**DESDE EL MOMENTO QUE ME LEVANTE HASTA QUE VUELVA A ACOSTARME**_

_**SOLO TE ANHELARE A TI**_

_**NO OLVIDES LAS PALABRAS " TE AMO"**_

_**TE AMARE POR SIEMPRE **_

_**EN UN CALUROSO DIA DE VERANO , SERE TU SOMBRA**_

_**EN UN DIA LLUVIOSO, SERE TU PARAGUAS**_

_**CUANDO RIAS REIRE CONTIGO **_

_**ASI PODRAS SER DOBLEMENTE FELIZ**_

_**CUANDO LLORES, ME CONVERTIRE EN EL PAÑUELO QUE SECARA TUS LAGRIMAS **_

_**TE PROMETERE...**_

_En una camioneta se ven a estas tres figuras más a un hombre adulto con ellos de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos color miel _

_**Sesshomaru - **__Tu garganta esta bien? El doctor te dijo que no cantaras en vivo por un tiempo y que solo doblaras _

_**¿? - **__Termino bien, eso no es suficientemente bueno?_

_Responde el joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules de nombre Koga_

_**Koga - **__Al fina l, la voz de Inuyasha tembló un poco pero estoy seguro que nadie lo noto_

_**¿? - **__Se te quebró la voz!? Donde!? No lo sabía_

_Responde de forma preocupada el joven de cabellos negro algo corto y ojos azul oscuro de nombre Miroku_

_**Sesshomaru – **__Inuyasha ,tienes prohibidas las presentaciones en vivo_

_**Inuyasha - **__Si un cantante no puede cantar, entonces q hará!?_

_**Sesshomaru - **__Tomaste parte del sexto álbum, así que deberías saberlo bien, es muy exigente para las cuerdas vocales, es demasiado para que puedas _

_Manejarlo, traeremos a otro vocalista como lo habíamos planeado._

_**Inuyasha - **__Ya sabes que no cualquiera puede cantar mis canciones_

_**Sesshomaru - **__No es solo cualquiera, es bastante bueno, lo conocerás pronto_

_En ese momento los tres jóvenes se voltean a ver serios no gustándoles sobre todo a Inuyasha la idea de un nuevo miembro_

_**Inuyasha - **__Estaré lo, quien quiera que sea, Presidente Sesshomaru_

_Kagome va caminando con cubeta y escobin en mano hacia las estatuas para darles su limpieza diaria_

_**Kagome - **__Hoy empezare con David, Julián y Tomas, esperen por favor_

_Y así se dispone a limpiarlo_

_**Kagome - **__David, probablemente lo sintió, pero ya cree un accidente hoy. Arme un alboroto con música irrespetuosa en la iglesia_

_En eso sin querer se pone a tararear la canción que escuchaba la niña, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo arrepentida pide perdón a la Virgen, se persigna y en eso el trapo que tenia la estatua amarrado a la cintura (recuerden q esa estatua esta desnuda y ella es monja) se le cae ella lo levanta y lo vuelve a amarrar sintiendo algo extraño en la parte de atrás de la estatua _

_**Kagome - **__Siempre me da vergüenza, seria bueno si David tuviera algo que lo cubriera un poco así como Julián y Tomas...como!? David tiene popo de pájaro en su trasero - dándose vuelta quedando de frente a la gran mancha comenzando así a tallarlo_

_**Kagome - **__Cuando vaya a Roma...quien lo mantendrá así de limpio? Y para empeorar las cosas todos los pájaros del vecindario están usando su trasero como baño, es preocupante_

_Y sigue limpiando sin notar que no muy lejos de ay una figura la observa detenidamente _

_**¿? - **__Así que uno de esos rostros es una monja - dice el hombre de estatura baja algo mayor piel morena ojos rasgados muy chistosos de barba y bigote cano _

_**Myoga - **__Porque una monja de entre todas las cosas?_

_**Madre superiora Kaede – **__Kagome, no tienes que ser tu la que vaya_

_**Kagome - **__Es el boleto que usare para ir a Roma, soy la que tiene que ir a buscarlo- dice ya montándose en una moto rosada_

_**MSK - **__Kagome, crees que puedas evitar el ganado en el camino?_

_**Kagome - **__Ahora puedo manejar bien _

_**MSK – **__Kagome, señal derecha- y esta se mueve a la derecha_

_Kagome, señal izquierda - y esta se mueve a la izquierda_

_Kagome de verdad estarás bien?_

_**Kagome - **__Madre superiora volveré a salvo _

_Ya en el camino va Kagome conduciendo con precaución cuando ve que un coche va detrás de ella muy cerca así que decide moverse aun lado para así dejarle pasar, pero el coche se mueve también atrás de ella, al darse cuenta se vuelve a mover al otro lado pero el conductor vuelve a ponerse detrás de ella, en eso el coche se adelanta quedando atravesado en la carretera impidiéndole el paso así como también obligándola a frenar de golpe. _

_El hombre se baja, pero es jalado adentro del coche de nuevo ya que se le olvido desabrochar su cinturón de segura, una vez arreglado ese asunto se acerca a ella recargándose en la moto_

_**Myoga - **__Hermana, conoce a Kyo verdad?_

_**Kagome - **__Quien es usted?_

_**Myoga - **__Conoces a Kyo Higurashi , verdad?_

_**Kagome - **__Porque?!_

_**Myoga - **__Ahh - quitándole el casco a Kagome y dándole escalofríos al verla - De verdad se parecen_

_Y pone la foto que traía aun lado del rostro de ella para así compararlos_

_En la sala de juntas de la disquera se encuentra el Presidente con el personal de esta _

_**Sesshomaru - **__Kyo Higurashi! Este fue el que escogí, la voz que tiene este muchacho es…... un milagro increíble...una….SORPRESA!_

_Regresando con Myoga y Kagome en la carretera_

_**Kagome - **__Ahhhhh!_

_**Myoga - **__Que? Que hice?_

_Myoga asustado le tapa la boca a Kagome para que deje de gritar pero lo único que provoca es que ella le meta tremenda patada ay en la zona más sensible provocando un fuerte dolor y agachándose _

_**Myoga - **__Ya va, Ya va, Ya va, Ya va - le devuelve el caso _

_Ella lo toma y se lo pone como escudo protector frente a su pecho_

_**Myoga - **__levantándose - Que dem...?_

_Pero Kagome no lo deja terminar y con el casco le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándolo así tirado en el suelo atarantado y así ella aprovecha para escapar en su moto siendo seguida muy de cerca por Myoga en el coche _

_**Myoga - **__Espere por favor hermana, hermanaaaa!_

_Pero esta sigue avanzando ignorando los gritos de el _

_**Myoga - **__ Hermana, puede detenerse un minuto? Detenga la moto, la moto detengala, hermana, hermana, porfavor_

_Kagome lo ve asustada intenta adelantarse pero Myoga no se da por vencido aun _

_**Myoga - **__Hermana! hombre porque no escucha?_

_Mas adelante iba pasando un carretonero y ella alcanza a cruzar antes de que pase el carretonero que detiene impidiéndole el paso a MYoga _

_**Myoga - **__Quítese!_

_Pero el hombre no le hace caso al contrario checa si la monja ya esta lo suficientemente lejos para así moverse, que no sirvió de nada ya que Myoga acelero el coche y logro alcanzar a Kagome_

_**Myoga - **__Hermana, hermana, hermana...no conoce a Kyo? Kyo Higurashi? Su hermano gemelo es Kyo Higurashi, verdad?_

_Ella voltea algo asustada y pone un poco de atención _

_**Myoga - **__Algo malo le paso a Kyo! - provocando así que ella frenara de golpe - _

_De regreso con el Presidente Sesshomaru _

_**Sesshomaru - **__Kyo Higurashi, va a ser el cuarto miembro, nada es imposible, si es la voluntad de Dios, Dios de…... ¡OH mi Dios! Jesucristo superestrella...ok?!_

_De regreso con Myoga y Kagome_

_**Kagome - **__De verdad es mi hermano Kyo, se ve tan demacrado...Hermano has estado comiendo bien?_

_**Myoga - **__Hermana..._

_**Kagome - **__ Todavía no soy monja oficialmente, solo soy una novicia de baja categoría_

_**Myoga - **__Novicia, la razón por la que vine es...para darte importantes noticias de Kyo_

_**Kagome - **__Que le paso a mi hermano?_

_**Myoga - **__Algo grande ha pasado,Kyo fue seleccionado para pertenecer al famoso grupo A. !_

_**Kagome - **__A. que?_

_**Myoga - **__Hermana, no conoce a A. ?_

_**Kagome - **__Le dije que todavía no soy monja oficialmente - poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro -_

_**Myoga - **__Eso no es importante ahora!_

_Exaltado se quita el saco y la corbata_

_**Myoga - **__Le dije que Kyo se unirá al grupo mas famoso de nuestro país, A. !_

_Lo seleccionaron como el nuevo miembro!_

_**Kagome - **__Ahhhhh... pero, cual es el problema?_

_**Myoga - **__Vine a decirle otras noticias urgentes... - arrodillándose ante ella - Con muchísima vergüenza_

_**Kagome - **__Porque hace eso? - un poco sorprendido por la reacción de Myoga _

_**Myoga - **__Hermana_

_**Kagome - **__Aun no soy hermana _

_**Myoga - **__Ehh? Entonces que...santa! Que tal eso?, esto es mejor...Diosa, diosa, diosa! Por favor, por favor...nuestro Kyo es de su propia carne y sangre su único hermano gemelo...Porfavor, porfavor, salvelo!_

_**Kagome - **__Como puedo?_

_**Myoga - **__volteándose hacia ella - Como?...Por favor conviértase en Kyo!_

_Ella abre los ojos sorprendida_

_De regreso a la sala de juntas con el Presidente Sesshomaru y su asistente _

_**Sesshomaru - **__Solo tiene que firmar el contrato, debería estar aquí pronto...Nos sacamos la lotería...¡ la lotería !_

_**Asistente - **__No crees que es demasiado bonito? - dice mirando una foto de Kyo que estaba en la pared - Te creería si dijeras que es una chica_

_**Sesshomaru - **__Esa es la tendencia en estos días , Kyo nuestro chico guapo, es bueno!_

_Llega a las afueras de la disquera Myoga y Kagome en el coche de este, le ayuda a bajar y se pone frente a ella_

_**Kagome - **__Solo tengo que firmar verdad? No le paso nada malo a mi hermano, verdad?_

_**Myoga - **__Esta bien, solo fue un pequeño accidente, si va y firma los papeles, no habrá ningún problema, quédese aquí iré a estacionar el coche_

_En eso ella voltea hacia un grupo de chicas y avanza a ellas y se sorprende de la cantidad de disfraces y regalos que traen, de repente la observan todas y se acercan a ella_

_**Kagome - **__Todas son ángeles_

_Se le acercan tres de las chicas la líder ellas una chica con unas alas de ángel en su espalda_

_**Fan 1 - **__Eres una monja, es de verdad?_

_**Kagome - **__No, todavía no soy una monja oficialmente_

_**Fan 1 - **__Ya veo, destacas mucho, la idea es increíble - dice levantando ambos pulgares como señal de aprobación -_

_**Fan 2 - **__Hasta tiene el anillo, ellos definitivamente van a notarte, porque no se me ocurrió a mí esta idea?_

_**Kagome - **__Todas vinieron a ver a A. ?_

_**Fan 1 - **__Ahh hemos estado aquí por tres días, pero no hemos podido verlos_

_**Kagome - **__Eso significan que hoy tampoco vendrán? Él dijo que nos reuniríamos hoy_

_**Fan 1 - **__También tenemos que verlos hoy, a partir de mañana empezaran nuestros exámenes escolares! - dice haciendo drama -_

_En eso se ven a los vigilantes correr hacia la avenida y las chicas los siguen dejando atrás a Kagome y ella se da cuenta que por las carreras a una de las chicas se les cae un abanico de cartón en forma de alas y al centro el logotipo del grupo, trata de correr tras ellas para regresarlos pero al ver que se acerca una camioneta y de ay bajan Inuyasha, Koga y Miroku_

_**Kagome - **__pensando -__A. ? Son ellos?_

_Kagome se detiene y los observa detenidamente_

_**Kagome - **__pensando - Madre superiora, hoy vi a tres bellezas angelicales, parecen a David, Julián y Tomas las estatuas que adornan los jardines del convento, caminando aquí en la tierra_

_Los chicos avanzan entre las chicas con la mirada seria como si no hubiera nadie ay recibiéndoles, en eso pasa Inuyasha que voltea a verla con una mirada demasiado seria, detrás de el pasa Koga que le da una mirada un tanto tierna y por ultimo pasa Miroku que al verla ay sorprendido por ver a una monja firma las alas de cartón, se persigna, le sonríe y le guiña el ojo para después con una gran sonrisa despedirse de ella con un "ADIOS"_

_Myoga lleva y la ve como en trance trata de hablarle pero ella no sale de su asombro hasta q Myoga mueve sus manos frente a su cara sacándola así de sus pensamientos_

_**Kagome - **__Eh?_

_**Myoga - **__señalando las alas de cartón - es fan del grupo? bueno a su edad...vamos, aquí esta la ropa y la peluca, tiene que ponérsela_

_Y la encamina a un área donde ella pueda cambiarse, esperando el en un lugar apartado después de unos minutos no puede creer lo que esta viendo_

_**Myoga - **__Kyo!_

_Se ve a Kagome bajar las escaleras vestida con una playera negra con dibujo de una calavera en el centro de esta, pantalones negros rotos, chamarra de cuero y una gorra y claro con la peluca pareciendo así un chico_

_**Myoga - **__Ahh se ve exactamente igual a el!_

_**Kagome - **__Siento como si fuera un fraude_

_**Myoga - **__Fraude, porque un fraude? Solo tiene que entrar y firmar los papeles del contrato...no puede hacerlo por los sueños de su hermano y por su futuro propio ,solo tiene que cerrar los ojos y firmarlos, apurémonos y vamos _

_**Kagome - **__Estos pantalones están demasiado rotos y siguen cayéndose_

_Myoga le quita la bolsa donde guardo su hábito color celeste y así ella poder sostener sus pantalones con la mano siendo ayudada por Myoga _

_**Myoga - **__Puede sostenerlos así y caminar_

_Llevándosela de ay para reunirse con el Presidente llegando así a la sala de juntas donde ya los esperaban, al verlos el Presidente se les acerca tomando a Kagome por los hombros_

_**Sesshomaru - **__ Oh! Kyo Higurashi! finalmente estas aquí muchacho bien, bien, bien, Kyo, te ves tenso viste el contrato que te enviamos_

_**Myoga - **__Si, no tiene fallas_

_**Sesshomaru - **__Bien firmemos_

_Se sienta Kagome y le dan el contrato pero ella duda, no quiere firmar_

_**Myoga - **__ Que haces? firma ya _

_Kagome cierra los ojos y firma el contrato, en ese momento y sin esperar las puertas de la sala se abren entrando por ellas Inuyasha_

_**Inuyasha - **__ Es el? Kyo Higurashi? El de la voz angelical_

_**Sesshomaru - **__Me alegra que estés aquí, quiero presentárselos, donde están Koga y Miroku?_

_En eso inuyasha se acerca a ella quedando peligrosamente juntos ambos rostros a lo que ella desvía la mirada ya que se empieza a poner muy nerviosa, a lo que el solo la estudia detalladamente, yoga los ve sintiendo miedo _

_**Inuyasha - **__De verdad eres tan bueno?_

_Kagome traga saliva sin saber que hacer o decir, inuyasha se estira tomando el contrato que ella acaba de firmar_

_**Inuyasha - **__Debo confirmar algo que es mucho más importante que el contrato_

_Tomándole del brazo bruscamente la arrastra a la salida..._

_El presidente se da cuenta de lo que pasa y se levanta tratando de alcanzarlos_

_**Sesshomaru – **__Hey, Inuyasha! Inuyasha!_

_Llevándose la al estudio de grabación la empuja dentro del lugar provocando que esta choque con Koga_

_**Koga – **__Eres….Kyo Higurashi_

_La ve de pies a cabeza haciendo una cara de desagrado y poniendo una mano en su hombro a lo que ella como respuesta se espanta y retrocede chocando ahora con Miroku_

_**Miroku – **__Este tipo es un poco bajito – dice comparando estaturas con su mano –_

_Ella voltea a verlos un poco tímida a los tres jóvenes, en eso llegan Myoga y Sesshomaru quienes al tratar de entrar se dan cuenta que Inuyasha ha cerrado x dentro, entonces Myoga empieza a gritarle_

_**Myoga –**__abre la puerta, Inuyasha!_

_Koga voltea a ver a Kagome y ella desvía la mirada asustada_

_**Myoga – **__Abre la puerta. Oye, oye puedes abrir?...vamos, en serio abre la puerta _

_**Sesshomaru – **__Inuyasha abre la puerta rápido! Vamos, abre rápido!_

_Inuyasha toma una hoja y se la extiende a ella_

_**Inuyasha – **__Cántalo, necesito escucharte cantar, antes de decidir si te quedas en el grupo, si no reconozco tu talento, no importa cuantos contratos firmes con el Presidente Sesshomaru, nosotros no te aceptaremos en nuestro grupo _

_**Koga – **__El presidente ha hablado realmente bien de ti, tengo curiosidad por ver tu talento – dice algo serio -_

_**Miroku – **__Tienes una voz maravillosa? Escuchémosla, canta la canción- pregunta con un poco de burla –_

_**Inuyasha – **__Si no te gusta la canción, canta lo que quieras_

_**Sesshomaru – **__Donde esta la llave?-volteando a ver a su asistente – la llave? Donde esta?_

_**Myoga –**__ Por favor abre la puerta – ya comenzando a sudar frio –_

_Los muchachos esperan a que se decida a cantar, pero ella duda y no sabe que hacer_

_**Myoga –**__ Hey Kyo, vamos, intenta algo, Hey Kyo, Kyo_

_**Inuyasha – **__con sonrisa de lado burlándose – No puedes hacerlo?_

_**Sesshomaru – **__Hey Inuyasha, muchacho! Ahh intenta entrenarlo, solo eso – dice justificando los actos del joven _

_Myoga se acerca a la ventana y la golpea llamando la atención de la asustada muchacha ella le hace gestos preguntando que hacer_

_**Myoga – **__Kyo, finalmente has alcanzado tu sueño, no puedes renunciar ahora!- Inuyasha la voltea a ver pues no cree que lo pueda hacer – Esto es lo que has soñado todo el tiempo! Entiendes!_

_**Kagome – **__pensando – Que hago ¡_

_**Myoga – **__El sueño y futuro de Kyo….depende de esto! No puedes renunciar ahora! Este es tu sueño!_

_**Inuyasha –**__ Olvídalo… no lo harás_

_A punto estaba el de romper el contrato subiéndolo a la altura de su rostro cuando de repente se escucha una dulce voz_

_**PANIS ANGELICUS**_

_**FIT PANIS HOMINUM**_

_Koga y Miroku no pueden creer lo que escuchan _

_**DAT PANIS COELICUS**_

_Inuyasha Esta atónito todavía sin voltear a verla frunce el ceño_

_**FIGURIS TERMINUM**_

_Baja el contrato encontrándose que quien canta no es otro sino Kyo_

_**MANDUCAT MIRABILIS**_

_Myoga respira aliviado, mientras Koga y Miroku no dejan de estar sorprendidos, porfin llega la persona que fue a buscar las llaves y a Inuyasha no le queda mas remedio que marcharse entregándole el contrato a Sesshomaru que es seguido por Koga que le manda una sonrisilla de aceptación _

_**Miroku – **__acercándose a ella – De verdad tienes una voz asombrosa, me dieron escalofríos – dice esto frotándose los brazos – De donde viene esa voz – lo golpea en el estomago levemente – parece que Inuyasha por fin te ha aceptado, así, que ahora somos un equipo, trabajemos duro juntos – dice sobándole la cabeza y marchándose para seguir al resto del grupo_

_**Sesshomaru – **__aplaudiendo – Siento como si estuviera mirando a David_

_Kagome se queda extrañada pues no entiende lo que paso por los nervios_

_Afuera de la disquera Myoga se acerca con dos refresco para el y para Kagome que ya vestida de nuevo con su habito y cofia le espera sentada en una banca _

_**Myoga – **__Se que son gemelos, pero estaba totalmente sorprendido, no solo sus rostros si no también la voz son idénticas? Lo hiciste muy bien_

_Kagome se levanta para recibir el refresco que le extendía pero al hacerlo se marea y mejor se vuelve a sentar_

_**Myoga – **__Que paso?_

_**Kagome – **__Estoy bien, solo que creo que mis nervios se están pasando, ahora tengo que regresar a orar, por favor dígale a mi hermano que venga a visitarme antes de partir a Roma este fin de semana_

_Myoga no puede creer lo que escucha _

_**Myoga – **__Se va a Roma?_

_**Kagome – **__Mi hermano no le dijo? Le envié una carta, me voy a Roma muy pronto a recibir mi ordenación oficial en el Convento Verónica, voy a poder orar y servir a Dios el resto de mi vida – dice sintiendo mucho orgullo –_

_**Myoga – **__moviendo las manos en negación – No puede irse, no puede irse_

_**Kagome - **__ Disculpe?_

_**Myoga – **__Por favor solo quédese un mes mas como Kyo, tenemos una rueda de prensa el domingo y algunas entrevistas_

_**Kagome - **__ Eso no tiene sentido, dígale a mi hermano que lo haga el _

_**Myoga **__– Kyo esta….. El esta…_

_**Kagome - **__ Me voy – estaba apunto de irse cuando Myoga le grita -_

_**Myoga – **__Kyo no puede cerrar los ojos! – dice tapándose los ojos –_

_**Kagome –**__ Que?_

_**Myoga - **__ Todo es mi culpa, le pedí que se hiciera un pequeño retoque, no es gran cosa, fue por las fans, pero, no sé que demonios hizo el doctor, pero cuando duerme no puede cerrar los ojos, él duerme así – y hace una cara muy graciosa como con ojos virolos entre abiertos- así que lo mande a hacerse una cirugía correctiva, necesito un mes de usted, en un mes esta todo arreglado, cirugía correctiva, rehabilitación, un mes. Por favor remplace a Kyo! _

_**Kagome - **__ Por remplazarlo-quiere decir que tendré que cantar y bailar con ellos y aparte…fingir que soy hombre?_

_**Myoga - **__ Si así es, y…tendrá que vivir con ellos _

_**Kagome - **__ muy seria – No puedo hacerlo_

_**Myoga **__– Si puede hacerlo, yo le ayudare_

_**Kagome - **__ No puedo hacerlo, no _

_**Myoga -**__ si puede hacerlo_

_**Kagome - **__ Yo. Yo…no puedo! No lo hare - dice algo asustada y sale corriendo _

_**Myoga – **__Hermana, hermana! – y sale a alcanzarla –_

_Ya por la noche en el convento esta Kagome orando en la capilla cuando la Madre Superiora la encuentra_

_**MSK – **__Kagome, es muy tarde para que estés aquí _

_**Kagome - **__ Oh madre superiora _

_**MSK – **__Después de regresar de la ciudad, con noticias de tu hermano, te la has pasado orando….le paso algo a Kyo?_

_**Kagome - **__ asintiendo –Si, pero no ay nada mas en que yo lo pueda ayudar, no puedo hacer mas, yo me convertiré en monja _

_**MSK – **__Kagome, porque es tu deseo convertirte en monja?_

_**Kagome – **__Pues porque…porque…es la voluntad de Dios _

_**MSK – **__No te estoy preguntando por SU voluntad, si no por la tuya_

_**Kagome – **__Yo... Yo…viví en un convento desde pequeña y nunca he pensado otra cosa que no sea convertirme en monja como usted madre_

_**MSK – **__Kagome, todavía tienes tiempo de ver un montón de cosas que ay afuera y pensar en todo profundamente _

_**Kagome - **__ Ya lo decidí, me iré a Roma este fin de semana, esa, es la voluntad de Dios_

_**MSK – **__Nadie puede estar completamente seguro de la voluntad de Dios _

_Kagome se queda pensando en las palabras que la madre superiora le dijo _

_En el aeropuerto Kagome camina por uno de los pasillos con maleta y boleto en mano _

_**Kagome - **__ Esta es la voluntad de Dios, me voy a Roma_

_En otra parte del aeropuerto se ven a tres jóvenes caminar por el pasillo muy callados_

_**Miroku - **__ Inuyasha, mientras estemos en la ciudad, deberíamos beber hasta reventar no? Si solo tenemos dos grabaciones y algunas entrevistas_

_**Koga - **__ Tenemos que regresar mañana a primera hora, la conferencia es mañana_

_**Miroku - **__ Ah! Kyo Higurashi, Si no vamos a la conferencia, seremos perseguidos por el presidente verdad? Seguramente reportaran que no nos gusta , parece que a Inuyasha no termina de gustarle Kyo_

_**Koga - **__ A Inuyasha no le gusta nada ni nadie, solo que las cosas se pusieron así y no hay nada que él pueda hacer al respecto _

_**Inuyasha - **__ Voy por un café, los veo en el avión_

_Miroku lo señala sorprendido_

_**Koga – **__Parece como que no escucha nada, pero oye lo que necesita _

_Inuyasha se separa del grupo buscando su café, cuando al doblar una esquina choca con alguien tirando las pertenencias que tenían en sus manos ambos, Inuyasha se disculpa levantando un boleto de avión, mientras ella levanta un iPod que El traía en sus manos, cuando al voltear a verlo se da cuenta de quien es y con su cofia totalmente asustada se cubre la mitad del rostro levantándose y echando a correr_

_Inuyasha contrariado con la reacción de la monja la persigue pero entre la gente ella se le pierde viendo que su hora de vuelo esta por llegar llama al resto del grupo para que lo ayuden a encontrarla, así entre los 3 se disponen a buscarla pero es imposible por en eso los jóvenes ve a un montón de monjas caminar por la terminal_

_Después de una hora ella se da por vencida y el decide mejor subir a su avión ya que la monja ha perdido el vuelo_

_Kagome derrotada se sienta en una banca deprimida y se pone a escuchar el iPod de Inuyasha y se queda varias horas ay hasta que decide que es hora de regresar al convento cuando en eso se topa con Myoga que la buscaba al voltear El, ella intenta correr pero su grito la detiene _

_**Myoga - **__ Hermana, sabe porque Kyo quería cantar? Porque quería encontrar a su madre…para encontrar a su madre, porque así ella al escucharlo regresaría a ustedes, por eso es que el necesitaba cantar _

_Kagome sorprendida se le nubla la vista por las lágrimas que luchan por salir _

_**FLASH BACK **_

_Se ve en un convento a un grupo de niños de entr años, dos de ellos siendo molestado en uno de los juegos, es una pareja de gemelos la niña abrazada del niño_

_**Niños - **__ Que vergüenza, su padre murió y su madre los abandono, que vergüenza, son unos mendigos! Mendigos, mendigos, mendigos, están viviendo como mendigos, mendigos, que vergüenza, hey chicos ya vámonos, Adiós mendigos!_

_**Kagome - **__ Hermano, de verdad somos unos mendigos_

_**Kyo – **__NO! Nuestro papa es un gran compositor y nuestra mama una famosa cantante _

_**Kagome - **__ En serio?_

_**Kyo - **__ Cuando me convierta en alguien famoso podremos encontrar a nuestra madre_

_Y así vuelven los gemelos a abrazarse_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_Kagome se queda sola sentada en la banca de la terminal _

_**Kagome – **__pensando – Hermano, no te defraudare, te ayudare a encontrar a nuestra madre_

_Se llego el día de la rueda de prensa y los reporteros se encuentran totalmente excitados por la primicia que recibirán _

_Mientras que el los baños del lugar una joven se despoja de su habito de monja y frente a un espejo toma valor para hacer lo que jamás pensó, empieza a cortar sus largos cabellos azabaches_

_**Kagome - **__ A partir de hoy….seré Kyo…..Kyo Hgurashi_

_En la sala ya con los reporteros el Presidente Sesshomaru toma la palabra llamando así la atención de todos _

_**Sesshomaru – **__A todos ustedes, gracias por acompañarnos, ahora, el grupo de moda A. presentara a su nuevo vocalista _

_Los reporteros se preparan, con cámaras en mano esperan a que el grupo aparezca _

_Mientras en el baño se ve a una joven vendando su pecho para así disimular su sexo_

_En el escenario de unas escaleras aparece en el siguiente orden _

_Inuyasha vestido con pantalón, saco, camiseta de tirantes corbata y zapatos _

_Koga vestido de pantalón, suéter, saco, bufanda, lentes y zapatos_

_Miroku vestido de pantalón capri, suéter, chaleco largo a la cadera, sombrero y zapatos _

_Ya se ve a la joven vistiéndose de pantalón camisa y saco color blanco _

_Los tres completamente vestidos de blanco, empezando así la lluvia de flash mientras ellos se acomodan en una larga mesa aun lado del micrófono donde el presidente anunciaría a Kyo_

_**Sesshomaru – **__Ahora, el nuevo miembro de nuestro grupo…Kyo Higurashi!_

_A su lado se ve una puerta que tarda en abrirse, detrás de ella una joven espera paciente a que se abra y así poder salir con lo que será su nueva identidad, mientras afuera los reporteros se empiezan a desesperar preguntándose si saldrá alguien de ay,el presidente se empieza a sentir nervioso,Koga y Miroku se mira y alzan los hombros sin saber que ocurre e Inuyasha sonríe de medio lado pues cree que no aparecerá, y así después de unos minutos de incertidumbre la puerta se abre dejando ver al chico ( chica )_

_**Miroku - **__ Ahora que esta vestido así, se ve bien_

_**Koga **__- sonriendo – Se ve masculino_

_Inuyasha por su parte no esta muy contento de que este ay, detrás de Kagome escondido en una pared Myoga llora aliviado _

_En un lujoso cuarto de hotel se encuentra una mujer adulta con copa de vino en mano viendo la presentación del nuevo A. _

_**¿? - **__ Es ese chico, de verdad se parece a mi – justo en ese momento se ven a Kyo e Inuyasha en pantalla –_

_Kagome recorre lo que será a partir de hoy su casa encontrándose con un lugar cálido recorre los pasillos encontrando a su paso un cuarto con instrumentos musicales donde seguro pasaran un rato del día ensayando encontrándose con otro cuarto donde ay un piano, la cocina el porche y así regresando a su cuarto que no era muy grande pero si suficiente para ella teniendo baño propio una cama redonda y una pequeña salita deshace su maleta acomodando su ropa y poniendo en un lugar especial su imagen de la virgen hasta que se topa con el iPod de Inuyasha _

_**Kagome - **__ Esto es de él, debería regresarlo _

_Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido se dirige a la habitación del que queda justamente frente a la suya, abre la puerta mete solamente la cabeza, al confirmar que no hay nadie termina de meterse encontrándose con un cuarto un poco mas grande que el de ella unas escaleras se dirigen a la cama de él y en la parte de "abajo" un escritorio donde pasa y ve que ni una mota de polvo ay moviendo sin querer una lámpara larga situada ay ve un cajón, lo abre y pone el iPod ay _

_**Kagome - **__ D ebe parece que ha estado aquí por mucho tiempo _

_Cuando escucha pasos acercarse a ese lugar ella desesperada corre al primer sitio que encontró, se ve a Inuyasha entrar a la habitación sintiendo que algo no iba bien ay se dirige a su escritorio toma papel y lápiz y comienza a escribir dándose cuenta que esta movida la lámpara, en el baño Kagome no sabe donde esconderse y mucho menos como salir ,cuando se le ocurre asomarse un poco para darse cuenta que inuyasha esta con la cabeza volteada en dirección al baño y ella corre porque lo ve acercarse, al entrar el al baño Kagome se asusta y cae sentada en el bidel presionando por error los botones saliendo así agua mojándole el trasero ella salta y se voltea y trata de detener con sus manos el agua y presionando botones_

_**Kagme - **__ Espere, espere un momento, por favor espere un momento – dice hablando con el bidel –_

_Mientras Inuyasha se recarga en el marco de la puerta a esperar que termine con su desastre _

_**Kagome - **__ Espere, cálmese por favor – sigue hablando con el bidel –_

_**Inuyasha – **__ No eran 30 segundos ¿ -dice mirando su reloj –_

_Y por fin el chorro se detiene dejando a una Kagome totalmente empapada y tirando agua por la boca _

_**Inuyasha – **__Tomaste una ducha con el bidel?_

_Kagome se voltea y dirige hacia él y se inclina mojándolo en el acto y ella trata de secarlo pero no se lo permite _

_**Kagome - **__ Lo siento, siento mucho haber entrado a su habitación, lo siento mucho – dice con voz queda – _

_**Inuyasha - **__ Explicare rápidamente como están las cosas por aquí, así que escucha con atención,primero,no me pongas las manos encima, me consterna especialmente si te me acercas de repente,segundo,no entres a mi cuarto sin mi permiso, si quieres bañarte o lavarte los dientes con el bidel hazlo en tu propio cuarto, tercero, no toques mis cosas sin mi permiso, si mis cosas no se encuentran en el lugar que las deje de verdad, no puedo soportarlo….entendiste?_

_**Kagome – **__apenada – Si _

_**Inuyasha - **__ Si entendiste, agarra tu cuerpo mojado por el bidel y sal de aquí- dice señalando la salida –_

_**Kagome - **__ Lo siento de nuevo – y sale de ay a toda prisa poniéndose los brazos en cruz protegiendo su pecho, dejando a Inuyasha solo en el baño él se acerca al bidel_

_**Inuyasha – **__Este bidel- dice tomándose la barbilla con una mano –es mas peligroso de lo que pensaba, debo tener cuidado _

_Se realiza una fiesta de bienvenida para Kyo y en el escenario se encuentra cantando un grupo femenil mientras en una mesa están los integrantes del grupo con el presidente, manager y asistente _

_**Sesshomaru - **__ Hey Kyo, puedo convertirte en alguien como esas jóvenes - le dice ya que ella no les quitaba la mirada – Solo confía en mi _

_El presidente abre la botella para brindar y les sirve a todos en sus copas _

_**Sesshomaru - **__ Esta es una fiesta para ti – dirigiendo su mirada a ella – Así que disfrútala, la reacción de todos no es broma, Por Kyo Higurashi, salud!_

_**Todos - **__ excepto Inuyasha – Salud ¡_

_Kagome trata de beber pero cada que lo intenta Myoga le baja la copa ganándose una mirada de burla de Inuyasha,pero en un descuido de Myoga Kagome comienza a beber, un poco asqueada sala la lengua varas veces x el sabor amargo del liquido_

_Todos bailan divirtiéndose,Inuyasha desaparece de repente y Myoga va por ella para llevarla a una parte de la barra donde se encuentra a una joven alta delgada de cabellos largos castaños y ojos miel que se acerca a ella chocando su copa con la de Kagome _

_**¿? - **__ Soy la estilista del grupo, Sango_

_**Kagome - **__ Ah, ya veo _

_En eso Sango se pone a tocarle el pecho a Kagome ganándose así que Myoga intente quitársela _

_**Sango - **__ Wow! Si que es pequeño, así ellos no lo notaran_

_**Myoga - **__ Ella es amiga mía, no te preocupes esta al tanto de todo y esta de nuestro lado _

_Sango enojada lo golea varias veces en el estomago y la cabeza_

_**Sango - **__ Enemiga, si se torna peligroso todo, yo revelare todo de inmediato_

_**Myoga - **__ Esta bien, este bien _

_Sango voltea con Kagome y le sonríe amigablemente _

_**Sango - **__ A partir de ahora puedes llamarme Sango – y vuelve a chocar su copa con la suya – _

_Ya Myoga se lleva a Kagome a otro lado dejándola con el grupo femenil _

_**Chica 1 - **__ Es realmente lindo! Mira su piel – dice mientras ella le quita las manos – es mas suave que la mía – hace un puchero –_

_**Kagome - **__ Porque son así ¿- dice asustada-_

_**Chica 2 - **__ Su voz es la de un niño, un niño! Es mi tipi! – y la abraza –_

_**K**__agome – quitándose del abrazo – Porque es así?_

_**Chica 3 - **__ Toma más vino – y le llena la copa de nuevo –_

_En la mesa el presidente y asistente lo observan_

_**Sesshomaru - **__ Wow! Él es demasiado, me recuerda a cuando yo debute, las chicas están a sus pies_

_**Asistente **__– Es muy diferente, mira como luce el- ósea muy inocente –_

_Mientras que las chicas no dejaban de servirle ella ya estaba bastante ebria, completamente borracha Kagome camina con su copa hacia una esquina de la barra y se recarga en la pared siendo allí donde Myoga la encuentra_

_**Myoga - **__ Estas bien?_

_**Kagome - **__ Quien yo? – Se escucha una risilla de ella – estoy muy bien, pero, porque me sigo riendo – se vuelve a escuchar una risilla –_

_Myoga le quita la copa quejándose en el acto Kagome e intentando tomarla de nuevo _

_**Myoga - **__ Deja de beber te puedes emborrachar con esto _

_**Kagome - **__ Eso es mio!_

_**Myoga - **__ Párate derecha, como hielo, no te muevas- a lo que ella se para derechita recargada en la pared – mírame directamente y quédate aquí, te traeré un vaso de agua helada _

_**Kagome - **__ con voz queda intenta llamarlo – Hey! – pero le dan nauseas – baño, necesito baño_

_En lo que se dirige al baño una figura lo sigue, ella entra y se encuentra con algo muy familiar _

_**Kagome - **__ David, que esta haciendo aquí – hablándole a la estatua –_

_**Miroku – **__Que estas haciendo?_

_**Kagome - **__ Si _

_**Miroku - **__ No es aquí, es en el segundo piso _

_**Kagome – **__Ah verdad, hombre - dice golpeándose el pecho – soy hombre_

_**Miroku - **__ No te estas sintiendo bien?_

_**Kagome – **__No, no yo estoy bien – habla arrastrando las palabras –_

_**Miroku - **__ Parece que estas muy borracho, vamos_

_**Kagome - **__ No, estoy bien _

_Pero Miroku se la lleva empujándola al segundo piso, pero al llegar al pasillo_

_**Miroku - **__ El baño esta ay – todavía empujándola –_

_**Kagome – **_soltándose bruscamente – En verdad estoy bien – y se va tambaleándose –

**Miroku - ** El me esta haciendo poner nervioso, bueno, que importa – dice alzando los hombros y retirándose

Deteniéndose en una pared llena de espejos lo que le provoca que se maree se empieza a sentir con mucho calor quitándose así el saco y extendiéndolo hacia atrás de ella siendo tomado por alguien, de repente ella se da cuenta de lo que hizo y al darse vuelta se topa con unos ojos azules, provocándole un gran susto

**Koga – **Todavía hay muchos reporteros cerca, hay muchos ojos puestos en ti, así que ten cuidado, parece que estas borracho y pareces un poco sofocado, desabróchate la camisa – empezando el a desabrocharla –

**Kagome- ** quitándole las manos de su camisa – No me toque, no estoy sofocado – y le quita el saco poniéndoselo de nuevo –

**Koga - ** Incluso estas sudando, porque no te lo quitas?

**Kagome – **No me lo quitare, no puedo quitármela, hay mucha gente viendo, así que no debería quitármela

**Koga – **Entonces quieres ir al balcón? – le pregunta a lo que ella frunce el ceño curiosa –

**Kagome – **El balcón? Por donde esta?

**Koga - ** y señalándole a su derecha – Por ay esta, saliendo por esa puerta, pero espera, te traeré un te para que se te pase la borrachera

Así Kagome voltea al lugar señalado y empieza a caminar cuando Miroku que estaba tomando con unos bailarines la ve

**Miroku - ** Va a orinar en otro lado que no es el baño, es peligroso porque esta borracho

Saliendo al balcón se dirige con los brazos abiertos y sonriendo pensando que extrañamente se empieza a sentir bien sin notar una figura recargada al otro extremo ,este voltea y la ve y se va acercando lentamente cuando de repente se acerca tanto ella a la baranda que se marea y casi se cae

**Inuyasha – **Estas loco, casi te caes

**Kagome **– Me siento muy extraño – y empieza a hacer arcadas –

**Inuyasha – **Hey, estas bien – pero ella no le hace caso y sigue con sus arcadas – ve al baño, rápido

Pero ella ya no aguanta y esta apunto de soltar todo, Inuyasha desesperado busca algo que le pueda servir

**Inuyasha - ** Toma, esto te servirá – dice dándole un diminuto vaso a lo que ella a señas le da a entender que no funcionara y se lo tira de un manotazo

Inuyasha empieza a buscar otra cosa pero no encuentra hasta que da con una botella de agua pero ella con los cachetes mas inflados se desespera al ver la boca de la botella tocándola le hace señas que no podrá tampoco con eso y se lo vuelve a tirar de un manotazo, Inuyasha sigue en la búsqueda de algo que le sirva y da con una maceta, la toma y con su otra mano le saca la flor quedando en una mano la maceta y la otra la flor, extendiéndole así la maceta esta la toma pero sin el soltarla y empieza a vomitar provocando en el unas enormes nauseas, al terminar ella, el regresa la flor a la maceta y la pone en el piso mientras ella mas aliviada se deja caer sentada enfrente de la flor pensando que es una bonita especie y en el acto marchitándose la pobre

**Kagome – **Me siento mucho mejor

En eso llegan Koga y Miroku

**Koga - ** Están juntos, te sientes un poco mejor – dirigiéndose a ella –

**Kagome – **Si, me siento renovado

**Miroku - ** Oh! De verdad orinaste aquí afuera - a lo que ella solo sonríe sin desmentirlo – hey miren, estamos los cuatro miembros del grupo

**Koga - ** Ya que estamos todos aquí, deberíamos darle la bienvenida

**Inuyahsa - ** Que podemos hacer cuando el protagonista esta en esas condiciones

Kagome se da la vuelta ignorando los comentarios que hacen sus compañeros

**Kagome - ** De verdad me gusta estar aquí – captando la atención de los muchachos subiéndose a la banca pegada a la baranda –

**Miroku – **Este tipo es realmente único – dice tomándose la bebida que Koga trajo para ella –

**Koga - ** Yo creo que será entretenido

**Inuyasha - ** Tendremos que ver si resulta ser entretenido o desastroso

Y así los jóvenes ven como ella disfruta de esta subida en la banca mirando al cielo tratando de "agarrar" una estrella

**Kagome – **Oh! El cielo se ve tan cerca

Miroku voltea hacia arriba queriendo comprobar por el mismo si es verdad que se ve cerca a lo que después con el ceño fruncido regresa su mirada al frente

**Kagome - ** siento como si pudiera tocarlo dice extendiendo los brazos

Inuyasha voltea y hace cara de fastidio, pero, ninguno de los tres se esperaba que ella se mareara y estuviera a punto de cae a lo que corren ellos para ver en que la pueden ayudar y así evitar un buen golpe

**SUEÑO**

Se ve a Kagome vestida de mujer con un vestido largo color blanco descendiendo del cielo y empieza a camina por el jardín del convento,pero,sus estatuas no están a cambio de ellas esta y Koga que la ven como si fuera la cosa mas bella jamás vista ella se detiene y cierra sus ojos, cuando los abre esta otra vez como Kyo pero recostada en la sala se levanta y a su derecha ve Miroku sin playera recostado boca abajo, a su izquierda ve a Koga sin playera también recostado boca arriba con los brazos en el estomago y detrás de ella se ve a Inuyasha con una playera de tirantes boca arriba y los brazos a los lados

**FIN DEL SUEÑO **

**CONTINUARA….**


	2. Chapter 2

_**ERES LINDO!**_

_**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES UNA ADAPTACION DE UN K-DRAMA LLAMADO YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO ME PERTENECEN**_

_**RESUMEN DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

Inuyasha voltea y hace cara de fastidio, pero, ninguno de los tres se esperaba que ella se mareara y estuviera a punto de cae a lo que corren ellos para ver en que la pueden ayudar y así evitar un buen golpe

_**CAPITULO 2**_

_**Kagome – **__Sigo soñando? Si, esto es sigue siendo un sueño_

_Se voltea a un lado y ve a Koga dormido, se voltea hacia el otro y ve a Miroku dormido, dé la impresión tapándose la boca se sienta de golpe, al voltear atrás ve a Inuyasha dormido también, se levanta y se va justo en el momento que Miroku va despertando y empieza a correr hacia el balcón de su hogar _

_**Kagome – **__Que sucedió? Cuando volvimos aquí? -Se checa que traiga toda su ropa en su lugar – No parece haber pasado nada malo –se da cuenta que en la manga de su camisa trae una enorme mancha – Pero entonces porque traigo tan sucia la camisa? Me caí de algún lugar? – y en eso comienza a recordar – ah!_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Kagome cae de la banca y en ese momento los chicos corren a auxiliarla_

_**Chicos – **__oooohhhh!_

_Pero es sostenida por uno de los chicos que también cae al piso con ella encima_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_**Kagome – **__Me caí? – y tocándose su labio se da cuenta que se lastimo, tomando un espejo que encontró en la mesa del balcón – oh? Mi labio se abrió, como paso esto?_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Cae ella encima de él, quedando sus labios juntos y ella al sentirlos abre grande los ojos_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_**Kagome – **__Ahhh! __Choque con él, como termine chocando con alguien?_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Ella apunto de caer, ve a cada uno de los chicos_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_**Kagome - **__Fue aquí? – Recordando los labios de Miroku – Fue acá? – recordando los labios de Koga – O fue por allá? – recordando los labios de Inuyasha – Ahh! No estoy segura! – chilla –_

_Caminando hacia una banca a la orilla del balcón, se sienta con las piernas cruzadas_

_**Kagome – **__No estoy segura! – Chillando más fuerte – _

_Volviéndose a ver al espejo, se ve también su manga, y se arrodilla en la banca_

_**Kagome – **__Esto no debe ser real – persignándose empieza a orar –_

_**Kagome - **__ Todo esto es un sueño, tengo que volver a dormirme, y cuando despierte….seré una novicia y estaré en mi cuarto – empezando a imaginar la capilla – Tan pronto despierte, iré a orar,Ah ya siento como si pudiera escuchar las campanadas de la capilla, Todo esta bien ahora – cerrando los ojos en su mundo – _

_**Miroku – **__que llego sin que ella se diera cuenta sentándose enfrente de ella – En verdad todo esta bien?_

_**Kagome - **__ Si! – aun en su mundo de fantasía muy sonriente – _

_**Miroku - **__ También tus labios?_

_**Kagome - **__ Mis labios? – y justo en ese momento se da cuenta que ay algo raro –_

_Miroku sentado frente a ella comiendo muy tranquilo una naranja, ella, enfoca su vista en los labios de él y retrocede asustada_

_**Kagome - **__ Labio…eso es un labio?_

_Él en cuclillas se va acercando a ella, quedando sus rostros muy cerca _

_**Miroku – **__Si recuerdas los labios, que es lo que esta bien?-dice un poco enojado dando una mordida a la naranja y ella con la vista fija aun en sus labios – Seguramente estas muy nervioso_

_**Kagome - **__ Entonces … esos labios, son los labios? – se voltea desviando su mirada – No lo se!, No lo recuerdo!_

_**Miroku – **__Huh! Mira este mocoso mentiroso – lo toma de la barbilla bruscamente obligándola a mirarlo – Dijiste que recordabas ¡ lo recuerdas, cierto? Cierto?_

_**Kagome – **__Suelteme por favor! – dice chillando –_

_**Miroku - **__ En donde pusiste esos labios? Si, si vuelves a actuar, como lo hiciste anoche, estas muerto! – ella dentro de la presión que siente en su boca hace un puchero – Bebiendo alcohol que ni siquiera sabes controlar, haciendo cosas incomprensibles, haciéndole cosas a alguien a quien no deberías! No puedes actuar así! – ya alterado – Ni siquiera vales una cascara de naranja, vándalo!_

_**Kagome – **__Lo lamento!_

_**Miroku – **__Si lo lamentas, ve a disculparte! – Soltándole la barbilla por fin –_

_**Kagome – **__Eh? – sin entender aun –_

_**Miroku - **__ Dijiste que lo lamentabas, discúlpate con el rápidamente!_

_**Kagome - **__ Entonces, no fue allí? – señalando sus labios – _

_**Miroku - **__ S i hubiera sido yo, no estarías aquí, te hubiera aventado por el balcón! – apresúrate y discúlpate! – Marchándose a medio camino se detiene – Ese vándalo hasta se siente extraño, como puede ser tan suave su cara – asqueado sigue su camino –_

_**Kagome - **__ Y, si no fue allí, entonces donde?_

_Entrando a la casa pasa por la cocina y se encuentra a Koga preparando algo de té, al verlo ella se espanta y se detiene, pero él sin voltear a verla le habla_

_**Koga - **__ Ven y siéntate – ella asustada se acerca despacio sentándose a su lado – Tu estomago se sentirá mucho mejor con esto, bébelo, Anoche…fue tremendo_

_**Kagome - **__ apenadísima – Usted…_

_**Koga – **__Eso fue increíblemente absurdo – dice tocándose los labios con suavidad –_

_Ella lo ve y cierra sus ojos asegurándose de que era él con el que choco_

_**Kagome - **__ Así que fue allí…Me disculpo! Subí al balcón porque mi cabeza me dolía me sentí mejor porque estaba fresco, pero entonces?_

_**Koga - **__Pero entonces….caíste en un lugar desafortunado_

_**Kagome - **__ Si!, como sea para mi, fue algo similar a caer sobre el piso – intentando justificarse a lo que el voltea sorprendido por lo que dijo –_

_**Koga - **__ So..sobre el piso?_

_**Kagome - **__ Bueno, no estoy diciendo que usted sea un piso – ya tartamudeando – Así que…lo que digo…es que…Ah! Tuve una mala experiencia, porque una roca cayó del cielo y me golpeo –asustada- Por favor, piénselo de esa manera, Me disculpo sinceramente! – inclinándose ante él –_

_**Koga – **__riéndose – De verdad?_

_Sin esperarlo llega Miroku gritando enojado al verla muy tranquila con Koga_

_**Miroku – **__Hey! Te dije que te disculparas de inmediato, pero estas bebiendo té tan tranquilo?_

_**Kagome – **__levantándose del asiento – Me estoy disculpando – dice muy bajito –_

_**Miroku - **__ No es Koga!_

_**Kagome - **__ No fue allí? . Dice volteando a ver a Koga y después a Miroku siendo este último el que se enoja más_

_**Koga - **__ Es Inuyasha, si es como dices, la persona que fue golpeada por una roca que cayo del cielo y se desmayo…fue Inuyasha – dice sin poder aguantar mas la risa – _

_**Kagome - **__ Se..se desmayo?_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Ella cae encima de Inuyasha quedando sus labios muy pegados, ambos bastante sorprendidos, y sin esperar lo qué pasaría Kagome se empieza a vomitar en su boca dejando a Koga sorprendido y desviando la Mirada mientras Miroku se tapa la boca para evitar que un grito de horror salga _

_**Miroku – **__acercándose a ellos, aventando a Kyo a un lado – Inuyasha!_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_**Koga - **__ Inuyasha es un obsesivo de la limpieza, Así que habiendo sufrido de tal forma, es suficiente para que se desmayara_

_**Miroku - **__ Fue como vivir en una ciudad de primera clase llena de agua de popo de cerdo_

_**Kagome - **__ Agua, de popo de cerdo?_

_**Miroku - **__ Un tsunami de popo de cerdo – y con sus manos simula una ola del mar –_

_**Koga - **__ Si quieres disculparte, ve a la habitación de Inuyahsa, pero, no se si las aceptara _

_Y aguantando sus ganas de llorar avanza a la habitación de el _

_En un ciber se ve a una chica con unas alas, pero ahora usándolas de adorno en su cabeza ( la misma chica de las alas en la espalda del primer capitulo )_

_**Ayumi - **__ El artículo de la fiesta de ayer en el club, debería estar en esta página _

_En eso ve un video recién descargado, lo pone a cargar esperando unos segundos y lo que ve la deja impactada, en él se ve a Miroku llevando en su espalda a un Inuyasha inconsciente_

_**Ayumi - **__ Que es esto? – provocando q sus amigas se acerquen – _

_Llega un chico ayudando a Miroku a abrir la puerta para entre los dos meter a Inuyasha y detrás de ellos llega Koga con Kyo sosteniéndolo de lado pasando así un brazo x la cintura de el _

_**Ayumi - **__ Que esta sucediendo aquí? Inuyasha y el nuevo miembro están heridos?_

_**Eri - **__ Oh por Dios! No pudieron haber peleado, verdad?_

_**Ayumi – **__El nuevo miembro esta causando problemas desde el momento de entrar? – Dice muy seria – El problema debe ser Kyo o como se llame… Assshhh esto no puede afectar la imagen de nuestros ángeles_

_En su habitación Inuyasha toma un espejo y ve su herida en el labio _

_**FLASH BACK **_

_Kyo cae encima de Inuyasha quedando muy juntos sus labios_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **_

_**Inuyasha - **__ sorprendido – No puedo creerlo, pero en realidad paso – y empieza a temblar desesperado – No puedo pensar en esta condición, tengo que asearme _

_Encaminándose al baño, pero, antes de entrar escucha que alguien entra a su habitación_

_**Kagome – **__disculpe? –dice entrando a la habitación con una bandeja de comida -_

_**Inuyasha - **__ como te atreves a entrar aquí! –y señalando la puerta enojado dice – Fuera!_

_**Kagome – **__Yo…vine a pedir perdón por todo lo ocurrido ayer _

_**Inuyasha - **__ No puedo decidir en este estado, no puedo perdonarte ahora, así que mejor vete, tengo que asearme – oliéndose la axila y sintiendo asco – El olor es desagradable_

_**Kagome - **__ Entonces esta perdonándome por el momento, verdad?_

_Inuyasha se siente indignado por lo que dijo_

_**Kagome - **__ Me esta perdonando?_

_**Inuyasha – **__con una cara de enfado – perdonado? Porque podría hacerlo?_

_**Kagome - **__ Bueno, eso es porque…usted es una buena persona _

_**Inuyasha – **__sonriendo de medio lado – Cuando odio a alguien desde la primera impresión, sigo odiándolo siempre, porque las personas que odio siguen haciendo cosas que odio, te odie desde el momento que te vi y previsiblemente hiciste haciendo lo que mas odio y estoy seguro que seguirás haciendo cosas que odio y continuare odiándote! Así que estas pidiendo perdón? Eso nunca sucederá, no ahora, no después, no nunca – gritando ya – Así que lárgate de mi cuarto ya!_

_Ella con los ojos muy abiertos totalmente sorprendida por todo lo que le dijo _

_**Inuyasha – **__Repugnante vomitador asqueroso! – vuelve a sonreír de lado y se mete al baño –_

_Pero ella se queda paralizada en la puerta, Inuyasha ya dentro del baño _

_**Inuyasha – **__Por eso debió esperar a haberme aseado y aclarado la cabeza_

_Empieza a desnudarse, mientras afuera Kagome sigue paralizada, en el baño Inuyasha comienza a asearse lavándose los dientes primero _

_**Inuyasha - **__ El olor es increíblemente repugnante ,yiak apesta!_

_Kagome reacciona por fin empezando a buscar un lugar donde dejar la bandeja acercándose al escritorio pero al ir de espalda topa con un mueble ,ella deja la bandeja en el piso y cayéndose las cosas y ella deteniendo con su espalda el mueble , con tantas cosas que se cayeron se activó el control del clima encendiéndolo haciendo volar las hojas quedando una peligrosamente cerca de la vela soplando inocentemente en un intento de apagarla , al no poder apagarlo se le ocurre con un poco de saliva, escupirla haber si funcionaba, y funciono así que que junto toda la saliva en su boca y justo en el momento en que ella escupió Inuyasha sale del baño viendo todo _

_**Inuyasha – **__Acabas….de escupir en mi habitación?_

_**Kagome - **__ No bueno…es…es porque…para apagar el fuego, peligroso!_

_Inuyasha se acerca lentamente a ella como un animal cazando a su presa, llega a ella y pone ambas manos una en cada lado y levanta el mueble poniéndolo en su sitio permitiendo así que Kagome se enderece, al intentar escapar de esa prisión Kagome se agacha _

_**Inuyasha - **__ párate – obedeciendo en el acto ella – Que hacías aquí?_

_**Kagome - **__ Quería pedir su perdón_

_**Inuyasha –**__ Pides perdón de esta manera?_

_**Kagome - **__ Lo siento mucho!_

_**Inuyasha – **__Entonces, debería, perdonarte con tu estilo?! – dando un manotazo en el mueble provocando que un trofeo se cayera golpeándola en la cabeza cayendo desmayada – Hey estas bien? – moviéndola toma el trofeo en una de sus manos y con la otra la mueve un poco – _

_En ese momento entran Myoga, Miroku y Koga a la habitación tras escuchar los gritos de él, asustados le quita, Myoga el trofeo a Inuyasha y lo separan de ella, creyendo que él había sido el causante de lo que le paso_

_**Myoga - **__ Que le hiciste a Kyo?!_

_**Inuyasha - **__ Yo no lo hice – dice alterado – Hey!, Kyo! – lo mueve un poco moviéndose la cabeza dando cuenta que le sangra un poco – _

_Camino al hospital, trasportados en una ambulancia, Kagome va reaccionando, Myoga le habla diciéndole que están x ir al hospital a lo que ella se asusta diciendo que la descubrirán reaccionando Myoga pidiendo bajarse_

_En un parque sentados Myoga le empieza a limpiar la sangre y poniendo una bandita en la cabeza le da unas paletas de hielo para que se las ponga en su cabeza, confesando Kagome así que ella no fue golpeada como todos piensan si no que fue un accidente, diciéndole este no esta en disposición de perdonar cuando no es monja aun, de repente recibe una llamada de Inuyasha _

_**Myoga - **__ Si, Inuyasha, que es lo que quieres? Justo ahora Kyo esta siendo atendido en el hospital_

_**Inuyasha - **__ Pásamelo_

_**Myoga – **__Que? Porque? Que quieres? Vas a decirle que lo lamentas?_

_**Inuyasha – **__Pásamelo_

_**Myoga – **__Esta bien – dice pasándole el teléfono a ella – _

_Mientras Inuyasha esta en el hospital buscando a Kyo donde se supone esta siendo atendido_

_**Inuyasha - **__ Todavía sigues en el hospital?_

_**Kagome - **__ Ah … si!_

_**Inuyasha – **__Así que todavía sigues en tratamiento _

_**Kagome - **__ Este..si!_

_**Inuyasha - **__ Que te están haciendo?_

_**Kagome - **__ con la paleta en la cabeza la mira – Ahh me están dando compresas frías_

_**Inuyasha - **__ si?_

_**Kagome - **__ De casualidad esta llamando para ver como estoy?_

_**Inuyasha - **__ Preocupado? – con una sonrisa de medio lado – _

_**Kagome - **__ Si es el caso, estoy bien _

_**Inuyasha - **__ Ah, no es nada de eso, estoy llamando para decirte, que de una vez vayas con el presidente para decirle que yo no tuve nada que ver _

_**Kagome - **__ Eso también esta bien, me asegurare de aclarar la situación, no se preocupe_

_**Inuyasha - **__ Pero…en donde estas?_

_De repente pasa a su lado una enfermera informándole que no se puede usar el teléfono_

_**Inuyasha - **__ Espera un momento, si estas en el hospital como es que estas al teléfono?_

_Kagome se sorprende y se queda con la mente en blanco no sabiendo que decir a lo que Myoga hace ruidos en el teléfono colgando _

_**Kagome - **__ Que hacemos? – le pregunta a Myoga – _

_**Myoga - **__ Solo le diremos que se corto la llamada, no es problema _

_Mientras Inuyasha en el hospital _

_**Inuyasha - **__ Era mentira,huh? – marchándose así del lugar_

_Myoga y Kagome llegan a la disquera planenado que hacer y que decirle sobre todo a Inuyasha _

_**Myoga - **__ Esta bien, mientras le expliquemos la situación, Inuyasha no hizo nada malo_

_**Kagome - **__ por supuesto debo explicarle también al presidente Sesshomaru la situación_

_De repente se les acerca alguien _

_**¿? - **__ Kyo? Kyo Higurashi?_

_**Myoga - **__ reaccionando al instante – Quien es usted?_

_**¿? - **__ Ah, soy el reportero Jaken del diario nacional – mostrándole a Myoga su identificación – _

_**Myoga – **__Ah reportero, pues ahora no es buen momento para una entrevista_

_**Jaken - **__ Ah! Vio el video subido a la red?_

_**Myoga - **__ Video? Cual video?_

_**Jaken - **__ Bien, no es nada grave, pero…parece que en la red esta circulando un video donde se muestra problemas entre Inuyasha y Kyo, sucedió algo? – moviendo ella la cabeza en señal de negación, se le mueve el cabello dejando ver una bandita en la cabeza – Oh! Kyo estas herido – señalando la herida e intentando tomar una foto,Myoga evitando que tome la foto atravesándose a la cámara_

_**Myoga - **__ No, no esta herido_

_**Jaken – **__ De casualidad…alguien te golpeo?_

_**Kagome - **__ Ah! No absolutamente no_

_Justo en ese momento Inuyasha entra a la disquera pero ella no se ha dado cuenta _

_**Jaken - **__ No? Acaso no fue Inuyasha Taisho quien te hizo eso?_

_Kagome se siente un tanto nerviosa, mientras que Inuyasha se siente cada vez más furioso_

_**Kagome - **__ No, en realidad no fui golpeado por el joven Inuyasha!_

_Mas enojado todavía se marcha no queriendo escuchar esa absurda entrevista _

_**Jaken – **__ de verdad? Reportare que dijiste eso – sonriendo de manera sospechosa_

_En un ciber café una fan ( la misma que va a parecer en todo el fic ) ve una nota subida en la red_

_**PELEAS Y DISCORDIAS EN A N JELL DESDE ESTE NUEVO COMIENZO **_

_**Ayumi - **__ El joven Inuyasha golpeo a Kyo?_

_**Eri - **__ leyendo – Kyo Higurashi en vez de mostrar una herida, entusiasmadamente negó el ataque de Inuyasha Taisho _

_**Ayumi - **__ No parece que Kyo trata de destacar usando la fama y popularidad de nuestro Inuyasha con un escandalo? -Asistiendo las otras otras chicas-Kyo Higurashi, estas completamente fuera_

_Afuera de la disquera se presenta un gran escandalo con las fans del grupo presentando pancartas y gritando su repudio hacia Kyo, mientras que el techo del edificio Myoga y Kyo observan todo entristeciendo a la joven_

_**Myoga - **__ La búsqueda de hoy es #1 Kyo Higurashi ¡,#2 Inuyasha Taisho y Kyo Higurashi peleando! #3 Echen a Kyo Higurashi! #4 Eres guapo?, eres guapo? Que esto?_

_Al fondo se sigue escuchando el escandalo de las fans Kagome pensando si seria buena idea ir a aclarar el asunto con ella, como respuesta Myoga tira su saco gritando que es Kyo,lo que ve Kagome la deja temblando de miedo, ya que , las chicas en su ataque de enojo destrozan l saco_

_Kagome llega a casa cansada, todavía deprimida por lo que paso con las fans cuando de pronto se escucha un grito y un ladrido, para después ver a Kagome tirada en el piso con un perro lamiéndole la cara _

_**Miroku - **__ Kirara atácalo, no lo dejes!_

_Despues de un buen rato, el perro la deja tranquila_

_**Miroku - **__ Hey! Tsunami de popo de cerdo, primero golpeas a Inuyasha y ahora destruyes su cuarto?_

_Quedando sentada en el piso Miroku se acerca y quedando a su altura lo observa _

_**Kagome - **__ Me asegurare de limpiar su habitación_

_Volviendo a llamar al perro para que sea atacada esta se protege como puede, después de batallar un poco con el perro logra escapar siendo detenido por Miroku que la abraza por la espalda a lo que ella asustada se suelta de una manera muy brusca sorprendiéndolo_

_**Miroku - **__ El…es un tipo extraño, solo estoy bromeando y se lo toma seriamente, estoy perturbando la paz o algo? Porque gritas? Después de todo eres un pervertido que salto sobre Inuyasha _

_Mientras que ella entra corriendo a la casa asustada y limpiándose con las manos la saliva del perro pero no se fijo y choco con alguien _

_**Kagome - **__ Lo lamento!_

_**Koga - **__ Estas bien – intentando ponerle una mano en el hombro a lo que ella se asusta y retrocede-Si reaccionas de esa manera se darán cuenta_

_**Kagome - **__ Eh? – pregunta sorprendida – _

_**Koga - **__ Ves, lo estas haciendo de nuevo, así que estoy diciendo que es obvio que estas asustado, con miedo, para las personas, es suficiente pensar que fuiste golpeado por Inuyasha _

_**Kagome **__– Ahh! A eso se refiere- pasando Koga a su lado ella no puede evitar asustarse-fue sorpresivo – y se dirige a la habitación de Inuyasha –_

_Ya estando en la habitación del chico empieza a recoger las cosas dándose cuenta que en ella ay fotos películas y cd´s de música de una cantante pensando que es admirador de esta persona encontrándose entre ellas una fotografía de un pequeño niño y la misma mujer de las fotos_

_**Kagome - **__ Este niño…es el joven Inuyasha?_

_Justo en ese momento entra el mencionado alterándose un poco por la intromisión del chico_

_**Inuyasha - **__ Que haces? – sorprendiendo al muchacho y quitándole las cosas que traía - que viste ahora?_

_**Kagome - **__ Nada, no vi nada _

_Inuyasha la toma del brazo y la arrastra con el llevándola a la entrada de la casa donde se encuentra con el presidente Sesshomaru y Myoga _

_**Sesshomaru - **__ Hey! Inuyasha que sucede?_

_**Inuyasha - **__ señalando al muchacho – Sacalo de aquí _

_**Sesshomaru - **__ Intentas añadir fuego al escandalo?_

_**Inuyasha - **__ Entonces no me quedare aquí _

_**Miroku - **__ Oye! Porque te vas _

_**Sesshomaru - **__ Inuyasha Taisho no actúes así! Huh?- pero el no hace caso y se marcha dejándolos a todos sorprendidos – _

_**Koga - **__ ambos tuvieron un comienzo difícil, seria bueno darles un poco de tiempo para que las cosas mejoren_

_Disculpándose Kagome sale tras Inuyasha _

_**Kagome - **__ discúlpeme, por favor discúlpeme – le dice a Inuyasha pero este solo se detiene_

_**Inuyasha - **__ Tenia razón, dije que ibas a seguir haciendo cosas que me molestaban, pero desde hoy, deberías parar si lo vuelves a hacer en verdad te golpeare – dejándola en el sitio asustada por la amenaza –_

_Sentándose en una banca del porche la encuentra Myoga _

_**Myoga - **__ Señorita por favor manténgase fuerte_

_**Kagome - **__ Es muy difícil para mí manejar esto, solo ha pasado un día, pero es como si hubiera estado un año, estoy tan cansada_

_**Myoga - **__ por que dice esas cosas, cuando termino a salvo el primer día, comenzar es la mitad de la batalla así que siga adelante _

_**Kagome - **__ Pero…esa persona dejo su habitación por mi causa, yo…solo seguí haciendo cosas que le disgustaban! – dice sollozando _

_**Myoga - **__ Señorita, en realidad…yo quiero felicitarle, mire si ustedes son muy cercanos ay mas posibilidad de ser descubierta, pero si la odia como lo hace ahora, entonces no se molestaría en acercarse lo que significa que ahorita puede sentirse segura_

_**Kagome - **__ De verdad cree que pueda pasar a salvo mis días aquí?_

_**Myoga - **__ Por supuesto, por tu hermano Kyo no tengas dudas de hacerlo bien, y además es un poco inestable por el escandalo de los medios, ahora eres muy conocido _

_**Kagome - **__ haciendo puchero – Me han conocido a nivel nacional como un mentiroso_

_**Myoga – **__pero si se vuelve famosa, podrá ser capaz de encontrar a su madre, por favor no se desanime señorita _

_En un restaurante dos mujeres mayores charlan en una esquina_

_**¿? - **__ Ah! Tan guapo! Cuando era pequeño lo cuide lo alimente y prácticamente lo crie Tsubaki_

_**Tsubaki – **__Si tu lo dices Kagura_

_**Kagura – **__Hey estoy siendo honesta, no confías en mí? Palabra, este es mi sobrino Yo Higurashi! Mira esta cara es justo como ella! Hasta su mirada es la misma_

_**Tsubaki - **__ pensé que abandonaste a los gemelos en un orfanato_

_**Kagura – **__Abandonar…que abandonar? Que abandonar? – sonrisa nerviosa- en esa situación solo iba a dejarlo por un momento, pero las cosas no funcionaron así que no pude regresar, ahora, que estoy mejor, puedo buscar a los gemelos y llevarlos conmigo_

_**Tsubaki – **__sarcástica – Estoy segura que les dará mucho gusto conocer a la persona que los abandono_

_En un hotel una famosa actriz y cantante camina por los pasillos ( recuerda a la mujer del hotel en el primer capitulo? )hasta llegar a su asistente _

_**Asistente - **__ lo siento!_

_**Izayoi - **__ entre discretamente, encárgate de que los reporteros no se den cuenta _

_**Asistente - **__ entiendo así lo hare _

_Izayoi continua con su camino dirigiéndose al elevador pero en el momento en que se abre se encuentra con Inuyasha a lo que este al verla muestra su desagrado por encontrársela, sin importarle su mirada ella entra y se sitúa a su lado _

_**Izayoi - **__ Ha pasado un tiempo, al escuchar sobre ti mientras estaba en el extranjero, creo que te has vuelto famoso_

_**Inuyasha - **__ Al no escuchar de usted aquí…parece que la señora se hubiera marchitado _

_**Izayoi **__- riéndose – Señora? Pero cuando eras pequeño solías llamarme….MAMA_

_**Inuyasha **__– No lo sabia bien, entonces, pensaba que una madre, era de quien había uno nacido – saliendo del elevador –_

_**Izayoi - **__ Inuyasha _

_**Inuyasha - **__ dando la espalda aun – Por favor no actué como si me conociera, de pequeño no tenia otra mas que actuar como si la conociera porque era famosa, ahora el famoso soy yo y es un fastidie para mi – y se marcha caminando por el pasillo bastante alterado –_

_**Inuyasha - **__ El día de hoyen verdad apesta – aflojándose la corbata – _

_En la disquera el presidente Sesshomaru organiza una junta con su asistente, Sango y Myoga informándoles que para el festival de música nacional que será dentro de poco decidió dar a conocer a Kyo como miembro del grupo, por lo tanto mando a que le hicieran un cambio de imagen por lo que a Sango no le pareció mucho la idea e informo de una sesión de fotos para Kyo poniendo muy nervioso a Myoga alegando el presidente que quiere aplastar la mala publicidad que se ha manejado sobre el y el grupo_

_Afuera de casa se reúnen Sango Kagome y Myoga _

_**Kagome - **__ Que son esas fotografías repentinas que mencionan? Y las preparaciones de la presentación? Si solo me quedo por un mes, no debería hacerlas mi hermano a su regreso?_

_**Myoga –**__ Todo esto se ha vuelto necesario _

_**Kagome - **__ No puedo hacer esas cosas –asustada – No puedo!_

_Sango le da un fuerte golpe a Myoga en la cabeza_

_**Sango - **__ Inútil! Porque comenzar algo que no puedes hacer? – y señalándola a ella – Dijo que no puede hacerlo, Que vas a hacer inútil? Huh? – y pellizcándolo en el pecho – Quieres ser descubierto? Descubierto! – y le da varios golpes con el puño cerrado e el estomago a lo que él solo se queja –_

_**Kagome - **__ Por favor deténgase!...deténgase! _

_**Sango - **__ Me detengo? – y acomodándose el cabello le sonríe – entonces me detengo para poder irnos?_

_A lo que Kagome asiente inmediatamente _

_**Sango - **__ Entonces vámonos – caminando ella primero dejando atrás a Myoga y a ella – _

_**Myoga - **__ Lo siento a veces exagera _

_Y se marchan de la casa a la sesión de fotos sin imaginarse que alguien desde el techo lo vio y escucho todo_

_**Koga - **__ Así que eso era_

_Y bajando a la sala se encuentra a Miroku mirando televisan _

_**Miroku – **__Que pasa?_

_**Koga - **__ Nada_

_**Miroku - **__ Kyo Higurashi!_

_**Koga - **__ Que tiene él?_

_**Miroku - **__ Es muy extraño _

_**Koga - **__ mirándolo extrañado por su comentario – Que?_

_**Miroku - **__ Si, ayer después de que se fue Inuyasha, se puso a llorar_

_**Koga - **__Lloro? _

_**Miroku - **__ Si, iba lloriqueando mientras subía las escaleras, ni siquiera es una chica_

_Koga piensa en lo que dijo Miroku _

_**Miroku - **__ Oye, él debe gustarte mucho, hasta lo cuidaste esa noche _

_**FLASH BACK **_

_Lleva Koga a Kagome de lado pasando un brazo por su cintura_

_**Koga **__ - Ve al auto con Inuyasha – le dice a Miroku que ya lo llevaba en la espalda – _

_**Miroku - **__ Oh esta bien, Inuyasha esta bien?_

_Mientras Koga voltea a ver a Kyo completamente dormido por la borrachera _

_**Koga - **__ Que forma de agravar la situación,Hey Kyo!_

_En eso el levanta la cabeza y la hecha para atrás quedando Koga hipnotizado al verlo, se acerca a él y al hacerlo este se abalanza, Koga en un intento de sostenerlo para que no se le cayera lo agarra de los hombros pegándolo a su cuerpo notando algo que lo hace abrir los ojos bien grande, toma una de sus manos y la levanta quedando mas sorprendido_

_**Koga **__ Que es esto?_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_**Miroku - **__ Oye, debe parecerte bien estar con ese chico que parece chica_

_**Koga - **__ Simplemente voy a disfrutar esto por el momento _

_**Miroku – **__distraído en la televisión – Que?_

_**Koga - **__ Solo digo que deberíamos ver la televisión, tarado _

_**Miroku - **__ Ok!_

_En la sesión de fotos esta Kyo muy nervioso pues no sabe como ponerse así que todas se las están tomando con cara de espanto _

_**Fotografo - **__ Si, tu expresión es refrescante, pero, tienes otra expresión aparte de la de lucir espantado?_

_A lo que Sango mejor le ayuda para poder terminar exitosamente la sesión, después de unas horas la sesión termina, pasándose al ensayo con los bailarines batallando otro tanto porque pareciera que la pobre muchacha tiene dos pies izquierdos _

_En las afueras de la disquera están todavía las fans quejándose de Kyo y este para su mala fortuna llega con Myoga, deteniéndolo para gritarle en su cara su desprecio dejándola aun mas deprimida de lo que estaba y con unas inmensas ganas de llorar_

_El los vestidores Sango trata de buscarle un estilo nuevo a ella, para el siguiente ensayo va mejorando un poco kagome a la hora de bailar_

_**Sesshomaru - **__ Ah reportero Jaken – al teléfono – Te digo que no es verdad el escandalo de A. , es solo un rumor, pronto te mostraremos en el escenario de lo que te hablo, se paciente, Ah tienes tiempo esta noche?_

_En el hotel Inuyasha ve las noticias en la red_

" _**MAS PROBLEMAS PARA EL NUEVO MIEMBRO DE A. ,LAS FANS SE OPONEN "**_

_Se levanta de su asiento muy desesperado por el escandalo, su teléfono empieza a sonar ignorando la llamada_

_Kagome esta con Sango, pero no trae muy buena cara _

_**Sango – **__parece que perdiste tu energía después de ser abucheada por las anti-fans-le dice consolándola pasando un brazo por su hombro –_

_**Kagome – **__no…bueno si, es la primera vez que he sido odiada por tanta gente, así que es difícil_

_**Sango – **__pero estas siendo valiente y no has huido _

_**Kagome – **__si huyo de esta forma…seré pecadora para siempre_

_Sango desvía la mirada hacia la parte baja de Kagome y abre los ojos sorprendida_

_**Kagome – **__aunque estoy engañando a tanta gente con mis artimañas…en cuanto regrese mi hermano todo regresara a como debe ser, y en ese momento podre ser capaz de ser perdonada por mis pecados, no será algo fácil ya que estoy haciendo algo malo_

_**Sango – **__eso es cierto, es bueno que lo estés sobrellevando pero…-señalándole "allí" – no tendrías que hacerlo….demasiado_

_**Kagome - **__ Huh? – Sacándose unas pelotitas – me dijeron que me pusiera esto y así lo hice _

_**Sango - **__ pues dos esta bien _

_En el hotel Inuyasha habla con el presidente Sesshomaru por la cámara web _

_**Inuyasha - **__ Si, si vi los artículos de Kyo, asi que quieres que haga al respecto?_

_**Sesshomaru – **__Están grabando los videos promocionales del festival nacional de música – risa maléfica – si no apareces….o estas intentando añadir fuego al escandalo?_

_**Inuyasha - **__ desesperándose cierra los ojos – esta bien lo pensare_

_**Sesshomaru - **__ pensar que? El programa de las presentaciones fue publicado, así que léelo con cuidado, te lo envié a tu correo así que ábrelo_

_**Inuyasha - **__ entiendo _

_**Sesshomaru – **__ah, hazlo ahorita mientras estoy viendo, ábrelo y léelo ahora mismo _

_**Inuyasha - **__ ash! Esta bien espera_

_En el ensayo Kagome ha mejorado con el baile ya esta aprendiendo los pasos y esta mas coordinada, al felicitarla por su mejoría ella hace un paso saliéndosele así una de las pelotitas cayendo justo a los pies de Sango _

_**Sesshomaru - **__ estas leyendo?_

_**Inuyasha - **__ si! Estoy leyendo – pero se acerca a la pantalla extrañado – presidente, estas saliendo con Rin Azakura?_

_El presidente que estaba muy agusto sentado en su silla al escuchar el nombre se cae dé la impresión y rápido revisa el correo que le mando dándose cuenta que es el incorrecto _

_**Inuyasha - **__ quiere que vayas a recoger el reloj que olvidaste anoche _

_**Sesshomaru - **__ Hey! Hey! Hey! __El equivocado jeje encontrare el programa y te lo enviare, no te atrevas a apagar esto, nunca lo apagues _

_Y se marcha pero al momento de tomar sus llaves mueve un poco la laptop viendo así hacia la puerta, este se queda viendo la pantalla mientras se sirve un vaso con agua _

_De repente escucha ruido y al voltear ve a Kyo y Sango, esta ultima arrinconando al muchacho _

_**Inuyasha - **__ que es esto?_

_Sango voltea a todos lados confirmando que están solas y lo cambia de lugar quedando justo frente a la pantalla_

_**Inuyasha - **__ estilista Sango? No es ese Kyo?_

_**Sango - **__ no ay absolutamente nadie aquí _

_**Kagome - **__ segura que esta bien aquí _

_**Sango – **_esto es urgente! – dándole un manotazo al no dejarse tocar por ella –

**Kagome - ** estilista Sango este lugar es un poco …..- pero Sango no la deja terminar poniéndole un dedo en la boca –

**Sango - ** te dije que me llamaras Sango solamente

**Kagome - ** Sa…Sango

Inuyasha se acerca a la pantalla con los ojos bien abiertos

**Inuyasha - ** que hacen esos dos?

**Sango - ** esto es urgente, deprisa, bajate los pantalones!

**Kagome – **pero Sango…aquí es un poco

Sango se agacha a la altura de la cintura de él

**Sango ** te digo que no te preocupes, no ay nadie aquí

Inuyasha al ver que esta le baja los pantalones al muchacho escupe toda el agua

**Sango - ** te dije que te quedes quieto – pegándole en la pierna por que este no se deja –que? Crees que nos pueden ver desde afuera?, apaga las luces entonces

Kagome va y apaga las luces sintiéndose mas cómoda así

**Inuyasha - ** sorprendido – que esta sucediendo? Hey! Hey! Que sucede?

**Sango - ** oscuro ya el cuarto – de prisa!

**Kagome - ** espere! No funciona bien!

**Sango - ** oh! Oh!

**Inuyasha – **mas sorprendido aun – huh? Eso…eso…ESO!- con los ojos muy muy abiertos –

**Kagome - ** funciono! – de repente viéndose una lucecita redonda – ah? Solo queda uno?

**Sango - ** mira, recogí uno en el ensayo – y se ve otra lucecita redonda – te dije que lo sujetaras firmemente para que no se te cayeran

**Sango - ** que ibas a hacer si alguien la hubiera visto

Inuyasha casi al borde del desmayo no puede apartar la mirada de la pantalla imaginando un montón de cosas, de repente se enciende las luces y ve a Sango levantarse

**Kagome - ** ahora esta bien , ya lo puse

**Sango - ** para que no se vuelvan a salir debería los, vamos a ver

Y empuja varias veces a Kyo comprobando que no se saldrán por el movimiento

**Sango - ** volteando debajo de la cintura del chico – se ven bien

**Kagome - ** _para que no se salieran las envolví firmemente _

_**Sango - **__ pegándole en los pecho – cuando envuelves tus pechos inexistentes, parece que no tuvieras nada, aunque seas una chica_

_En el hotel Inuyasha esta procesando toda la información en su cabeza_

_**Inuyasha - **__ es una chica? – y empieza a grabar la última parte de la conversación-_

_**Kagome - **__ gracias a usted, nadie pensara que soy una chica_

_**Sango - **__ sonriéndole – vámonos _

_Inuyasha recargándose en la silla piensa que hacer, despues de un minuto se levanta y sale en su coche, camino a la disquera _

_**Inuyasha - **__ presidente Sesshomaru, voy a salir, todos están en el salón de practicas? Estare allí pronto, tengo que confirmar algo muy importante –cortando así la llamada-_

_En la sala de practicas todos están descansando, Inuyasha llega buscando con la mirada a cierto chico y lo encuentra solo en una esquina descansando, se le acerca quedando de frente _

_**Kagome - **__ joven Inuyasha! Tanto tiempo _

_Myoga se pone nervioso por la cercanía de Inuyasha y trata de pararse pero es detenido por Sango,Inuyasha abraza sin pensar a Ky abriendo los ojos bien grande al sentir algo que no debería estar allí, dejando a Koga bastante nervioso y Miroku muy sorprendido, de repente se ve el flash de la cámara, el presidente ha llegado con el reportero Jaken _

_**Sesshomaru – **__lo ve reportero Jaken, son rumores los que circulan, vea como Inuyasha cuida de Kyo, son un equipo todos _

_Y el reportero empieza a tomar fotografías del grupo, después de un rato el presidente sale con Inuyasha y este le pide hablar _

_**Inuyasha - **__ presidente, tiene que correr a Kyo_

_**Sesshomaru **__– Inuyasha, sigues con eso_

_**Inuyasha - **__ no sabes de él…él es un….._

_**Jaken – **__interrumpiendo a Inuyasha – presidente!_

_**Sesshomaru - **__ si! Si! Reportero Jaken, estaré ay pronto_

_Dejando solo a Inuyasha que se queda gritándole, pero este ya marcho_

_Estando afuera de la sala de ensayo están Myoga y Kagome _

_**Myoga - **__ aahh! Pensé que te delataría, pero parece que Inuyasha cambio_

_**Kagome - **__ si! Sus ojos son atemorizantes!_

_**Myoga - **__ atemorizantes? El carácter de Inuyasha es fuerte y es de esos tipos que ponen toda su energía en los ojos, como sea, ya cheque los baños de arriba y están funcionando bien puede ir allí y ducharse sin ningún problema, yo me quedare afuera cuidando que no pase nadie _

_**Kagome - **__ gracias manager Myoga!_

_Kagome y Myoga se encaminan al baño de arriba quedándose este ultimo fuera mientras ella toma un ducha, en el salón de ensayo llega Miroku diciendo que no sirven los baños de abajo y que tendrán que subir al de arriba saliendo así todos, antes de llegar los chicos Myoga recibe una llamada y sin darse cuenta sale de su guardia dejando el baño sin protección,adentro,Kagome ya se esta vistiendo cuando escucha ruidos acercarse,escocndiendose detrás de un muro se da cuenta que los chicos entran a ducharse, comprobando uno de ellos que el agua si sale caliente se empiezan a desnudar todos y Kagome no sabe como salir, apunto de llorar y del desmayo, se arma de valor y sale imaginándose a todos como pequeños angelitos desnudos y esta funcionando ya casi llegando a la puerta miroku se le pone enfrente sacándola así de su concentración _

_**Miroku - **__ hey! Kyo parece que ya te bañaste – y delante de ella se quita la toalla quedando ella bastante sorprendida –_

_Miroku le sonríe y se marcha dejando ver un lindo trasero, ella esta paralizada no sabe como reaccionar cuando de pronto alguien le pone una toalla en la cara_

_**Koga –**__ hay mucha gente aquí, si ya te bañaste vete – encaminándola a la puerta – no puedo bañarme s tu andas por aquí _

_**Kagome - **__ si! Si! Me iré – y sale como poseída corriendo llegando así al pasillo y respira aliviada_

_**Kagome - **__ que suerte no me descubrieron – dice sin darse cuenta que a unos pasos de ay alguien ya la vio y escucho, con un carraspeo se hace notar volteando ella asustada –_

_**Inuyasha – **__te descubrieron_

_**Kagome - **__ que?_

_Inuyasha se acerca a ella muy lentamente _

_**Inuyasha - **__ ya te descubrí_

_Kagome piensa en la madre superiora preguntando que hacer_

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**BIEN AQUÍ TIENEN EL CAPITULO 2 ESPERO LES GUSTE TARDE UN POCO PERO ES QUE ENTRE EL TRABAJO Y MI VIDA PERSONAL PUES ALGO DIFICIL, YA VEN YA DESCUBRIERON A KAGOME AHORA SE PONE MAS INTERESANTE COMICA LA HISTORIA NO SE LA PIERDAN **_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE MANDARON SUS COMENTARIOS Y A AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE ME "SIGUEN "NOS LEEMOS EN EL CAPITULO 3 **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**ERES LINDO!**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES **_

_**LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA, ES UNA ADAPTACION DEL K-DRAMA YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL**_

_**RESUMEN DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

_**Inuyasha – **__te descubrieron_

_**Kagome - **__ que?_

_Inuyasha se acerca a ella muy lentamente _

_**Inuyasha - **__ ya te descubrí_

_Kagome piensa en la madre superiora preguntando que hacer_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

_Inuyasha saca su teléfono y le muestra un video….la ultima parte de la conversación entre ella y Sango _

_**Inuyasha **__ te descubrieron, que vas a hacer? – se queda mirando fijamente la parte de atrás de su cintura donde se ven unas vendas salirse del pantalón –Por eso tuviste que atarlo mejor? – ella volteando a donde él estaba viendo rápidamente se acomoda – Kyo, estas acabada – marchándose del lugar pero ella lo sigue_

_**Kagome - **__ joven Inuyasha! Espere! – trataba ella de detenerlo – joven Inuyasha! – doblando en una esquina ella se adelanta y se pone frente a él antes de que pudiera meterse en el elevador – Por favor joven Inuyasha, al menos escúcheme_

_**Inuyasha - **__ No quiero escucharte _

_**Kagome – **__ al menos entonces sepa lo que siento _

_**Inuyasha –**__no quiero saberlo _

_De pronto sin darse ellos cuenta Miroku se acerca y los ve discutir, se esconde detrás de una pared, ve como Kyo toma de los brazos a Inuyasha _

_**Kagome – **__por favor por favor no se vaya – Inuyasha la ve como lo esta sujetando y se suelta bruscamente provocando que ella casi caiga_

_Mientras Inuyasha se adentra al elevador Kagome no deja de pensar que hacer, cuando una idea cruza su mente _

_A punto de cerrarse las puertas del elevador, ella , mete la mano y le arrebata el teléfono para después correr, Inuyasha se sorprende pero reacciona a tiempo para seguirla _

_Kagome intenta borrar el video fallando en su intento _

_Subiendo por un pasillo por fuera del edificio en un segundo piso, uno escapando del otro, ve una puerta e intenta abrirla pero esta cerrada llegando Inuyasha a su encuentro, con una mirada dura y sonrisa arrogante se acerca a ella empezando a forcejear _

_**Inuyasha **__– suéltalo!_

_**Kagome - **__ por favor! _

_**Inuyasha – **__crees que no te van a descubrir si esto desaparece? –ella parece reaccionar – eres tonta? Incluso si esto desaparece no sigues siendo una chica?_

_**Kagome – **__ahh! Es verdad, no puedo evitar ser una chica _

_Bajando su mirada apenada, aprovechando él para agarrar el teléfono bruscamente, como ella no ejercía fuerza, el teléfono va a dar al techo de un camión _

_**Inuyasha - **__ por que lo soltaste asi!_

_**Kagome - **__ usted me dijo que lo soltara_

_Y salen corriendo del edificio llegando a la parte trasera del camión, Inuyasha voltea hacia arriba _

_**Inuyasha - **__ ve y sube por el – ella obedece y trata de subir pero al primer intento se resbala, volteando a él le pide ayuda, Inuyasha la sostiene del trasero y la sube_

_Ya arriba ella toma el teléfono y se lo pasa Inuyasha dando la espalda al camión lo revisa_

_**Kagome - **__ joven Inuyasha, afortunadamente no se rompió – intenta bajarse pero no sabe como –_

_**Inuyasha - **__ ash…. Esta todo rayado _

_Por el frente del camión llega subiéndose el chofer echando a andar el camión _

_**Kagome - **__ Joven Inuyasha , es extraño_

_**Inuyasha - **__ si es extraño, no funciona _

_**Kagome - **__ uh? Se detuvo! – refiriéndose al camión, que se hecha a andar en reversa quedando muy pegado a él –_

_**Inuyasha - **__ si, se detuvo completamente – en eso voltea hacia arriba viéndola todavía trepada – porque todavía estas allí?_

_**Kagome - **__ Joven Inuyasha… por favor! – avanzando e l camión alejándose poco a poco de él – Joven Inuyasha! Ayúdeme! – extendiendo la mano hacia él –_

_Quedado paralizado, ve como el camión se lleva a un pasajero extra _

_Intentando sujetarse del techo Kagome llora desconsolada por el miedo pidiendo a gritos al chofer detenerse después de un buen tramo recorrido, ella pierde las esperanzas y cree que morirá, pues el camión avanza a una velocidad algo rápida, ya sin esperanzas de pronto escucha unos gritos detrás de ella, a como puede voltea un poco encontrándose algo poco común_

_**Inuyasha - **__ corriendo – Kyo! Kyo! Sujétate fuerte! No te sueltes! Voy a detenerlo! – avanzando por un lado intenta acercarse a la cabina del chofer pero no lo logra quedando muy atrás del camión _

_**Kagome - **__llorando - Joven Inuyasha! Ayúdeme! Por favor! _

_Inuyasha se detiene por que ya no puede alcanzarlo pero, como milagro del cielo, el semáforo marca rojo obligando al camión a detenerse, con lo último que le queda de aliento corre hacia ella_

_**Inuyasha –**__ Kyo! Bájate rápido! Que esperas! Baja rápido!_

_Ella intenta levantarse pero el miedo la detiene, cuando de pronto siente que el camión se mueve un poco Inuyasha se desespera_

_**Inuyasha - **__ vamos salta! No tengas miedo! Yo te atrapo! Salta!_

_Al avanzar el camión ella salta cayendo encima de su pecho, lastimándose ambos en el proceso _

_En un parque él con heridas en la espalda, sudoroso y sucio, ella con un pie torcido y raspones en todos lados _

_**Kagome – **__Joven Inuyasha, esta lastimado y sudoroso por correr tras de mi y atraparme.. Gracias!_

_**Inuyasha –**__ Si por tu culpa estoy así, sudado, herido, huelo pésimo y enfermo _

_**Kagome - **__ enfermo?_

_**Inuyasha - **__ que debo hacer? Que puedo hacer? Como… como puede estar pasándome esto a mi? Realmente estoy estupefacto, perplejo e incrédulo_

_Acercándose al rostro de ella en una forma misteriosa _

_**Inuyasha - **__ te preguntare algo… ash esto es realmente ridículo, pero… no estamos en cámara escondida… o si?_

_**Kagome - **__ perdón?_

_**Inuyasha - **__ s, te pregunte si estábamos en cámara escondida….. ash esto es ridículo! Me estoy volviendo loco! No soy esa clase de persona!_

_**Kagome - **__ siento mucho haberlo metido en problemas, lo he molestado porque hice las cosas a mi manera_

_**Inuyasha - **__ la gente llama a las personas como tu, una verdadera molestia _

_**Kagome - **__ joven Inuyasha , siento haberle causado problemas, hare lo que me pida, por favor haga lo que quiera_

_**Inuyasha - **__ riéndose – que quieres que haga? No importa cuantas veces lo piense, estar cerca de ti es muy desafortunado, Kyo… de alguna forma… eres muy peligrosa, definitivamente eres una zona de accidentes andante, tengo que evitarte a toda costa – debía la mirada a sus labios, recordando el primer incidente donde cayo en sus labios ella vomitándose, provocando en él un escalofrió – hasta ahora los accidentes no han sido graves…. Pero deberías detenerte, tus problemas ya no me importan _

_**Kagome - **__ entonces, esto significa que va a pasar por alto esto?_

_**Inuyasha - **__ alterándose – estoy diciendo que no me involucrare, no que lo pasare por alto! – Respira profundo calmándose así – entonces ya que hiciste las cosas a tu manera, te dejare resolverlo también a tu manera y desaparecer – marchándose del lugar –_

_**Kagome - **__ lo entiendo, arreglare todo y renunciare a ser Kyo_

_En la sala de ensayos de la disquera se encuentran Myoga, Sango muy preocupados cuando Kagome les conto acerca de Inuyasha _

_**Myoga - **__ entonces él sabe todo – dejándose caer en el piso afligido –_

_**Kagome - **__ siento decepcionarlos – haciendo un puchero –_

_**Sango – **__pero Inuyasha no le dijo nada a los demás, verdad?_

_**Kagome - **__ me dijo que no quería involucrarse, y que lo resolviera yo sola y me fuera_

_**Myoga - **__ eso significa…que Inuyasha es el único que sabe sobre esto?_

_Kagome solo asiente con la cabeza_

_**Myoga - **__ hermana, que debería hacer si te atrapan _

_**Kagome - **__ por favor, explíqueselo al presidente Sesshomaru, me alistare para irme _

_**Sango -**__ Y tu? - volteando a ver a Myoga – prepárate para morir – dice tronándose los dedos y apretando los puños –_

_En el hotel Inuyasha sale del baño recién aseado y curado, dirigiéndose a la sala, se sienta y piensa todo lo que paso hoy _

_**Inyasha - **__ fui imprudente al tratar de atrapar algo de ese peso y a esa altura, vi que también salió lastimada_

_**FLASH BACK **_

_Se va del lugar, pero, voltea haber por donde se ira ella y se da cuenta que se lastimo un pie y no camina bien _

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **_

_**Inuyasha - **__ es bueno que haya decidido no involucrarme, debo tener cuidado con ella y no mezclarme en sus problemas - tomándose un vaso de agua, torciendo la boca pensativo –_

_De regreso a casa en la camioneta del grupo Miroku, Koga y Kagome, el primero comienza a comerse las uñas nervioso por lo que vio _

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Yo tomando de los brazos a Inuyasha _

_-por favor no se vaya así_

_**Fin del flash back **_

_Miroku acerca su rostro desde atrás hacia ella _

_**Miroku – **_hey! Le hiciste algo a Inuyasha de nuevo?

**Kagome - ** si, soy una molestia – muy triste baja la mirada –

**Miroku –** hiciste algo malo y le causaste problemas, verdad?

**Kagome - ** si, soy una zona de accidentes andante …. Y que la gente debe evitar

**Miroku – **sin entender – zona de accidentes….que? – y pensando -" entonces la situación fue..Inuyasha huyendo de él!

_**CINE MENTAL DE MIROKU **_

_Kyo frente al elevador moviéndose sensual y provocativamente_

_**Kagome - **__ por favor… por favor… escúcheme _

_Inuyasha muy tímido y cubriéndose el pecho con su saco _

_**Inuyasha - **__ no quiero escucharte!_

_Kyo lo sostiene de los brazos y con una voz de niña pequeña _

_**Kagome - **__ entonces al menos sepa lo que siento_

_**Inuyasha - **__ como si fuera victima de acoso sexual – no quiero saberlo!_

_**Kyo**__ - rogando con voz gatuna - por favor, por favor, no se vaya así_

_**Inuyasha - **__ chillando – suéltame! – tratando de meterse al elevador –_

_**Kyo – **__Joven Inuyasha! _

_**FIN DEL CINE MENTAL DE MIROKU **_

_Miroku al ver hasta donde llego su imaginación se golpea un par de veces las mejillas_

_**Miroku - **__ contrólate! – así mismo – no tiene sentido! - Koga lo observa – no puede ser! _

_Koga al ver el semblante triste de Kagome piensa en la manera de animarla, viendo también que esta algo lastimada_

_Ya en casa Kagome sale al balcón encontrándose a Koga esperándola _

_**Kagome - **__ por que me mando llamar?_

_**Koga - **__ si hubo un accidente, ay que curar las heridas apropiadamente, ven acá – y con la palma de la mano le indica que se siente a su lado caminando ella, despacio hacia el sentándose_

_**Koga - **__ bien hecho! – le dice acariciando su cabeza – supongo que por esto a Miroku le gusta cuidar de Kirara _

_**Kagome - **__ Kirara? Quiere decir el perro? Joven Koga, usted me considera igual a un perro?_

_**Koga - **__ no lo estoy diciendo de mala manera, eres más bien, como un cachorrito desamparado que hay que cuidar y proteger_

_**Kagome - **__ haciendo un puchero – de todas formas es un perro – dejándose curar por él –_

_**Koga - **__ que te parece? No crees que ahora somos mas cercanos? – refiriéndose a la confianza que ya se empiezan a tener –_

_**Kagome - **__ si mas cercanos_

_**Koga - **__ ahora solo intenta llamarme Koga solamente _

_**Kagome – **__eh?_

_**Koga - **__ vamos inténtalo, solo llámame Koga….KOGA_

_**Kagome - **__ "Koga" eso es un poco .._

_**Koga - **__ interrumpiéndola – bueno como no puedes llamarme solo Koga sigue llamándome como lo hacías antes_

_**Kagome - **__ si, joven Koga_

_**Koga - **__ acariciando de nuevo su cabeza – bien hecho _

_Guarda todo el joven metiéndose a la casa sin saber que era observado desde una ventana por Miroku, ella, observa la bandita que le puso él_

_Miroku al voltear a dentro de la casa muy sorprendido por lo que vio empieza a golpearse la cara un par de veces pensando " contrólate, no tiene sentido ", cayéndosele una manzana que esta comiendo _

_En eso sin notarla entra ella_

_**Kagome - **__ Miroku – ella levanta la manzana y se la extiende – Miroku, se le cayo esto _

_El muy asustado abre los ojos _

_**CINE MENTAL DE MIROKU **_

_Esta Kyo comiéndola manzana y se le acerca con un caminar delicado, dejándose también descubierto su hombro, quedando sus rostros muy muy cercas_

_**Kagome - **__ esta… no es…. Su manzana?_

_Kyo le lanza una mordida imaginaria sonriéndole mejilla con mejilla lanza otra mordida imaginaria cerca de su boca, mientras él esta con los ojos bien abiertos y sus manos en cada mejilla_

_**FIN DEL CINE MENTAL DE MIROKU**_

_Miroku sin quitar todavía sus manos de su rostro voltea hacia ella_

_**Kagome - **__ Miroku, se le cayó esto – extendiéndole la fruta –_

_**Miroku - **__ no, quédatela_

_**Kagome – **__conmovida – Gracias!_

_Pasando a su lado Miroku cubre su pecho con ambos brazos _

_**Miroku - **__ oh! Esta bien, definitivamente ay algo raro con ese sujeto, tengo que ser cuidadoso _

_Ya en su cuarto Kagome observa conmovida su mano curada y la manzana _

_**Kagome - **__ todos han sido buenos conmigo… estarán decepcionados – tomando la fotografía de su hermano – hermano lo siento, quería proteger tu sueño y encontrar a mama también – con lagrimas en los ojos – pero lo arruine todo, que pasa conmigo? – Quitándose las lágrimas voltea a ver la imagen de la Virgen - madre superiora, me dijo que experimentara un mundo más grande, pero de alguna forma siento, que soy una inútil aquí – soltando así libremente el llanto –_

_Afuera de la disquera una señora trata de entrar al edificio siendo detenida por los guardias de seguridad, alegando que es la tía de uno de los ángeles pero el guardia se burla de ella y la manda a sentarse con las demás fans _

_Ya estando sentada aun lado de Ayumi toma unas alas de esas de cartón y se abanica con ella_

_**Kagura - **__ hey – picándole con las alitas de cartón en la cintura –_

_**Ayumi - **__ por que me molesta?_

_**Kagura - **__ dirigiéndose a Eri – muévete un poquito –Sabes cuanto tiempo tengo que esperar para verlos_

_**Ayumi - **__ señora, cree que es fácil verlos? Incluso si esperara todo el día puede no llegar a verlos_

_**Kagura **__ todo el día! Me volveré loca, incluso sacrifique un día de renta para venir aquí _

_**Ayumi - **__ señora yo he sacrificado hasta mi turno para venir aquí _

_**Kagura – **__mmmm! ¬¬ debes estar muy orgullosa, de todas formas mi sobrino Kyo se ha vuelto famoso, así que es difícil poder verlo, creció muy bien – sacando una foto de los gemelos con su padre – que feliz será si ve esta foto_

_En su habitación Kagome intenta llamar a Myoga, pero este no le contesta ni una sola llamada_

_Sango y Myoga salen de un extraño lugar _

_**Myoga - **__ he confesado todo – Sango voltea a verlo de forma asesina – me siento mucho mejor – siendo golpeado muchísimas veces por la castaña –_

_**Sango - **__ debes ir a la agencia!, a la agencia! Y confesárselo al presidente Sesshomaru, no a un sacerdote! Que vas a hacer con la chiquilla?_

_**Myoga - **__ yo? …que…mm…no se! Suplique el perdón de Dios a nombre de la hermana también_

_**Sango - **__ sonriendo sarcásticamente – aahh! Entonces todo estará bien!_

_**Myoga - **__ el presidente Sesshomaru la perdonara fácilmente, él es católico, así que todo saldrá bien, además si él sabe que será monja será mucho mas fácil quedara perdonada en seguida_

_Camino a la disquera en la camioneta del grupo Miroku recibe una llamada_

_**Miroku - **__ si Inuyasha que necesitas _

_**Inuyasha - **__ desde su auto – todavía no ha pasado nada con Kyo?_

_**Miroku - **__ huh? No ha pasado nada por aquí, porque?_

_Koga al escuchar que Miroku e Inuyasha están al teléfono platicando empieza a poner mas atención _

_**Inuyasha - **__ es por que surgió algo, nos vemos allá – cortando así la llamada –_

"_Que se traerán estos dos?" piensa Miroku por el repentino interés de Inuyasha hacia Kagome , mientras Koga no aparta la mirada de esta_

_Llega la camioneta a la disquera y las fans se abalanzan a los chicos, claro, menos a Kyo, que siendo ayudados por los guardias pueden pasar, regresando así Kagura perdiéndose la oportunidad de poder hablar con su sobrino, cuando ve que se vuelven a dejar ir las fans con el asistente entregando sus regalos, acercándose y callando todo el griterío se dirige al asistente _

_**Kagura – **__ oye! Dale esto por favor a Kyo Higurashi _

_**Asistente - **__ así lo hare señora – muy sonriente el asistente – _

_**Kagura - **__ asegúrate de eso dulzura!_

_Después de un rato Kagome camina por los pasillos en busca del presidente cuando detiene al asistente, este, le dice que llegara dentro de un rato ya que tiene unos pendientes que resolver, esperando esta el la oficina, pasados unos minutos el asistente entra y le entrega un sobre_

_**Asistente - **__ toma, una señora muy simpática me lo entrego para ti,_

_**Kagome - **__ para mi? , es extraño_

_**Asistente - **__ wow, tu primera carta de admiradora_

_**Kagome - **__ admiradora?_

_**Asistente - **__ felicidades! – le sonríe marchándose de la oficina –_

_Kagome abre el sobre y saca la fotografía_

" _no puede ser estos gemelos somos mi hermano y yo" – piensa la chica –_

_Sale corriendo de la oficina para alcanzar al asistente y preguntar por quien se la dio este, le dice que lo esta esperando abajo, a lo que ella sale corriendo topándose con el presidente _

_**Sesshomaru – **__hey kyo__**! **__Que me estabas buscando_

_**Kagome - **__ este… si …. Pero después hablare con usted, lo siento!_

_Y baja corriendo las escaleras_

_Al mismo tiempo afuera, Kagura recibe una llamada nada buena por lo que se tiene que ir gritando " mi dinero, mi dinero" sin poder ya ver a su sobrino_

_Kagome llega con las fans, estas, sorprendidas, no saben que hacer, ella les pregunta por la señora y Ayumi le dice que ya se fue en dirección al metro, saliendo ella corriendo, apunto de llegar a la estación Inuyasha desde su auto ve como Kyo corre, este detiene su auto y sale corriendo tras ella_

_En la estación Kagome se dirige al área de los trenes toda desanimada en eso siente que el gorro de su sueter gris esta sobre su cabeza y empieza ella a ser jalada del brazo al voltear ella forcejea_

_**Kagome - **__ tengo que buscar a alguien!_

_**Inuyasha - **__ a menos que quieras ser descubierta – empezando a ser rodeados por la gente – detente o la gente se te ira encima_

_Viendo como era verdad lo que decía se detiene y se deja llevar por él _

_En la disquera Inuyasha y Kagome empiezan a hablar_

_**Kagome - **__ la señora que dejo esta fotografía debe conocernos a mi hermano y a mi, tal vez podría ser mi mama – él voltea a verla – siento como si estuviera soñando, no me sentiré decepcionada, incluso, si no es mi mama, si logro saber algo, estaría muy agradecida_

_**Inuyasha - **__ entonces que harás? – ella voltea a verlo – incluso si viene, tu no estarás aquí, me prometiste que te irías de inmediato, lo recuerdas?_

_**Kagome - **__ joven Inuyasha, debo encontrar a mi madre_

_**Inuyasha - **__ es suficiente, odio a la gente que habla sobre su triste historia y anda lloriqueando _

_**Kagome –**__ joven Inuyasha, al menos hasta que regrese, déjeme quedarme _

_**Inuyasha - **__ no Kyo, estas fuera, nada ha cambiado – dándose la vuelta marchándose –_

_En el hotel Inyasha se encuentra de nuevo con Izayoi_

_**Izayoi - **__ Me evitas porque detestas verme?, quedándote en este hotel aun sabiendo que me hospedo aquí , es porque esperas encontrarme de casualidad, verdad?_

_**Inuyasha - **__ espera demasiado, señora – dándole la espalda – _

_**Izayoi –**__ sonriendo – si no es así, entonces olvídalo_

_Inuyasha sigue con su camino más enojado de lo que había llegado_

_**FLASH BACK **_

_Se ve a un pequeño Inuyasha sujetando la caja de una película en la cal su madre es la actriz principal, sentado en la sala de su casa _

_**Inuyasha - **__ mama!_

_El niño se levanta acercándose poco a poco al televisor y acariciando el rostro de su madre _

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **_

_**Inuyasha – **__porque querría encontrarme con la mujer que me abandono que patética _

_Por la mañana Inuyasha se ejercita en un parque cuando al pasar por un gran lago natural es detenido por un jovencito medio raro_

_**Inuyasha - **__ estas aquí para rogarme de nuevo?_

_**Kagome - **__ si, estoy aquí para eso, para mi esto es un asunto importante _

_**Inuyasha - **__ también tengo un deseo importante, el de librarme de ti_

_**Kagome - **__ joven Inuyasha por favor guarde esto – entregándole un anillo – es muy importante para mi hermano y para mi, la madre superiora no los dio, es nuestra cosa mas preciada_

_**Inuyasha - **__ y?_

_**Kagome - **__tómelo y confié en mi, hare todo bien y de verdad no lo molestare, déjeme quedarme _

_**Inuyasha - **__ si lo soportas, crees poder encontrar a tu madre?_

_**Kagome - **__ si es un corazón sincero, creo que puedo encontrarla_

_**Inuyasha - **__ veamos si puedes encontrar algo con tu corazón sincero – arroja el anillo al lago dejándola a ella muy sorprendida - _

_Kagome grita por la atrocidad que acaba de cometer Inuyasha y sale corriendo hacia el lago mojándose toda solo para buscar su anillo mientras Inuyasha queda solo al borde del lago diciéndole que lo olvide que una vez abandonada se acaba todo, no lo recupera, pero ella no reacciona de buena forma y lo empuja quedando sorprendido por que hasta ahora se había comportado como una chica tímida, cansado de la actitud de ella se da la vuelta marchándose_

_Ya en su cuarto de hotel Inuyasha no puede dormir porque piensa en la posibilidad de que ella esta todavía en el lago a lo q se ríe y se duerme, por la mañana Inuyasha se dirige hacia allá y no ve a nadie en el lago y sonríe victorioso, cuando estaba apunto de marcharse ve que sale la chica de detrás de una roca grande totalmente debilitada pero siguiendo con su búsqueda_

_**Inuyasha – **_que estas haciendo? Todavía sigues buscando?

**Kagome - ** lo encontrare! Seguro lo encontrare!

**Inuyasha - ** hey Kyo! , no tienes que encontrarlo, así que solo sal de allí

Insistiendo varias veces Inuyasha esta por desesperarse, cuando hace un ultimo intento

**Inuyasha - ** el anillo – sacándolo de su bolsillo – esta aquí, conmigo, si eres firme y genial, así que sal ya de allí

Kagome sale del lago toma el anillo, y sonríe

**Kagome - ** lo encontré!, usted que no confía en mi lo escondió y lo encontré

Sin esperárselo, Inuyasha es abrazado fuertemente por la muchacha, quedando muy muy sorprendido y con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados evitando tocarla

Después de este episodio Inuyasha decide regresar a la casa sintiendo que corre a la zona de desastres, recordándole a está la promesa de irse

Al día siguiente en la casa despierta una Kagome muy animada, al ver salir a Inuyasha lo saluda entusiasmadamente

**Kagome - ** buenos días joven Inuyasha!

**Inuyasha - ** Kyo estas feliz

**Kagome - ** si! Lo hare lo mejor posible para ser útil a todos

**Inuyasha - ** sabes que tenemos una filmación hoy?

**Kagome - ** escuche que haremos una filmación para el festival de música nacional, lo hare muy bien!

**Inuyasha - ** si, intenta hacerlo bien – hace un intento de marcharse, pero voltea a ella con sonrisa burlona – sabes que la filmación es en una piscina?

**Kagome - ** si! Una piscina! – después de unos segundo reacciona y abre los ojos grandemente – piscina?

**Inuyasha - ** si – y barriéndola con la mirada deteniéndose el la zona de sus pechos dice – te veré haciendo lo mejor

Kagome cruza los brazos a la altura de sus pechos pensando muy asustada que hará

En la piscina la grabación comienza, para alivio de ella, se filmara todo estando ellos completamente vestidos, y con el grito del director da comienzo a la grabación, batallando un poco al principio porque tenían que aguantar la respiración debajo del agua sin hacer caras y gestos ya que se filmaría todo debajo de ella, la que mas batallo fue ella al no aguantar mucho y echando a perder varias tomas provocando así que se quedaran hasta muy tarde en la noche, terminando así van todos al área de vestidores a secarse y cambiarse, menos por supuesto ella que a escondidas se dirige al área de la piscina, en una esquina empieza a secarse y a cambiarse, escuchando de repente mucho ruido que se acercaba a ella, unos muchachos regresaban a buscar parte de un equipo que olvidaron saliendo Inuyasha con ello, pero él para ver si no descubrían a la muchacha

**Inuyasha - ** donde estas Yo, te descubrirán

Él llega a donde están las ropas mojadas de Kagome y voltea a todos lados, dándose cuenta que la piscina salen burbujitas, dándose así cuenta que se encuentra al fondo

**Inuyasha - ** que harás Kyo?, crees poder aguantar

En el fondo de la piscina ella ya casi no puede aguantar la respiración

**Inuyasha - ** debe haber pasado mucho más de un minuto, cuanto tiempo mas puede resistir

Inuyasha se empieza a preocupar y sin pensarlo mucho se lanza a la piscina, encontrando a la chica medio desmayada

**CONTINUARA…..**

**AQUÍ ESTA EL TERCER CAPITULO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, A TODAS, ESPERO QUE SIGAN LA HISTORIA SE ESTA PONIENDO MAS INTERESANTE, LES ADELANTO LA BRUJA (KIKYO) APARECE EN EL PROXIMO CAPI, VAMOS HABER QUE TANTO HACE, BUENO ME DESPIDO Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO **

**DISCULPEN LA MALA ORTOGRAFIA JEJEJ **


	4. Chapter 4

_**ERES LINDO!**_

_**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ESTA BASADO EN UN K-DRAMA **_

_**LOS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO ME PERTENECEN**_

_**CAPITULO 4**_

_Sumergida al fondo de la piscina a punto de ahogarse Kagome cree ver una silueta acercarse a ella, cerrando los ojos y moviéndose violentamente logra reaccionar totalmente y nada hacia la superficie, con la silueta grabada en su mente, al salir de la piscina voltea a todos lados con la esperanza de no encontrar a nadie por allí, ya estando totalmente segura de estar sola da un respiro de alivio para decirse a si misma "estoy a salvo", pensando también si era un sueño o real lo que vio estando bajo el agua, cuando voltea hacia ella ve como sale a flote un cuerpo inerte _

_A las afuera de el lugar de grabación una ambulancia llega para trasladar a la persona de la piscina_

_-Joven Inuyasha! Soy Kyo! – tomando la mano del chico para dar su apoyo_

_-Kyo! – lentamente toma su mano y la quita _

_-Joven Inuyasha! – asustada ve como el joven se desmaya_

_Al dÍa siguiente en las afueras de la disquera las fans con Kyo se muestran agradecidas gritándole "gracias", encabezadas como siempre por supuesto por la joven Ayumi_

_Mientras en el hospital Inuyasha esta algo molesto por lo que esta circulando en las noticias_

_-Que? Kyo, gracias! No! No, gracias! Presidente Sesshomaru! No, gracias!_

_-Si! Muchacho, si gracias! Inuyasha con esto calmamos los horrorosos comentarios hacia Kyo! Además no te sientes nada agradecido porque te salvo?_

_-Feh! Quien salvo a quien –lo dice mas para si mismo que para él_

_-Inuyasha, considera la opción de quedarte mas tiempo aquí_

_-Que? Porque si yo ya me siento bien! – ya poniéndose su ropa para salir de ese lugar _

_-Hazlo por el bien de Kyo! La respuesta recibida porque te salvo fue muy buena! Si te quedaras mas tiempo, los comentarios hacia él serian mas agradables, piensa en el grupo muchacho_

_-Presidente Sesshomaru, me esta utilizando para el bien de ese niño –le dice intentando salir de la habitación pero es detenido por Sesshomaru que se atravezo en la puerta_

_-Vamos calmate! Además no puedes salir, hay una cámara de televisión aquí_

_-Incluso tragiste una cámara? Que esperas? Que agradesca a Kyo públicamente_

_-Aunque no es mala tu idea…. La cámara no esta aquí por ti si no por Kikyo Awayuki_

_-Y esa quein es?_

_-Es una cantante juvenil muy famosa, conocida como la hada nacional, esta haciendo labor social visitando niños enfermos_

_Al otro lado del hospital, en una sala donde se encontraban niños enfermos , una joven, de piel blanca, cabello largo negro como la noche, ojos negros, alta, esbelta, viste un conjunto de falda corta y blusa blanca de mangas cortas y zapatillas negras, tomaba de las manos a una niña, mientras lloraba por ella, teniendo a su alrededor un grupo de camarógrafos y fotógrafos entre ellos Jaken_

_-Tienes que ponerte bien por favor_

_-Mi hija quería ser una celebridad, como usted_

_-No puedes rendirte, estoy segura que lo lograras, pero recuperate! - agachada con su cabeza pegada en las manos de la niña, conmoviendo a todos los de la sala_

_Jaken por su parte no pierde oportunidad de tomar buenas fotos de la chica, la joven se disculpa diciendo que necesita tomar aire para calmarse porque le es imposible soportar tanto dolor y asi, sale dejando a todos atrás en la sala, ya afuera del hospital camina hacia su camioneta cabisbaja, lanza una risotada, y al alzar la mirada se ve una mirada fría como el hielo_

_-Las lagrimas de hada nacional – dice sarcástica y sube a la camioneta dirigiéndose a su asistente si mirarla_

_-Llore tanto como me fue posible para el show pero ya no quiero regresar, asi, que ve y diles que ya no pude controlar mi llanto y por eso no podre volver, pasame los pañuelos…..pero la enfermedad de esa niña no era contagiosa verdad? No me gusta que me expongas de esta manera porque demonios no me dejaron usar cubrebocas? Ah! Claro, tenia que fingir se linda! Ja! Que piensan que el hada nacional no puede enfermarse? Te dije que me pasaras los pañuelos!_

_Cayéndole la caja de los pañuelos en la cabeza, esta, se molesta mucho mas y voltea a gritarle a su asistente por su osadía, pero se sorprende al encontrar a otra persona sentada en la parte trasera_

_-Que haces?_

_- Me subi a la camioneta equivocada – dice en un tono de voz sumamente dulce – ere…. Inuyasha Taisho, cierto? Ahh! En verdad lo eres, soy admiradora de A. , pero…sabes quien soy, verdad?_

_-Si, el hada nacional, tsk, que hada? Si te resulta tan difícil ser un hada, entonces porque lo eres_

_Kikyo se acomoda su cabello y con una voz bastante despreocupada se dirige a él_

_-Oh! Me escuchaste? Entonces no tengo que fingir, exacto yo no soy un hada, asi como tu no eres un ángel - y barriéndolo con la mirada muy fríamente – Entre profesionales olvidemos esto_

_Intenta salir de la camioneta pero Inuyasha la detiene antes de que cierre la puerta_

_-Espera …_

_-Que pasa? Ah! Ya se, estas decepcionado porque me voy asi, antes menti sobre ser tu admiradora…. Porque? No me digas que eres mi admirador_

_Inuyasha al escuchar cada tontería que dice la muchacha solo puede sonreir de lado_

_-Hada malvada, llevate tu basura!_

_-Que? – bastante indignada por su nuevo apodo_

_-Llevate tus pañuelos sucios que dejaste con tus fluidos asquerosos corporales_

_Ella muy enfadada recoge todos los pañuelos utilizados y apunto de cerrar la puerta Inuyasha la vuelve a detener_

_-Hada malvada? – ella voltea hacia él – No cierres la puerta, tu perfume me esta provocando dolor de cabeza, necesito ventilar esto – y con las manos abanica el lugar, al ver que no se iba, este, le hace una señal con la mano invitándola a marcharse_

_Caminando unos pasos se detiene Kikyo _

_-Ja! Esto es increíble! Donde demonios esta mi camioneta! _

_Jaken la ve y camina hacia ella_

_-Kikyo! Todos te estamos buscando, que estabas haciendo aquí?_

_Ella rápidamente cambia su semblante a uno muy dulce y se dirige hacia él_

_-Me están esperando? Tengo que regresar?_

_-Podrias darme una pequeña entrevista después que todo esto acabe_

_Ella acepta sonriéndole y caminando de nuevo hacia el hospital para seguir con la farsa, Jaken voltea hacia la camioneta de donde ella salió ya que esta arranco para marcharse del lugar, cuando ve en la parte de atrás la calca de A. _

_-A. ? De allí salió Kikyo? – y sonriendo muy feliz – allí ay algo!_

_En casa de los chicos Miroku por fin enfrenta a Kyo_

_-Ay algo contigo, dime honestamente_

_-De que esta hablando?_

_-Que hacias con Inuyasha en la piscina? Que son ustedes?_

_-El joven Inuyasha y yo…._

_Miroku saca una pistola de agua y la apunta a ella_

_-Si no hablas disparare_

_-Por favor no dispare – retrocediendo unos pasos_

_Miroku dispara haciendo que corra alrededor del patio, ya estando bastante mojado Miroku se queda prendado de lo que ve y se sorprende pues le gusto como se movia empapado el chico_

_-Kyo que eres? Cual es tu verdadera identidad? Habla! _

_De repente recibe un gran chorro de agua dejándolo tirado en el piso y bastante sorprendido_

_-Kyo, vete!_

_-Joven Koga, gracias! _

_Ella corre huyendo de Miroku, que ya levantado intenta correr pero es detenido por otro gran chorro de agua que lo vuelve a tirar_

_-Me acabas de disparar? Disparaste a mi cabello, a mi ropa, y a mi hermoso cuerpo para salvar a ese tipo?_

_-Si Kyo no quiere decir nada, porque lo torturas? Es su primera presentacion asi que no puede resfriarse - y sonriendo burlon – también deberías secarte – finalmente marchandose y dejando solo a un chico bastante mojado_

_-Koga…a mi…Kirara! Tu sabes..el corazón me duele como si me hubieran disparado, Oh! Kirara!_

_Dentro de la casa Kagome llega a la cocina y siente como le ponen una toalla en la cabeza y la empiezan a secar, ella voltea y ve a su salvador y le agradece_

_-Sigues metiéndote en problemas con el agua, verdad? Pero, que paso en realidad ayer? Paso algo entre ustedes dos?_

_Ella intenta responder sus preguntas, pero no se le ocurre nada creible, para su mala suerte Koga quería seguir preguntando _

_-Como fue que Inuyasha cayo a la piscina? Y porque estabas tu allí?_

_-Fue mi culpa_

_Ambos chicos voltean a ver al recién llegado_

_-Joven Inuyasha!_

_-Accidentalmente cai en la piscina y este tipo estaba allí_

_Ella se acerca a él pero casi a llegar a su lado la detiene estirando su mano_

_-Joven Inuyasha, esta bien?_

_Inuyasha ignora la pregunta hecha por su compañera y se dirige a Koga_

_-Porque? Ay algún problema?_

_Koga le devuelve la mirada_

_-No, es bueno que ustedes estuvieran juntos_

_Dando una risotada Inuyasha se marcha a su habitación siendo seguido por la chica dejando a Koga solo pensando en lo dicho por él _

_-Inuyasha cometiendo un error, eso es aun mas extraño_

_En su habitación Inuyasha descubre una bandeja sobre su escritorio y ve como la chica asoma solo la cabeza_

_-Que es esto? – volteando a verla – tu pusiste esto aquí?_

_-Si! Cómalo cuando tenga hambre_

_-Que es?_

_Desde la puerta ella le señala que uno es avena y el otro té, pero como él no sabe cual es cual la invita a pasar para que le explique _

_-Supe que no tomo alimento mientras estaba en el hospitalasi que hice algo saludable_

_-Esto es lo que llaman causar la enfermedad y luego dar la medicina_

_Tomando una cuchara empieza a mover el contenido del plato cuando ve algo que no le gusto_

_-Que es esto?_

_-Esta avena lleva camarones_

_Inuyasha deja la cuchara de lado y voltea hacia ella muy muy serio_

_-Odia acaso los camarones?_

_-Tengo alergia a los mariscos, moriré si como esto_

_-De verdad? Lo siento! – y le retira el plato de la avena – en verdad no sabia – apenadita – como puede morir si come esto?_

_-Toma esto y sal de aquí_

_Ella se disculpa de nuevo con él y se marcha llevándose la bandeja, antes de salir muy arrepentida _

_-Lo siento! De verdad no sabia que era alérgico – apunto de salir_

_-Si, no podias saberlo, por eso eres tan atemorizante!_

_-Solo prepare esto porque quería ser útil para usted_

_-Si en verdad quieres ser útil, solo tienes que prepararte para la presentacion – y acercándose a su rostro muy amenazador- si lo arruinas, estas MUERTA! _

_-Si joven Inuyasha, trabajare duro _

_En el estudio de grabación se preparan los chicos para su presentacion en el festival de música, teniendo problemas Kagome con el instrumento que tocara ( teclado) porque no lleva el ritmo, muy regañada por Inuyasha hace ella su mejor esfuerzo teniendo en todo momento la mirada amenazadora de Miroku y el apoyo incondicional de Koga, al final lograron tener coordinación con instrumentos y voz y terminaron la canción_

_De regreso a casa Kagome se encuentra con que la están esperando Myoga y Sangoganandose una mirada de reproche por parte de Inuyasha, siendo Myoga el primero en hablar pidiendo disculpas por haber desaparecido y si puede ser recibido de nuevo a lo que la chica le responde que si,Kagome los lleva a su habitación y les dice que ella sabia que la quería abandonar para no enfrentarse al presidente pero que lo perdona porque ella quería hacer lo mismo tambien les cuenta de la señora que fue a buscarla y pidiendo que la ayuden a encontrar a la señora diciendo Myoga que se encargaría por su parte Sango muy sorprendida estaba al poder comprobar el parecido de ella con su hermano pues a pesar de ser una foto siendo niños ella no había cambiado mucho ofreciéndose también a ayudar a Myoga en la búsqueda de la señora _

_Por la tarde en un restaurante los chicos junto a Myoga y Sango están comiendo, Miroku abre su laptop y ve un video de Kikyio (el del hospital) e Inuyasha que estaba a su lado lo ve de reojo _

_-Hada malvada, al menos esta trabajando – dice para si mismo _

_-Ah, esta tan bonita, definitivamente es mi tipo!Koga te gustan este tipo de chicas, verdad? Inuyasha tambien te gustan este tipo de chicas, verdad? – ellos voltean a verlo – es lo que dijiste antes – dirigiendo su mirada a este –_

_-Nunca dije eso_

_-No? Vamos! Porque? Es linda,verdad Koga? – pero este no le responde y continua comiendo helado con Kagome _

_-No lo se, es bonita? - dice Koga sin dejar de comer helado_

_Inuyasha no puede apartar la mirada de Koga y Kagome _

_-Estan ciegos, Kikyo es muy bonita – ya alterado – si no les gusta alguin como ella, que clase de persona les gusta? – este voltea con Inuyasha pero él no aparta la mirada de Kyo_

_-Kyo – Miroku se sorprende por la respuesta tan rápida que da Inuyasha – estas sucio – Miroku voltea y la ve embarrada de helado en la boca – me esta molestando limpiate! – linpiandose con la manga de su camisa , voltea a Miroku sonriendo pelando los dientes, y ve a Koga sonreir_

_-Lo siento_

_-Todavia queda un poco aquí – señalándole la comisura de los labios Koga, ganándose una mirada por parte de Inuyasha _

_-Kyo, que ay de ti? También eres un chico, cierto, que piensas de las chicas como Kikyo?_

_Inuyasha voltea a verla pues siente curiosidad de lo que vaya a dec ir _

_-Quien es Kikyio? – Inuyasha lanza una risilla _

_-Estas bromeando? – ya alterado Miroku – No conoces a Kikyo?_

_Kikyo, por supuesto que lo conoce, a Kyo no solo le gusta Kikyo, le gustan muchas chicas – Myoga un poco nervioso interviene por ella, pero muy inocentemente Kagome le pregunta e voz baja a Myoga quien es_

_En un programa de televisión tienen como invitada a Izayoi quien recién interpretaba un tema de su nuevo álbum recibiendo aplausos del publico_

_-Sus canciones son dulces siempre que las escuchamos_

_-Gracias!_

_-Esta canción, siempre menciona que es su favorita, cierto?_

_-Asi es , esta es una canción del compositor Totosai Higurashi y se llama "reconciliar", no fue un gran éxito pero es mi canción favorita _

_-Hay alguna razón por la que le guste tanto este tema? Por ejemplo alguna historia secreta detrás de ella?_

_-Bien, solo digamos que tiene recuerdos de ser amada puramente_

_Esto es visto por cierta persona en una camioneta desde su celular_

_-Cual recuerdo con otro hombre es est? – apagando su celular no soportando que ella hable de esa manera _

_-Chicos hoy tenemos ensayo para el festival, a las 2 estaremos en el vestidor VIP del estudio "B" asi que desempaque aquí con la estilista Sango_

_En el recinto donde se celebrara el festival llegan 2 camionetas idénticas bajando de una de ellas nuestros ángeles y de la otra Kikyo, topándose de frente todos Miroku es el primero que corre a saludarla_

_-Oh! Señorita Kikyo! – un poco nervioso – eres la presentadora en el escenario verdad? Pido que nos presentes bien - diciéndole dulcemente Miroku a ella que solo responde con una bella sonrisa – y en realidad soy tu admirador, estare encantado esperando tu participación_

_Kikyo voltea a Inuyasha y se lanzan ambos miradas retadoras, pero después vuelve su atención a Miroku sonriendo divinamente _

_-Si yo también soy admiradora de A. , Miroku, cierto? – a lo que el sonríe - , Koga? – volteándolo a ver este solo asiente con la cabeza – y el es el nuevo miembro Kyo Higurashi – ella se inclina en forma de saludo , Kikyo volte a Inuyasha y se queda pensando – y él es….él es… Oh! Lo siento, que pena no puedo recordar su nombre….._

_-No conoces a Inuyasha Taisho? Es nuestro líder…._

_-Ah! Lo siento de veras! No podía recordar, entonces, los vere en el escenario_

_Kikyo avanza aun lado de ellos seguida de cerca por su gente diciendo para ella misma " Inuyasha debes estar un poco enojado" y muy sonriente entra _

_-Tst! Que fue eso? Hada malvada, también piensa como una niña –avanzando también siendo seguido por los muchachos_

_Ya estando adentro Myoga recibe una llamada informándole que una señora anda pregutado por Kyo, este se apresura a ir con la chica pues puede ser la señora que ella estaba esperando, ella decide ir a verla, pero la detiene Myoga alegando que él ira que es mejor que ella haga la presentacion a lo que acepta sin dudar pues despuéstendria problemas con Inuyasha, marchandose Myoga, ella se dirige al camerino perdiéndose en el gran lugar, andando por pasillos llega al estudio "D" pensando que ay debía de ir busca el camerino correspondiente, pero dentro de este solo encuentra a una cantante, esta decide preguntar por información a ella, pero sin voltear la cantante la confunde con su asistente y le ordena que entre desde pasarle su bolso hasta darle un masaje en la cabeza, dándose cuenta Kagome que era la cantante a la el joven Inuyasha " admira ", después de aclarar dudas y de ella presentarse formalmente Izayoi le da un autógrafo para ella, a lo que Kagome le dice que en verdad el que es admirador suyo es Inuyasha, marchandose al fin ya que ra muy tarde _

_Por otro lado en el estudio correcto Sango termina de arreglar a los muchachos dándose cuenta que le falta uno y pide al asistente que lo localice no dando con el, ese rumor llega a oídos de Sesshomaru que alterado comienza a gritar viendo de pronto al final del pasillo correr a Kyo a toda velocidad acercándose a ellos y disculpándose pues se había perdido, lo meten rápidamente al vestidor y hacen lo suyo con él mas el no pone atención a nada ya que ha empezado a checar el celular esperando asi la llamada de Myoga, llegando Koga con ella para desearle suerte en la presentacion ella feliz le comenta que esta esperando la llamada que traerá noticias de su madre, deseándole nuevamente suerte ahora por las noticias que recibiría_

_En una cafetería Myoga se reúne con Kagura que le comenta muy enojada que solo hablara con Kyo y con nadie mas, tratando de convencerle de que le diga a él todo ya que Kyo no hablara con ella si primero no le dice a él nada, pero la señora duda pues lo que quiere saber él es sobre su madre y ella duda si contarle _

_En el recinto del festival por uno de los pasillo salen los chicos del ensayo e Inuyasha se da cuenta de que Kagome no ha dejado de ver la pantalla del celular, la toma del brazo y la arrastra hacia el balcón_

_-Kyo, dame tu teléfono – pero no espera a que se lo de ya que se lo arrebata fuertemente _

_-Porque actua asi?_

_-Solo pensabas en el teléfono a la hora de ensayo, cierto? Es tu primera presentacion! Reacciona y hazlo bien! No estes divagando! Quieres que te hechen de aquí?_

_-Joven Inuyasha….quizas deje el grupo pronto_

_-Que? – bastante sorprendido por la noticia no sabe porque esa noticia no le agrado_

_-Encontre a la persona que me andaba buscando…pronto podre encontrar a mi madre – muy sonriente _

_-Bueno, eso es bueno – desvia la mirada un poco incomodo – entonces, vas a irte tal como lo prometiste?_

_-Si, ya no lo molestare mas…todo esto es gracias a usted, Joven Inuyasha, gracias por cuidarme _

_-Estoy agradecido – bastante seri – ya que no tendre que verte mas_

_-Entonces, deme mi celular, que pronto recibire la llamada_

_-No hasta que termine la presentacion, aunque quieras dejar rápido al grupo, se responsable hasta el final, eso también era parte de la promesa_

_.Tiene razón, lo hare bien, entonces hasta el final de la presentacion, cuide de él por favor – marchandose la chica dejándolo solo_

_-Si le llega una llamada aquí….se ira Kyo? –muy serio – que teléfono tan agradecido_

_En el escenario las luces apagadas se escucha una voz_

_-SI LA PRESENTACION DE UN NUEVO A. CON CUATRO MIEMBROS – se escuchan los gritos del publico enloquecidos, mientars en el escenario multiples imágenes de ellos bajo el agua aparece_

_Inuyasha comienza con un solo en el escenario_

_**NO SUPONIA QUE FUERA AMORNO SUPONIA QUE FUERA AMOR**__ – la multitud enloquece_

_**NUNCA SUOE QUE LO FUERA**_

_**ME HE ENGAÑADO MUCHAS VECES**_

_**PERO MI CORAZON TE SIGUE LLAMANDO**_

_Inuyasha voltea a Koga y este le sonríe_

_**ANTES INTENTE HUIR**_

_**INTENTE DAR UN PASO ATRÁS**_

_**PERO AUN ASI CRECIAS**_

_**CADA VEZ MAS DENTRO DE MI **_

_Aquí entran Inuyasha y Kyo_

_**DEBO AMARTE MUCHO**_

_**DEBO HABER ESPERADO MUCHO POR TI **_

_**AUNQUE DUELE MUCHO**_

_**MI CORAZON NO QUIERE DEJARTE IR **_

_El publico cada vez mas emocionado grita_

_**DEBE SER AMOR**__ - Inuyasha voltea a ver a Kyo_

_**Y MI CORAZON NO CAMBIARA**_

_**EL AMOR QUE HE GUARDADO PARA TI **_

_**AHORA PUEDO DECIRTELO **_

"_**TE AMO"**_

_Inuyasha _

_**ALGUNAS VECES EL AMOR O LAS LAGRIMAS**_

_Kyo_

_**PUEDE OCACIONARNOS PROBLEMAS**_

_Inuyasha_

_**TE AMO**_

_Kyo_

_**TE AMO**_

_Ambos_

_**Y TE NECESITO A MI LADO**_

_Ambos_

_**AUN DEBO AMARTE**_

_**AUN DEBO ESTAR ESPERANDO POR TI**_

_**PUEDO ENGAÑAR A MI MENTE**_

_**PERO NO A MI CORAZON**_

_**DEBE SER AMOR **_

_**Y MI CORAZON NO CAMBIARA**_

_**EL AMOR QUE HE GUARDADO PARA TI **_

_**AHORA PUEDO DECIRTELO**_

" _**TE AMO "**_

_Entrando a camerinos Sesshomaru esta extasiado _

_-Wow! Chicos son geniales! Sigan asi! Perfecto! Fantástico! – y abrazando a Kagome – si sigues asi, seremos el numero 1!_

_-Gracias! – volteando a todos lados – han visto al joven Inuyasha?_

_Koga la mira empezando a sentir algo de celos _

_En otro camerino Inuyasha saca de debajo de unas toallas el celular de Kagome_

_-Habra recibido la llamada que causara que ella se vaya?_

_Volviendo con los chicos llega Sango a ellos con cámara en mano para tomar fotografía del grupo pero ellos no se dejan ya que están cansado y sudados, Kagome se desesprea de que Inuyasha no vuelve asi que le pide a Miroku el suyo para marcar asi al manager Myoga y sale al balcón a hablar_

_-Manager Myoga? Que ocurrió?_

_En la disquera Myoga nervioso no sabe como dar la noticia_

_-Ah! Te envie un texto no lo leiste?_

_En el camerino de Inuyasha este lee el texto que ella debió haber leído _

' _LO SIENTO, NO CREO QUE PODRAMOS ENCONTRAR A TU MADRE '_

_Preocupado Inuyasha sale corriendo del camerino a buscarla_

_En el balcón –Ah si… pero, al no ser capaz de encontrarla….se refiere a que no pudo saber donde esta?_

_-Sobre eso….. – comenzando a llorar – ella falleció_

_Kagome no puede creer lo que ella estaba escuchando y comienza a llorar _

_-Hey Kyo! Terminaste tu llamada – la ve y se altera—hey tu!...porque estas asi? – llorando mas fuerte él se empieza a preocupar –espera aquí voy por ayuda, no te muevas!_

_Y sale corriendo a buscar a alguien encontrándose en el camino con Koga que al explicarle lo sucedido corren ambos hacia ella_

_Inuyasha llega al balcón corriendo viéndola y ecuchando como se puso _

_-Kyo_

_-Dijeron que era imposible encontrarla, porque había muerto hace años – volviendo a llorar mas fuerte se sienta en el piso _

_Inuyasha se acerca a ella lentamente, agachándose le pasa un brazo por sus hombros y recargandola en su pecho la abraza fuerte acariciando su cabeza con la otra mano libre, en eso llegan Miroku y Koga y ven la escena, Koga baja la mirada con tristeza en sus ojos y Miroku lo voltea a ver_

_**CONTINUARA…..**_

_**AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPI 4 Y LLORE CON EL FINALAL MENOS INU NOS MOSTROS UN POCO DE SU LADO SENSIBLE Y COMPASIVO… LES GUSTO? ESPERO Q SI LAS LEO EN EL SIG CAPI OJALA Y ME SIGAN GRACIAS!**_

_**LA CANCION LA PUEDEN ENCONTRAR EN YOUTUBE Y VERAN A LOS A. DE CARNE Y HUESO ESTA DIVINA LA TRADUCCION SE LLAMA STILL ( AS EVER ) Y LA CANCION DEL PRIMER CAPI SE LLAMA PROMISE SE ME HABIA PASADO PONERLA**_

_**GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_ERES LINDO!_

_**CAPITULO 5**_

_En el balcon Miroku Y Koga encuentran a Inuyasha y Kyo en una posición bastante sugestiva _

_-Koga, que le paso a Kyo? Sabe Inuyasha que es lo que le pasa_

_-No lo se , quizás él sepa lo que le esta pasando – sintiendo una gran tristeza por no ser él el que esta con ella_

_Miroku trata de acercase a ellos pero es detenido por Koga pidiendo que los deje mientras lo sigue observando_

_Inuyasha acaricia la cabeza de ella y trata de encontrar las palabras precisas para hacerla sentir bien _

_-Deja de llorar, si actúas de esa manera te descubrirán _

_-Lo siento! – pero es imposible para ella dejar de llorar_

_Koga por fin se acerca seguido de cerca por Miroku _

_-Kyo – volteando a verlos ambos – que pasa?, estas bien?_

_-Kyo, que te pasa? Inuyasha que esta pasando? Porque esta así él?_

_-Porque esta él así – volteando a ver a Inuyasha de una manera amenazadora teniendo como respuesta una mirada igual para él _

_-Creo que cava de desahogar los nervios por la presentación, Kyo, ya no llores_

_Ella solo asiente con la cabeza, sin esperarlo llega el presidente Sesshomaru y Sango_

_-Chicos estuvieron geniales! Wow aquí están todos como un grupo unido, me gusta_

_Sango no aparta la mirada del muchacho cabizbajo y se da cuenta el presidente_

_-Que pasa? Porque esta así?_

_-Creo que Kyo esta agotado por la presión de la presentación e Inuyasha lo estaba cuidando_

_-Chicos hasta su trabajo en equipo es fantástico, no ay grupo igual - dirigiéndose a Sango – Ve y arregla el maquillaje de él y los espero a todos para la rueda de prensa _

_Sesshomaru se marcha dejando a los chicos solos, Sango lleva a Kagome a arreglarla y quedan solo ellos tres Koga e Inuyasha no apartan sus miradas retadoras y Miroku no sabe como intervenir poniéndose sumamente nervioso_

_En el camerino Kagome le cuenta a Sango lo que ocurrió con su mama entendiendo por qué esta así ella _

_-No debería estar llorando_

_-Puedes hacerlo en esta condición? La entrevista se acerca y esperan mucho de ti _

_-Puedo hacerlo_

_-No, no puedes – Inuyasha acaba de llegar a ellas - iras allí y empezaras a lloriquear, con tus ojos hinchados? Como lo explicaras? Esta vez dirás que te moleste de nuevo?_

_-Hare un buen trabajo – levantándose dispuesta a salir a la entrevista_

_Inuyasha le pide a Sango que se la lleve, él la cubrirá, agradeciéndole Kagome a Inuyasha por su atención _

_-Entrevista o no, no ay nada que te importe mas en estos momentos que saber la verdad, así que solo vete _

_-Que pasara con el presidente? En cuanto no vea a Kyo se infartara y los periodistas? Que pasara con ellos?_

_-Yo me encargare, solo llévatela….. como harás para sacarla?_

_-De eso me encargo yo _

_-Habrá que disfrazarla_

_-No, solo ay que quitarle el disfraz de Kyo, vamos_

_Llevándosela a otro camerino, casualmente al de Kikyo toma unas prendas y la mete detrás de unas cortinas empezando así a vestirla_

_Por uno de los pasillos Kikyo sale después de su presentación vestida con un short de cuero negro, blusa del mismo color a tirantes, saco de cuero corto manga largas y botas hasta la rodilla con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta seguida muy de cerca por sus bailarinas_

_En otro de los pasillo esta el reportero Jaken buscando el camerino de Kikyo, al encontrarlo se da cuenta que Inuyasha esta esperando algo afuera de él empezando a imaginar un montón de cosas con respecto a estos dos chicos_

_Inuyasha comienza a desesperarse por no ver salir a Kagome pues la hada malvada esta apunto de llegaría desesperado entra en el camerino a apurar a Sango cuando esta sale de detrás de las cortinas avisándole que ya estaba lista pidiéndole así a la chica salir e Inuyasha no puede creer lo que ve, Kagome, la chica descuidada, tímida vestida de chico ahora aparece muy diferente vestida con un pantalón entallado negro de cuero, blusa larga a la cadera del mismo color y saco de cuero negro corto debajo del pecho, con extensiones largas recogidas en una coleta alta y maquillada tenuemente, el joven no sabe reaccionar ante lo que ve observando muy de cerca a la chica provocando en ella un sonrojo y desviando su mirada de la inspección del chico que reacciona algo avergonzado después de unos segundos que le parecieron muy largos a la chica_

_-Escapa con cuidado para que no te descubran – empezando a salir del camerino regresa para verla de nuevo quedando prendido de lo hermosa que se ve la chica saliendo ahora si del lugar – de verdad que es una chica, ahora que la vi así me sentí extraño…. Es realmente extraño verla así_

_De repente siente una presencia a su lado, el reportero Jaken se ha acercado él _

_-Inuyasha Taisho? Que estas haciendo aquí? Buscas a Kikyo? Acaso ya esta ella adentro_

_En eso se abre la puerta saliendo de ella Kagome, este al verla la toma del brazo y salen corriendo a toda velocidad siendo seguidos de cerca por el reportero q solo alcanza a tomar algunas fotos de espaldas_

_-Rayos, si el periodista te llega a ver…. Estará todo acabado! No podemos permitir eso! _

_Llegando al primer piso le dice a la chica que puede escapar agachando la cabeza sin mirar a nadie directamente, Kagome agradeciéndole de nuevo empieza a caminar pasa por los reporteros y los mismo chicos del grupo que daban autógrafos casi al salir la toman del brazo y ella se asusta_

_-Por aquí, confía en mí _

_-Estilista Sango! – y cubriéndose la cabeza con una mascada y unos lentes oscuros agarra a la chica y salen de ay a toda prisa_

_Llegando casi a su camerino Kikyo se dirige a una de sus bailarinas_

_-Anna bailaste con mucho esfuerzo hoy! Sin saber que me estabas bloqueando, bailaste con mucho esfuerzo _

_-Perdón por haberte bloqueado, no volverá a pasar_

_En eso Kikyo voltea a ver a otra de sus bailarinas y se dirige a ella_

_-Tischa, tus tacones son altísimos hoy! Tus piernas deben haber sido las mas largas_

_-Lo siento! Debería romper los tacones?_

_-Dije algo? – lanzando una mirada fría a su bailarina – si quieres entonces hazlo_

_Dejándolas atrás bastante enojadas a las bailarinas considerando que su jefa es una bruja_

_Inuyasha ahora esta subiendo por unas escaleras todavía tratando de escapar del reportero que no se da por vencido pensando que es muy persistente encontrándose para su mala suerte con Kikyo maldiciendo así que aparezca ante él, llegando Jaken a su encuentro _

_-Como imaginaba, son ustedes dos_

_-Que es esto?_

_-Supongo que esto es mejor, hada malvada, encárgate de esto_

_Ella no sabiendo a lo que se refería el muchacho viendo como se retira dejándola con el reportero_

_-Kikyo, que esta pasando entre ustedes?_

_-De que esta hablando – hablando dulcemente_

_-Porque huyeron después de verme?_

_-Yo? Cuando?_

_-Después de verlos, los seguí hasta aquí_

_-No entiendo lo que dice_

_En la camioneta van los tres chicos ya enterados por Inuyasha de lo que en realidad paso con Kyo_

_-Kyo… su madre que estaba buscando esta muerta? Así que por eso estaba llorando?_

_Permaneciendo callados Koga e Inuyasha _

_-Entonces ustedes sabían que él no tenia padre? Es por eso que eran tan buenos con él? Sin saber eso todo este tiempo he estado haciendo suposiciones tontas…. Cabeza de cabeza podrida! Me siento mal por él _

_En las afueras de la disquera Myoga y Sango lloran desconsoladamente mientras la tía Kagura le habla a Kyo de cuanto lo ha estado buscando y lamentándose Kagome de que no pudo ni siquiera saber como era su madre, explicándole la tía que ella sabia que era una cantante aunque nunca llego a conocerla bien, terminando la reunión Myoga deja a la chica a su casa agradeciéndole esta al él por haber encontrado al menos una parte de su pasado, al entrar a la casa la esperaban los chicos para una fiesta por la primera presentación aunque en realidad era una fiesta para animarla _

_Miroku explica que la esperaban para degustar de la deliciosa comida hecha por Koga, ella agradece a los muchachos por el detalle que tuvieron en especial a Inuyasha ya que Miroku le dijo que él normalmente los regañaría por organizar esta clase de eventos que a él no le gustaban, volteando ella con él para agradecerle, este solo desvía la mirada diciéndole que fue algo útil ara la presentación dejando a la chica muy contenta por sus palabras y agradeciéndole nuevamente sin saber que cierto pelinegro de coleta larga los veía mas muy triste por la cercanía de los dos_

_Para animarlo un poco mas, él le cuenta de la vez que debutaron como fue que Inuyasha hizo un acto algo raro con una cebolla arrancando así las risas de Kyo y provocando enojo en Inuyasha, Miroku le dice que si quiere ver el video a lo que ella responde rápidamente que si llevándoselo adentro para buscar el video, Inuyasha le pregunta a Koga si es mentira que el video existe a lo que él le asegura que lo ha visto en algunas ocasiones, corriendo a buscar a Miroku e impedir que ella vea su video Inuyasha llega a la sala de estar donde ve a Kagome atacada de la risa Inuyasha se paraliza pues no creía del todo que existiera dicho video, después de unos segundos reacciona de una manera un poco violenta persiguiendo a Miroku por toda la sala, justo en el momento cumbre del video Inuyasha queda de nuevo paralizado, Kagome doblada aun mas de la risa y Miroku buscando lugares donde esconderse pues sabe que Inuyasha es capaz de matarlo, Koga se acerca a un pelinegro paralizado con sus bellos ojos ámbar muy muy abiertos _

_-La pieza mas preciada sale del atesorado santuario – dice muy sarcástico_

_Inuyasha cierra los ojos como contando hasta diez empieza a sentir una leve punzada en la cabeza por el dolor provocado por tanto estrés volteando Koga a verlo con una sonrisa burlona, Inuyasha reaccionando de una manera un tanto violenta comienza a perseguir al causante de su dolor de cabeza por toda la sala dejando a una Kagome todavía muerta de la risa_

_-El infortunado incidente de Inuyasha que hace feliz a las personas_

_-Joven Inuyasha, es usted increíble_

_-Apágalo ahora mismo!_

_Miroku le baila a Inuyasha el control en la cara mientras Koga y Kyo sueltan una enorme carcajada al ver a Inuyasha caer al tratar de aventarse hacia él _

_Por la mañana en la cocina Inuyasha descubre a Kagome todavía riéndose _

_-Kyo – sorprendiéndola – Es tan gracioso? Ayer me molestabas con tu llanto….y ahora o haces con tu risa_

_-Lo siento!_

_Pero aun así, en comparación con tu pegajoso lloriqueo de anoche…. Prefiero tu risa descarada – sonriendo de lado –_

_-Usted fue realmente entretenido, en aquel entonces de los tres usted era el más guapo – levantando ambos pulgares –_

_Él tuerce la boca y voltea a ella_

_-En aquel entonces?... y ahora que?_

_-Ah! – risa nerviosa - usted sigue siendo guapo_

_-Pero no el más guapo_

_Ella desvía su mirada pues siente que hizo otra vez algo que lo molesto_

_-Olvídalo, no me interesan tus gustos_

_-Pero lo recordare, como la persona mas hermosa que cuido de mi, con su corazón, estoy muy contenta de poderme ir con tan buenos recuerdos de usted_

_- Irte? – sorprendido – _

_-A pesar de no haber encontrado a mi madre, cumpliré con mi promesa, para no ser una carga para usted, me iré – sintiendo una tristeza en su corazón, se marcha a su habitación _

_El chico se queda bastante pensativo pues de repente ya no la siente como una molestia_

_.Se aferro tanto a su madre, que no piensa hacer lo mismo por el sueño de su hermano, dice que tiene un hermano gemelo, porque no tiene nada de lealtad a él?_

_En el pasillo Kagome se topa con Koga y este la saluda_

_-Buenos días_

_-Buenos día joven Koga _

_-Te encuentras bien esta mañana?_

_-Si joven Koga, gracias – siguiendo su camino hacia su habitación _

_-Yo, te observo….pero a quien observas tu?_

_Mas tarde en la cocina baja Kagome de su habitación topándose con Miroku que se sirve una naranjada, este la saluda y se acerca a ella un poco apenado_

_-Perece que he hecho suposiciones tontas acerca de ti y te he tratado mal, así que me disculpo por eso_

_-Que suposiciones hizo?_

_-Bueno…. Eso es…..de eso, bueno…. Pensé… pensé que te acercabas a seducir y atraer_

_-Para seducir y atraer? – no entendiendo a que se refiere el muchacho – acercarme a quien?_

_-Pues….a….a este…..Kirara! si a Kirara!, él el mi amigo, quien me quiere, soy muy cercano a él, pero tu te acercabas a él y mostrabas interés así que me moleste _

_-Oh! Es así?, no tiene que seguir preocupándose, ya no me acercare a Kirara_

_-Eso esta bien, así yo tampoco te volveré a intimidar – retirándose de la cocina_

_-No crea que me intimida – deteniéndolo – siempre me ha gustado el divertido Miroku_

_Sorprendido por lo que le dijo el joven raro se retira ahora así bastante nervioso, y sintiéndose un poco extraño en la compañía de él _

_Inuyasha acompañado por Sango se encuentran en una exclusiva estética donde el joven se hace un cambio en el cabello, cortándoselo a la altura de lo hombros y recogido en una media coleta dejando dos mechones a los lados_

_-Has cambiado tu estilo, no esta nada mal, esto me recuerda a la época en que debutaron, pero, porque de repente quieres cambiar tu estilo?_

_-Para ser el número uno – dice muy seguro _

_-Ok! Espera aquí iré con la maquillista – dejando al joven solo en el salón _

_Inuyasha camina hacia un área de espera y se sienta en un sillón que encontró, al levantar la mirada se encuentra con una media dormida Kikyo sostenido su cabello por un aparato bastante extraño dejando levantados los mechones y sujetados por una pinzas de cabello, este la ve y se da cuenta que esta por caerse el celular sosteniéndolo antes de que se dañara, en ese momento ella despierta y sorprendida se acomoda su corta falda ya que lo ve a él muy cerca de sus piernas_

_-Inuyasha Taisho!_

_Este le sonríe de lado muy a fuerzas _

_-Que estas haciendo aquí? – levantándose el joven le regresa el celular_

_-Salve esto_

_-Estabas secretamente viéndome dormir, no? Pervertido!_

_-Si hubiera algo que ver lo haría – barriéndola con la mirada deteniéndose en su cabello sonríe – mírate en el espejo_

_Esta tomando un espejo de mano se da cuenta con mucha vergüenza como tiene el cabello, mientras Inuyasha vuelve al sillón a hojear una revista_

_-Por cierto, que le dijiste al reportero Jaken anoche?_

_-Que te dijo? – muy concentrado en su revista_

_-Me pregunto que si tu y yo éramos novios_

_-Estamos saliendo?_

_-Por supuesto que no! – bastante alterada_

_-Si lo negaste, entonces esta solucionado_

_-Ja! Hablas como si fueras tan genial…. Entonces quien es esa chica?_

_Inuyasha se sorprende por lo que escucha y retira la mirada de su revista _

_-La chica que se vistió como yo y corrió contigo – arrogante dirigiéndose a él – incluso te tomaron una foto_

_-Una foto_

_-Estaba tan estupefacta que hasta pedí una copia – buscando en su celular la foto se la muestra – pero al estar vestida como yo parece lógico que la confundieran conmigo_

_Inuyasha se levanta un tanto molesto y le arrebata el celular para ver la foto mas cerca, alterándose la chica le dice que se lo devuelve pero él no hace caso ya que esta tratando de ver un parecido en ella con Kikyo _

_-Que es lo que estaban viendo para confundirla contigo? - volteando a verla – esta persona tiene diferente estatura, diferente figura – acercando su celular al rostro de ella voltea a ver a ambos y y sonriendo de lado le informa – esta persona no se parece en nada a ti – y moviéndole al celular se lo regresa y sonriendo de una manera bastante diferente se lo regresa - hazte bien tu peinadito - y se marcha_

_-Oh! Lo borro! Hey! _

_Por el grito Sango que iba saliendo de un cuarto voltea y se da cuenta que Kikyo esta ay e Inuyasha acaba de salir empezando a sospechar _

_-Ash! Inuyasha Taisho….en verdad tienes una chica….. Quien será?_

_En la disquera para ser mas exactos en el salón de ensayos los chicos toman un descanso para comer y ven un poco de televisión Miroku le cambia a un comercial donde esta una bella modelo promocionando unos zapatos maravillados todos por la chica a Kagome se le sale decir que a ella le gustan las zapatillas que nunca pudo usar unas de esas provocando que todos la miraran de una forma rara ella reacciona a lo que dijo y se escuda diciendo que ella es un hombre y lo que en realidad lo que le gustan mas son las piernas de la chica, Koga la observa sonriendo detenidamente y mira sus pies calculando su talla_

_En la oficina de Sesshomaru Inuyasha esta pasando por un leve interrogatorio con respecto a los nuevos rumores acerca de un posible romance con Kikyo a lo que él niega totalmente, Sesshomaru le pide que tenga cuidado que su imagen saldrá afectada por eso, cambiándole el tema Sesshomaru le informa que tiene una reunión con una persona importante y que tiene que acompañarlo ya que esta persona quiere que haga una versión nueva de uno de sus temas , preguntando quien es el presidente solo le dice que se enterara al llegar a la reunión _

_En una tienda departamental se ve a Koga buscando unas zapatillas adecuadas, después de un buen rato escoge una que le parecieron discretas para ella y se las lleva _

_En un exclusivo restaurante se celebra una reunión entrando en un área privada Inuyasha se sorprende de ve a la persona que los espera_

_-Esta es la señorita Izayoi, la conoces, verdad? Señorita este es Inuyasha Taisho_

_-Por supuesto que lo conozco _

_Inuyasha bastante incomodo y molesto toma asiento en frente de ella _

_En el mismo restaurante pero en otra área privada están Koga y Kyo disfrutando de una deliciosa comida_

_-De repente se me antojo comer aquí, gracias por acompañarme!_

_-No se preocupe, me da gusto saber que le soy útil_

_-Vamos a comer mucho, y después podrías acompañarme a un lugar?_

_-Donde?_

_-A un parque de diversiones, adoro la montaña rusa, pero no he podido ir desde que debute_

_-Nunca he estado en un lugar de esos!_

_-Eso es bueno, incluso he traído disfraces – y le da una bolsa donde ella saca una peluca con unas gafas blancas, poniéndose así él los lentes y ella la peluca – que tal? Si salimos con esto nadie nos reconocerá – volviendo a guardar los lentes en la bolsa y entregándosela a ella_

_Ella se da cuenta que a su lado Koga tiene otra bolsa y le pregunta si son disfraces a lo que le responde que no que es para una chica que vera mas tarde para declararle su amor y disculparse por no decirle la verdad desde un principio _

_Regresando con Inuyasha, Sesshomaru e Izayoi _

_-Quiero estar activa de nuevo, claro, si quisiera podría sobrevivir haciendo presentaciones en cenas una o dos veces al año pero no estoy satisfecha con solo eso, yo quiero estar como antes en conciertos entrevistas, si me entienden_

_-Claro! Es un poco difícil para nosotros también, nada es como antes_

_-Es por esto que le estoy pidiendo señor presidente y a este joven también una canción original y que se presente conmigo en el escenario – ganándose una mirada de furia por parte de Inuyasha _

_-Debería empezar con una nueva versión de sus canciones, si deja que Inuyasha se encarge le ira bien_

_-Debe ser bastante talentoso_

_-Por supuesto, él es el hijo del famoso Inu no Taisho_

_-Es así? – mirando altivamente al muchacho – ya que recibió el talento de un genio compositor, el hijo debe ser un genio también _

_-No diría genio, solo que Salí a mi padre – molestándole a Izayoi el comentario de Inuyasha _

_-Solo a tu padre? – y se dirige al presidente – no me agradan las personas que se hacen llamar "genios" porque son muy sensibles y críticos_

_-Incluso si alguien es critico y sensible siempre que no sea molesto y egoísta, no puede terminal mal_

_Sesshomaru no tiene mas remedio que interrumpir a ambos ya que la tensión entre ellos dos es palpable _

_-Mejor continuemos comiendo que esto esta delicioso_

_-Ordene especialmente lo mejor del menú_

_-Muchas gracias señorita Izayoi_

_Y empezando a comer en el primer bocado Inuyasha al probar se detiene ya que algo anda mal dándose cuenta Sesshomaru de esto_

_-Pasa algo?_

_-Camarón_

_-Eh? – probando del plato del chico Sesshomaru se da cuenta que efectivamente es camarón – oh! Esto es camarón – Inuyasha empieza a sentirse mal inmediatamente _

_-Que pasa?_

_-Él es alérgico, oye estas bien?_

_Inuyasha con señas le dice que va al baño y sale del área privada_

_-Él tiene alergia?_

_Inuyasha apenas puede caminar por el pasillo que lo dirige al baño a causa de lo mal que se siente y empieza a recordar un momento de su infancia_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_En n restaurante lujoso se ve a Izayoi con un pequeño Inuyasha, la mujer le entrega una foto al niño ( la misma que detalle en el capitulo 2 )_

_-Me tome esa foto porque me lo rogaste, ten cuidado para que nadie la vea – asintiendo el niño con la cabeza_

_Les sirven la comida a ambos y al ver que este no come ella se enfada_

_-Ordene esto especialmente porque tengo tiempo de no verte y como me pagas, no comiendo!_

_-Esto es camarón_

_-Si, es camarón…estas siendo exigente? – el niño baja la mirada apenado – supongo que tu padre crio a un niño tan delicado como él misma, ni siquiera puedes pretender comerlo!?_

_Inuyasha empieza a comer y al primer bocado empieza a sentirse mal tosiendo bastante fuerte _

_-Que te pasa? – volteando a su alrededor – ve cuidadosamente al baño para que no me avergüences! _

_Poniéndose de pie un pequeño Inuyasha sale corriendo al baño _

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_Inuyasha al tener ese recuerdo empieza a sentirse mas mal y no pudiendo respirar ya con lagrimas en los ojos luchando por salir se enjuaga la boca y se moja el rostro_

_Con Koga y Kyo al hacer el primero que la chica se ría accidentalmente tira un poco de naranjada en la peluca tomando esta la bolsa y la peluca se disculpa y se dirige al baño, al llegar batalla un poco al entrar ya que están ambos allí y con pesar entra al de varones empezando a escuchar ruidos extraños asoma la cabeza desde una pared y ve que esta allí Inuyasha _

_-Joven Inuyasha? Esta bien? - él se sorprende al verla allí e ignorándola sale del baño siendo seguido muy de cerca por ella – Joven Inuyasha espere! Esta bien? – saliendo así del restaurante dejando a Koga esperándola _

_Koga se da cuenta que esta tardando la chica así que le marca a su celular dándose cuenta que lo dejo en la mesa, se levanta tomando la bolsa de estaba a su lado y el celular de la chica y se dirige al baño, al entrar se da cuenta que no ay nadie allí_

_En una calle alejada del restaurante Kagome cree prudente llamar a Koga para disculparse_

_-Hola? Kyo, que paso, donde estas?_

_-Joven Koga lo siento, el Joven Inuyasha esta muy enfermo siento que debo estar con él – y voltea a ver al joven sentado en una escalera esperándola_

_-Inuyasha? Si, entiendo – cerrando la llamada se siente algo decepcionado y triste _

_Kagome se acerca a Inuyasha sentándose a su lado_

_-Esta bien?_

_-Estoy bien, solo, estaba teniendo problemas para respirar_

_-Por casualidad… comió camarones Joven Inuyasha?_

_El voltea a verla sorprendido _

_-Algo que hasta tu recuerdas…..porque esa persona no pudo recordarlo? – suspirando _

_De regreso en el restaurante Koga esta totalmente triste _

_-Supongo que no podre darte esto hoy…. – suspirando –_

_Sentados todavía Inuyasha empieza a voltear a todos lados como tratando de reconocer el lugar_

_-Regresa al restaurante y trae mi teléfono_

_-Si! En que dirección debo ir?_

_-Acaso no sabes! Viniste conmigo!_

_-Yo simplemente lo seguí hasta aquí _

_-Hash! Donde demonios estamos?_

_-No hemos caminado muy lejos, así, que si caminamos lo veremos_

_-Entonces, ve!_

_-Podría ir, pero no puedo prometer que pueda regresar_

_-No podemos ir por ahí con toda esta gente_

_-Pues llegamos bien aquí – provocando que él la volteara a ver por haberle contestado reaccionando ella asustada por la mirada que le daba le extiende la peluca y los lentes_

_Comenzando así a caminar por la calle, ella con la peluca y él con los lentes_

_-El joven Koga preparo esto para poder ir al parque de diversiones_

_-ÉL te pidió que lo acompañaras?_

_-Esta insinuando que no es divertido salir conmigo? Él y yo somos muy cercanos!_

_-Se supone que debes ir al parque con tu novia, no con otro chico_

_-Oh! El Joven Koga tiene novia – provocando que él se detuviera sorprendido – dijo que se verían hoy _

_-Entonces solo te estaba usando para pasar el rato , por supuesto que si – y continúa caminando_

_Pasan por una heladería y se detienen enfrente y Kagome lo detiene tomándolo del brazo_

_-Parece que hemos estado caminando en círculos por un buen rato porque no hemos podido ver el restaurante _

_-Estoy seguro que a esta hora todos deben haberse ido con nuestras cosas por lo que creo que será mas rápido regresar a casa, conozco la ruta, vamos _

_Y comienzan a caminar de nuevo, volviendo a dar con la misma heladería_

_-Oh! Este lugar es la misma heladería!_

_-Tonta! Crees que es la única en esta calle? Es una diferente?_

_Y así comienzan a caminar de nuevo volviendo a llegar a la misma heladería, Inuyasha se sorprende mientras Kagome se empieza a sentir nerviosa_

_-Joven Inuyasha, es la misma otra vez!_

_-Te dije que había mas de una!_

_-Joven Inuyasha, estoy segura que es el mismo lugar, he observado detenidamente y esa persona estaba allí antes – señalando adentro de la heladería –_

_-Estoy seguro que este es el camino correcto…..Oh! simplemente me confundí porque siempre ando conduciendo, así, que deja de entrometerte y cállate!_

_-Joven Inuyasha… deberíamos tomar un taxi, puedo entrar y conseguir dinero cuando lleguemos_

_-No tienes nada de orgullo? No podemos tomar un taxi desde aquí_

_-Al menos deberíamos preguntar por direcciones_

_-No preguntes! Yo encontrare el camino, alguien una vez dijo "si buscas el camino con sinceridad, encontraras el camino", así que confía en mi y sígueme!_

_Sango llega a devolver la ropa que tomo prestada aquella vez que ayudaron a Kagome y Kikyo la ve ya que se encontraba en plena sesión de fotos, ella se da cuenta que la ropa que trae la chica es suya así que empieza a sospechar Kikyo sigue a Sango sin que ella se dé cuenta y al llegar la estilista con una amiga le dice que le sirvió mucho su ayuda a lo que Kikyo se sorprende pues piensa rápidamente en esa misteriosa chica, al salir Sango del lugar Kikyo la detiene comportándose de una manera falsamente amable_

_-Disculpe!_

_-Oh! Kikyo!_

_-Nos conocimos en el salón de belleza, verdad?_

_-Oh! Si_

_-Escuche que esa persona e Inuyasha salieron a salvo_

_-Eh? Como?_

_-Lo escuche de Inuyasha _

_-Inuyasha te dijo eso? Entonces de verdad están saliendo?_

_Kikyo sonríe tímidamente_

_-Supongo que en estas situaciones debo decir que no – sonriendo tímidamente –_

_-Si te hablo acerca de Kyo entonces de verdad están saliendo_

_-Si acerca de esa persona, me pidió que mantuviera el secreto _

_-Por supuesto! Si descubrieran que Kyo es una chica, habría grandes problemas_

_-Por supuesto  
En las afueras de la disquera llegan por fin Kagome e Inuyasha _

_-Finalmente lo encontramos!_

_-Así es, que te dije? Dije que la encontraría verdad?... Es por eso que te dije que confiaras en mí_

_Y lo que ocurrió después no se lo esperaba la chica….Inuyasha bajo los rayos del sol con sus ojos brillando de una manera manera tan bella le sonríe angelicalmente haciéndolo ver como un Dios quedando muy sorprendida, él, voltea a todos lados suspirando y camina hacia adentro deteniendo sus pasos un momento para de forma seria dirigirse a la chica_

_-Ya desde aquí tomaremos la camioneta para regresar a casa – continuando su andar _

_Kagome que todavía no salía de su ensoñación se pregunta a ella misma_

_- Porque mi corazón late tan fuerte? Es porque caminamos mucho?_

_Sin entender aun ese sentimiento nuevo para ella va detrás de él caminando para así en la camioneta regresar a casa_

_Al llegar a casa avanzan a la entrada pero se detiene sin avisar él provocando que ella casi choque con su espalda_

_-Porque estas tan nerviosa?_

_-No, este….todavía…..Oh! Joven Inuyasha su nuevo corte de cabello es genial – él ladea un poco la cabeza poniendo atención a las palabras de la chica – es el corte que le dije que era genial anteriormente_

_-No lo cambie por lo que dijiste, simplemente va con el concepto del nuevo álbum ( ay aja! )_

_-Ah! Ya veo – desviando la mirada por ese nuevo nerviosismo –_

_-Pero…. Cuando dijiste que me veo genial, porque no hiciste así? – levantando los pulgares – _

_-Ah, ah! …. Es usted súper genial – y levanta ambos pulgares_

_-Mmm… suena muy forzado – dejando a la chica atrás y él entrando en la casa_

_-No! lo digo en serio! -corriendo detrás de él_

_-No lo estas diciendo de corazón!_

_En la terraza Koga los ve llegar _

_-Lo digo en serio!_

_-Hace rato que me lo cambie….entonces porque lo mencionas hasta ahora?_

_-Bueno…es….solo yo…..Joven Inuyasha se ve súper genial_

_Kagome corre hacia el patio encontrando allí a Miroku con Kirara _

_-Miroku, ha visto al Joven Koga_

_-En el techo esta en el techo – cubriéndose detrás del perro porque siente que ese chico raro lo pone muy nervioso_

_Y se encamina a la terraza dejando a Miroku bastante nervioso_

_-Kirara! Que debo hacer? Últimamente en todo o que pienso es en Kyo , Porque estoy así?_

_Kagome llega a la terraza encontrando a Koga sentado en una mesa tomando té, este la ve y deja su taza_

_-Joven Koga, no dijo que se iba a ver con alguien hoy?_

_-Si, esa chica me planto_

_-Ah! De verdad? Entonces todavía quiere ir al parque de diversiones? Ya que somos cercanos podemos divertirnos_

_-Estoy muy cansado ahora – lo voltea a ver muy serio – lo voy a pensar mas tarde – marchándose dejándola sola hablando para ella misma_

_-Mas tarde… no puedo hacerlo – sintiéndose triste _

_Mas tarde Kagome sale con una maleta de su cuarto siendo sorprendida por Inuyasha que gustándole lo que ve se acerca a ella_

_-Buen trabajo en empacar_

_-Si, esta vez le prometo que realmente me voy, Joven Inuyasha _

_-De verdad? Vamos a ver cuanto dura esta promesa, no siquiera espero nada esta vez_

_De pronto del piso de abajo escucha la voz del presidente _

_-Kyo! Tu tía esta aquí _

_Al llegar al piso de abajo se sorprende de ver a su tía allí, esta, se lanza a sus brazos abrazándolo lloriqueando _

_-Kyo, debiste decirlo antes, nuestro Kyo estará bien! – se acerca al chico y su tía mientras Inuyasha ve la escena con algo de sospecha a Myoga que estaba parado en la puerta con las maletas de la señora_

_En la terraza Inuyasha se encuentra con Myoga y Kagome_

_-La razón por la que te pedí que me vieras es …. Inuyasha ….un hombre no debería rogar bajo ninguna circunstancia…..sin embargo – arrodillándose—te ruego – y haciendo que ella también se arrodille_

_-Joven Inuyasha, mi tía no sabe nada! Seria difícil irme – diciendo estas últimas palabras con la mirada gacha y Myoga juntando las palmas de sus manos en un ruego_

_Inuyasha cerrando sus ojos y respirando profundamente se dirige a ella_

_-Ya no voy a escuchar excusas….huh….ya no…. Ya ni siquiera me enoja! Hagan lo que quieran! – marchándose del lugar al darles la espalda Inuyasha ríe aliviado _

_-Bueno cosa diré…se fuerte! Fue muy difícil encontrar a tu tía, ella no sabe nada así que nosotros somos los que aguantaremos_

_En la sala el presidente habla con los muchachos teniendo sentados en el sillón a una apenada Kagome a su tía y a Myoga_

_-Entonces no tienen problemas en que la señora Kagura se quede por unos días?_

_-Bueno ya que mi madre se quedo aquí cuando vino de Europa por mi no lo hay – dice Miroku_

_-Ah! Que gran familia comprensiva – el presidente sintiéndose orgulloso de sus chicos _

_-Ah! El presidente de nuestro Kyo es una persona muy amable – provocando el sonrojo de él –_

_-Este… puede compartir la habitación con él…..pues no incluso si son parientes él sigue siendo hombre, por lo que podría ser difícil…..pues entonces usted puede tomar el cuarto de él y tu Kyo puedes compartir la habitación con uno de los chicos….quien quiere compartir habitación con Kyo _

_Ante esta pregunta el presidente sin querer deja muy alterada y nerviosa a Kagome a un muy asustado Myoga y de paso a los tres chicos también _

_-No hay otras habitaciones! Miroku ya que eres el menos tu compartirás! – dejando al pobre muchacho apunto del colapso nervioso y a ella bastante temerosa de ser descubierta_

_-Quieres que yo comparta …..con Kyo!? Yo no….tengo el valor de compartir habitación con él!_

_-Que dices tu Koga?_

_-Hay alguien mas con quien estaría mas cómodo – bastante serio y volteando a ver a Inuyasha que se sorprende y comienza a molestarse_

_-Inuyasha?_

_-No!_

_-Cual es el problema con que dos chicos compartan la habitación por unos días? Kyo, decide tú con quien quieres compartir habitación? _

_Ella voltea a ver a cada uno de los chicos Koga desvía la mirada, Miroku bastante nervioso hasta esta sudando e Inuyasha moviendo solo la boca y sin emitir sonido le dice "eres carne muerta "a lo que ella solo baja la mirada en un puchero _

_-Si de verdad tengo que compartir la habitación con alguien … - ella cierra los ojos y con el dedo señala a Inuyasha mientras este al darse cuenta solo abre los ojos grande bastante sorprendido_

_-No te refieres a mi? Verdad? –apretando los dientes_

_Mientras que los otros dos voltean Miroku sintiéndose aliviado y Koga bastante decepcionado ella solo asiente con la mirada sin voltear a verlo a él _

_-Así es! Muy bien, la habitación de Inuyasha es la mas grande así que compartirás con él_

_-No! nunca! Kyo, mírame a los ojos, tu tampoco quieres esto, verdad?_

_-Pero en esta situación, usted es la opción mas cómoda Joven Inuyasha - volteando Koga con Inuyasha sin darse este cuenta_

_-No me siento cómodo! Me siento incomodo!_

_-Ya esta bien mocosos, Kyo, ve a empacar tus cosas, ira a mi casa, tu tía podrá usar el cuarto de huéspedes y nosotros compartiremos la habitación – ella se sorprende y asusta por lo que él dice_

_-Que, que que – Myoga interviene y le dice que no es buena idea_

_-Me aburro solo también, podemos ir a hacer ejercicio, ir al sauna, tallarnos la espalda uno a otro, podemos pasar buenos momento como una familia animada!_

_Kagome voltea a ver a Inuyasha y le ruega con la mirada _

_-Joven Inuyasha! – este la ignora – Joven Inuyasha! Por favor!_

_Inuyasha voltea a ver a la chica y puede ver que esta bastante asustada, cerrando los ojos fuertemente se tranquiliza para hablar con la chica llamando la atención de todos_

_-Kyo, solo…mi habitación….ven a mi….habitación _

_-Eso es mocoso, no tienes que decirlo con esa expresión como si estuvieras masticando estiércol_

_-Nos divertiremos juntos, podremos hacer ejercicio, ir al sauna y restregarnos la espalda uno al otro, será divertido - ella voltea a verlo con una gran sonrisa agradeciéndole por ayudarla pero él le lanza una mirada feroz y rápidamente ella se voltea a otro lado _

_Myoga ayuda a la chica a empacar y cambiar sus cosas a la habitación de Inuyasha comentándole que le parece que el joven a estado cambiando un poco a lo que ella responde que es una buena persona pero Myoga le dice que de todos modos se cuide con aparato que da electroshock para evitar así que él intente propasarse con ella aunque en realidad él no cree que haga eso, afuera de la habitación Kagura espera a que salgan los chicos mientras habla por teléfono_

_-Te dije que seria realmente fácil acercarme a mi sobrino, pronto enviare los intereses así que espera por favor – cerrando así la llamada – pero cuando podre hablarle a él de dinero…._

_De la habitación salen por fin los chicos Myoga ayuda a Kagura a meter sus cosas a la habitación mientras Kyo va a la habitación de Inuyasha a instalarse encontrándolo adentro, Kagome tiende sus cobijas aun lado de la cama_

_-Le aseguro que no seré una molestia Joven Inuyasha _

_-El solo tenerte ya es una molestia…. Mi cuarto se ve andrajoso contigo dentro_

_-Lo siento —baja la mirada apenada_

_-Kyo, tu crees que te dejare dormir allí?_

_-Esta bien así, como cree que podre dormir en su cama Joven Inuyasha , estoy bien con dormir aquí _

_-Que estas diciendo? – Torciendo la boca de lado – ve a dormir allá abajo ( frente al escritorio recuerden la pequeña descripción que di del cuarto en el capi 1 ) – _

_Kagome se pone de pie para estirar por el piso todas las cobijas y bajarlas quedando ahora si instalada_

_-Incluso si se ve así, sigue siendo una chica, Como puede pensar dormir aun lado de la cama de un hombre? Si me enojo pierdo – y se acomoda en su cama quedando cómodamente en su cama_

_-Joven Inuyasha, voy a apagar las luces_

_-No, no las apagues, tengo ceguera nocturna, si me tengo que levantar a mitad de la noche no veo absolutamente nada, así que déjala prendida_

_-No puedo dormir con las luces prendidas – él le lanza una mirada bastante intimidante – voy a dormir! – y se acuesta la joven por fin _

_Después de un buen rato intentando dormir Kagome se da por vencida, levantándose se acerca a la cama del chico a pagar las luces de la habitación dejándole solo una lámpara a su lado prendida, ella lo ve y le parece completamente diferente estando dormido ya que su expresión es mas amable, al meter las manos a la bolsa de su pantalón se da cuenta de que trae el aparato que le dio Myoga, piensa que si Inuyasha supiera que guarda eso él se enfadaría con ella, se queda pensando en las diferentes forma que vio de Inuyasha ese día ,pero al recordar de nuevo esa sonrisa que él le dio , sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza llevando las manos a su pecho, sin querer presiono el botón lanzándole una descarga y cayendo desmayada sobre el pecho del chico…_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Y BIEN PUES AQUÍ TIENEN EL CAPITULO 5 QUE EN LO PERSONAL ME ENCANTO KAGOME ESTA TENIENDO NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS, KOGA YA SE ENAMORO PERO SUFRIRA BASTANTE E INUYASHA ESTA CAYENDO EN LOS ENCANTOS INOCENTES DE ELLA QUE PASARA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO? ESPERENLO QUE SE PONDRA INTERESANTE…COMIENZA EL DRAMA! SIGANME LEYENDO NO SE ARREPENTIRAN DE VERDAD Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, LES RECOMIENDO SE PASEN POR MI OTRO FIC " HOLA!, MI DULCE AMOR" ES UN ERIOL/ MEILING DIVERTIDO CON ALGO DE DRAMA, BUENO ES TODO NOS LEEMOS EN EL CAPI 6 **_

_**BESOS! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**ERES LINDO!**_

_**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES UNA ADAPTACION DE UN K-DRAMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE**_

_**PERDON, PERDON, PERDON X LA TARDANZA PERO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIG CAPI…DISFRUTENLO!**_

_**CAPITULO 6**_

_A la mañana siguiente entra Myoga a la habitación para despertar a la chica, acercándose lentamente, pero cuan grande fue su sorpresa al verla recostada sobre el pecho del chico pensando, pensando un sinfín de cosas decide retirarse de la habitación antes de ser descubierto_

_Sentado en las escaleras piensa en un montón de razones por la que los chicos estuvieran así_

_-Que paso? No será que Inuyasha trato de propasarse con la hermana?... No creo que haya sido eso porque deberías escapar después de electrocutarlo…. Porque te acostarías a su lado?...Entonces….fue la hermana!_

_Cansado de tanto pensar Myoga se recuesta ya con un fuerte dolor de cabeza_

_-Es como un sueño_

_De pronto siente una descarga eléctrica en su pecho, viendo el aparato en su mano_

_-Oye! A quien acabas de electrocutar? Chico malo! – golpeando el aparato un par de veces sintiendo una descarga nuevamente _

_En la habitación, Kagome, empieza a moverse cayéndose a un lado de la cama empezando a despertar, en eso, la tía Kagura ingresa a la habitación _

_-Ah! Nuestro Kyo esta despierto! Démonos prisa para desayunar_

_Acercándose a ella ayudándola a levantarse y se dirige al chico que aun estaba dormido agachándose un poco _

_-No puede ser! Se supone que es el líder y es el ultimo en levantarse_

_Kagura lo destapa y lo mueve un poco pero este no despierta, al contrario, dormido de la da espalda aprovechando ella para así darle un fuerte manotazo en el trasero provocando que automáticamente el chico despierte, volteando hacia atrás se da cuenta que la tía Kagura y Kyo están saliendo de la habitación_

_-Que demonios?! Que fue eso?!_

_En el comedor están Miroku, Koga, Myoga y Kyo desayunando mientras Kagura sirve más desayunos_

_-Anda caracol tienes que alimentarte bien – le dice a Miroku_

_En eso llega Inuyasha a la cocina y la tía rápido le ofrece desayunar_

_-Yo no desayuno, tía de Kyo, como viviremos juntos durante un tiempo, tengo algunas reglas básicas así que escuche atentamente, núm. 1 nada de tocarme cuando le ape…_

_Ni lo dejo terminar cuando ya le daba otro manotazo en el trasero dejando a los chicos bastante sorprendidos y esperando la reacción del chico_

_-No hables de normas básicas con un adulto – dejándolo en shock la tía se retira – tengo que ir al baño _

_Tembloroso dirige su mano al área golpeada y sobándose voltea, tragando saliva duramente los chicos no apartan la mirada de él, Koga se aguanta la risa pues le parece sumamente gracioso lo que le acaba de pasar, Inuyasha voltea a verlos y estos rápidamente hacen como que comen, retirándose sin más que hacer Inuyasha soba su trasero_

_En la cocina es Miroku el que rompe el silencio _

_-Viste eso? – dirigiéndose a Koga – le ha dado a Inuyasha justo ahí, la tía es realmente impresionante, verdad? – volteando a verlo –_

_-Parece que Inuyasha ha encontrado a su oponente _

_En el balcón, ya aseado Kyo le platica a Myoga lo que en verdad sucedió arrancando fuertes carcajadas por parte de Myoga, sintiéndose un poco aliviado de que no le haya pasado nada malo_

_-y como te encuentras?_

_-Estoy un poco cansada, y aun siento cosquilleo _

_-Ah! Debe haber todavía electricidad adentro_

_-Entonces, hasta cuando se pasara?_

_-Pues debes ir al baño varias veces, y bebe bastante agua – marchándose dejándola sola_

_Mas tarde Kagome esta en la cocina para beber agua, siguiendo la recomendación de Myoga, Koga aparece a su lado preguntando si durmió bien anoche contestando ella que si, pero que hubo un incidente del que afortunadamente Inuyasha no se dio cuenta, preguntándole ahora ella si se encuentra él bien ya que lo vio raro el día anterior_

_-Estabas preocupado?_

_-Si, es que usted estaba molesto y serio y yo quería ayudar_

_-Estaba molesto porque ella estaba con otro chico, pero parece que ella no lo ve como hombre, si no como un protector, así que me siento un poco aliviado_

_-Con alguien tan guapo con usted, no dudo que ella se enamore _

_-Es cierto, voy a creer en ti, así que no olvides ni canceles lo que dijiste, promesa?_

_Y así, ambos cierran la promesa, entrelazando sus dedos meñiques, Kagome piensa que ya se siente mejor, pues no siente el fuerte latido de corazón, Koga le ofrece tomar té y ella se ofrece a compartir unas galletas retirándose, pero en el camino se encuentra con Inuyasha _

_-Dijiste que te llevabas bien con Koga y veo que es verdad, porque no te arrastras hasta su habitación en vez de ir a la mía?_

_-El joven Koga es un hombre! ….ah…..espere….usted también lo es – un poco apenada _

_-Ah!, es verdad – lanzando una mirada de reojo – y Kyo también es un hombre…como ambos somos hombres…no será por eso que dormimos bien en la misma habitación?_

_-Ah! Es verdad, tengo que buscar algo en l habitación – haciéndose la desentendida señala con la cabeza que subirá dejándolo así solo, mientras el tuerce su boca en señal de molestia – usted también es? Ja! …ahora que lo pienso….realmente dormí bien, no me desperté ni una sola vez… oh! Es que caminamos mucho ayer_

_En eso al irse a la sala se preocupa porque la chica al bajar rápido las escaleras se tropieza, cayéndosele así las galletas que compartirá con Koga_

_-Jamás quiero acostumbrarme a este tipo de ambiente – dice con pesar Inuyasha _

_Afuera de la disquera una joven vestida de blusón largo color dorado medias y zapatos negros, con su cabello negro recogido por un lado con un broche, pasa entre las fans de los cantantes _

_-Oh! Es tan bonita – dice bastante emocionada Ayumi _

_-Ella es perfecta – contestándole Eri, y ambas chicas se acercan a Kikyo _

_-Kikyo, somos tus fans! Dinos por favor como le haces para ser tan perfecta _

_-A ustedes no les funcionaria – con tal arrogancia que dejo a las chicas muy impresionadas_

_En la oficina del presidente Kikyo se reúne con Sango y Sesshomaru, la chica le entrega unos pases para el estreno de la película en la cual ella participa sorprendiendo a Sesshomaru, explicándole Sango que son para los cantantes, Kikyo le dice que como no tiene amigos en el medio artístico, piensa que ellos podrían ayudarle presentándose el día del estreno, gustoso acepta que los chicos se presenten para apoyarla_

_Al salir de la oficina Kikyo pregunta a Sango si ese es el sitio donde Inuyasha graba las canciones a lo que la castaña le ofrece llevarla donde esta el ambarino, llegando al sitio donde estaba Inuyasha se sitúan detrás del cristal y lo ve ensayar una canción, Sango, se marcha para darles privacidad a la pareja_

_Del otro lado del cristal, el chico apenas se va dando cuenta que esta ahí la hada malvada, esta, intenta entrar pero esta cerrado por dentro regresando al cristal golpeando un par de veces y exigiéndole al chico abrirle, este sonríe burlonamente haciéndola enojar y gritándole que le abra a lo que el chico le dice que no quiere y volviendo al ensayo, Kikyo, enfadada saca de su bolso una pequeña libreta y escribiendo golpea la puerta para que el chico lea " Abre la puerta inmediatamente ", él moviendo sus labios le dice " No quiero " volviendo a ensayar ignorando a la chica de nuevo, ella toma su libreta y escribe de nuevo para después golpear el cristal, Inuyasha voltea y lee " He venido para descubrir quien es esa chica " sonriendo de lado moviendo sus labios le dice " No la encontraras ", ella mas enojada y con prisas escribe para después golpear mas fuerte el cristal, él voltea y lee " No te dejare tranquila ", sonriendo de medio lado arrogante, el chico toma un plumón, camina hacia el cristal y comienza a escribir en el " Vete…tranquilamente " y con las manos le hace señas de que se marche, ella, enfurecida le empieza a gritar alteradísima y golpeando el cristal, el tan sereno, escribe de nuevo en el cristal " Cámara grabando " para después volver a sonreír burlonamente, a lo que Kikyo voltea discretamente a donde le señalaba el chico, marchándose bastante apenada, mientras el chico muy extrañado se pregunta a que abra ido a verle_

_En el salón de ensayo, Kikyo llega con Kagome diciendo que quería conocerlo mas de cerca porque era su admiradora, le pide una foto a lo que la chica apenada acepta y muy seria posa para la cámara sorprendiéndola Kikyo al decirle que no parece chico asustando por un momento a la chica y Myoga que se encontraba con ellas, Kikyo aclara que lo dice porque no sonríe a la cámara, Kagome sonríe rápidamente tratando de olvidar el sustito que se acaba de llevar, dejando a Kikyo con los bailarines Myoga se lleva a Kagome y apartados le comenta que es algo bueno que el hada nacional se diga fan suyo, Kagome la observa de lejos y piensa que es muy bonita, deteniendo su mirada en el broche que ella lleva en su cabello, pensando también que a Inuyasha le gustara ese clase de chicas, empezando a sentir de nuevo un fuerte latido en su corazón al solo mencionar al chico, saliendo del salón y seguida por Kikyo que se esconde detrás de una gran maceta ve como llegan Koga y Miroku a su lado llevándole agua _

_-Kyo, te duele mucho? – pregunta preocupado Miroku_

_-No es nada, es solo que tengo que beber mucha agua_

_Acercándose Sesshomaru a ellos le pregunta a Kyo como se encuentra empezando a molestarse Kikyo por atención que ella recibe, diciéndoles Sesshomaru a los chicos que los invitara a comer uniéndose Inuyasha y bajando las escaleras para marcharse, detrás de Kikyo llega Myoga a pedirle una foto, poniendo el brazo de la chica sobre su hombro esta apunto de tomar la foto cuando ve como se va Kyo con todos, disculpándose Myoga le dice que en otra ocasión se tomaran la foto, dejando así a la muchacha sumamente enfadada _

_-Que pasa con ella, pretende ser un chico y la tratan como a una princesa, si ahorita la tratan como a la realeza…cuando vuelva a ser una chica seguirá igual? Será una bomba que dañara a todos los de aquí!...como me aprovechare de esto? – sonriendo maliciosa_

_En el restaurante Sesshomaru pregunta a Inuyasha cuando anunciara lo suyo con el hada nacional, dejando al chico extrañado _

_-El hada nacional y un A. , eso es bueno_

_En eso Inuyasha se da cuenta que Kyo esta detrás de ellos escuchando atentamente todo, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia, Kagome se marcha espantada provocando risas por parte de Sesshomaru_

_-No es bueno, no ay nada! – dice un poco molesto el ambarino _

_-Ok, Ok…ya has pensado en lo de hacer el remake de Izayoi?_

_-Busca a otra persona que yo no pienso hacerlo_

_-Ella esta empeñada en que lo hagas tú, supongo que tendré que rechazarla, en vez de eso tendrás que empezar con algo nuevo….con Kyo – dejando al chico extrañado _

_-Kyo? _

_Sentada en la mesa Kagome recuerda la imagen de Kikyo y lo bonita que se veía con ese broche en su cabello, en eso Miroku llega a la mesa y se sienta a su lado, dejando claro una silla vacía entre ellos, dándose cuenta que su plato esta vacío y solo toma agua_

_-Kyo, estas tomando agua otra vez? Estas enfermo…que haces llenándote de agua? Comida es lo que debes servirte! _

_-Si – contesta la chica pero pensando todavía en aquella joven cantante _

_-Kyo, come esto – dejándole su plato _

_-Miroku, a los chicos les gustan la chicas lindas, verdad? _

_-Como? – sin entender el chico de la pequeña coleta a que se refería _

_-Usted es así también, verdad?_

_-Por supuesto – ya alterado empezando a entender – solo me gustan las chicas bonitas! Cara, cuerpo, todo! No es obvio? No es que me vaya a gustar un tipo como tu!_

_-Eso es…soy un chico_

_-Kyo, porque me haces esto!_

_En las afueras de la disquera Jaken intenta preguntar a las fans por la visita de Kikyo a lo que ellas no le responden por " lealtad " a los artistas, al acercarse el reportero al grupito de Ayumi ve como sacan unas fotos en eso reconoce que en una de ellas sale la misteriosa chica que escapaba con Inuyasha el día del festival, arrebatando la foto de las manos de la chica, este corre todo lo que sus piernas daban siendo perseguido por un montón de fans enfurecidas, después de un rato corriendo y habiendo perdido a las chicas ve la foto detenidamente, reparando en un detalle que se le paso….la chica no es Kikyo! Es otra! Entonces Jaken se pregunta…quien es esa chica misteriosa?_

_En el restaurante sentado en una mesa Sesshomaru avisa al grupo que Kyo grabara próximamente un sencillo, dejando a Myoga y a la misma Kagome sorprendidos_

_-Antes de que salga el 6to álbum tu sencillo saldrá a la venta_

_-La popularidad del muchacho no es muy alta, esto no estará fuera de las posibilidades –Myoga intentando hacer cambiar de parecer al presidente _

_-La popularidad se aumenta con estrategias, dentro de las canciones que ha compuesto Inuyasha, ay una bastante buena para él, estoy seguro que después de eso su popularidad crecerá_

_Myoga pide a Inuyasha hablar en privado con el llevando consigo a Kagome _

_-Sabes igual de bien que yo que si graba un sencillo empezaran a promocionarlo como se debe… Como va a hacer eso por su cuenta? Tampoco es que ustedes puedan ayudarla!...Inuyasha antes de que salga el 6to álbum su gemelo estará de regreso, por favor oponte hasta que regrese! Te lo pedimos de favor! _

_-En esta situación caótica y que han causado, pintare la ultima línea_

_-Si!_

_-Tú…puedes cantar mi canción?_

_-Yo…._

_-Si puedes quédate… si no vete! – marchándose dejándolos solos preocupados_

_-No puedo hacer otra cosa mas que preguntarme si este será el fin… - Myoga bastante preocupado por el futuro del joven _

_-Si canto esta canción… Que pasara? – pregunta la muchacha muy preocupada_

_En la oficina de Sesshomaru Myoga le muestra a la chica videos de cantantes solistas para así prepararla un poco _

_-Por supuesto la tv no es lo único, también habrá radio y actuaciones, serás una estrella de verdad_

_-Cree que soy capaz de hacer esto?=_

_-Hermana, seguiré su decisión – dejándola sola para que piense unos momentos, esta, recarga la cabeza en la mesa sin darse cuenta de que alguien a llegado a su lado _

_-Estas preocupado por tener que salir por tu cuenta? No te pongas nervioso, nosotros te estaremos apoyando, y una vez lo hagas te darás cuenta que no es tan malo_

_-Pero esto es lo que hace feliz a la gente que me escuchara, si yo hago esto, de verdad les gustare?_

_-Hay una persona aquí que le gustara todo lo que tu hagas, sea lo que hagas, te aplaudiré, te felicitare, y te sonreiré… eso es bueno no crees? – sonriéndole divinamente_

_-Usted es muy cálido Joven Koga, disculpe usted, conoce la Iglesia de los Dolores que esta en el pequeño pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad? ( me invente el nombre de la iglesia jeje )_

_-No la conozco….quieres que te acompañe para que no te pierdas?_

_-No como cree, usted siempre me anima y le estoy muy agradecido – a lo que el joven le sonríe_

_En las afueras de la disquera Myoga persigue a Inuyasha hasta su coche _

_-Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Me arrodillare ante ti – y haciendo lo que dijo junta sus manos en un ruego _

_-Creo que esto ya lo has hecho anteriormente _

_-Por favor, solo esta vez ayúdanos! Pensé que habías hecho esta canción con tu mejor esfuerzo! Porque se la darás a ella! Cántala tú! Te aseguro que será un éxito total!_

_Cansado de escuchar lo mismo Inuyasha se marcha empezando a encender el auto, en ese momento Myoga recibe un texto de la chica _

" _Manager Myoga, iré a ver a la madre superiora, siento haberme ido sin avisarle "_

_-Se ha ido! – grita desesperado – Oh! Que voy a hacer ahora? Como pudo irse sin decir nada? – desesperado se marcha, Inuyasha que alcanzo a escuchar todo muy sorprendido se baja del coche y se acerca a el_

_-Que ha pasado?_

_-Ella se ha ido….contento?_

_Myoga se marcha dejándolo solo, Inuyasha se sube rápidamente a su auto y arrancado velozmente se marcha preguntándose si realmente la muchacha se ha marchado dejándolo solo_

_Kagome apunto de tomar el bus que la llevara al pueblo donde esta la madre superiora, recibe una llamada de Inuyasha_

_-Joven Inuyasha?_

_-Kyo, donde estas?_

_-En la parada del bus, cerca de la disquera_

_-No te muevas!_

_Conduciendo rápidamente Inuyasha llega en poco tiempo a la chica, al bajar del auto se sorprende de verla nuevamente como una chica, ahora vestía un vestido negro con medias y zapatos del mismo color llevando un abrigo oscuro y su cabello azabache suelto con rizos en las puntas y de un lado una parte de su cabello sostenido por un broche en forma de flor _

_-Joven Inuyasha_

_-Vas a irte así?_

_La chica voltea a verse pues piensa que le dice por lo que lleva puesto asintiendo con la cabeza_

_-Mira a mi me da igual si te marchas…. Pero como es posible que te vayas sin despedirte de nadie_

_Ella sorprendida no contesta pues no sabe a donde quiere llegar el chico con tanto regaño de su parte _

_-Me estas dejando todo para que se lo explique al Presidente y a los chicos? Y que hay de tu tía? Puedes irte después de aclarar y explicar todo!_

_Sorprendida la chica no puede decir palabra alguna _

_-Crees que puedes irte solo con ignorar todo y desaparecer? Crees que voy a dejarte ir así?_

_Y quitándole el bolso que la chica cargaba la obliga a subirse al coche no teniendo mas remedio que obedecerlo, al reaccionar le agradece por llevarla al sitio que buscaba_

_En la disquera Myoga recibe una llamada de la chica explicándole que ira a visitar solamente a la madre superiora y que Inuyasha se ofreció a llevarla _

_-Hermana, solo tenia que decir eso y no asustarme! Vaya con cuidado, aunque esta en buenas manos_

_-No se preocupe, volveré después de mi visita_

_Inuyasha, enojado con Myoga porque no le explico la situación sintiéndose engañado por él, mientras Myoga respira tranquilo pues ya pensaba que Kagome había escapado_

_En un restaurante Sesshomaru explica a Izayoi que Inuyasha no podrá hacer el remake de su canción ya que estará ocupado con el lanzamiento del sencillo del nuevo miembro, a lo que la dama enojada dice que lo quiere a él, mostrándole la canción que quiere que el arregle, aferrándose a que sea Inuyasha a hacer el tema del compositor Totosai Higurashi_

_En el coche, camino al pueblo, Inuyasha entre que conduce y voltea a verla _

_-Eras así antes?_

_-Si casi igual – apenada la chica por las miradas de el chico_

_-Entonces es como si te viera por primera vez, por esta razón este ambiente hace que tenga que hablarte educadamente _

_-Si es muy extraño para usted..me puedo quitar la peluca por un rato_

_-No pasa nada, señorita Kyo_

_-En realidad es Kagome_

_-Entonces la señorita Kagome se corto el cabello para convertirse en el señor Kyo?_

_-Si! Pero me he convertido en un hombre con mucho estilo! _

_-Pero supongo que debió haber sido triste cortarte el cabello, aunque sigues siendo una chica_

_-Aunque tenga el cabello corto sigo siendo una chica_

_-Pero el Kyo que conozco es un chico_

_-Pero con mi cabello largo y este broche – tocando su broche -, aunque no sea bonita, no parezco una chica?_

_-Al decir que pareces una chica por ese broche tan feo, es que estas bromeando verdad?_

_-Ah – bajando la mirada triste – supongo que un broche no queda con cabello falso – entristecida se quita su broche sin cuidado, rompiéndolo en pedazos_

_-Ves, incluso el broche sabe que no queda bien_

_Más triste la azabache se le empieza a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, pensando porque hace siempre las cosas mal, mientras él voltea a verla y se arrepiente al verla así_

_Al llegar al pueblo, Inuyasha le dice que deje la bolsa que él la recogerá dentro de 2 horas, retirándose ella muy contenta por regresar con el a la disquera, al marcharse la chica Inuyasha regresa al auto viéndola alejarse, sintiéndose un poco culpable por lo de su broche_

_En la iglesia la madre superiora Kaede termina de hacer una oración cuando al voltear ve que Kagome llega sonriente a ella, notando rápidamente que esa sonrisa es falsa, la abraza y le da consuelo pues como ella la crio sabe que tiene problemas _

_Inuyasha al ir conduciendo se topa con un puesto de bisutería, le habla a la dependienta y le pide un broche de chica, a lo que ella le dice que tiene que verlos pues todos son muy diferentes y le acerca una charola para que los vea escogiendo uno plateado en forma de moño con las orillas negras, paga con un billete grande y al esperar el cambio, el coche de atrás lo empieza a presionar arrancando el coche se marcha sin esperar el cambio _

_-En cualquier caso, ese broche costo 100 dls ahora_

_A su celular entra una llamada, ignorándola rápidamente al ver quien era, pero entra otra vez la llamada contestando desganado _

_-Por que me llamas?_

_-Porque crees?_

_-Colgare, no estoy para tus juegos_

_-Espera! Esa chica…. Mi equipo tomo otra fotografía de ustedes corriendo…por eso tendrías que haber ido con cuidado con tanta gente_

_-Es mentira, verdad?_

_-Así que te parece mentira, eh?, De acuerdo, sigue creyendo eso, solo quería llamarte antes de que le entregue esto al periodista Jaken… te aseguro que estará muy contento… entonces te dejo_

_Kikyo sabia que él defendería a la chica a toda costa, por eso trataba de aprovecharse, ella, quería esa atención que recibía la chica por parte de todos , se sentía muy celosa_

_-Oye… donde estas?_

_La chica le indica su ubicación, mientras el chico llega a ella, Kikyo no puede borrar una sonrisa de triunfo pues se divertirá muchísimo con lo que hará_

_Llegando Inuyasha a donde Kikyo lo esperaba la chica sentada en una banca a la orilla de un lago _

_-Estas aquí—sonriendo satisfactoriamente—antes ni siquiera me querías abrir la puerta, pero has venido personalmente pues es algo muy importante_

_-La foto?_

_-Quien es esa chica? Se me hace muy familiar, dime, es alguien de la compañía?_

_-Que me muestres la fotografía!_

_-Los es verdad? Una estrella? Una empleada? – la chica estaba agotando la poca paciencia que se cargaba el ambarino_

_-Apuesto que el presidente Sesshomaru me lo dirá si le muestro la foto – cínicamente la chica sonríe empezando a molestarlo_

_-Estas jugando conmigo, verdad? – arrastrando las palabra muy enojado, el chico se voltea al lago dándole así la espalda_

_-Te has dado cuenta hasta ahora? No hay ninguna foto! Oye, si tuviera dicha foto no estaría contigo platicando, ya la habría enviado directo a los periodistas, oh! crees que eres todopoderoso? Por favor! Eres más tonto de lo que aparentas querido_

_De espaldas aun el joven cierra sus ojos para poder controlarse, pero, se le ocurre de repente una idea_

_-Donde esta tu auto? – bastante calmado el chico pregunta dejando un poco sorprendida a la joven que aun estaba sentada_

_-Porque? Vas a aplastarlo de lo furioso que estas? Mi auto esta muy lejos de aquí, te lo puedo asegurar_

_-De verdad? – sonriendo torcidamente victorioso – Que bien! _

_Volteándose a ella se acerca y agacha a la altura de sus piernas sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos le quita un zapato y caminando muy tranquilamente a la orilla del lago lo arroja dejándola muy sorprendida a ella _

_-Oye! Que estas…._

_Burlándose de ella se marcha dejándola completamente sola en la banca y con un zapato, la joven de mirada fría se levanta y le lanza el otro zapato que le da al ambarino en la espalda, él, calmadamente se voltea a verla, recoge el zapato con su sonrisilla torcida y lo lanza al lago también, dejándola ahora si completamente descalza, sola y haciendo berrinche, fijándose en su reloj el joven un poco molesto sigue su camino_

_-Ash! Voy a llegar tarde por su culpa _

_En el pueblo, Kagome ya lo espera pero el chico le llama para avisarle que no tardar en llegar disculpándose_

_Kikyo camina descalza para llegar a su coche amenazando mentalmente al ambarino, cuando al cruzar por una cancha de básquet ball siente un fuerte golpe en el rostro dejándole así la nariz sangrada y tumbada en el piso llorando, los jóvenes que jugaban se acercan a auxiliarla pero es reconocida por ellos que aprovechan a tomar fotografías mientras ella en llanto pide que se detengan, ignorándola por supuesto, ella un poco desesperada y aumentando un poco su llanto, siente que le ponen algo en la cabeza y la abrazan, sacándola así de ay, claro, sin salvarse de ser fotografiados juntos_

_Inuyasha la lleva a su auto para que ella se limpie un poco y se arregle, pero cuando quiere limpiarse la nariz le pide salga del auto para hacerlo libremente, este, enojado lo hace dejándola ay dentro sola_

_En el pueblo la azabache comienza a desesperase por esperar tanto y le marca al chico , en el auto Kikyo ve que el celular del joven ambarino esta timbrando y al ver quien es, contesta la llamada escuchando rápidamente la voz de ella_

_-joven Inuyasha.. soy Kyo, lo sigo esperando…cuanto cree que tardar_

_-Él no puede ir, no lo esperes mas!_

_Cortando de golpe la llamada y sonriendo satisfactoriamente, mientras Kagome se queda bastante triste _

_-Así que estaban juntos – dice aguantando sus ganas de llorar_

_Inuyasha se acerca y abre la puerta para que ya salga de ay la chica, pero Kikyo le hace la llorona diciendo que se quede un poco mas porque esta asustada, no teniendo mas opción el chico que quedarse un poco mas con ella _

_Kagome ya un poco más calmada decide ir a visitar el pueblo un poco y después marcharse sola a casa_

_En la disquera, las fotos de Kikyo e Inuyasha ya circulan en la red y fueron vistas por los chicos y el presidente, preguntándose Koga quien esta con Kyo pues él sabía que Inuyasha estaba con ella_

_Kagome visita tiendas departamentales cuando le entra una llamada de Koga_

_-Joven Koga, sigo aquí en el pueblo…. No! no se moleste, de verdad no tiene que venir por mi – viéndose que anda con ropas femeninas _

_Kagome anda visitando mas lugares con la ayuda de Koga que por teléfono le va indicando por donde tiene que ir, recomendándole que pruebe los camarones de ay que están buenísimos, animando así a la chica de comerlos, este le indica a donde ir, ya estando en el restaurante, come lo indicado por el joven, cuando en una mesa de atrás piden el mismo platillo, al terminar su platillo, la joven sale muy satisfecha de allí recibiendo la llamada del chico, mientras el joven que estaba detrás de ella en el restaurante sale también con teléfono en mano, Koga ahora le pregunta que quiere comer a lo que ella le dice que helado, el chico de coleta le indica a donde ir ahora, siendo seguida muy de cerca por el mismo joven del restaurante, al entrar a la heladería, ya en una mesa disfrutando de un helado, la mesera le sirve una gran canasta de helado de fresa con chocolate, la chica extrañada, le dice que no lo pidió a lo que la mesera le dice que es gratuito, pensando la azabache que anda de suerte, mientras la mesera va a una mesa atrás de ella para indicarle al chico que ya entrego su pedido, al salir de la heladería por supuesto con ese joven misterioso siguiéndola, marca a Koga para que le recomiende una tienda de ropa económica, diciéndole este a donde ir, al entrar a la tienda, Kagome toma prendas de chico y disimuladamente pasa por el espejo para verse, al escoger y pagar las prendas la cajera le informa la cantidad, quedando sorprendida por lo poco que pagara por ella contestándole que todo esta en súper promoción, marchándose de ay muy contenta, el joven misterioso llega con la cajera para pagar lo que faltaba de las prendas que la joven se llevo, al estar caminando por la calle principal , siendo seguida por el joven misterioso ahora unos pasos atrás de ella, le marca a Koga para así avisarle de la suerte que tuvo también con las prendas, Koga por su parte, le dice que si estaría bien sorprenderla un poco, dejándola algo extrañada al no saber a que se refiere el chico, este solo le dice que si se gira lo sabrá, haciéndolo, la chica se topa con unas cuantas personas, el misterioso joven se acerca y casi llegando a ella, esta, recibe una llamada de Inuyasha avisando que la esta esperando, a lo que la joven se voltea y se marcha dejando al joven misterioso que resulto ser Koga_

_-Estabas tan cerca…si hubieras dado un solo paso mas…- quedando desilusionado y sumamente triste _

_En el punto de encuentro Inuyasha recargado en su coche ve a la chica correr a él con una radiante sonrisa_

_-Pensé que no vendría. Así que fui a comprar ropa – alzando un poco la bolsa de las prendas que traía_

_-Has comprado ropa? Entonces debiste haberte ido_

_-Pero usted ha llamado, así que he venido_

_-Normalmente soy muy puntual, pero me ha salido un problema que tenia que resolver_

_-Esta bien, de todos modos ha venido a por mi….Gracias Joven Inuyasha!_

_-Es extraño verte así, no puedo acostumbrarme_

_-Ah! Me cambiare rápido_

_-Por que no solo te presentas así ante el presidente….yo te ayudare a explicarle todo _

_Ella parece meditarlo un poco, pero finalmente decide continuar con la apariencia de su hermano, metiéndose así en el coche se cambia de ropas, ambos ya en el coche de regreso a casa Inuyasha insiste un poco mas_

_-De verdad decides seguir como tu hermano?_

_-Joven Inuyasha, porque acepto a mi hermano al principio?_

_-Por tu voz, porque el presidente Sesshomaru dijo que era la voz que quedaba mejor con el grupo, era la voz que andaba buscando_

_-Pero usted sabe que esa voz es mía, no de el verdadero Yo, verdad? Usted puede encargarse de esta voz? Joven Inuyasha ayúdeme a cantar correctamente su canción, le juro que daré lo mejor de mi _

_-Si no puedes hacerlo, te echaran_

_-Trabajare duro Joven Inuyasha, de verdad!_

_Quedando en silencio, el solo le sonríe _

_En la camioneta de Kikyo, esta, se da cuenta de que las fotos de ellos dos ya están en la red, mientras acaricia el saco que le dejo el chico cuando la rescato se queda analizando todo_

_-Si la meto en problemas a ella… seguro que Inuyasha también saldrá afectado, bien, por esta vez lo dejare pasar….pero como me puedo aprovechar de lo que se?_

_Y dirigiéndose al chofer le pide la lleve a la disquera del grupo A. _

_Ya en la disquera, la chica de mirada fría intenta pasar pero los reporteros le impiden un poco el paso, con la ayuda de sus guardias la chica llega a la oficina de Sesshomaru_

_En el coche, Inuyasha le dice que si al cambiarse no encontró nada en su bolso a lo que la chica le responde que no, pidiendo que después entonces busque con calma, pero ella no espera y rápidamente se pone a buscar encontrando así un lindo broche plateado en forma de moño_

_-Oh! Se le olvido a la señorita Kikyo? – devolviéndole el broche este no lo toma – debería devolvérselo Joven Inuyasha_

_-Que? – un poco sorprendido por lo dicho – como sabes que estaba con ella?_

_-Es que en la tarde le llame y ella fue la que me contesto_

_-Como! Quien le ha dado libertar de tomar mi celular y responder mis llamadas! Bah! De todos modos, el broche, es tuyo, te vi tan triste y digamos que me sentí un poco culpable así que te compre ese – dejándola muy contenta la azabache le agradece_

_-Solo lo miraras?_

_-Estoy como chico, no se vera bien, pero, cuando vuelva a ser chica ya con mi cabello largo, entonces me lo pondré_

_-De verdad? Supongo entonces que nunca te veré con eso puesto, si vuelves a ser una chica, no estarás aquí ya _

_-Después de ser una chica, no lo veré mas – bajando la mirada triste _

_Inuyasha de repente siente impotencia al imaginar que ella ya no estará allí con él, voltea a ella y la ve muy entristecida así que la trata de animar_

_-Aunque no lo creas…ese broche costo 100 dls!_

_-De verdad? – pero la chica al voltear el broche ve la etiqueta del precio y ve que le costó 30 dls solamente a lo que solo sonríe—Joven Inuyasha, un regalo es muy valioso para mi, no importa si solo costo 30 dls_

_-Lo compre por 100 dls!_

_-No importa si costo barato_

_-Que te digo que yo pague 100 dls! Si no me crees, regresare a buscar a la dependienta_

_-Joven Inuyasha… gracias!_

_En eso el chico recibe una llamada del Presidente diciéndole que Kikyo esta con él y que debe presentarse a aclarar lo de las fotos, pidiéndole entre por la puerta trasera ya que los periodistas están bloqueando la entrada _

_Mientras en la disquera una " afligida " Kikyo dice que no puede decirlo sola_

_Llegando al fin a la disquera los chicos entran como se le indico encontrando a Myoga en el camino que se queda con la chica mientras el ambarino va directo a la oficina del presidente, al ver sentada al hada malvada se acerca a ella ignorando al presidente que se marcha para darles privacidad_

_-Porque estas aquí?_

_Ella se levanta y le extiende el saco _

_-Te devuelvo esto…no me dio tiempo de decirlo pero, gracias por todo_

_-Dices que has venido hasta aquí por esto? Que tal si lo arreglamos ya – arrebatando el saco de sus manos_

_-Dijiste que te negabas a que pasara esto cuando me ayudaste, pero estuvo bien, aunque nosotros digamos que no es verdad sabes que no nos escucharan, así que, porque no admitir que es verdad y ya _

_-Que? – mirándola como diciendo estas loca_

_-A mi me da igual estar así contigo…. Y tú?_

_-No! No quiero decir que estoy de esa manera contigo! Es imposible – ella empieza a indignarse – Si salgo y digo que no es así, tu también te avergonzaras como la que vino hasta aquí, así que antes de que te vayas, sal y diles que no es lo que piensan, eres el Hada Nacional…te creerán! Además quien ha llamado a quien? Tú! Tú has causado todo esto!_

_-No recuerdas por que lo hice? Te dije que conocía a esa chica!_

_-Para de jugar y vete tranquilamente—marchándose de la oficina_

_-Estas bromeando verdad? Inuyasha Taisho, tienes razón, no puedo irme así porque seria embarazoso – pero este ya no la escucho_

_El ambarino se va directo al estudio de grabación don de Kagome o esperaba bastante preocupada_

_-Esta bien? _

_-No es nada –en eso recibe un foto donde aparece Kikyo con Kyo, seguido de un texto " te dije que sabia quien era " marcándole este rápidamente a la chica_

_-Dilo otra vez _

_-No quiero, estoy demasiado ocupada yendo con los periodistas a explícales cosas - cortando ella la llamada – ja! Se atreve a rechazarme _

_En el estudio de grabación Inuyasha esta asustado por lo que el hada malvada pueda hacer, Kagome se acerca a él _

_-Pasa algo malo?_

_-Te lo preguntare otra vez, te quedas con esa apariencia? Segura que tienes que estar aquí?_

_Ella con la cabella le dice que si, saliendo rápidamente el chico alcanzando a Kikyo justo antes de bajar las escaleras, tomándola del brazo bruscamente _

_-Suéltame! Iré a explicarles todo – pero el chico no la suelta – que me sueltes te digo! Ahora no podrás callarme… no me soltaras?_

_Sin pensarlo Inuyasha con una mano la sujeta del cuello y la acerca a su rostro quedando muy juntos, ella trata de zafarse de su agarre pero el chico no la suelta, en eso los periodistas voltean y empiezan los flash de las cámaras pues ven como se están besando los chicos, al ver Inuyasha que ella no deja de forcejear la toma con la otra mano del rostro dejándola inmovilizada, mientras en el tercer piso Kagome con lagrimas en los ojos ve el apasionado beso que comparten ellos pensando en la madre superiora_

" _Madre Superiora, cuando te electrocutas, duele tanto "_

_Sintiendo como su corazón empieza a latir fuertemente y esa tristeza al ver a ambos jóvenes así _

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**PUES AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAPI, NO SE COMO QUEDO, ES UNO DE MIS FAVORITOS, ME GUSTO LA PARTE DE KOGA QUE LA SIGUE Y COMO ESTA NI EN CUENTA POBRE! CASI LLORE, KAGOME PIENSA Q SU LATIDO LOCO ES X LA ELECTROCUTADA Q SE DIO, BASTANTE IGNORANTE LA NIÑA PERO BUENO SE ESTA PONIENDO BUENO EL ASUNTO…LAS LEO EN EL PROX CAPI **_

_**LAS QUIERO! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**ERES LINDO!**_

_**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA ADAPTACION A UN K-DRAMA**_

_**LOS PRESONAJES DE INUYASHA TAMPOCO ME PERTENECEN **_

_**CAPITULO 7**_

_Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos, no puede apartar la mirada de la escena_

_-No quiero ver esto, tengo que darme vuelta, pero mi cuerpo no me escucha…. Que hago?_

_En eso siente que alguien la toma del brazo volteándola, es Koga, que al ver hacia donde se queda mirando ella, voltea también y se la lleva tomándola de la mano _

_En la oficina, una histérica Kikyo le grita al ambarino_

_Inuyasha Taisho eres un tramposo sinvergüenza, como puedes estar tan tranquilo en esta situación? Tú! ….._

_Alzando su bolso de mano con intensión de aventárselo a él, pero al ver la mirada dura que le da el chico, tirándola bruscamente mejor al suelo, pisándola con coraje_

_-Idiota! Bastardo! Psicópata!_

_-Tú fuiste quien sugirió que hiciéramos una actuación, yo solo la acepte _

_-Una…actuación, dices?_

_-Hace un momento, solo fingíamos que era real_

_**FLASH BACK **_

_Inuyasha sostiene a Kikyo por el cuello y cerca su rostro al de ella, al ver que la chica forcejea un poco para librarse de su agarre, este con su otra mano la sostiene del rostro estando la boca del chico pegada en la comisura de los labios de la chica_

_-Suéltame – apretando los dientes – suéltame! _

_-Hay muchas cámaras, si ven la escena del beso, quedara guardada en los recuerdos, No son suficientes estas fotos para tener los titulares?_

_-Estas tratando de silenciarme con esto?_

_-Solo hago lo que sugeriste, No te preocupes, nunca te besare de verdad - ella intenta forcejear otra vez, pero él la detiene sujetándola fuertemente simulando todavía un apasionado beso_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_-Nunca me besaras de verdad?_

_-Porque? – Sonriendo de lado – Estas enojada porque todo fue falso?_

_Ella al verse descubierta solo sonríe fingidamente para zafarse de la incomoda situación, pero al ver a Inuyasha con esa sonrisa burlona se enfada mas_

_-No me hagas reír Inuyasha…. Eres…. Eres un cabeza de chorlito!_

_-Así es como me llaman mis mas aterradoras anti-fans de la preparatoria, claro que eres mas aterradora tú, cabeza hueca_

_En una postura altiva, la chica de mirada fría se acomoda su cabello para así dirigirse al chico_

_-Debería asustarte mas? Tú pudiste haber comenzado con todo esto, pero seré yo la que lo va a terminar, yo decidiré cuando se acabara todo, tú no lo puedes dejar _

_-Que atemorizante – burlándose de ella –_

_-Y no puedes decir a nadie que es mentira todo esto, si lo haces, mi orgullo estará tan herido que no seré capaz de evitar decirle a todos sobre Kyo Higurashi, así que has una buena actuación – dejándolo ahora si callado y muy enojado por la amenaza de la chica _

_-Fingir ser linda es tu especialidad, así que, espero tus consejos – provocando que la de mirada fría se altere de nuevo _

_-Entonces empieza llevándome a casa – sin entender el ambarino solo ladea la cabeza – un buen novio, llevaría a su afligida novia a casa, así que actúa como un novio gentil _

_-Un buen novio le diría a su novia que fuera rápido a casa los días agotadores, así que actúa como una novia considerada_

_El chico se marcha de la oficina dejando a una pelinegra bastante alterada y maldiciéndolo_

_-Inuyasha Taisho – sollozando – No estaba sugiriendo que actuáramos… estaba hablando en serio _

_En la terraza de la disquera una muy triste Kagome trata de aguantar sus lagrimas mientras que Koga le da un bote con agua diciéndose a si misma que eso no arreglara su corazón _

_-Estabas tan sorprendido por Inuyasha?_

_-Yo…yo_

_-Claro que te sorprendiste! A mi también me sorprendió igual, estoy seguro que alrededor del mundo las fans de él están llorando ahora_

_-De verdad estarán tristes?_

_-Es porque a esas personas les gusta Inuyasha, y lo respetan, por supuesto que estarán tristes_

_-Fans?_

_-Así es, fans….Inuyasha es una estrella, es alguien a quien muchas personas aman y respetan, el que les guste alguien como él, no necesariamente es malo_

_-Eso creo, ya que soy una persona entre tantas, creo que no soy especial_

_-Así es no es nada especial, si estas triste por causa de él, es porque eres uno de sus muchos fans_

_Kagome se queda pensando en lo dicho por Koga, al final decide felicitar al chico por su relación nueva, pero aun sintiéndose triste _

_En la casa mas tarde Inuyasha llega y se encuentra con una repentina fiesta de celebración que los chicos prepararon para él, molesto se marcha dejándolos solos y sin el festejado estos deciden continuar con la celebración, preguntándose si el ambarino no quiso acompañarlos por pena o con enojo, mientras que Kagome no puede apartar la mirada del sitio por donde se marcho el ambarino, con Koga viéndola a espaldas de ella_

_En la habitación del ambarino, bastante molesto se avienta poco a poco las prendas que viste bruscamente _

_-Kyo, estabas felicitándome? Honestamente de quien crees que es la culpa? Cierto…me felicitas porque no lo sabes – torciendo sus labios –_

_En la sala la tía Kagura trata de que Kyo beba alcohol argumentando que los hombres Higurashi son buenos bebedores y preguntándole porque el salió tan delicado a lo que la chica solo contesta que ya esta ebrio, Miroku se da cuenta de que el muchacho no quiere beber así que haciéndolo aun lado, le pide a la tía que sea a él al que le sirva, mientras que Kagome tambaleándose se levanta para así dirigirse a sabe donde siendo observada por Koga , mientras que Myoga le cuenta a la tía Kagura su enojo _

_-Kikyo uso a Kyo…específicamente lo busco…se tomo fotos con él, lo tomo del brazo y ahora es obvio que lo hizo para darle celos a Inuyasha _

_-Esa chica es malvada – la tía jura reclamarle a esa cantante por lo que le hizo a su sobrino_

_En la terraza Kagome sale a pensar un poco, cuando es seguida por Miroku_

_-Te gustaba esa persona eh? ( refiriéndose a Kikyo)_

_-Eh? – no entendiendo a que se refiere_

_-Estas molesto porque te gustaba esa persona?_

_-Ah! Solo soy un fan, no es nada en especial_

_-No esta mal que te guste alguien, toma esto – dándole un libro – es uno de mis escritores de dramas favoritos, esa persona dijo " las personas que no aman son culpables ", así que creo que las personas que aman, sin importar a quien son inocentes_

_-Entonces en verdad no estoy haciendo nada malo?_

_-Así es, que tiene de malo que te guste alguien _

_-Gracias por decirme esto Miroku – marchándose para así dejarlo solo ahora a él _

_-Kyo, debió gustarte mucho Kikyo, yo…tu… - de pronto sintiéndose demasiado triste _

_Mas tarde Inuyasha llega a la sala buscando su fiesta pero no la encuentra, preguntándose si ya termino se pone por toda la casa a buscar a su compañero de cuarto no encontrándolo, pasando por las habitaciones, cocina, sala de nuevo, terraza, hasta llegar a un salón donde tiene un hermoso piano blanco, apunto estaba por irse , cuando le da por buscar bien allí encontrando a la chica sumida en un sueño profundo debajo del piano, la observa por un momento al verla así tan tranquila y de pronto le da un fuerte pisotón en su pierna provocando que ella despierte de golpe sentándose y golpeándose la cabeza con el piano, ella se asoma y lo ve ay parado viéndola_

_-Que estas haciendo allí abajo?_

_-Sshh! Estoy buscando respuestas! Silencio! – arrastrando las palabras de lo ebria que estaba_

_-De que estas hablando?_

_-Soy culpable…o inocente?_

_-Kyo…otra vez hiciste algo?_

_-Si, creo que he hecho algo_

_-Por eso no vas a la habitación? Porque te meterás en problemas, por eso te escondes aquí?_

_Ella lo ve poniendo ojos de borreguito sin decir palabra alguna_

_-Si quieres ganar ese " perdón " que tanto te gusta, primero sal de allí_

_-No quiero hacerlo, no puedo salir! – de repente muy enojada, dejándolo a él muy extrañado por su actitud_

_-Debes haber hecho algo muy malo, date prisa y sal de ahí!_

_Tomándola de un pie la jala hacia él, pero la chica reacciona rápido sosteniéndose de una pata del piano, forcejeando un rato el ambarino se rinde y avienta el pie de ella _

_-No puedo irme!_

_-No piensas salir?!_

_-Por favor, déjeme!_

_-Oh! De verdad?_

_Y caminando al frente del piano empieza a tocarlo provocado que ella se tape los oídos por el estruendoso ruido, pero aun así, no logrando que la chica salga de su escondite, desesperado Inuyasha camina de nuevo frente a ella_

_-Crees en serio que es momento de embriagarte, causar problemas y echarlo todo a perder? Tú has escuchado ya la canción que interpretaras?_

_Debajo del piano ella imita al ambarino torciendo la boca justo como lo hace él cuando algo le molesta_

_-Si es una canción que el Joven Inuyasha compuso, seguramente es buena – levantando su pulgar para luego tratar de morderlo – Joven Inuyasha, soy su fan! Fan!_

_-No necesito una fan como tú _

_-No necesita una fan como yo? – al borde del llanto – tengo que ser su fan, si lo soy, esta bien que mi corazón sufra – hablando mas para ella misma – Joven Inuyasha déjeme ser su fan – gritándole_

_-No eres mi fan, eres de cualquier modo, alguien especial que interpretara mis canciones, así que pon atención y escucha con cuidado _

_Caminando otra vez al frente del piano empieza a tocar una melodía, en eso la chica recuerda que era la misma que traía él en su mp3 cuando se toparon en el aeropuerto, pero ahora escuchándola en vivo se abraza sus piernas, empezando cada vez a sentirse más triste _

_En el balcón Koga mira al cielo, pero su mirada esta apagada, con tristeza, siente que algo le falta _

_Miroku por su parte esta en el patio con Kirara, la abraza sintiéndose deprimido, sin poder definir que eso que siente por el joven raro _

_Al terminar la canción, Inuyasha no escucha ruido alguno, así que camina hacia donde se supone que la joven esta atenta a la letra, pero lo único que encontró fue a la joven dormida recostada en el suelo, por lo que Inuyasha solo puede admirarla ay _

_-Mi vida se esta retorciendo cada vez mas por cuidar de ti, nunca debí descubrirte Kagome _

_Al día siguiente, en el estudio de grabación, hacen todos los preparativos para que Kyo comience a grabar, estando ya todo listo, comienza la grabación, una, dos, tres veces lo intenta y es el mismo resultado, le falta sentimiento, el productor le explica como tiene que hacerlo y ella de nuevo lo intenta, después de una media hora intentando Myoga pide un descanso para así poder hablar con ella llevándola al patio trasero, ya sentados en una banca Myoga le explica que lo único que tiene que hacer es pensar en una persona especial y al estar pensando en esa persona dejar fluir el sentimiento y aprovecharlo para interpretar la canción, como esta canción se trata del amor entre un hombre y una mujer, él entiende que ella no ha tenido esa experiencia por lo que le aconseja que en los próximos días que ira a visitar la tumba de su padre, experimente ese sentimiento, prometiendo la chica dar lo mejor de ella_

_-Ese Inuyasha es su canción, él debería estar aquí ayudándola hermana, no andando en escándalos ni en citas_

_En la presentación de la película en la que participa la chica de mirada fría, los cuatro ángeles llegan, llamando así la atención de periodistas e invitados, los reporteros se acercan a ellos para entrevistarlo, pero Koga lo único que puede hacer es lanzarle una mirada molesta a él por hacer sufrir a la chica, mientras que ella solo baja la mirada al ver como se acerca a Kikyo, un reportero le pregunta al ambarino si no se pone celoso de las escenas de besos a lo que el joven responde con un no seco provocando malestar en la chica pues ella hubiera preferido que dijera que si _

_Al finalizar la película todos van saliendo poco a poco siendo Myoga e Inuyasha los primeros en salir, diciéndole el primero que se llevara a la muchacha, preguntando el ambarino el motivo, se entera que es el aniversario luctuoso de su padre y que ira por primera vez a su tumba, pidiendo posponer así unos días la grabación para que ella pueda asistir, en otra parte del cinema Kagome se despide de Koga, pidiendo el chico llevarlo la próxima vez que vaya_

_Al salir Kikyo, ve como el auto de Inuyasha se estaciona frente a ella, esta feliz solo despide a todo su equipo y se sube al coche, llevándose un susto y sorpresa a la vez al encontrar a Myoga al volante_

_-Inuyasha se tuvo que ir, surgió algo urgente, me pidió te acompañara – dejando a la chica bastante molesta _

_En la carretera rumbo al pueblo, Inuyasha recibe llamadas que solo ignora, rompiendo así Kagome el silencio que hizo entre ellos desde que salieron _

_-No va a contestar?_

_-Estoy ocupado manejando, así no puedo atender llamadas_

_-Solo me quedare allí esta noche, no seria difícil para usted llevarme y regresarse?_

_-Quien dice que regresare? Tú y yo estaremos muy ocupados hoy y mañana_

_-Con que estaremos ocupados – sin entender todavía a que se refería_

_-Escuche que tu interpretación fue un desastre! – un poco molesto le suelta a la chica el rumor, mientras que ella solo puede sorprenderse mucho por saberlo enterado _

_-Lo escucho?-Si, así que iré contigo para entrenarte, y aun así estoy muy ocupado, ash estoy cada vez mas ocupado por tu culpa_

_-Me disculpo por ser tan problemática_

_En eso recibe otra llamada al ver la pantalla ve que es Kikyo a lo que solo puede decir _

_-Tan increíblemente problemática_

_Kagome voltea a verlo sorprendida por la sinceridad de él, y haciendo un puchero baja la mirada triste, pues piensa que se lo dice a ella_

_Deteniéndose un momento a descansar Inuyasha sale del auto a estirar las piernas en lo que la azabache va por unos jugos a un pequeño puesto que vio un poco mas atrás de donde estaban, viéndola llegar a él corriendo le entrega un jugo, al abrirlo el ambarino se moja todo el traje molestándose en el acto, mientras la chica trata de limpiarlo, él la voltea a ver dándole una mirada dura, ella se asusta y lo deja en paz, en eso recuerda que trae ropa del Manager en el coche y se la da, metiéndose así el joven al auto para cambiarse_

_-Como no esperarlo, con la problemática Kyo Higurashi nada puede salir bien_

_-Ya casi llegamos, lo lavare solo entrando, no se preocupe tampoco por lo que esta usando, es nuevo lo dejo el manager Myoga _

_Pero el joven no la escucha ya que al verse quedo en trance de lo mal que se le ve todo, pues traía unos pantalones deportivos que le quedaban arriba del tobillo por la diferencia de altura entre Myoga y el, una sudadera con las mangas casi llegándole a los codos y unos tenis bastante feos todo en blanco , medio reaccionando se dirige a la chica_

_-Solo uso esto porque tengo que manejar, aunque estoy bastante incomodo_

_-Pero se sigue viendo guapísimo – alzando los pulgares _

_Ambos suben al auto y siguen el camino en silencio los dos, después de un ratito la chica es la que rompe el silencio_

_-Es la primera vez que vengo al lugar donde creció mi padre_

_-Tampoco sabias nada de tu padre?_

_-Solo sabia que era un compositor musical y que mi madre era una cantante_

_-Ah si? Creo entonces que por eso tienes algo de talento musical – sonriéndole a ella, dejándola un poco ruborizada_

_Detrás de ellos un auto negro se acerca mucho a ellos, dentro una dama se dirige al chofer para que pase el pequeño auto que va tan despacio, haciéndolo el chofer pasa muy rápido y cerca de ellos provocando que le chico enojado voltee alcanzando a ver a una dama, pareciéndole muy familiar, no tomándole tanta importancia el sigue conduciendo quejándose por no haber traído mejor su coche _

_Llegando al pueblo Kagome ve a su tía con un pequeño grupo de personas, ignorando que ella empezó a presumir que unos famosos la visitarían, pero al ver el pequeño auto en el que llegaba su sobrino se molesta un poco y mas al ver como iba vestido este, le reclama porque no uso una de las camionetas, a lo que la chica le dice que Inuyasha lo trajo, ella emocionada le dice a la gente que un verdadero artista esta por bajarse del coche, pero mas se sorprendió de ver al ambarino con esas fachas, la gente al verlos se marchan molestos pues sienten que fueron engañados por Kagura _

_-Líder! Porque estas vestido así?_

_Este voltea a verse inconforme y voltea a la azabache a darle una mirada molesta_

_-Esta vestido así, porque su ropa se arruino, tía …donde puedo lavarla?_

_-Nos quedaremos en la casa que era de tu padre, síganme – un poco molesta por no ser los chicos reconocidos_

_En eso 3 señoras los acompañan acercándose mucho a Inuyasha y a Kagome _

_-En verdad son cantantes? – pregunta una de las señoras_

_-Así es señora – responde el ambarino educadamente _

_-Alguna vez han estado en el concurso nacional de canto? – pregunta tras de las señoras_

_-No, señora – empezando a cansarse de la situación_

_-Oh! Entonces no han de ser tan famosos – responde otra de las señoras, causando que el ambarino se moleste tanto, dejándolas atrás camina en dirección a la tía Kagura dejando a la azabache con ella_

_-Si son cantantes…entonces salen en la tv _

_-Si, señora_

_-Estoy segura que lo he visto antes – dice una señora al seguir con la mirada al ambarino_

_-No son populares, Kagura nos engaño – retirándose cada una a su hogar, Kagome entra a la casa viendo que Inuyasha esta bastante serio_

_-Puede que no lo reconocieran porque son abuelas rurales_

_-Así esta mejor, es más cómodo de esta forma_

_Al día siguiente en el cementerio, la misteriosa dama del coche negro, pidió a unos trabajadores que hicieran limpieza de la tumba que visita, esperando ella de pie con un gran ramo de flores, su asistente se acerca a ella para informarle que ya esta limpia, pidiendo la dama que se les pague a los trabajadores mientras ella se acerca a la tumba y comienza a hablar_

_-Has estado bien – dejando las flores – tengo buenas noticias, podre relanzar la canción que escribiste para mi, se feliz por esto – derramando así una lagrima por su mejilla_

_Inuyasha llega a donde le indicaron que se encontraba el cementerio , ve a su lado un auto estacionado, reconociéndolo enseguida como el que los paso el día anterior, al bajar la tía y la azabache, la primera se acerca a él preguntándole si ira, a lo que él contesta que se queda, marchándose así ambas, saliendo el chico a estirar un poco las piernas, ve a unos pasos un bosque y decide adentrase un poco_

_Al entrar al cementerio la dama pasa por un lado de ellas, no prestándole mucha atención ellas continúan su camino, preguntándole un poco Kagome por su padre_

_-Mi padre tiene amigos aquí?_

_-Él se fue hace mucho para ejercer la música, y solo regreso con ustedes dos cuando estaba muriendo, quien era su madre, como la conoció o como murió, jamás lo hablo conmigo, solo los dejo a los dos e inmediatamente falleció_

_-Mi padre era compositor y mi madre era cantante…. Habrá alguien que los conociera?_

_-Estoy segura que la hay, pero no puedo contactar a nadie, aun así él era bondadoso y bueno_

_Llegando a la tumba notan como la acaban de limpiar y las flores que están ay están frescas, Kagome al instante reacciona recordando a la dama que paso a su lado, entregándole las flores a su tía la deja ay sola para correr y tratar de alcanzarla todo lo que sus piernas la dejen pero casi al llegar ve como se sube al auto, intenta llamar al teléfono del ambarino pero este no contesta, perdiendo de vista también el auto con la dama en el _

_-Los perdí! Estoy segura que fue esa persona_

_Kagome se acerca al coche a buscar a Inuyasha pero no lo encuentra, por su parte el ambarino encontró un claro en el que disfruta del aire fresco, con su mp3 conectado no escucha nada y solo se relaja con sus ojos cerrados pensando " No me había sentido tan tranquilo en mucho tiempo ", respirando profundamente abre los ojos alcanzando a ver una pequeña colina mas delante de él, en lo alto de la pequeña colina ve a un ansiando hacerle señas y este, pensando que lo saludan, responde, pero se le hace extraño ver como el anciano empieza a saltar alterado y señalando a su derecha, voltea el ambarino a donde le señalan y piensa " En un lugar donde los periodistas y las fans no me persiguen….porque lo tiene que hacer un cerdo " quitándose los audífonos alcanza ahora si a escuchar los gritos del anciano_

_-Corre! Un cerdo! Es peligroso! Corre! _

_Arrancando así una carrera para huir del animalejo salvaje, corre todo lo que puede, cuando de pronto se cae_

_En el pueblo una camioneta anuncia por el altavoz " Estamos buscando a un cantante de la ciudad, responde al nombre de Inuyasha Taisho, favor de informar a la señora Kagura Higurashi si tiene alguna información " _

_-Oh! Ese es el líder! – asustada Kagura se pregunta que le habrá pasado y si lograran encontrarlo, de pronto ve como su sobrino llega corriendo a ella_

_-Dijeron que el cerdo regreso solo a su casa, hay noticias del Joven Inuyasha?_

_-Si un cerdo pudo regresar, una persona también lo hará – dice una de las señoras que estaban con ellos el día anterior_

_-El Joven Inuyasha no tiene sentido de la dirección, será difícil que encuentre el camino de regreso, además, tiene ceguera nocturna no podrá volver por si solo_

_-Estoy segura que lo vi antes – la misma señora del día anterior insiste_

_-No son populares – la otra señora insiste también _

_-El sol se meterá pronto, que pasara si el Joven Inuyasha no regresa? – empezando a preocuparse la azabache – tengo que encontrarlo antes de que le pase algo malo!_

_Corriendo en dirección a donde se le vio por última vez….._

_En la disquera, una furiosa hada llega_

_-Así que no contestas el teléfono? – dice muy enojada la joven cuando de pronto le entra una llamada de cierto ángel , contestando inmediatamente la llamada_

_-Ahora si contestas, eh?_

_-Kikyo? – sorprendiéndose al escuchar una voz que no era la del chico – algo le paso a tu novio, por supuesto tienes que venir aquí, te enviare un msj con la dirección, por favor ven rápido – cortando así la llamada_

_-Ahora si una celebridad vendrá y la reconocerán – Kagura sonríe satisfecha_

_Kagome dentro del bosque comienza a buscar al chic, pensando que si oscurece será peligroso para él, intentando por un camino diferente al que uso el cerdo para regresar a su casa, mas adelante se topa con dos senderos, decidiendo tomar el de mas luz, recordando la ceguera nocturna del chico, mas adelante se vuelve a topar con el mismo problema pero ahora con un sendero mas sucio que el otro, y recordando la obsesión por la limpieza del chico escoge el mas limpio, llegando así a toparse con un montón de excremento pisado, la chica imagina que fue él el que lo piso y piensa en buscar agua ya que conociéndolo tendrá una urgencia para limpiar su zapatos, dando así con un lago, llega a la orilla y empieza a gritar desesperada_

_-Aquí estoy! – sorprendida y feliz la chica corre hacia él - porque buscas tan desesperadamente, acaso morí?_

_-Joven Inuyasha, estaba preocupada porque fue perseguido por un cerdo!_

_-Ya lo saben todos? – apenado el chico asume que el abuelo dijo todo – y el cerdo? – comenzando a buscarlo por todos lados un poco espantado_

_-El cerdo se fue a casa!_

_-De cualquier forma, yo también ya iba, me siento cansado y muy sudado, lave mis zapatos y estaba esperando a que secaran – checándolos se da cuenta que están listos ya y poniéndoselos le dice a la chica que ya vayan a casa ya que muere de sed, a lo que la joven le dice que trae agua pensando que le daría sed_

_-Que tanto traes en esa mochila que esta tan grande?_

_-Traje muchas cosas para buscarlo! Ropa limpia por si quiere cambiarse y suéter por si tiene frio – sacando las prendas – una toalla, medicinas por si estaba herido y por si tenia hambre también traje algo de fruta – sorprendiendo al joven de lo preparada que salió la chica, ganándole la curiosidad le pregunta como fue que lo encontró, a lo que ella solo respondió que pensando en él, sonriendo ambos_

_-Viendo que tu Kyo, trajiste esto para buscarme, veo que no eres una persona ingrata – sonriéndole alegremente a la chica, mientras esta reacciona como siempre, sonrojándose – vámonos! – comenzando así su camino de vuelta a casa_

_Todavía en la ciudad Kikyo conduce bastante enojada con el chico, hacia la dirección que le dieron_

_-Hay Inuyasha, te atreves a plantarme para ser perseguido por un cerdo – sonriendo burlonamente – veré que tan sucio estas y me burlare de ti hasta atarme – de repente en tono preocupado - pero… no esta herido, verdad? Por supuesto que no! los cerdos no comen personas – riendo tontamente , para después poner un gesto preocupado – pero si muerden, o no? ash! Demonios – acelerando para llegar con e l chico_

_Ya ha oscurecido y los chicos no han salido del bosque, por su parte entre las cosas que tenia Kagome en la mochila encontró una lámpara de baterías, con eso se están guiando _

_-Oye camina mas lento, ya no veo y la lámpara no me ayuda – logrando que la chica disminuya el paso_

_-Ahora que lo pienso, usted corrió demasiado_

_-No estaba huyendo, trataba de evitarlo, crees que me asustaría por un cerdo? Estaba solo sorprendido y sucio por eso lo evite _

_De repente se escuchan ruidos de las ramas logrando que salte el chico del susto y poniéndose detrás de ella_

_-Escuchaste eso?_

_Si lo escuche, quizás es un animal salvaje – le dice demasiado tranquila - no es un bosque tan profundo_

_-Un bosque es un bosque - pero escucha otra vez el ruido poniéndose mas nervioso acercándose mucho a la espalda de la muchacha, pregunta si de casualidad ay conejos en ese lugar_

_-Por que conejos Joven Inuyasha?_

_-Porque los odio!_

_-Pero si son animales lindos y gentiles – ganándose una mirada dura por parte de él _

_-Alguna vez te ha mordido uno? Si no, no puedes opinar, me acerque a él por ser precisamente lindo y me mordió! Los conejos son peligrosos, tu misma pareces gentil pero eres muy peligrosa… como los conejos!_

_-Parezco un conejo? – extrañada por la conversación que ahora tienen _

_-Si! Eres alguien que parece conejo, ahora salgamos de aquí – caminando ambos con la chica haciendo pucheros por lo que dijo _

_Continuando así su camino la joven azabache aprovecha para molestar al chico un poco con el tema de los conejos logrando así que el joven entre que se asustaba y se molestaba, mas adelante Inuyasha molesto porque su lámpara se apago llega hacia unas piedras y se sienta en ellas para descansar con la chica a su lado imitándolo, _

_-Oh! Joven Inuyasha, mire muchas estrellas! – mirando hacia el cielo _

_-Apenas puedo verte a ti, crees que puedo ver estrellas? – volteando a verla_

_-Y la luna? Que me dice? Puede verla?_

_Achicando los ojos mirando al cielo el ambarino comienza a buscarla_

_-Esta allá – señalando al lugar donde alcanza a verla –_

_-La única estrella que puede ver es la luna_

_-La luna no es estrella_

_-La cosa mas brillante del cielo no es una estrella?_

_-Solo refleja luz de otros planetas, solo el Sol que emite luz propia es una estrella_

_-Aunque use luz de otras estrellas, la luna tiene su uso, no cree que por su luz guía el camino en la oscuridad?_

_-Yo, la razón porque el día sea mas brillante es por ese inútil Sol_

_-Ah, es cierto_

_-Día o noche, el Sol es una estrella_

_-Entonces debo ser como la luna, usando la luz de una estrella como usted_

_-Pero la luna no es completamente inútil, no importa cuantas estrellas haya en la noche, lo único que yo puedo ver es la luna – volteando la chica a verlo mientras el sigue con su mirada en el cielo_

_-Joven Inuyasha, ahora solo puedo ver una estrella en especial – no apartando la mirada de él _

_-Dijiste que había muchas estrellas_

_-Las hay, pero solo una esta brillando maravillosamente, solo puedo ver a esa_

_-Ay una estrella así? – buscando en el cielo, sin imaginar que ella habla de él _

_-Si, es una estrella que mucha gente ama, cree que estaría mal para mi, ser una de esas tantas personas?_

_-De verdad necesitas permiso para que te guste algo así? Pregúntele a esa estrella, estoy seguro que las veras_

_-Si, estoy viéndola ahora – derramando una lagrima – esta bien que me guste?_

_Justo en el momento que Inuyasha voltea a verla, unas luces los alumbran logrando ver que la chica llora, reaccionando a su mirada la chica se limpia las lágrimas volteando a ver quien lo ha encontrado_

_Desde el coche que los alumbraba, una joven de mirada fría se baja_

_-Hada malvada?_

_-De verdad, es la señorita Kikyo!_

_-Que están haciendo ustedes dos? – muy molesta al verlos juntos – pensé que estabas ocupado, que hacían?_

_Inuyasha molesto por la forma en la que le hablaba la chica se trata de calmar para no terminar peleando _

_-Porque me perseguiste hasta aquí?_

_-Ni siquiera contestas el teléfono – acercándose a ellos bastante molesta – que puede ser urgente en el campo? Que es lo que sucede Inuyasha? – pero casi al estar frente a ellos se cae estrepitosamente siendo Kagome la que se acerca a ayudarle_

_De regreso ya a salvo en el pueblo, la tía Kagura cura a Kikyo, que por la caída se lastimo la muñeca de la mano, terminando así dejando a la joven con las tres señoras del día anterior_

_-También eres una celebridad? – pregunta una de ellas_

_-Así es señora – responde amablemente ( educada la niña )_

_-Siento que también la he visto en la tv – dice otra de ellas_

_-Has estado en el concurso nacional de canto? – pregunta la tercer señora_

_-No señora_

_-Entonces tampoco es famosa, otra vez Kagura nos engaño – marchándose dejando a la joven extrañada por las peculiares ancianas_

_Kagome regresa con la hada malvada llevando consigo las botas que traía la pelinegra ya limpias y entregándoselas _

_-Gracias Kyo _

_Kikyo voltea a verla, mientras que Kagome esta como buscando algo, o mas bien a alguien, Kikyo recuerda la manera en que los encontró, sintiéndose un poco molesta, pero llama su atención _

_-Hace un momento la atmosfera entre los dos era….muy seria, de que estaban hablando?_

_-Ah… de estrellas! – señalando nerviosa al cielo _

_-Estrellas? Entonces no era nada importante, pensé que él estaba siendo malo contigo – fingiendo preocupación_

_-El Joven Inuyasha no me dice cosas malas_

_-Entonces esta bien cuando él habla de ti, es muy severo – dejando a la azabache un poco extrañada – de casualidad estabas preocupando a mi NOVIO de alguna manera?_

_-Este… si hay muchas cosas en las que molesto al Joven Inuyasha – sonriendo nerviosa se disculpa_

_-Por favor no tomes a mal lo que te voy a decir, pero…él y yo estamos muy ocupados y pues no tenemos mucho tiempo para estar juntos – Kagome desvía la mirada triste - si ocupas todo el tiempo de él… es muy molesto para mí_

_-De verdad?_

_-Por favor danos un tiempo a solas! – rogándole poniendo su mejor cara de victima_

_-Entiendo, seré cuidadoso de ahora en adelante_

_En eso Inuyasha sale ya con ropa limpia, volteando ambas a verlo_

_-Oh! Te cambiaste, que bueno que se ocurrió pedirle a la estilista Sango que te enviara ropa limpia_

_-Si nos vamos ahora, no será muy tarde cuando lleguemos – ignorando el comentario de la hada malvada y volteando con Kagome provocando la molestia de Kikyo – así que vámonos Kyo – Kikyo voltea a verla rogándole con la mirada a lo que la chica le dice que regresara con su tía empezando a despedirse de ellos - esta bien, Kyo, regresas mañana a primera hora y asegúrate de no olvidar mi ropa – a lo que la chica solo asiente con al cabeza, los jóvenes se marchar tomando Kikyo del brazo al ambarino_

_Antes de partir, los chicos se despiden de las señoras que se han acercado a ellos, sorprendiendo una de ellas a el ambarino al preguntarle que si esta chica ( Kikyo ) era su novia, la otra joven ( Kagome ) que era de él, marchándose sin obtener respuesta_

_Kagome en el patio sentadita en una banca solo puede mirar al cielo llorando en silencio _

_-La estrella que me gusta esta lejos de mí _

_Al día siguiente, en el estudio de grabación los chicos sin Kyo ensayan, pero Miroku no aguantado mas pregunta a Inuyasha si pelearon y si el chico raro regresara a lo que al ambarino solo responde que lo hará cuando se sienta listo para hacerlo, marchándose dejando a los dos jóvenes solos_

_Kagome en el pueblo todavía, ve las prendas colgadas de el ambarino con mucha tristeza, reconoce al fin que quiere verlo, estar con él, aunque se dice que no puede, no debe hacerlo, decide regresar cuando esos sentimientos que tiene por el joven se vayan, de pronto su tía se acerca para avisarle que ha llegado para llevarla de regreso, ella, emocionada grita que quiere verlo, y con la imagen del ambarino corre a toda velocidad a la entrada llevándose una gran desilusión, notándola por supuesto el joven _

_-Joven Koga! _

_-Esperabas a Inuyasha? Esta bien, aunque no me estuvieras esperando a mí - regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora – vine por ti _

_Kagome duda si regresa con él o no, notándolo el oji-azul se acerca tomándola de los hombros y la acerca a él _

_-Todos te estamos esperando…ya no quieres regresar?_

_-Quiero ver…_

_-Kyo, solo quieres quedarte aquí?_

_Ella estaba con la mirada baja evitándolo, Koga toma su barbilla y la obliga a mirarlo dándose cuenta de lo triste que esta _

_-Puedes dejar de hacer las cosas difíciles y quedarte aquí, pero no podre ser un buen amigo para ti, dime, quieres hacer esto?_

_-Joven Koga, lamento decepcionarlo – comenzando a llorar mas fuerte – solo pensé en mi mismo, usted, Miroku y hasta el presidente Sesshomaru, estoy seguro que todos estarán en problemas por mi causa, pero, ni siquiera pensé en eso_

_-De verdad es tan difícil? – ella desvía su mirada entendiendo él que así es_

_-Puedo soportarlo ….debo soportarlo! Así que…regresare con usted – empezando a caminar al interior de la casa para despedirse, este la detiene poniéndola de nuevo frente a él _

_-Que puedo hacer por ti? – con la mirada baja le pide que siga siendo un buen amigo para ella – Si lo que quieres de mi es un buen amigo, al menos no te añadiré mas problemas – tomando su barbilla alza su rostro – solo relájate cuando estés conmigo_

_Inuyasha solo en la oficina piensa en la muchacha preocupad, preguntándose cuando regresara, cuando Miroku entra ruidosamente para informarle que el chico raro ha regresado, traído por Koga y que ya esta en el estudio de grabación listo para interpretar el tema musical_

_-Si hubieras esperado un día mas, yo te habría ido a buscar_

_En el estudio de grabación Sesshomaru, Myoga y el productor le dan las ultimas indicaciones a la chica para empezar, comenzando así la grabación intentándolo, una, do, tres veces, no pudiendo hacerlo, Myoga le recuerda a la chica lo que hablaron hace días dando a entender ella que lo recuerda, justo cuando iba a empezar entran Koga, Miroku y por ultimo Inuyasha, compartiendo este ultimo con ella una mirada empezando así a grabar_

_**NO DEBI HACERLO**_

_**SIMPLEMENTE DEBI IGNORARLO**_

_**COMO ALGO QUE PODIA VER**_

_**NO BEDI HABERTE VISTO**_

_Kagome desvía la mirada de él_

_**DEBI HUIR**_

_**DEBI FINGIR NO ESCUCHARLO**_

_La chica empieza a recordar las veces que la ayudo y consoló_

_**COMO ALGO QUE NO PODIA VER**_

_**COMO ALGO QUE NO PUEDO VER**_

_**NO DEBI HABER ESCUCHADO AL AMOR**_

_Recuerda también las sonrisas que compartieron sobre todo el día que estuvieron juntos_

_**SIN UNA PALABRA ME HICISTE CONOCER EL AMOR**_

_**SIN UNA PALABRA ME DISTE EL AMOR**_

_**ME HICISTE RESPIRAR POR TI, PERO TE FUISTE ASI **_

_Inuyasha nota el sentimiento que le pone al tema, gustándole y estando sorprendido_

_Miroku queda cautivado por la forma de cantar de Kyo _

_Mientras que Koga se da cuenta por fin de los sentimientos de la chica por el ambarino volteando a verlo _

_**SIN UNA PALABRA EL AMOR ME DEJO **_

_**SIN UNA PALABRA EL AMOR ME HIZO AUN LADO**_

_**QUE DEBO HACER AHORA**_

_Sus miradas se cruzan de nuevo, pero ahora es Koga el que se siente deprimido y triste _

_**MIS LABIOS ESTAN ESTAN CERRADOS**_

_**NO SALE NI UNA SOLA PALABRA **_

_Aceptando por fin el chico de la coleta los sentimientos que nacieron en la chica hacia el ambarino, mientras el resto de la gente que esta ay vitorea a Kyo por su interpretación gritando emocionados, Kagome no aguantando mas, sale corriendo de ay dirigiéndose a la terraza dejando a todos muy sorprendidos por su actitud, pero a la vez a Koga preocupado saliendo detrás de ella, encontrándola hecha un mar de lagrimas_

_-Kyo_

_-No se acerque…no puede verme así, siento que me descubrirán_

_Detrás de ellos Inuyasha llega mas no se acerca, solo se queda observando callado, pero Koga se ha dado cuenta _

_-Te protegeré, así nadie te descubrirá_

_Tomándola del brazo la voltea y la abraza, respondiendo ella inmediatamente llorando aun más fuerte en su pecho_

_Inuyasha los ve, se siente molesto, quiere que el joven la suelte, lo quiere lejos de ella, esta celoso…pero al final no hace nada, solo los ve…_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**HOLA! AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPI 7 CREO, CREO QUE YA LE TOCABA A KOGA UN FINAL DE CAPI ASI….O NO LO CREEN? EN UNAS PARTES ME RECORDO A LA SERIE COMO KAGOME LLEVA UNA GRAN MOCHILA CON COSAS PARA ELLOS JEJEJE PERO BUENO ASI ESTABA, INUYASHA YA SIENTE MAS COSAS CON RESPECTO A LA CHICA Y PS ELLA UFF NI SE DIGA, TAMBIEN VEMOS A UNA KIKYO INTERESADA REALMENTE EN INU PERO BUENO VEAMOS COMO ACABA TODO GRACIAS A LAS QUE ME SIGUEN EN ESTA HISTORIA Y LAS QUE ME DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS LAS VEO EN EL SIG CAPI QUE ESTA HERMOSO ME VOY A APURAR PARA TRATAR DE SUBIRLO RAPIDO **_

_**LAS QUIERO! BESOS!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**ERES LINDO!**_

_**AQUÍ UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS MAS HERMOSOS DE LA HISTORIA….DISFRUTENLO**_

_**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA ADAPTACION DE UN K-DRAMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA TAMPOCO ME PERTENECEN **_

_**CAPITULO 8**_

_Kagome sale del estudio de grabación corriendo, siendo seguida muy de cerca por Koga, bajando escaleras y cruzando pasillos llegan así al patio de la disquera _

_Mientras que en el estudio de grabación la algarabía sigue por la interpretación de la joven_

_-Si, esto está muy bueno! El sentimiento es el correcto, la emoción que puso y esas lágrimas! El toque especial para la canción _

_Miroku saca a Myoga al pasillo siendo seguido por Inuyasha _

_-Manager Myoga, Kyo está enfermo?_

_-No lo sé, donde se fue? – comenzando a buscar al chico dejando a un ambarino muy intrigado por la actitud de la azabache_

_Bajando unas escaleras Inuyasha alcanza a Myoga y lo empieza a cuestionar_

_-Que ha pasado con ella?, sucedió algo antes de la grabación?_

_-Que debemos hacer…. Viste como brotaron sentimientos de ella? – pregunta muy intrigado el manager_

_-Por eso te estoy preguntando! – comenzando a desesperarse al no saber que le paso a la chica_

_-Pues, le dije que cantara tu canción con un explosivo sentimiento de amor… creo que realmente ha explotado ahora_

_-Qué? No entiendo_

_-Creo que su corazón esta estallando por Koga!_

_Inuyasha sorprendido ante lo que le acaba de revelar Myoga, continúa con el camino en busca de la chica _

_En el patio de la disquera Kagome se ha detenido y empieza a llorar un poco mas fuerte siendo alcanzada por Koga quedándose detrás de ella _

_-Kyo_

_Pero la chica no voltea ya que no quiere que vea sus lágrimas, se siente vulnerable _

_A punto de salir Myoga le va contando de su teoría_

_-Pensé que era extraño que volviera con Koga, después de haberse negado a volver contigo… Ash! Porque tiene que gustarle él, solo debo gustarle yo _

_-Manager Myoga, no digas incoherencias! _

_-Ya en serio… que hacemos Inuyasha?_

_Pero el extrañamente molesto le niega con la cabeza dejándolo solo a mitad del pasillo para salir al patio, encontrándolos en el justo momento que comparten un abrazo, quedando nuevamente sorprendido _

_Kagome se separa de él, disculpándose con el chico cuando al desviar la mirada atrás de ellos ve a Inuyasha, sorprendida, la chica comienza a correr de nuevo, Inuyasha trata de seguirla pero es detenido por Koga, el ambarino se suelta bruscamente preguntado por qué de su acción a lo que el chico de la coleta solo le responde que no lo siga , ya que es mejor dejarlo solo, creándose un tenso momento entre ellos siendo roto oportunamente por Myoga que voltea hacia el chico de la coleta y le pregunta por el muchacho_

_-Fue a un lugar a calmarse, quería seguirlo. Pero parece que debemos dejarlo solo_

_-Y…no te dijo algo más?_

_-No, solo que está pasando por un momento difícil, debe estar estresado, esta es su primera grabación – marchándose dirigiéndole una mirada fría al ambarino _

_Soltando aire aliviado Myoga piensa que la chica no le dijo nada, y dirigiéndose a Inuyasha le dice que hablara con ella a lo que el joven molesto le dice que no le interesa marchándose molesto dejándolo solo _

_-El amor de Kyo exploto por Koga, ja! Lo absurdo es explosivo!_

_La chica de tanto corres llego hasta un parque y sentándose en una banca piensa en la madre superiora _

" _Madre Superiora, mis sentimientos siguen fluyendo, deseo volverme invisible, así nade sabría sobre ellos, si desaparezco lentamente, nadie me vera, cierto? "_

_Tan nublada por las lagrimas tenía sus ojos que no se dio cuenta cuando un chico se sentó en una banca frente a ella _

_-Kyo_

_-Miroku! Puede verme?_

_-Te he estado mirando desde hace un rato – sonriéndole dulcemente_

_-Así que no desaparecí, porque Miroku estaba viéndome _

_Miroku se levanta y camina hacia ella, tomándola del brazo la levanta_

_-No puedes desaparecer, porque no hemos tenido una celebración por tu grabación – le dice muy contento _

_Arrastrándola a su moto, se suben ambos y van a toda velocidad por la ciudad, Miroku gritando y saludando a todos, trata de que el chico raro también lo haga_

_-A Miroku realmente le gustan las celebraciones – todavía con su tristeza_

_-Las celebraciones son algo bueno! Pero, no estás nada feliz, verdad Kyo?_

_-Lo siento _

_-De veras? Entonces te dejare llorar mucho _

_Llevándola así a un restaurante de comida mexicana, dándole diversos platillos, todos ellos bastantes picosos, llorando así ambos, al salir el chico le da una paleta de hielo para quitarle un poco lo enchilado, sintiéndose orgullosos por haber acabado con su comida picante _

_-Kyo, ya que has llorado, ahora te hare reír _

_Llevándolo a un centro de juegos. Pasaron por maquinitas con pistolas, bailaron un poco, jugaron cono niños divirtiéndose demasiado por la noche Miroku y Kyo pasean un poco en la moto gritando ambos saludos a la gente que se topaban, estacionando su moto en una de las paradas del bus ambos chicos suben al bus que iba vacío sentándose el chico detrás de ella, notando que a su compañero le ha regresado la tristeza_

_-Este bus es un precioso secreto que encontré – llamando la atención de la azabache – y solo a ti te lo diré _

_-Como dijo no ay mucha gente aquí_

_-A este bus le toma exactamente una hora en dar su vuelta, siempre que me siento triste, subo a este bus a dar una vuelta, y mi corazón así de calma _

_-Entonces mi corazón también se calmara aquí? _

_-Por supuesto!, mi precioso bus es mágico – sonriendo alegremente a la chica – nos veremos en una hora _

_Dejando así que la chica suelte la tristeza que trae, mientras que él solo la ve desde atrás, llorando en silencio, Kagome no se da cuenta que Miroku la observa detenidamente sintiendo él una profunda tristeza_

_-Puede mi corazón también calmarse en una hora? – se pregunta el chico de pequeña coleta – por esta hora puedo decir que … me gustas mucho Kyo Higurashi_

_En las calles de la ciudad Koga e Inuyasha conducen a casa en sus respectivos coches, mientras que el primero se siente demasiado triste al pensar que no es correspondido, el segundo está molesto al imaginar a la chica enamorada de Koga _

_En casa los cuatro chicos han llegado, mientras los más grandes están en sus habitaciones, Kagome se encuentra en el patio con Myoga_

_-Me alegra que te hayas divertido con Miroku_

_-Todos deben estar asombrados por como escape, lo siento mucho!_

_-Está bien, cantaste muy bien, ese arranque que tuviste durante la grabación fue realmente bueno, pero tienes que controlar tus sentimientos, si es demasiado, traerá problemas – le dice calmadamente el manager, preocupado por ella_

_-Entonces no pude controlarlos bien?_

_-Estaba pensando en una forma de controlarlos, sabes sobre los puntos de presión, cierto? – la chica solo le asiente con la cabeza – bueno existe otro punto de presión poco conocido, cuando no puedas controlar tus sentimientos, lo único que tienes que hacer es presionar la punta de tu nariz un poco – mostrándole como la chica lo hace también – así lo harás cuando no puedes controlar tus sentimientos o cuando vez a esa persona solo presiona tu nariz _

_-Pero si alguien lo ve, no pensaran que es raro?_

_-Pues aunque parezca extraño, funciona, a más esfuerzo por controlar tú presionas mas, será mejor_

_-Presionar duro – dice pensativa – Gracias por preocuparse por esas cosas, lo recordare – haciendo la presión en su nariz se marcha sin quitar su dedo dejándolo solo, realmente conmovido_

_-La inocente hermana en verdad cree en mis palabras, realmente lo siento , pero, si hace esto – haciendo la presión de la nariz – al menos él no notara sus sentimientos _

_Kagome entra en la habitación que comparte con Inuyasha y sin voltear el chico le pide se acerque a él desde su escritorio _

_-Kyo, ven aquí_

_La chica se acerca pero rápidamente hace la presión que le enseño Myoga, Inuyasha al voltear a ella la ve y se espanta al verla así _

_-Que haces?! Matarme de un susto!_

_-Solo aprieto un punto de presión!_

_-Punto de presión? – ahora extrañado por la nueva actitud de la chica _

_-Es algo que tengo que hacer – sin quitar su dedo _

_-Estas jugando conmigo? Ah! Tratas de imitar al cerdo que me persiguió! Esta chica es como el conejo que odio, se atreve a imitar a un cerdo?_

_-No lo es, ya no lo hare – se disculpa la azabache_

_-No muevas tu mano! Solo escucha así, te matare si bajas la mano! – y la chica simplemente lo obedeció dejando su dedo en la nariz – escucha atentamente cerdo-conejo, te diré el camino que seguirás de ahora en adelante – levantándose de la silla camina hasta su cama seguido por ella – desde ahora, le dirás a Koga que eres una chica _

_-Qué? – asustada la chica no entiende porque le dice eso – porque!_

_-Supe hoy que te gusta Koga_

_-Qué? – ahora sin saber de dónde saco esa información él _

_-Aunque al principio pensé que era absurdo cuando lo escuche la primera vez, lo pensé más detalladamente y supe que podría haber ocurrido …Kyo, desde hoy te entregare a Koga – le dice extendiéndole una hoja a la chica, mientras ella aun con la presión en la nariz no sabe que decirle_

_-No es así, lo ha mal entendido – moviendo ambas manos frente a él _

_-La mano! – regresando rápidamente el dedo a su nariz – hay dos posibilidades cuando le digas todo a Koga, la primera que te aceptara, aunque siento pena por él, es bueno porque puedes abrir tus sentimientos, y es bueno para mi porque así me librare de ti, la segunda que no te acepte, aunque esto es lo único ventajoso para mi, si algo así pasara, solo tendrías que rogar y aferrarte a Koga, si eres la mitad de persistente que eres conmigo el al final te aceptara_

_-Joven Inuyasha, esto es un mal entendido – negando con ambas manos nerviosa_

_-No importa que, te estoy aconsejando que le digas a Koga , trabaja duro Kyo – tirándole la hoja donde venia escrito todo lo que le acababa de decir, preparándose a dormir, mientras que la chica sale al pasillo _

_-Aunque no lo descubrió, lo ha mal interpretado todo – dice un poco aliviada - esta situación no es buena para mi _

_Sin darse cuenta la chica ya tiene a Koga a su lado viendo el papel que ella tenia _

_-Que es eso? – sorprendiéndola un poco _

_-Oh! No es nada, yo estaba haciendo origami – volteando nerviosa la hoja para que el chico no vea lo que el ambarino escribió, intentando doblar el papel, no pudiendo de lo nerviosa que estaba_

_-Eres realmente despistado, tienes que doblar el papel así, para que nadie vea lo que está escrito adentro – mostrándole cómo hacerlo se lo devuelve – quieres que te cuente la historia de una chica bastante despistada?, Esta chica, llevaba un gran secreto, entro en un grupo_

_-Una chica realmente despistada? – dice pensativa_

_-Si, cuan despistada seria? Cuando ella recién entro, un miembro del grupo descubrió sobre ella, pero no lo supo y siguió con sus actividades_

_-Porque el miembro se quedo tranquilo?_

_-Al principio, solo quería mirar y divertirse, esa persona estaba realmente aburrida – empezando a recordar cosas_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Del baño de chicas, varias salen corriendo y gritando cuando un asustado " chico " sale corriendo de ay para entrar al baño de chicos, tropezando con algunos que iban saliendo de ay… viéndolo todo Koga con una sonrisa divertida_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **_

_-Pero mientras él observaba, la chica estaba tan despistada_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_En el ensayo de baile, los chicos sin playera practican los pasos, cuando ella está tapada hasta la cabeza, viéndola Koga y comparándola con los otros chicos, mientras ella desvía nerviosa la mirada_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **_

_-Era muy divertido, aunque sentía pena por ella, se metía en cada lio_

_**FLASH BACK **_

_-Kyo! Vamos al sauna_

_-Este… presidente, mi piel es muy sensible—viéndola Koga se ríe divertido_

_-No hay problema… conozco a una masajista realmente linda, vamos, todos somos chicos – llevándola casi arrastras Koga los sigue a prisa y se para frente a ellos _

_-Presidente, no vaya al sauna, él y yo iremos a comer_

_-Deberías acompañarnos para que se conozcan más _

_-Entonces, Kyo, ven a comer conmigo – soltándose la chica rápidamente para irse con él_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **_

_-Él estaba absorto, mientras seguía cuidando de ella, fue su primera vez cuidando de alguien más, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a ayudar a esa chica_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Saliendo de la sala de música Kagome carga una caja demasiado pesada cuando Koga sale solo con unas maletas, diciéndole este que le ayude con lo que él trae, dándole así la chica la caja y tomando la maleta que él le extendía _

_Otro día en el salón de baile los chicos descansaban, pero ella estaba demasiado cansada que se quedo dormida, de tanto cabecear estaba a punto de caer recostada, pero Koga se sentó rápidamente a su lado quedando la cabeza de la chica en su hombro, y poniéndole una toalla en la cara para taparla de la molesta luz_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **_

_-Entonces la chica debe estar más que agradecida – decía la azabache _

_-Esa chica no lo sabe… te dije que era bastante despistada, cierto?_

_-Entonces…porque no se lo dice?_

_-Es por el bien de los miembros del grupo y por la propia seguridad de ella, así que tiene que permanecer callado por ella, cuando llegue el momento, ese sentimiento terminara, cierto? – habiendo formado un avión con la hoja que traía la chica y ofreciéndoselo a ella_

_-Deberías dormir, ya es tarde – acariciándole la cabeza se , marcha dejándola sola_

_-El Joven Koga es una buena persona, no puedo decirle nada – y haciendo presión en su nariz – aunque es duro, tengo que soportarlo y seguir apoyándome en el Joven Inuyasha _

_En la habitación Inuyasha sentado de nuevo en su escritorio está un poco frustrado_

_-No puedo dormir debido a esa niña – tratando de escribir una nueva canción - sus sentimientos estallaron por quien? Bah! Canto bien, pero, no pudo detener sus lagrimas porque le gusta tanto, entonces…. Este fue el problema que causo? Realmente no puedo bajar mi guardia…tú que pareces conejo… es muy desagradecida! – aventando el lápiz con el que escribía – parándose caminando hacia su cama, patea las cobija que la chica usa para dormir – ha pasado tiempo y aun no regresa – y abre los ojos grande no queriendo creer lo que piensa – no, no me digas que esta rogando a Koga después de decirle? Bueno, esa es su especialidad, podría haber decidido rápidamente…. – torciendo su boca_

_Sin aguantar más, sale a buscarla, no encontrando a nadie por el pasillo, baja a la sala pensando si estará donde la ultima vez, dirigiéndose a la habitación se acerca al piano y trata de sorprenderla agachándose, pero no hay nadie_

_-Tampoco está aquí, no me digas que fue a contarle todo a Koga…donde diablos esta? – recibiendo un texto de parte de la chica_

" _Joven Inuyasha, por favor no me entregue al Joven Koga, realmente no le causare ningún problema en el futuro "_

_El ambarino solo sonríe torcidamente, y se dirige rápidamente a la habitación, y al entrar la encuentra ya recostada tapada hasta la cabeza_

_-Kyo, decidiste solo agobiarme a mí? – viendo como debajo de las cobijas ella asiente – sabes que has causado muchos problemas cierto? – volviendo a hacer la chica lo mismo – si estas consiente… no tomes mucho espacio, solo duerme a la mitad de la manta así no me causaras problemas – la chica enrollándose más en las cobijas se arrincona – ah! Tan problemática_

_Dirigiéndose a su cama se recuesta con una gran sonrisa en la boca al tenerla ay en su habitación _

_Al día siguiente en la disquera el presidente decide hacer un video musical de él, empezando a sugerirle ideas Sango y Myoga, no gustándole mucho al final se decide por hacer un video de amor escolar teniendo como protagonistas a Inuyasha, Kyo y Kikyo, comenzando así a planear todo para la grabación _

_Llegado el día de la grabación del video, la producción rento las instalaciones de un colegio y contrato a los estudiantes de ay, estando cerca de unas escaleras que da al patio trasero da instrucciones el presidente_

_-Kyo, no tienes que hacer ninguna actuación complicada - Sesshomaru empieza dándole instrucciones a la chica para que no se sienta nervioso, solo mira a Inuyasha y a Kikyo, Inuyasha, has filmado muchos videos, por favor ayuda a Kyo – dirigiéndose al ambarino _

_-Tengo que cuidar de él nuevamente, ah esto ya me esta cansando – dice el chico _

_Vestidos con un pantalón negro, saco del mismo color solo que las solapas son de la orilla blancas, camisa blanca y corbata negra con rayas rojas y calzado negro de vestir, ambos se preparan para la grabación ahora del video _

_-Por favor, háganlo bien, debido al escándalo la película de Kikyo fue un éxito , nosotros también deberíamos – notando Sesshomaru que el chico se muestra molesto disculpándose enseguida – ah… siento usar tu amor en los negocios_

_-No, ya que esto esta así, debes hacer mucho dinero_

_-Cierto! – sonriendo satisfecho – Kikyo estará aquí una vez termine su actuación, pero, no solo cuides a tu novia, cuida de Kyo también – dándole una palmada en el hombro – vamos director – marchándose ambos dejando a los jóvenes solos_

_-Que novia – un poco molesto el chico _

_-Prometo que no los molestare Joven Inuyasha, por favor no se preocupe por mi _

_-Kyo… cuando Kikyo esté aquí, pégate a mí todo el tiempo – sorprendiendo mucho a la chica por la petición de él_

_-No! Estaré lejos de ustedes para no molestarlos, de veras! – ganándose una mirada molesta de él _

_-Kyo, yo decidiré donde estarás! Así que no interrumpas!_

_Comenzando a bajar así las escaleras caminando a su lado la azabache_

_-Entonces permaneceré así de cerca – dice la chica_

_-Ven más acá – indicándole con la mano que se acerque, acercándose demasiado la chica a él – eres un chicle? Eso es demasiado cerca! – alejándose la chica de nuevo él la estira y la deja en la distancia que él quiere – tenemos que filmar como esta planeado antes del atardecer, así que escucha con atención_

_-Si Joven Inuyasha _

_Al pasar por un grupo de chicos uno los ve pasar y se sorprende al ver a Kyo _

_-Se parece a Kyo – dice un joven alto, cuerpo atlético, de coleta pelirroja, ojos azules y piel bronceada - podre acercarme a él?_

_Mientras que estos dos están con la grabación de video, Koga y Miroku están en una sesión fotográfica donde también se encuentra el periodista Jaken tratando de averiguar más de la joven que escapaba con Inuyasha, acercándose a Miroku, le pregunta si conoce a la chica que estaba con Inuyasha, Miroku sorprendido le dice que no sabe de quien habla pues el ambarino estuvo con Kyo, no creyendo el periodista le pide recuerde bien aquella noche a lo que muy seguro Miroku le dice que no se equivoca, decidiendo Jaken que ira a buscar a Kyo a la grabación del video para preguntarle personalmente _

_En las instalaciones del video se encuentran Kyo e Inuyasha grabando en un salón de clases, con muchos extras ocupando los pupitres, el productor da indicaciones para comenzar a grabar, pero mientras los chicos hacen lo suyo uno de los estudiantes ve fijamente a Kyo, dándose cuenta el ambarino rápidamente, de pronto el productor dice " CORTE " dejando al ambarino con la intriga de quien es ese chico, le da un codazo a la azabache diciéndole que el chico no ha dejado de mirarla, a lo que la joven muy despacio voltea a donde le señala_

_-Quien es él? – la chica solo le ve de espaldas, pues el chico al notarla se voltea rápidamente –esta actuando raro, tal vez lo conoces?_

_-Realmente no conozco a nadie – dice mirándolo fijamente cuando de pronto asustada se tapa el rostro con un libro – es el amigo de mi hermano! Fueron los mejores amigos en la secundaria, que debería hacer? Seria extraño no reconocer a mi mejor amigo – bastante preocupada espera el consejo del ambarino_

_-Entonces finge que lo conoces y dile hola_

_-Pero no recuerdo su nombre – chillando preocupada – Joven Inuyasha!_

_Al salir de la escena Inuyasha espera fuera del salón a que salga el joven, lo detiene tomándolo del brazo y lo enfrenta_

_-He notado que no has dejado de mirarme, parece que eres fanático – abriendo una libreta que traía_

_-Pero… no estaba mirándote – dice apenado_

_-Te daré mi autógrafo.. Cual es tu nombre?_

_-Esta bien – dice el chico un poco nervioso a lo que el ambarino le da una de sus miradas intimidante_

_-Cual es tu nombre?_

_-Shippo! Mi nombre es Shippo Kou _

_-Shippo Kou, ok – entregándole el autógrafo – aquí tienes_

_Mas tarde como si o pasara nada Kagome se acerca a Shippo saludándolo alegremente, a lo que el chico se alegra de que se haya acercado a él, abrazándola emocionado, sin saber que Inuyasha ha visto eso quedando muy molesto _

_Después de platicar un poco sobre sus sueños cumplidos y recordando un poco su niñez, el pelirrojo la vuelve a abrazar siendo interrumpidos por un muy enfadado ambarino_

_-Kyo, tienes que estar listo para comenzar a grabar – dice arrastrando las palabras molesto – rápido!_

_-Si Joven Inuyasha! – pero al despedirse de su amigo con la mano, Shippo nota algo extraño en ella – que sucede Shippo?_

_-Donde esta la cicatriz que tenias aquí? Te heriste la mano cuando montábamos bicicleta… lo recuerdas? Fue una cicatriz bastante grande, porque desapareció?_

_Kagome nerviosa voltea a ver a Inuyasha para que intervenga, pero este como se siente molesto todavía la deja sufrir un rato, cuando de plano ve que la chica no sabe como salir de esa ya interviene en su ayuda_

_- No hay necesidad de ocultar tu cirugía de mano…. Cierto? Dijiste que te habías hecho cirugía en varias partes de tu cuerpo, antes de tu debut_

_-Ha debes habértela hecho, por cierto – dice acercándose a su rostro mucho – tu rostro se ve mas fino _

_-Ha! Me hice algo por aquí y allá…. No sigas mirando – alejándolo con la mano nerviosa_

_-Esta bien, entiendo perfectamente _

_En eso escuchan el llamado a grabar respirando la chica tranquila, los tres se dirigen al salón de nuevo, mientras que afuera de la escuela, el periodista Jaken ha llegado comenzando a buscar al chico _

_Grabando parte del video están los tres chicos sentados en los pupitres en lo que según el productor debe parecer la hora del almuerzo por lo que les pide a todos que platiquen normalmente si actuar, dándose así una conversación entre ellos_

_-Viendo el omelet que comes, me recuerda a tu hermana – provocando que la chica casi se ahogue con la comida – siempre juntabas cosas de otros niños que le gustaban y le llevabas a su clase, así que, aunque no me gustaban los huevos siempre pedía a mi madre que los preparara para que se los llevaras_

_-Lo hacías? _

_-Supongo que ella te gustaba…eh? – mirando fijamente al muchacho _

_-Me tomo mucho tiempo decir esto pero …. Me gustaba tu hermana – el ambarino ve a la chica esperando su reacción – no podía decir nada porque era la hermana de mi amigo, pero tu hermana fue mi primer amor – ahora dejando sin habla a la chica y a un ambarino….celoso?_

_-Huh! Ahora he visto todo – volteando a ver a la chica_

_-Realmente nunca lo supe – dice entre conmovida y apenada, sin darse cuenta que el ambarino no ha dejado de ver su reacción sintiéndose molesto _

_-Por cierto, entrare al ejercito mañana, y estaba pensando mucho en tu hermana – sorprendida la chica no sabe que decir – viéndote me hace sentir que la he visto _

_La azabache empieza a sentirse alagada, acomodándose el cabello muy femenina sonríe tímidamente, a lo que el ambarino decide intervenir ante las reacciones de la chica_

_-Kyo, eres un chico… no es malo lucir como tu hermana – a lo que ella reacciona asustada_

_-Si, Joven Inuyasha!_

_-Ah! Lo entendiste rápidamente – le dice el pelirrojo feliz juntando su cabeza con al de ella, acto que deja al ambarino bastante enojado pues la chica no hace nada por quitarlo_

" _Ella esta sonriendo….esta totalmente perdida " piensa el joven faltándole poco para bufar delante de ellos_

_Al terminar la grabación en otro descanso que les dieron Inuyasha pasea por los alrededores siendo seguido por Kagome, no pudiendo más el joven estalla_

_-Kyo, seria mejor que te contengas! Parecía que salían chispas cuando ustedes frotaban sus cabezas!_

_-Es su mas intimo amigo, que podía hacer? – dice tratando de justificarse_

_Los chicos escuchan gritar el nombre de la azabache, viendo como a toda prisa se acerca Shippo a ellos, ella le pide de favor que lo entretenga para poder pasar al sanitario, sin mas remedio el ambarino lo llamo para evitar que este corriera tras ella, acercándose el pelirrojo ofreciéndole una lata de jugo que traía en sus manos _

_-Escuche que ustedes viven juntos, apuesto a que Kyo da un montón de problemas_

_-Él crea demasiados problemas_

_-Por casualidad la hermana de él va de visita?_

_-Bueno, he visto a su hermana un par de ocasiones_

_-Ah! Verdad que es linda_

_-Porque no le preguntas a Kyo si puedes verla antes de irte al ejercito?_

_-Esta bien, la veré después de servir – ok esta respuesta dejo descolocado al ambarino_

_-Después?_

_-Estoy estudiando para ser farmacéutico, después de graduarme abriré una farmacia, me asegurare de encontrarla entonces_

_-Y que harás cuando la encuentres?_

_-Mi sueño es casarme pronto y vivir una vida agradable, manejando mi farmacia – el ambarino se queda sin palabras al escucharlo – este.. Puedes guardar el secreto de Kyo? – marchándose dejándolo solo, sorprendido y molesto _

_-Kyo….después de que te vayas parece que serás la esposa de un farmacéutico_

_Una camioneta llega a las instalaciones del colegio bajando de ella una chica con falda saco negros, en la orilla de la solapa blanca camisa blanca y un moño negro con rajas rojas, medias negras y zapatillas negras de piso, saludando a todos los de la producción _

_Al avanzar para llegar al productor es interceptada por Jaken quien no pierde el tiempo en insinuar que su relación con el joven ambarino es puro teatro para alzar sus carreras, ella molesta trata de defenderse pero no le da tiempo el reportero ya que rápidamente cambia el tema hacia uno nuevo que es la misteriosa chica que acompañaba a Inuyasha, y asegurarle que ya descubrió que no era ella dejando a la chica un poco sorprendida y molesta marchándose dejan solo solo_

_-Tendré que hablar con Inuyasha _

_Al grabar otra escena, ponen a ambos jóvenes barriendo unas hojas, indicándoles que tienen que charlar y bromear, haciéndolo los chicos Inuyasha aprovecha para molestar un poco a la muchacha_

_-Kyo, no te reconocí como una futura esposa de farmacéutico_

_-No soy la esposa de un farmacéutico – dice haciendo puchero _

_-Mas adelante porque no me mandas vitaminas y suplemento alimenticios? Considerando los percances en los que me has metido, al menos no deberías hacer eso?_

_-Joven Inuyasha, se supone que debemos tratarnos como amigos cercanos en esta escena, no debería hacerme pasar mal_

_-Así que ahora tienes la valentía de hacerme advertencias? – dejando de barrer se acerca a ella sosteniéndose de la escoba – aun si renuncias a A. , serás la esposa de un farmacéutico, entonces, asumo que no le temes a nada_

_La chica es nombrada por el productor para darle la indicación de que juegue con su amigo lanzándole unas hojas, viendo la chica la oportunidad de ahora ella molestarlo a él, se agacha a tomar un montón y se las avienta en el rostro, provocando que el chico también le aviente un montón comenzando así una guerra de hojas, Inuyasha la tumba en el piso sentándose encima de ella y arrojando en su cara las hojas sonriendo relajadamente provocando de pronto que la chica haga ese punto de presión que le enseño Myoga, provocando que el chico deje de reír y el productor corte la escena encantado con la actuación, sobre todo con al nariz de cerdo que hizo la chica, Inuyasha se levanta sosteniendo el brazo de ella para levantarla_

_-Kyo, porque estas haciendo eso de nuevo?_

_-Pensé que seria divertido improvisar_

_-Pensaste que seria divertido? …..divertido mi pie! Solo intenta eso de nuevo pequeño cerdo-conejo – empujándole un poco – inténtalo anda – escuchan de pronto que Kikyo llego a la grabación, acercándose a ellos_

_-Escuche que hicieron una gran actuación, que son tan buenos y naturales_

_-Comparados con tu sobresaliente actuación, nosotros somos unos principiantes_

_-Oh! Ese es un cumplido por mi actuación, amor? – dando un vistazo rápido a Kyo se acerca mas al chico – en verdad te has ensuciado cariño – dice limpiando unas hojas fantasmas de su pecho, haciendo sentir mal a la azabache que se retira rápidamente de ay_

_-Soy malo actuando, y siento que mis piernas se están secando, así que, refresquemos el acto_

_-Porque, justo ahora estabas actuando bien, riendo como estabas antes, si tu actuación conmigo es así de buena, te daré un premio_

_-No estaba actuando antes – le dice con una sonrisa retorcida, marchándose dejándola celosa_

_-Entonces estabas riendo debido a ella? Bien, ríe y pasa un buen momento no te diré lo que sospecha el reportero Jaken_

_Descansando en la camioneta de su grupo, Inuyasha recibe una llamada telefónica_

_-Padre! Ni siquiera me di cuenta que era mi cumpleaños, ay otro día que la gente festeja, hoy no tiene significado para mi_

_-Aun así te envié un regalo de cumpleaños, deberá llegar hoy, así que quizás cuando llegues lo tendrás _

_-Gracias padre, dale mis saludos a Johana - cortando así la llamada –no pudo dejarlo pasar? Porque recordarlo cada año y hacerme pasar esto?_

_Kikyo busca al ambarino por todos lados no encontrándolo, pensando que quizás esta con Kyo, pero se da cuenta que no es así, pues la ve con otro chico animadamente conversando y firmando un tenis de él, acercándose a ellos la chica comienza a interrogarlos_

_-Kyo, has visto a Inuyasha – Shippo esta muy emocionado al tener a la cantante frente a él _

_-No iban a filmar juntos?_

_-Se fue justo al terminar y no puedo encontrarlo, y él…quien es?_

_-Soy un amigo de Kyo de la secundaria – y dándole un codazo a ella diciéndole que gracias a ella ha conocido a gente muy famosa_

_-Amigo de la secundaria? Debió ser muy diferente en aquellos años no?_

_-Esta igual que entonces_

_-Ah! Es así…. Que bien – marchándose dejándolos solos_

_-Mandar aquí al reportero seria divertido – sonriendo divertida – veremos a Kyo asustado a morir?_

_-Muchas gracias Kyo – le dice viendo su tenis autografiado _

_-Como que gracias, tu eres mi amigo – Shippo como broma le pone el tenis en su cara, haciendo que la chica quede sentada en la banca, mientras que él le quita uno de sus zapatos comparándolos el de él y el de ella_

_-Kyo de verdad este es tu zapato?_

_-Si..porque?_

_-Por nada – en ese momento llega el ambarino llamando a la chica, despidiéndose de él, esta se acerca al ambarino marchándose ambos dejándolo solo_

_-Kyo y yo teníamos la misma talla de zapato, hay cirugías para hacer los pies mas pequeños?_

_Apunto estaba de marcharse cuando es llamado por el periodista Jaken _

_-Disculpe! Kikyo me dijo que usted era un buen amigo de Kyo de la secundaria, es eso correcto? – dejando al chico sin saber que decir_

_Mientras que Inuyasha sigue molestando a la azabache con lo de ser la esposa de Shippo, ella se da cuenta en ese momento por qué su amigo le cuestiono sobre la talla de zapatos, asustada le cuenta a Inuyasha que su hermano y el chico son de la misma talla corriendo ambos de regreso al chico que vieron platicaba con el reportero Jaken, asustándose la chica mas todavía asumiendo que el chico ya descubrió que no es el verdadero Kyo _

_-Kyo, es mi mas cercano amigo – responde al periodista - él es una persona agradable – volteando a verla le sonríe, quedando al chica aliviada y a Inuyasha un poco incomodo_

_A lo lejos Inuyasha ve como se despiden_

_-Mañana entrare al ejercito, y no veré a ninguna personas además que sabes que no tengo boca suelta, cierto? – asintiendo la chica – entonces me iré, cuídate Kyo_

_-Adiós, Shippo – y levantando su mano para despedirse del chico, pero este se abalanzo a ella abrazándola y dejándola sorprendida - a mi realmente me gustaba tú hermana – corriendo de la vergüenza que sentía por la declaración, mientras la chica se despedía a gritos de él _

_Mientras Inuyasha los veía un poco celoso pensando que quizás si podría convertirse en la pareja de ese pelirrojo, enojado se prepara para marcharse, pero es interceptado por Kikyo _

_-Inuyasha, traes tu coche, cierto? Porque no traje el mio, llévame_

_-Vine en la camioneta, no traje auto_

_-Cierto? Entonces toma mi auto _

_-No te avergüenza cambiar la historia en un suspiro? – un poco sorprendido por la actitud de la chica_

_-Ya sabes que soy así entonces que necesito para avergonzarme? En tanto la gente que conozca siga sin saber, no interesa – sonriendo finalmente _

_-Creo que amenazas e intimidas, la real naturaleza no es totalmente deshonesta _

_-Parece que el reportero Jaken andaba buscando a Kyo así que lo eludí_

_- Una amenaza? _

_-Tómalo como quieras, si la gente esta mirando, seria bueno que me abrieras la puerta y sonrieras para variar un poco, si quiero pedirte que lleves mi bolso…. Lo harías? – el joven ya no sabe que hacer con ella, solo camina siendo seguido por la de fría mirada gritándole que tiene que esperarla, pero… Kagome los ha visto y esa momentánea felicidad que sintió por su amigo se esfumo _

_A la entrada del colegio Kikyo " amablemente " se despidió de ella, mientras que el ambarino le da una mirada fría, quedándose sola y deprimida por la actitud de él, al arrancar el auto Inuyasha ve como un auto blanco llega y su desagradable descubrimiento fue que Koga ha llegado por ella sintiéndose cada vez mas molesto con la situación, viendo por el espejo como el chico se acerca a ella_

_-Fue bien la filmación? – llega a ella un muy sonriente pelinegro _

_-Joven Koga!_

_-Se están yendo por separado? No era ese Inuyasha?_

_-Joven Koga, no tenia porque venir, puedo tomar la camioneta _

_-Pues ya que vine hasta acá, tomemos mi auto, tomándola del hombro la dirige a su auto_

_En otro coche un ambarino va muy callado y molesto, rompiendo el silencio su acompañante_

_-Inuyasha, no tienes hambre? Porque yo si _

_-Pues yo no_

_-Pues como buen novio tendrás que llevarme a comer, quiero espaguetis así que conduce un poco mas adelante, allí a un lugar que me gusta, así que quiero ir allí y comer contigo – el chico solo la mira de reojo, antes de llegar, el chico recibe una llamada de una dama pidiendo verlo ya que quiere enmendar el error que cometió en el restaurante diciendo que esta vez no olvido ningún detalle, cortando la llamada llega al restaurante que le indico la chica y la deja allí _

_-Te traje al lugar de los espaguetis como pediste, disfrútalo! - marchándose con una sonrisa burlona _

_Al llegar a casa la azabache con mucho miedo el error que cometió su tía, pues esta por andar de curiosa abrió un paquete que le llego al ambarino, justificándose la tía con de todos modos lo iba a abrir retirándose del pasillo dejándola sola, la azabache piensa como va a arreglar esto, sin mas que hacer entra a la habitación que comparte con el chico y cogiendo cinta adhesiva empieza a cerrar el paquete con la esperanza de que este no se dé cuenta, al tomar contenido del paquete para volverlo a meter en la caja se da cuenta que se ha caído una pequeña tarjeta " Es el disco que querías tanto, Feliz Cumpleaños. Papa " se leía en esta quedando ella sorprendida pues ella al igual que los demás chicos pensaba que su fecha especial era otra _

_En el Hotel Marriot un joven ambarino entra llamando la atención de los allí presentes_

_-Han pasado 10 años desde que me llamo en mi cumpleaños – dice bastante serio pues esa fecha no es muy grata para él, dirigiéndose al punto de encuentro la ve en una mesa con dos personas mas, acercándose, ella le saluda con una sonrisa_

_-Has venido querido – indicándole que se siente, pero este no lo hace y permanece de pie_

_-Que tal, somos Juuroumaru y Kageromaru Kobashi, reporteros de la revista People, supimos que va a hacer una nueva versión de la canción de la srita Izayoi, pidiendo así una entrevista con ustedes, Gracias por aceptar encontrarse con nosotros _

_-Que tal si empezamos comiendo – y volteando a ver al chico – no puedes comer camarones, cierto? Fui cuidadosa esta vez_

_-Vigilando la comida que consume, parece que tienen una buena relación – dice sonriendo uno de los reporteros _

_-Lo siento, tengo un asunto personal y no puedo quedarme – harto de la situación el chico se marcha dejándolos sorprendidos y a la dama bastante avergonzada_

_En la casa, la azabache termina de cerrar el paquete sacando así también el autógrafo que le pidió a Izayoi aquella vez del festival dejándolo arriba del paquete que recibió el ambarino pensando que como es admirador de ella, este será un buen regalo de cumpleaños para él , dirigiéndose en busca de Miroku, lo encuentra en el patio jugando con Kirara _

_-Miroku, no vamos a tener una fiesta de celebración? _

_-Como? Porque?_

_-Hoy es el cumpleaños del Joven Inuyasha_

_-Pero hoy no es su cumpleaños, tuvimos ya una fiesta en mayo para festejarlo_

_-Que extraño, hay decía cumpleaños, bueno le preguntare a él cuando regrese – le sonríe para después marcharse siendo detenida por él_

_-Pero Inuyasha me dijo que no regresaría esta noche, estará trabajando en la disquera _

_La azabache se marcha despacio preguntándose por qué su padre mandaría dicho regalo para él _

_Mas tarde en la entrada principal de la disquera se da una discusión fuerte _

_-Como te atreviste a humillarme! – dice una dama bastante enojada_

_-Tan furiosa estabas que viniste hasta acá a reclamarme? – el ambarino responde igual de enojado – es como si no tuvieras temor de que la gente lo descubra _

_-Cierto, ya no hay temor, que tengo que perder ahora? Francamente, estoy pensando revelar a todos que eres mi hijo, entonces, la gente nos notara mas – él le huye la mirada, pero se siente mas molesto por lo que acaba de decir la dama – no me digas que ahora tu tienes miedo – sonriendo cínicamente la mujer lo enfrenta – No quiero que esta canción que voy a re-lanzar sea pasada por alto _

_Kagome llega a la disquera y de lejos ve que no esta solo Inuyasha, acercándose sin ser notada se esconde detrás de una gran maceta donde puede escuchar claramente lo que están hablando _

_-Quiero que todo el mundo le haga caso y la escuche, para eso te necesito_

_-Amaste mucho al escritor de esa canción? – sintiéndose de pronto deprimido el joven ya muestra su enojo – ese amor es la razón por la que me abandonaste, verdad? – volteando a verla con una sonrisa triste _

_-No te burles de mí así, esa fue la cosa más preciada para mí_

_-Esa fue la cosa más horrible para mí, por favor vete – marchándose pasando aun lado de ella, pero Izayoi no piensa terminar así todo así que remata la discusión dejándolo aun peor _

_-Pero yo te di a luz! – le dice gritando sin voltear a verlo quedando de espaldas ambos – por tu culpa – volteando a él acercándose – porque te tuve, perdí lo que era precioso para mi, esta bien, debes haber pensado que es horrible porque te deje, pero cuando lo perdí por tu culpa, fue también horrible para mi – volteándose de nuevo, mientras Inuyasha con lagrimas en los ojos intenta contenerlas – ya que te di la vida, por lo menos ayúdame a mantener ese amor como un hermoso recuerdo_

_El chico ya no aguantando mas se voltea quedando de frente, viéndola fijamente_

_-Si vas a reclamarme algún crédito por darme la vida – sonriéndole tristemente a ella y con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas – por lo menos deberías recordar cuando fue_

_-Fue hoy? – sorprendida la dama no podía creer lo que le decía su hijo_

_El chico se marcha dejándola sin palabras, mientras detrás de una maceta una azabache esta sorprendida, con su mano tapa su boca sorprendida, dentro de la disquera en uno de los pasillos el ambarino ya no soporta mas y recarga su cabeza con la pared, llora en silencio sin poder contenerse, mientras Kagome lo ve detrás de un muro llorando en silencio también_

" _Madre Superiora, mi estrella esta llorando en la oscuridad, que debería hacer? "_

_**CONTINUARA…..**_

_**UN CAPI CON FINAL TRISTE **__** PERO VEREMOS EN EL PROX COMO KAGOME TRATA DE ALIVIAR SU PENA…**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE ME ESCRIBEN Y SIGUEN Y POR SUPUESTO A AQUELLAS QUE HAN PUESTO ESTA HISTORIA COMO FAVORITA **_

_**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPI **_

_**BESOS!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**ERES LINDO**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE CLAMP**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE UN DORAMA**_

_**CAPITULO 9**_

_En la oscuridad del estudio de grabación Inuyasha se encuentra bastante deprimido, pensando que cosa estaría pagando para pasar por todo esto, sin ser vista Kagome esta escondida tras la puerta con la fotografía de Izayoi, sorprendida por enterarse de que es la madre del chico, decidiendo que seria mejor si actuara como si no supiera nada, de pronto escucha el clic de las luces prenderse, Inuyasha decide que es mejor ponerse a trabajar en vez de estar pensando en ella, Kagome lo ve como se sitúa detrás del teclado y tomando un trago de una botella de agua este se la acaba, dejándola encima del teclado, a ella se le ocurre una manera de ayudarle sin que este se dé cuenta y decide correr a la tiendita mas cercana a comprarle una botella nueva, aprovechando que el chico salió del estudio por un momento, la azabache le deja la botella, al regresar Inuyasha se sienta de nuevo detrás del teclado y toma la botella de agua, le da un trago y al cerrarla se da cuenta que una de las lámparas esta parpadeando, decidido se levanta y sale a buscar una nueva para cambiarla pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la lámpara ha sido cambiada_

_-Que extraño_

_Dejando aun lado la lámpara regresa al teclado tomando de nuevo la botella de agua, captando en ese instante que él se la había acabado ya y no recordando haber traído una nueva, en eso se le ocurre una idea_

_-Ah! de repente tengo un antojo de café, de un buen café hirviendo_

_La chica corre a la tiendita nuevamente comprando el café que el chico quería batallando en su regreso por lo caliente del vaso, en el pasillo que da a las escaleras el chico la ve desde arriba_

_-Ha! Kyo - negando con la cabeza_

_La chica se acerca a él sin que esta se dé cuenta, hasta que el chico le habla_

_-Kyo - ella apenada al verse descubierta se esconde el café - que haces?_

_-Joven Inuyasha - risa nerviosa_

_-A caso tienes un trabajo de medio tiempo entregando café?_

_-Este... - no se le ocurre ni una escusa para darle_

_-Eras tu deambulando por el lugar, que eres? - de pronto asustado le pregunta - de casualidad...viste algo? - la chica solo desvía la mirada_

_-Bueno...lo que hice fue... - encontrando la excusa perfecta - Joven Inuyasha, vi su regalo! - dejando al chico sin entenderle_

_-Como? - ladeando la cabeza en señal de que no entiende ni papa_

_-El paquete que llego de Estados Unidos, mi tía lo abrió y lo vi - extendiéndole el vaso de café apenada - he cometido un pecado mortal!_

_-Así eres tu, causaste un accidente y vienes aquí a pedir perdón?_

_-Lo siento! De verdad lo siento! - agachando su cabeza apenada_

_-Ahora no solo lo pides con palabras, sino que, ya usas sobornos? Has progresado! - Tomando el vaso de manos de ella quemándose en el acto -Caliente! Porque esta tan caliente?_

_-Joven Inuyasha, usted pidió el café caliente - haciendo un pucherito - Joven Inuyasha, tal vez lo moleste si digo esto, pero...Feliz Cumpleaños! - el chico se sorprende por las palabras de la chica - siento haberle causado un accidente en su cumpleaños, hasta que se sienta aliviado, puede molestarme lo que quiera_

_-Como? Si lo dices de esa manera, lo haces ver como si viviera para abusar de ti - y haciendo otro puchero ella baja la mirada - Estoy escuchando feliz cumpleaños de una persona cómica - sonriendo divertida ella levanta los pulgares de sus manos para felicitarlo de nuevo - Das sobornos y ahora sabes como adular a la gente, Kyo, en verdad progresas día a día - dando un sorbo al café quemándose su bella boca en el acto ( se me salió jeje ) -esta muy caliente! - viendo a la chica con una sonrisa si que esta se dé cuenta_

_Los chicos deciden salir de la disquera caminando hasta un parque, al llegar Kagome le pide a él sentarse en una banca_

_-Joven Inuyasha, ya que es su cumpleaños, tiene algo que le gustaría hacer?_

_-Tú fuiste la que me arrastro aquí, aunque dijera que no era necesario, así que piensa tú_

_-Pero, cuando estoy con usted, siempre toma las decisiones, y no le gusta cuando me hago cargo o me involucro en ellas_

_-He decidido ir a donde tu elijas - volteando a verla muy serio - así que piensa en algo_

_-Que es lo que hizo en su cumpleaños falso?_

_-Cumple años falso? - pregunta extrañado el ambarino_

_-Si, cualquier cosa que haya hecho ese día, lo repetiremos en el verdadero, lo hare por usted - muy sonriente le dice_

_-Oh ya veo - dice pensativo - lo harás por mi, eh? No es una mala idea - levantándose empieza a caminar frente a ella - primero renta un gimnasio, deberá tener cupo para 15,000 personas - sorprendiendo a la chica por la cantidad de gente - luego como invitados especiales, necesitamos cantantes, actores y comediantes, puedes invitar alrededor de 15 de ellos - ella va de sorpresa en sorpresa - las televisoras lideres, podrás traerlas hoy?_

_-Joven Inuyasha, tuvo una fiesta de cumpleaños tan extravagante - le pregunta bastante asustada_

_-Es correcto, Kyo, solo porque comparto un cuarto con alguien como tu, piensas en mi como alguien mezquino, pero la realidad es que soy muy amable - dando una sonrisilla molesta - entonces, con que debemos comenzar? - dejando a la chica sin articular palabra alguna_

_-Bueno.. La primera cosa en un cumpleaños es...el paste! - sentados afuera de una tiendita ella le entrega un pastelito de chocolate, Inuyasha solo lo ve con cara de asco - a estas horas, este fue le único pastel que pude encontrar_

_-Kyo, este pastel da asco, así que mejor saltemos esto, que es lo que sigue_

_-En un cumpleaños, se debe tener un regalo - volteando a verla un poco interesado por la parte del regalo, caminando un poco llegan a una pequeña tienda de regalos, mientras que ven todo parados en medio del pasillo - este es el único lugar para comprar regalos - le dice un poco apenada_

_-Estoy seguro que es el único lugar que te alcanza para comprarme un regalo - bajando ella la mirada apenada mientras él la mira de lado medio burlándose_

_-Escoja lo que le agrade, incluso en un lugar como este tiene lápices y cuadernos que puede utilizar - desviando la mirada hacia su izquierda se da cuenta de unas curiosas calcomanías corriendo hacia ellas - Joven Inuyasha! Este no es usted? - le dice señalando una de ellas_

_-Que es eso? - avanzando hacia ella y viendo lo que sostiene_

_-En estas calcomanías esta usted!_

_-Porque tendría que estar ay yo?_

_-Su nombre esta aquí, Inuyasha Taisho, incluso tiene los ojos igual que usted! Es usted! - quitando de sus manso las calcas Inuyasha las ve_

_-Porque esta esto aquí? - tomando la chica otra hoja sonríe divertida porque están también en tazos_

_-Incluso aquí están Miroku y el Joven Koga!_

_-Presidente Sesshomaru, cuando comenzó a fabricar todo esto para vender? - se pregunta algo irritado el chico_

_-Joven Inuyasha, también ay etiquetas para los libros! - en eso la encargada del local se acerca a ellos, acto seguido el ambarino se tapa el rostro con una de las hojas_

_-Los tazos de A. son de nuestros productos mas vendidos!_

_-Todavía no aparezco! - dice haciendo un puchero la chica_

_-Que haces!? - Susurrándole a la chica irritada - vámonos! - entregándole las hojas que había tomado y saliendo del lugar_

_En el parque de nuevo, subidos a una especie de castillo con columpios y resbaladeras, la azabache esta en la punta del juego mientras que el ambarino esta sentado a su lado con los pies colgando_

_-El presidente Sesshomaru dijo que haría los personajes y solo los usaría en muñecos...Pero hizo tasos con ellos? - viendo uno de los que había comprado la chica_

_-Usualmente en los tazos aparecen los personajes mas famosos, y de los tres dicen que el de usted es el que se vende mas! Felicidades!_

_-Muchas Gracias! Kyo, necesitas incrementar tu popularidad rápidamente para que también aparezcas en los tazos - viendo por todos lados el tazo que no le termina de gustar_

_La chica se pone a lanzar los tazos para ver quien llega mas lejos de los tres, fallando en cada intento que hace con los del ambarino, él se molesta y le " enseña " como lanzarlos fallando también en cada intento que daba, la chica toma otro siendo este el de Miroku dándose cuenta que este voló bien, para después tomar el de Koga para ver también que este fue el voló aun mas lejos, Inuyasha ya molesto llega a la conclusión de que los tasos de él están defectuosos, Kagome lanza otro de Koga y emocionada le grita que él vuela mas lejos, harto Inuyasha avienta los tazos cayéndose sin volar un poco, con un ultimo intento el ambarino hace volar un tazo incluso mas lejos que el de Koga quedando satisfecho por fin_

_De regreso en casa Kagome lo detiene_

_-Joven Inuyasha, no queda mucho tiempo para que termine su cumpleaños, no pudo comer pastel, no quiso aceptar un regalo, en verdad no hice nada hoy por usted - bajando la mirada_

_-Debido a que me la pase de un lado para otro contigo, las horas se pasaron rápido - sonriéndole agradecido a la chica - si no fuera por ti, el día hubiera sido atormentadamente largo - de pronto sintiéndose triste nuevamente sin mirarla, recuerda las palabras que le dio su madre, reaccionando después dándole la espalda pues lagrimas quieren salir de nuevo_

_-Joven Inuyasha, todavía quedan 5 minutos, debería terminarlos con usted? - extrañado el joven voltea a verla_

_-Con que?_

_-La madre superiora que me crio, siempre hacia esto por mi antes que terminara mi cumpleaños - le cuenta muy sonriente la chica mientras él cada vez esta mas intrigado_

_-De que se trata?_

_-No puede no gustarle - le advierte la chica_

_-Si crees que no me va a gustar no lo hagas - de pronto sintiéndose intrigado por la chica_

_-Usted dijo que fuera yo la que tomara las decisiones lo hare como sea a mi gusto - bastante decidida le contesta la chica_

_Y así, acercándose lentamente Kagome lo encierra en un cálido abrazo dejándolo sin palabras y muy sorprendido le da nuevamente una felicitación_

_-Ya que hoy es el día en que tu naciste, es un día precioso, gracias por haber nacido - dejando al chico al borde de las lagrimas_

_-Kyo, no me hables de manera casual - ocurriéndosele únicamente eso ya que estaba bastante nervioso pero sin romper su abrazo_

_" Madre Superiora, la compasión cálida que muestra en mis cumpleaños, quiero dársela toda a esta persona, por favor consuele a mi estrella "_

_Quedando un momento así, ella abrazada a él, pasado unos minutos ella se separa de él_

_-Joven Inuyasha, su cumpleaños ha terminado, ya que todo el mundo esta durmiendo, me iré silenciosamente - marchándose dejándolo solo, él la sigue con la mirada sonriendo_

_-Kyo ha sido útil el día de hoy - y siguiendo el mismo camino de la chica sin saber ninguno de los dos que fueron vistos desde la terraza por Koga_

_-Por el bien del grupo, y la tranquilidad de ella trate de hablar con encanto, es realmente difícil ser encantador_

_A la mañana siguiente, en el comedor la tía Kagura se disculpa con el chico por haber abierto su paquete dándole al chico un golpe en el trasero como la vez anterior a lo que el reacciona no muy bien_

_-Tía, le pase el abrir mi paquete, pero me esta tocando y no puedo pasar por alto eso – le dice con la mano en el trasero tratando de "protegerlo" de la tía_

_-Lo entiendo! – marchándose no sin antes darle la "muestra de cariño tan suya"_

_Mientras en la mesa los chicos no dejan de ver los tasos que llevo la azabache_

_-Hasta estamos en tazos! – dice sorprendido Miroku_

_-Sé que es un poco tonto, pero dicen que es muy popular entre los niños de las escuelas_

_-Kyo saldrá pronto también, yo me estoy haciendo cargo de eso – dice Myoga que hasta ahora da señales de su presencia – ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte del ambarino_

_Miroku pone sobre la mesa un tazo de cada uno de ellos y le pregunta que cual de los tres se le hace el mejor, después de pensar un poco le da su respuesta_

_-Pues dicen que los del Joven Inuyasha son los mas vendidos – alzando el tazo del ambarino – pero el chico no esta contento con su respuesta a lo que cambia la pregunta un poco_

_-Bueno, y de los tres a ti cual es el que te gusta mas – volteando Inuyasha interesado por la respuesta que vaya a dar ella_

_-De entre estos tres – volteando a verla los tres muy interesados – este es el que mas me gusta – provocando obviamente que dos de ellos no queden contentos _

_-Koga! – replica Miroku – porque? El mio también es lindo – haciendo un puchero mientras el ganador solo sonríe orgulloso – en verdad te gusta mas el de Koga?_

_-Cuando lo miro me gusta la cara sonriente de este – dice sin apartar la vista del tazo – el de Miroku también es lindo – sacando una sonrisa del rostro del chico_

_-En serio, así que dices que el mio queda en segundo – muy contento con la respuesta de la chica ignorando todos a Inuyasha_

_-Ni siquiera tiene buen gusto con los tazos – dice para el mismo muy indignado – el que mas se vende es el núm. 1_

_Marchándose del lugar totalmente celoso, pero ocultándolo perfectamente, siendo seguido por Myoga, llegando así a la terraza Myoga se acerca a él pidiéndole que si entendió que ella prefiere a Koga entonces él debe vigilarla no muy contento con lo que le pide Inuyasha trata de ignorar el pedido, pensando molesto que jamás había estado en el ultimo lugar en una lista de popularidad, terminando por decidir olvidar el tema_

_En la disquera, Sesshomaru recibió una visita inesperada, Izayoi había ido a pedirle de favor a él que le hiciera llegar al ambarino un arreglo floral, pidiéndole también que le diga que el obsequio es por varios motivos, preocupado Sesshomaru no sabe que hacer notándolo ella, él solo se limita a decirle que no puede hacer el encargo ya que el chico es alérgico al polen que expulsan las flores, quedando ella nerviosa, sin saber como disculparse con él, quedando una promesa por parte de Sesshomaru de darle sus buenas intenciones, cambiando él el tema refiriéndose ahora a los derechos de autor del tema que piensa hacer con Inuyasha diciéndole ella que el compositor dejo dos hijos y que los buscara para pedir su autorización_

_Mientras tanto, Inuyasha y Kagome se encuentran grabando el final del video, siendo la ultima escena en una iglesia, el ambarino, no contento con el final del video decide ir a hablar con el productor para cambiarlo un poco, mientras Sango se ha llevado a la azabache para ver los últimos toques de su vestuario, estando al aire libre poniendo dos mesas para así arreglar a los chicos Kagome se encuentra alistándose con la ayuda de Sango que de un momento a otro decide dejarla sola para ir a ver un cambio de corbata que se le ocurrió a ultimo momento, mientras que aun lado esta Kikyo maquillándose pide de repente un espejo mas grande, llevándola sus ayudantes la dejan sola, esta aprovecha para ver todo lo que hay en la mesa de Kikyo maravillándose por todas las cosas lindas que ve, recordando de pronto que ella tiene un broche igual de bonito que cierto chico le regalo sacándolo así de su bolso para admirarlo, acercándose rápidamente Kikyo ve como la otra chica tare en sus manos un objeto _

-_Kyo, como puedes tocar las cosas ajenas sin permiso? Ese broche es mia verdad?_

_-No! este broche es mio – dice bastante nerviosa la azabache_

_-Como? Es extraño, porque tienes un broche de chica? – nerviosa la azabache reacciona rápido_

_-Es un broche que compre para mi hermana menor!_

_-Hermana menor? Ya veo – no creyendo totalmente la explicación - pero, también luce bien en ti – y acercando su rostro mucho al de la chica le dice con una sonrisa fingida – eres tan lindo como una chica así que lucirías bien con ropa de una chica – volteando a ver a sus ayudantes reaccionando rápidamente apoyando lo dicho por la de mirada fría, y tomando un lápiz labial de la mesa, esta, intenta pintarla – aunque te pusieras solo esto, te verías lindo _

_-No quiero! – retrocediendo un poco _

_-No seas así, es solo por diversión, no te preocupes….sosténganlo – corriendo sus ayudante una a cada lado tomándola de los brazos para inmovilizarla – quédate quieto, lo pondré por ti – con una mirada de rabia se acerca a ella, apunto estaba de pintarla cuando su salvación llega _

_-No estés jugando así – dice Koga muy molesto deteniendo su mano justo antes de tocar los labios de la azabache_

_-No estés jugando así – dice Miroku bastante molesto llegando a ayudarla también – él dijo que no quería!_

_-Solo lo hacia por diversión – sacando sus mejores dotes actorales, finge estar sumamente arrepentida – Kyo, e hice sentir mal? Solo quería que nos conociéramos más_

_-Este bien – dice limpiándose los labios un poco intimidada _

_-Estas bien – pregunta el de la coleta alta _

_-Si, pero que hacen ustedes dos aquí?_

_-Ah escuchamos que esta era la última grabación y vinimos con el presidente_

_-Te ves bien – dice Koga_

_-Ah! Hoy te ves como un hombre guapo! – la elogia Miroku_

_Kikyo que presenciaba todo solo podía sentirse enojada y celosa, muy celosa, pensando que lo mejor era decir todo y seguir con su camino se arrepiente inmediatamente al pensar que entonces lo suyo con Inuyasha terminaría _

_En la ultima escena del video se ve a Inuyasha vestido con un traje formal negro y a Kikyo con un vestido corto blanco, afuera de la iglesia simulando su boda, poniéndole el joven un anillo a ella y viceversa él se acerca para la escena del beso, siendo observados por la joven que siente como si todo fuera real y una tristeza enorme al ver esa escena , Kikyo teniendo al joven así de cerca simulando el beso le pregunta si recuerda aquel día donde estaban igual, a lo que el responde que no la besara por nada del mundo, ella se molesta y le dice muy inocente que si no estaría bien improvisar besándolo sin que él se lo esperara quedando totalmente sorprendido mientras que el productor grita el tan esperado CORTE!_

_El director los felicita en especial por la escena del beso, mientras que él solo empuja un poco a la chica mas molesto que sorprendido _

_-Estas sorprendido? Tu tan solo quédate quieto, terminamos temprano porque lo hicimos bien – se marcha dejándolo solo bastante sonrojada_

_-Tranquilo? Que pasa con el hada demoniaca? – bastante molesto se limpia los labios con la palma de su mano _

_Mientras que Kagome se encuentra al borde de las lágrimas haciendo su presión en la nariz _

_-Kyo – se acerca Miroku a ella pasando un brazo por sobre sus hombros – lo hiciste bien chico – soltando una risilla ella _

_-Gracias Miroku!_

_-Apresúrate y cámbiate, el presidente dijo que haría una fiesta en tu honor – llevándolo con él para que se cambie, mientras Koga se queda preocupado por la chica después de ver la escena del beso _

_En las mesas Kikyo le dice a Sango que la esperara para irse juntas a la fiesta, la estilista le responde que solo guardara las prendas del chico cuando sin darse cuenta se cae el broche que traía la azabache hace un rato, levantándolo sin que nadie la vea se lo guarda, Sango le avisa que ya esta lista, a punto de marcharse ambas ven como Kagome regresa agitada preguntando por las ropas que traía, viéndolas colgadas en un perchero se lanza a buscar su preciado broche no encontrándolo y quedando ella sumamente triste, Kikyo por su parte al ver que Sango ayuda a la chica le dice que la esperara en el auto diciendo para si misma al marcharse " sigue buscando Kyo, no lo encontraras "_

_-Te espero en el auto Sango! – se despide la chica dejándolas a ambas_

_Despues de tanto buscar, no dando por supuesto con el objeto perdido de la chica,_

_Sango decide llevarse a la chica con la promesa de regresar a buscar lo que perdió otro día, sin más que hacer por el momento la chica acepta _

_En un antro por la tarde se hace la celebración en honor a la chica, el presidente felicitándola junto al resto del grupo se emocionan mientras ella no hace otra cosa más que pensar en su preciado objeto, notando Koga la tristeza de la chica se acerca a ella_

_-Te sucede algo?_

_-Perdí algo muy importante _

_-En serio?, si es así de importante vayamos juntos cuando acabe eso, te parece? – regalándole una sonrisa_

_-Me acompañara a buscarlo? – asintiendo el chico con la cabeza ella se alegra de tenerlo como apoyo – Joven Koga, gracias! – regalándole al chico una hermosa sonrisa_

_En otra mesa están Inuyasha y Myoga, cuando este ultimo ve la mesa de al lado a Koga muy pegado de la azabache, este le dice que se encargara del chico de la coleta mientras el ambarino le ayude con la chica parándose en el momento para interrumpirlos con la escusa de que el manager quiere hablar con el chico, mientras Inuyasha la ve desde su mesa, teniendo ella una mirada triste al pensar en su precioso objeto _

_-Su expresión es completamente diferente ahora que no está Koga, tiene agallas, la atraparan de inmediato, actuando de esa manera – en ese momento sus miradas se cruzan, desviándola ella al instante y molestando al chico con su actitud – mira eso! Actúa como si antes hubiéramos sido cercanos pero ahora no me extraña para nada – torciendo su boca molesto ( como me encantan esas trompas en el actor de la novela jejej)_

_Parándose de la mesa la chica se dirige a la barra siendo seguida con la mirada por la odiosa …digo por Kikyo que desde el segundo piso estaba con una cerveza en una mano y con el broche en la otra_

_-Esta cosa barata – riendo burlona – todavía sigue queriendo ser una chica y cargar con cosas como estas, Kyo te molestare por un rato – dice bastante divertida, sacando el precio del broche pegándola en la botella para después recogerse un poco de su cabello y sujetarlo con el broche, ya lista, camina al piso de abajo y se dirige a la barra acercándose a la chica_

_-Kyo, que hace el invitado de honor tan solo aquí? – le dice acariciando el broche viéndolo inmediatamente la chica sorprendida_

_-Ese broche…encontró ese broche cierto? – le dice intentando tomarlo de su cabello pero Kikyo le da un manotazo evitándolo _

_-Que estás haciendo?_

_-No es ese broche el que me vio antes? _

_-De que estás hablando? Porque tomaría lo de alguien más y lo pondría en mi cabello, esto es mío – le dice con una sonrisa fingida_

_-Oh, luce como el mío – bajando la mirada muy triste_

_-Tal vez los tuyos luzcan como los míos, perdiste ese broche? Que mal, dijiste que era para tu hermana, como lo perdiste – burlándose la chica _

_-Es tan parecido al mío…puedo verlo rápidamente? – viéndolo más de cerca, Kikyo se lo sujeta evitando que ella lo aprecie más tiempo_

_-De verdad es muy valioso? Pareciera que utilizas a tu hermana como excusa y tu lo quisieras tanto haciendo cualquier cosa por recuperarlo, pareces una chica – la azabache desvía su mirada nerviosa – es extraño que un hombre quiera tanto un broche, deja de buscarlo y compra uno nuevo para tu hermana la próxima vez – le dice muy sonriente la de mirada fría _

_-Si, parece que es lo mejor, dejarlo de buscar – dejándola sola la azabache se marcha_

_En la mesa donde se encontraba Sesshomaru se acerca Koga para avisar que se iría antes con Kyo, preguntando porque, e l chico le responde que Kyo ha perdido algo de mucha importancia para él y que le ayudara, Inuyasha se pregunta que será eso que perdió ella, en ese momento llega Myoga para llevarse nuevamente a Koga con él haciéndole al ambarino una seña de que sea él quien acompañe a la joven, estando de acuerdo Sesshomaru le pide a este que acompañe a Kyo ya que el otro joven no puede, levantándose de la mesa Inuyasha se pregunta seriamente_

_-Kyo, que tipo de accidente causaste ahora? – dirigiéndose a la barra donde estaba la chica muy deprimida, intenta acercarse a ella pero es detenido por Kikyo_

_-Inuyasha! – Acercándose a él – cuidaras de Kyo de nuevo? Debes estar cansado de cuidarla tanto _

_-Si, estoy cansado, ella no es tan buena mintiendo como tu_

_-Pero es buena mintiéndose a sí misma, dijo que este broche era el que perdió y me demandaba por regresárselo – dice burlonamente – debe haber estado celosa, ya que es una chica_

_-Como? – se voltea a ver en su cabello sorprendiéndose al ver el broche de la azabache en su cabello – ese!_

_-Si, este – tocando el broche _

_-Eso es lo que perdió?_

_-Esto es mío – dice muy cínica – ella perdió el suyo y sigue pidiéndome el mío – no creyéndole el chico solo tuerce sus deliciosos labios ( me proyecte, perdón jeje) _

_-Tal vez por que lucen iguales_

_-Lo has visto acaso, porque yo sí y no se parecen en nada – dice muy segura de sus palabras, levanta la botella para darle un trago y el joven puede ver la etiqueta del precio del broche pegada,_

_-Oye, hada malvada, sabes cuánto costó ese broche? Es barato 30 dLs _

_-30 dls? No, ese costo 100 dls! – con su sonrisa retorcida le responde a la chica_

_-Como? – no entiende a que se refiere el chico pero oohh la sorpresita que se llevara _

_-Dámelo – extendiendo su mano a ella – eso le pertenece a Kyo _

_-Como lo sabes? _

_-Yo se lo compre, así que lo conozco muy bien – con una sonrisa burlona_

_-Tu, lo compraste… para Kyo? – sintiéndose de pronto decepcionada_

_-Así es, le mentiste a un inocente para robárselo? Anda, dámelo! – comenzando a enojarse _

_Ella conteniendo sus lágrimas se lo quita y lo pone en la mano del joven_

_-Lo bueno que dijiste que no te importaba mentir frente a mí, si no, apuesto a que estarías totalmente avergonzada en este momento – le sonríe torcidamente y se marcha _

_Dejándola a ella ahora si derramando unas cuantas lagrimas, el ambarino se acerca a una mesa donde estaba sentada la azabache y le cuenta que ya se entero que perdió algo, ella apenada y triste le dice que lo que perdió es el broche que él le regalo, empezando a regañarla un poco haciendo sentir más mal a la chica, estaba a punto de entregarle el broche a ella cuando de la nada ella responde que así está bien, que no combinaba con ella, sin más remedio que guardarse el broche y bastante molesto le dice que quizás el broche huyo de ella ( bien inocentones los dos ) la amenaza para que no lo busque nuevamente para después marcharse torciendo su boca_

_En un hotel, Izayoi recibe información de los familiares del compositor de su canción, siendo la única familiar la tía Kagura, pensando que por fin podrá hacer la canción que él compuso para ella _

_En la casa de los A. ´S la tía recibe una llamada, la persona que le llama pide verla ya que tiene información de su hermano a lo que ella acepta verse, preguntando quien hablaba, aquella persona le cuelga solo dándole la dirección del lugar donde se verán_

_Izayoi en su habitación observa una fotografía de un caballero con dos niños, ( la foto que tiene Kagome)_

_-Pronto, podre ver a estos niños, deben haber crecido mucho ya _

_En el antro los chicos se divierten siendo el manager el que sube al escenario, mostrando sus dotes artísticas quien acompañado de algunos de los bailarines del grupo provocan risas entre las invitadas, en una mesa sentados Koga, Miroku y Kagome esta ultima observa a Inuyasha que está en la mesa de lado dándole la espalda, el ambarino no ha olvidado lo que dijo la chica y se molesta cada vez mas_

_En el segundo piso Kikyo planea una manera de vengarse de Inuyasha ocurriéndosele solamente atentar contra la chica que siempre cuida _

_En la mesa Koga observa a Kagome que esta con la cabeza recargada en la mesa _

_-Kyo, todavía quieres irte a casa? – pregunta preocupado por ella_

_-No,, ya me siento mejor – sonriéndole de manera dulce al chico_

_-Oh! Kyo, tu nariz esta roja! – le dice Miroku, ella se acaricia la nariz debido a la presión que hizo en este desde hace un rato – no te duele? Te pareces a Rodolfo el reno! – sonriendo divertido mientras que en la mesa de a lado Inuyasha escucha todo con atención_

_-Es más bien Rodolfo, el cerdo-conejo de la nariz roja – provocando que lo mire serio y Miroku ría por la ocurrencia de su amigo, mientras la chica hace un puchero pensando que en realidad si le duele_

_Levantándose la chica de la mesa, Kikyo la sigue y la toma del brazo diciéndole que debería cantar a lo que la azabache se niega rápidamente , ella insiste diciéndole que como es en honor a ella es lo menos que puede hacer, y arrastrándola al escenario Kagome le dice que las únicas canciones que se sabe son navideñas, pensando ella que como es tan inocente que sola se ponga en este aprieto, sonriéndole ella la convence de que si canta eso será divertido, al terminar la actuación de Myoga la de mirada fría le dice que Kyo quiere cantar también subiéndolo al escenario mientras todos en el antro lo animan, mientras ella tímida esta en escenario los chicos en la mesa le aplauden efusivamente, se escucha la melodía y ella comienza así a cantar tímidamente, sorprendiendo a todos por la canción escogida, pero de todos modos apoyándola, Kikyo que había subido al segundo piso va y presiona un botón dejando así caer una buena cantidad de agua encima de la azabache quedando todos sorprendidos por lo que paso, callados esperan la reacción de ella, ella asustada empieza acomodarse la camisa para que no se le pegue mientras que en la mesa los chicos piensan como ayudarla, Kikyo feliz desde el según piso observa muy sonriente todo lo ocurrido, siendo Koga el primero en reaccionar levantándose para continuar con la canción ayudado por supuesto de Miroku que se levanto también a ayudarla, por ultimo siendo Inuyasha el que se levanta con un mantel de la mesa para cubrirla siendo el primero en llegar a ella seguido por los otros dos comenzando a cantar mas animadamente la canción anunciando Miroku que será una adelanto del disco navideño de A. , siendo aplaudidos por todos y animados por ellos, cantando así los cuatro el tema siendo Miroku el encargado de hacer el ruido de cerdo recordando como llamo el ambarino a su compañero comenzando de pronto a caer nieve artificial, los bailarines se levantan a mostrar sus habilidades creando así una atmosfera bastante agradable divirtiéndose todos, mientras Kikyo frustrada y enojada se marcha del lugar sin que nadie se dé cuenta _

_Más tarde el grupo va en la camioneta de regreso a casa, con un Miroku bastante animado y unos Koga e Inuyasha bastante serios mientras la chica a caído en los brazos de Morfeo _

_-Este día fue bastante divertido – dice Miroku con mucha energía aun_

_-Kyo está durmiendo – le dice Koga para que baje un poco la voz _

_-No dijo Kyo que iba a buscar algo – vuelve a hablar el chico _

_-No, no lo va a buscar – responde Koga, extrañamente Inuyasha se ha quedado callado – dijo que no valía la pena conservarlo _

_-Y que es? – muy interesado por el objeto perdido Miroku pregunta a Koga_

_-No lo sé, pero comparado de cuando lo perdió, se veía aun más triste cuando dijo que no lo buscaría más_

_-Probablemente dijo eso porque aunque quisiera no podría encontrarlo – dice Miroku, Inuyasha no ha perdido detalle de todo lo que ellos decían tomando el broche y observándola dormir_

_Llegando a casa ayudan a llevar a Kyo a su habitación entre Koga y Miroku mientras Inuyasha está en el cuarto donde se encuentra el piano observando el broche de la chica detenidamente_

_-Si hubiera querido encontrarlo lo hubiera dicho, porque de pronto no lo quiso buscar? – se pregunta el ambarino – si se lo doy después de que ella dijo que no lo buscaría yo me vería como un idiota, mejor lo olvido! No se lo daré! – indeciso no sabe qué hacer – si lo pienso con más calma, tiene que haber una manera de que se lo de sin parecer estúpido….ah! ese cerdo-conejo es un dolor que me está matando – de pronto abre los ojos sorprendido ( imagínense un foco de caricatura cuando se ocurre algo ) – eso es! Cerdo-conejo!_

_Dirigiéndose al cuarto más alejado de la casa entra en el, totalmente oscuro ( recuerden su ceguera nocturna ) empieza a palpar la pared encontrando el encendedor de la luz, ya iluminado todo empieza a buscar entre todos los objetos que ay tiene dos que le llamen la atención, encontrándolos después de buscar por un buen rato vuelve al cuarto del piano a comenzar con la operación, con tijeras, aguja e hilo en manos comienza a trabajar, tardándose más de lo que pensaba y sudando demasiado después de dos horas termina viendo satisfecho su trabajo, por ultimo coloca el broche en el misterioso objeto que hizo y dirigiéndose a su habitación lo coloca frente a la chica que estaba profundamente dormida para después dirigirse él a su cama y descansar _

_A la mañana siguiente, la azabache despierta encontrando algo extraño delante de ella _

_-Es un conejo con nariz de cerdo – dice bastante extrañada – Cerdo-conejo!...Soy yo el cerdo-conejo? – bastante sorprendida ve con más detalle el peluche notando algo en una de sus orejas – oh! Es mi broche! Porque lo está usando? – y volteando hacia la cama del chico dormido empieza a sonreír felizmente y abrazando el regalo que el chico hizo para ella besándolo ( al peluche ) y abrazándolo cada vez más feliz, mientras el chico que permanecía despierto desde hace rato dándole la espalda solo sonríe pues escucha todo el movimiento que hace la chica_

_Más tarde en la cocina están Myoga y Kagome desayunando siendo esta ultima la más feliz de los dos_

_-Porque esta tan contenta?_

_-Anoche que cante la de Rodolfo, Santa Claus vino a visitarme_

_-Debes estar soñando de nuevo – dice muy sonriente de verla así _

_Bajando Inuyasha al comedor, ella lo ve y le sonríe muy contenta pero empieza a sentirse mal, tosiendo y estornudando _

_-Te debiste haber resfriado de ayer que te mojaste – dice Myoga un poco preocupado, Inuyasha no quita la mirada de ella_

_-Kyo, toma agua – dice el ambarino extendiéndole a la chica un vaso, llegando en ese momento Koga _

_-Toma té caliente, eso te ayudara mas – ella los mira a los dos que le extendían un vaso cada quien llegando Miroku corriendo a su lado_

_-Toma jugo de naranja, es mejor para el resfriado – extendiéndole un vaso también_

_Myoga divertido por la escena le pregunta qué es lo que va a escoger mientras ella los ve a todos sorprendida, mientras los tres se miran entre sí dándose miradas retadoras, excepto Miroku que estaba bastante divertido igual que Myoga, volviéndole a preguntar qué es lo que quiere la chica escoge algo caliente siendo Koga quien le dé en la mano su taza de té, el ambarino un poco molesto por lo que escogió se toma de un trago el agua mientras Miroku le da el jugo diciéndole que se lo tome después dándoles una sonrisa a los tres agradecida_

_Por la tarde tuvieron sesión de fotos para promocionar una marca de telefonía poniéndoles a cada uno un color diferente con un objeto del mismo color, a Inuyasha tocándole el color verde, vistiendo una camisa verde y pantalón y zapatos negros deberá comer en toda la sesión limón, Miroku le toco el amarillo vistiendo un suéter de ese color con pantalón y zapatos negros le toco a él comer plátanos, a Koga le toco el negro vistiendo camisa, pantalón y zapatos negros le toco un cachorro raza doberman mientras que a Kagome le toco el blanco vistiendo camisa, chaleco, pantalón y zapatos blancos a ella le toco oler rosas blancas, en un receso que le dieron, Inuyasha dice que la lengua se le caerá si continua con el limón mientras Miroku le dice que el plátano lo está asqueando queriendo vomitar todos los que se comió, Koga por su parte batalla con el cachorro pues insiste en que no para de morderlo y arañarlo en cambio la chica es la única feliz con lo que le toco ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Inuyasha y Koga mientras Miroku la mira divertido, llegando a ellos Sesshomaru pregunta cómo les va, contestándoles dos con una mirada de reproche, uno bastante divertido y la otra feliz, les dice que les tiene una sorpresa llegando a él Kikyo, Inuyasha al verla no puede ocultar su molestia mientras Kagome solo baja la mirada mientras Koga y Miroku voltean a ver a la azabache,Kikyo los saluda pero ninguno responde lleno rápidamente con Inuyasha, que molesto no tiene otra opción que prestarle atención, preguntando la chica por que de cada color Sesshomaru explica que el color favorito de las jóvenes es el verde por eso Inuyasha es ese, el amarillo es el favorito entre los niños siendo Miroku este color por ser popular entre ellos, el negro por ser el color de las personas serias y favorito de los hombre por eso es Koga y Kagome es blanco por la inocencia que proyecta siendo así la combinación perfecta no gustándole a Kikyo el color del ambarino por ser el más popular entre las mujeres, preguntándole a Kagome cual color prefiere ella los tres voltean a verla muy interesados por su respuesta contestando ella que por ser chico le gusta el negro, molestando a Inuyasha y a Miroku con su respuesta mientras Koga ya sabrán _

_En el hotel Izayoi se ha encontrado con Kagura, no muy segura la primera de que en verdad sea la hermana del compositor de su canción, Kagura le asegura ser hermana de él, comentándole que su hermano hizo una canción para ella, pero Izayoi la aborda con una pregunta que no esperaba, ella quiere saber de los gemelos a lo que la tía se sorprende, la dama le pide que se los lleve, necesita saber de ellos a lo que la tía ya no le gusto la manera insistente de ella_

_En la sesión de fotos los chicos aun no terminan, sintiéndose cada vez un poco mas mal Kagome va a tomar un poco de la medicina que le compro Myoga alejándose de Koga y Miroku que la acompañaban_

_-Ah! Como la odio, que tiene de bueno ella para que se preocupen tanto por ella? – Kikyo está que arde del coraje al ver como la atendían los chicos_

_Rumbo a los camerinos Kagome no se da cuenta que es seguida por una muy celosa Kikyo, al doblar por un pasillo Kikyo se detiene al ver a su " novio " con la azabache y decide escuchar lo que platican _

_-Kyo, he analizado tus gustos y me has tenido en un concepto tan bajo que me he molestado_

_-Joven Inuyasha, solo siga no prestando atención a mis gustos_

_-La venta de mis tasos son núm. 1 y en popularidad también soy el primero – dice molestándose cada que dice algo – porque sigues menospreciándome? – la chica solo baja la mirada sin saber que responderle, él se molesta mas al no recibir respuesta apunto estaba por marcharse pero la detiene – espera, dímelo directamente a la cara…que color te gusta más?_

_-Le dije anteriormente que era el negro – un poco nerviosa responde mientras que él le da una sonrisa torcida_

_-Eso fue cuando pretendías ser hombre – acercándose demasiado a su rostro – que es lo que en verdad te gusta? – ella se sorprende por la cercanía del chico que solo retrocede hasta topar con la pared, él aprovecha eso y la acorrala con sus brazos sin dejarle escapatoria a la chica – que es lo que te gusta? Dímelo, eres una chica – Kikyo no puede creer lo que ve _

_-Sinceramente…. Me gusta el blanco – responde la chica tímidamente _

_-Saliste de esa rápidamente, Kyo, cada día estas mejorando, eres buena para evadir respuestas – liberándola de su encierro marchándose dejándola sola en el pasillo, mientras Kagome solo puede respirar aliviada queriendo hacer su presión en la nariz cuando recuerda que no puede salir con la nariz rojita en las fotos _

_Kikyo ve como Inuyasha pasa a su lado sin prestarle atención siendo esto lo que le moleste más, pero lo deja marchar _

_-Inuyasha, estabas viendo a Kyo como una chica – no pudiendo creer todavía lo que vio _

_En el baño de hombres Kagome se esta lavando la cara ( ya se acostumbro a entrar ay ) cuando escucha unos pasos acercándose, ella rápidamente entra en uno de los cubículos, Kikyo entra y se dirige al que ella se metió _

_-Kyo, sal de ay – asomando la cabeza la azabache – vengo a escoltarte ya que te has equivocado _

_-Este es el baño de lo hombres_

_-Lo sé, pero tu deberías estar en el de las mujeres – dejando a Kagome sorprendida – Kyo, tu eres una mujer! Lo es todo! No puedo evitar mirarte así – y jalándola del brazo la saca de ay arrastrando llegando al estudio fotográfico _

_-Estuviste divirtiéndote con ellos pretendiendo ser hombre – volteando a verlos – que color te gusta de ay? – paralizada la chica no dice nada – Negro? Amarillo? O VERDE!? –diciendo esto último tan molesta que la asusto _

_-Kikyo! – le suplica la chica_

_-No digas mi nombre, y dime quien te gusta – ella está al borde del llanto – quieres que sea más directa – volteando a verlos de nuevo – Miroku, Koga o…INUYASHA! - Kagome no se mueve sus lagrimas cae en silencio, por el grito que dio Kikyo los chicos se acercan a ellas un poco _

_**CONTINUARA…..**_

_**AAAAHHHHH JEJEJE SE ESTA PONIENDO MEJOR YA VERAN EN EL SIG CAPI UUUUUYYYYYYY AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPI 9 DISFRUTENLO! **_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! ME AGRADA QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA YO QUEDE ENAMORADA JEJEJEE **_

_**NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI **_

_**LAS QUIERO!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**ERES LINDO!**_

_**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA ADAPTACION DE UN K-DRAMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA TAMPOCO ME PERTENECEN **_

_**Y YA CASI TERMINAMOS!**_

_**ME VOLVI LOCA Y SUBI RAPIDO OTRO CAPI JEJEJE**_

_**CAPITULO 10 **_

_Por el grito que dio Kikyo, los chicos se acercan a ellas un poco viendo a la azabache llorando en silencio y a Kikyo muy alterada _

_-Te gusta Inuyasha, cierto? Ni siquiera lo niegas – la chica no reacciona esta petrificada – entonces supongo que se lo puedo decir_

_Trata de acercarse a ellos Kikyo, pero como aun tenia sostenida el brazo de Kagome, esta se deja caer evitando así que siga pero no evita eso que ellos se acerquen mas, ella intenta seguir, pero desde el piso Kagome llorando aun le niega con la cabeza en una suplica silenciosa ella se agacha a su altura_

_-Así que no quieres? Entonces cállate y haz lo que te diga – desde el piso ella llama Inuyasha que se acerque haciendo un tono de voz asustado – cariño, Kyo esta enfermo – fingiendo preocupación le acaricia la cabeza a ella – Kyo estas bien? Mira este sudor – en ese momento le lanza una mirada fría que solo ella puede ver _

_-Kyo, te sientes bien – le dice Koga agachándose a su altura_

_-Dijiste que irías a tomarte la medicina, te sientes peor? – También agachándose Miroku – pero ella no responde a nadie sigue asustadísima _

_-Kyo, levántate – y tomándola de la mano Inuyasha ayuda a que se levante _

_Kagome voltea a verla y esta con solo mover sus labios le lanza una amenaza en silencio " hablas y mueres " llegando en ese momento Sesshomaru se preocupa al ver que esta llorando y sudando_

_-Kyo, que pasa? – tomándolo de los hombros para verlo bien_

_-Después de que se mojara ayer ha presentado signos de resfriado, el sudor debido a las luces debió empeorarlo – le explica Koga al presidente, decidiendo finalmente que se retire, ella se disculpa y todos le dicen que no se preocupe, Inuyasha empieza a sospechar algo pues la azabache no deja de ver asustada a Kikyo pero no dice nada, el presidente se la lleva dejando a los tres chicos preocupados_

_En el coche del presidente este se lleva a Kagome, quien para su mala suerte también va Kikyo, este le pregunta si no quiere ir al hospital respondiendo ella rápidamente que no, agradeciéndole a Kikyo el presidente por cuidar de Kyo, a lo que ella solo sonríe como sabe hacerlo,_

_-Con Kyo deben estar ahora muy ocupados, cierto?_

_-Gracias a él A. debe haber dado un salto al futuro, tenemos muchísimos proyectos…Kyo, tu papel en el grupo es enorme_

_-Supongo que si Kyo se topa con un problema, será un duro golpe para el grupo y para usted – lanzándole una mirada amenazadora a la chica – _

_-Por supuesto… si le ocurre algo a Kyo Higurashi estaremos en un gran problema!_

_-Escuchaste claramente Kyo, verdad? – Lanzando una sutil amenaza – así que da lo mejor de ti para que Inuyasha no se meta en un problema – y con la voz un poco más amenazante – y nuestro pequeño secreto se quedara entre nosotros, si dices algo yo no podre mantenerlo en secreto, de acuerdo – a lo que la joven solo le asiente con la cabeza temerosa_

_-Que secreto? – pregunta interesado el presidente_

_-Algo realmente escandaloso – dándole una sonrisa tranquila – por favor déjeme en frente del estudio – y acercándose a su oído – esto es todo por hoy _

_En el estudio fotográfico los chicos se quedaron para continuar con la sesión, Inuyasha quejándose por el sabor que ahora su lengua trae no evita preocuparse por Kyo preguntándose si su enfermedad era tan mala, viendo cuando los trabajadores guardan todo, se acerca al que guardaba los limones y pide algunos, a lo que el empleado no se niega, al doblar en una esquina el trabajador es detenido por Koga quien le pide unos cuantos también, no negándoselos a él tampoco, siguiendo su camino el empleado es detenido por unos gritos, Miroku se acerca a él pidiendo algunos también, tampoco negándoselos, por fin se retira preguntándose que es lo que harán los chicos con tantos limones _

_En la camioneta camino a casa van los chicos con Sango, cuando esta se da cuenta de un olor raro, les pregunta si no se dieron cuenta a lo que Inuyasha solo esquiva a mirada mientras Koga sonríe discretamente y a Miroku le valió sonríe él muy alegre_

_En la casa Kagome aprovecha que su tía no esta en ese momento en casa para ocupar su habitación y así llorar tranquilamente por lo sucedido, mientras los chicos están atorados en el trafico _

_Kagura le lanza una noticia no muy agradable a Izayoi _

_-Los gemelos Kyo y Kagome, no los encontré, así que, los honorarios para volver a lanzar la canción de su padre me los da a mí, como soy la única de sangre que queda viva es a mí a quien debe pedir autorización _

_-Entonces, no hay manera de encontrar a los chicos? – insiste un poco mas la dama_

_-Los he buscado por mucho tiempo, pero no aparecen – preocupando a la dama pensando que quizás fueron adoptados ya _

_-Estoy segura que están bien, así que puede hablar del dinero y los derechos conmigo – pero ella no dice nada, tenia la esperanza de ver a los gemelos _

_En la casa ya Kagome esta en la habitación del ambarino observando la foto donde esta su padre y su hermano con ella _

_-Papa, que pasa si sale lastimado por mi culpa? – Volteando ahora a ver una foto enmarcada del chico en la pared – es alguien a quien una persona como yo no debería gustarle – volteando después a su cerdo-conejo – alguien como yo no debería arruinarlo, no puedo dejar que eso pase _

_Miroku entra a la casa gritándole a la tía pero esta no aparece así que decide subir al segundo piso mientras los otros dos lo siguen, entrando así a la habitación de Kagome, Miroku la ve en la cama angustiado le pregunta como esta y porque su tía lo dejo solo a lo que la chica responde que salió al pueblo con un amigo, en ese momento entra Koga corriendo a su lado para tocarle la frente mientras Inuyasha le pregunta como sigue su fiebre, ella mareada por tanto movimiento solo asiente con la cabeza_

_-Todavía estas hirviendo, tomaste la medicina – le pregunta preocupado Koga mientras Inuyasha al pie de la cama los ve con mala cara_

_-Estoy bien, ya me la tome espero que después de dormir se me pase _

_-Si estabas enfermo debiste decir algo! – le dice un poco alterado el ambarino – nuestra sesión se arruino por tu culpa – pero no era cierto lo que decía_

_-Lo siento, le aseguro que en el futuro me asegurare que no se arruine nada por mi culpa – marchándose el chico del cuarto quedando ella con los otros dos _

_-No te preocupes por él – le calma Miroku – nuestra sesión salió bien en verdad, tu podrás continuar con la sesión cuando te mejores_

_En su habitación Inuyasha parece león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro _

_-Porque Kyo esta tan pasiva? Será que se acostumbró a ser acosada? O solo esta débil por su enfermedad? – y volteando a ver al peluche de la chica le dice – si mientes así, no ay ninguna satisfacción al molestarte! De todos modos.. Como puedo hacer para que coma esto – sacando un limón de la bolsa – no querrá hacerlo por ella misma _

_Bajando a la cocina se da cuenta que no fue el único que pensó en ella, ya que encontró a Miroku y Koga platicando con varios limones en sus manos , Koga le recomienda hacer té entre los dos pero el joven tiene planes de hacer jugo con las que trajo, Miroku voltea a la puerta de la cocina y ve a Inuyasha con un limón pelado _

_-Oh! Inuyasha has traído limones también_

_-Así es – dice serio al verse descubierto y la muerde para despistar _

_-Las trajiste para comerlas?_

_-Si, porque?_

_-No es amarga? – pregunta Koga _

_-No, después de comerlas, me han llegado a gustar – dándole una mordida arrepintiéndose inmediatamente al sentirla demasiado amarga_

_-Bueno ya que trajimos muchas – se acerca a él con un platón lleno de limones - cómelas tú_

_.Bien, tantas como puedas darme – le responde no sabiendo que mas decirle, marchándose con su plato de limones_

_En su habitación se enjuaga la boca con agua para quitar ese sabor tan desagradable que le dejaron lo s limones_

_-Ugh!, se siente como si mis dientes se fueran a caer, ya todos cuidan de Kyo, no necesito involucrarme - y acercándose al peluche le pone unos limones en las piernas – porque no las comes? Aunque te advierto que están amargas – sentándose en su cama para seguir enjuagando su boca _

_En la habitación de Kagome, Koga entra silenciosamente dejando una tetera con una taza para la chica, y voltea a verla_

_-Esta dormida, si lo dejo ay se enfriara – la ve que se queja en sueños – supongo que debo dejarla descansar, si se enfría el té lo calentare otra vez – escucha de pronto mas quejidos de la chica dormida y se sienta en la cama a su lado – Kyo, no te enfermes mas, si tu estas así no puedo solo sentarme y mirar – acariciándole el rostro con cuidado la observa dormir un rato _

_Entrada la noche Inuyasha baja a la cocina por algo para beber dirigiéndose al refrigerador_

_-Si Kyo no esta en mi habitación, yo no puedo dormir – abriendo el refrigerador se agacha un poco y toma una limón – me pregunto si su resfriado se ira después de comerlas, esta muy tranquilo – regresando el limón al plato hace cara de asco levantándose y cerrando el aparato para solo llevarse un tremendo susto – que pasa contigo, me asustaste! – le dice a la chica que parecía zombi , con los pelos alborotados, ojeras bajo sus ojos y bastante pálida – hey! Que te pasa – al verla tambalearse en su lugar _

_-Solo necesito un poco de agua – responde muy debilitada, desmayándose, él la sujeta de los hombros evitando que cayera al piso notando algo en ella_

_-Kyo! Estas caliente! Mucho! Despierta! Hey! – comenzando a desesperarse la toma en sus brazos llevándola a su coche para ir al hospital_

_Conduciendo a toda prisa Inuyasha observa muy preocupado como la chica empieza a moverse adolorida y comenzando a delirar _

_-Que hicieron para que te pusieras así? Debieron llamar a alguien! – muy preocupado culpa a los otros dos – Como pudieron dejarte sola en esta situación?! _

_Llegando al área de urgencias del hospital el chico ayuda a que ella se baje, pidiendo despierte, ella entre consiente e inconsciente se para muy débil_

_-Donde estoy? – pregunta susurrando, pero él la alcanzo a escuchar _

_-En el hospital, puedes caminar? Si no yo te cargare – al querer hacerlo ella se suelta alejándose como puede de él _

_-No iré_

_-Tienes que ir tu fiebre es muy alta _

_-No lo hare, seré descubierta_

_-Aunque te descubran tienes que ir, no puedo dejarte en esta situación – le grita al ver que ella empieza a caminar – estas loca?! – corre a ella y la jala del brazo – solo entremos, lo resolveré – ella niega con la cabeza soltándose de nuevo _

_-No esta asustado? Si lo hace seré descubierta – le grita llorando preocupada mas por lo que pueda pasar con él después que por ella misma – por mi, por alguien como yo, estoy asustada de que salga usted lastimado – le dice con lagrimas rodando en sus mejillas_

_-Este no es momento de que te preocupes por mi, y ya me di cuenta de todos los riesgos cuando permití que te quedaras, puedo manejarlo por mi mismo! Así que entra al hospital!_

_-Le prometo que no lo descubrirán, así que definitivamente no iré! – Rogándole – puedo soportarlo, por favor lléveme a casa_

_Y lanzando un golpe al aire totalmente frustrado la toma en brazos para llevarla al coche abrochándole el cinturón de seguridad se quita el saco que traía y lo pone encima de ella al verla temblar un poco y conducir a casa _

_-Kyo esta bien si lloras y esta bien si vomitas, así que no aprietes los dientes ni te aguantes - comenzando la chica a llorar nuevamente _

_Llegando a casa ya acomodada Kagome el ambarino baja a la cocina a buscar lo que pueda para ayudarla llenando la bandeja con agua, hielo y medicinas , por el ruido Koga baja a ver quien era tan tarde encontrando a Inuyasha _

_-Que pasa?_

_-Le subió la fiebre demasiado – solo responde el ambarino, ve como Koga esta apunto de correr a la habitación pero él lo detiene tomándolo del brazo – lo cuidare yo, no necesitas preocuparte – lo único que hace Koga es apretar sus puños bastante enojado – si la fiebre baja, estará bien, déjamelo a mi y ve a la cama – lo suelta para tomar la bandeja y se marcha dejándolo solo dando un golpe fuerte en la mesa_

_En la habitación Inuyasha sienta a la joven para que tome medicamento, en una pequeña toalla pone hielos para después pasarlo por su cuello y ayudar a que su fiebre baje, mas tarde le toma la temperatura dándose cuenta que todavía esta alta, la sienta de nuevo ahora para que tome un poco agua, preguntándose si la habitación esta muy seca pone un humificador de air, después de colocarlo le toma la temperatura y se da cuenta que ha bajado_

_Sintiendo un poco de sueño se acerca a la cama de la chica, sentándose a su lado sobándose el cuello sintiendo de pronto que la chica se mueve, volteando a ella se da cuenta que ya esta sentada_

_-Joven Inuyasha – interrumpiéndola rápidamente el joven _

_-"Gracias"? – asintiendo la chica con la cabeza – Y "Lo siento"? – Volviendo asentir con la cabeza – te sientes bien? – pregunta preocupado el joven, ella con lagrimas en los ojos desvía su mirada – supongo que no te sientes bien, después de todo tuviste una fiebre de 40 grados, no esperaría que tuvieras inteligencia – pareciera que el joven hablaba con un zombi – Kyo, que es esto? – poniendo su palma extendida frente a ella _

_-Es una palma – responde lentamente_

_-La respuesta es cinco – sonriendo torcidamente – sin embargo, creo que estas aferrada a tu inteligencia, entonces escucha atentamente con tu ingenio lo que tengo que decir, al ver que incluso en ese grado de enfermedad, estabas preocupada por mi, veo ese grado de lealtad que tienes, y ver como soportas la enfermedad veo que también tienes algo de fuerza de voluntad, he tratado de rechazarte y no reconocerte, pero fuera de esta experiencia he llegado a aceptarte, ahora estoy de tu lado, así que tengo el deber de cuidar de ti y tomare la responsabilidad de lo que te pase_

_-Realmente lo siento, pensare cuidadosamente en lo que hare desde hoy, y, gracias por decir eso_

_-A partir de hoy no hagas cosas de las que te arrepientas, discute lo que deberías de hacer y vive tranquilamente – bostezando un poco – ah! Estoy cansado, me iré a dormir, vuélvete a dormir Kyo – levantándose de la cama se marcha a su habitación para descansar_

_-Esto no esta bien, antes de que sea descubierto y salga lastimado Kyo tiene que desaparecer – dice muy decidida _

_Al salir de la habitación Inuyasha se dirige a la suya si darse cuenta que lo han estado observando_

_-Estará bien? – Dice Koga fuera de la habitación de la joven – ahora, hasta que yo este bien, quedémonos un poco más_

_Al día siguiente Inuyasha sale a una tienda departamental lo mas incognito que puede vistiendo un pantalón mezclilla negro, camisa y gabardina larga del mismo color, zapatos casuales y para ocultar su rostro unos lentes oscuros, peinado su cabello negro hacia atrás_

_-Supongo que puedo comprar cualquier cosa que parezca de chica, para una emergencia…pero que le compro? – Viendo todo tipo de ropa desde un conjunto muy atrevido hasta un conjunto de encaje en color rosa, no gustándole ningún modelo hasta que dio con el perfecto para ella – supongo que este le hará ver como una chica _

_El conjunto que le había gustado era un conjunto de algodón en falda y saco con manga ¾ en color rosa , un suéter delgado en color gris de manga larga con una blus de algodón cuello tortuga en color café _

_-Correcto, me gustaría que Kyo se vistiera así – sonriendo bellamente por lo que escogió para la chica reaccionando de pronto – porque me gustaría que se vistiera así? Es una medida de emergencia, cualquier ropa de chica antiguada estará bien ( ay aja! )_

_Acercándose a la caja le dice a la señorita que atiende que quiere la ropa del maniquíes, siendo reconocida por ella inmediatamente, pagando se marcha rápidamente antes de que la señorita haga un escandalo_

_En una camioneta afuera de la casa de los chicos una molesta Kikyo cuelga su teléfono de nuevo _

_-Inuyasha esta ignorando mis llamadas de nuevo! pero viendo que no me ha llamado es porque Kyo esta haciendo lo que dije quedándose tranquila _

_La asistente que estaba sentada detrás de ella le entrega una caja diciéndole que la producción del video quería que tuvieran los anillos que usaron ya que son una pareja de verdad recordando la chica la escena donde el ambarino le pone el anillo a ella _

_-Si le pido que lo use de verdad seguro no lo hará – colocándose en su dedo el anillo que le corresponde entristecida – quiero usarlo junto con él – mientras que el que uso el joven se lo pone en el pulgar – compro un broche para alguien como Kyo, eso definitivamente no me gusta! Ahora, debería atraparla?_

_Miroku saca a la enferma al patio con la excusa de que no puede estar encerrado todo el día que lo que él necesita es respirar aire fresco dándole también un vaso con jugo de limón y miel a la chica tomándolo en el momento, Koga se reúne con ellos sacando un pequeño cobertor y cubriéndola un poco se queda con ellos cuando de pronto escuchan a alguien llamándola_

_-Kyo! – Kikyo ha llegado con un ramo de flores a ver al enfermo – como estas enfermo pensé en visitarte – le dice sonriendo, los chicos empiezan a desconfiar de ella _

_Al entrar a la casa la hacen pasar a la invitada y lo primero que hace es preguntar por Inuyasha _

_-Inuyasha ha salido, no llamaste primero?_

_-Quería sorprenderlo, en realidad la visita a Kyo es una excusa para verlo, yo solo quería ver donde vivía él, no te importa verdad – dirigiendo su mirada a la azabache – ah traje algo de fruta pero la olvide en el carro – y volteando a ver a Koga le extiende las llaves del coche – puedes traerla por favor? – el joven no muy convencido acepta marchándose - estoy sedienta, puedo beber de lo que toma Kyo? – dirigiéndose ahora a Miroku, este no muy convencido le dice que si marchándose dejándolas solas, la de mirada fría se acerca a ella y en tono amenazante le ordena ir a su habitación, sin mas remedio la azabache acepta _

_Ya dentro de la habitación asegurándose de que no las molestaran en un rato Kikyo se acerca a ella tanto que la intimida dejándola atrapada entre la pared y ella_

_-Pensé que escaparías asustada, pero aguantas bastante bien_

_-No voy a huir así_

_-Para una alborotadora, seguro que tienes vergüenza? Como todos son buenos contigo, supongo no pierdes tu espíritu, si saben todo sobre ti, apuesto a que cambiaran en un instante puedo bajar y decirles todo, tú .. necesito que me ruegues ahora – mostrando una sonrisa triunfal misma que se borro al darle su respuesta la chica _

_-Se los diré todo, se lo diré a Koga y Miroku – pensando rápidamente que hacer Kikyo trata de idear algo ya que no quiere perder la oportunidad de molestarla cuando se le antoje –probablemente no me perdonen, pero se los diré y me iré_

_-De verdad?, entonces también puedes confesar que te gusta Inuyasha? – sorprendiendo a la chica _

_-Tengo que confesar eso también?_

_-Por supuesto, así es como yo te descubrí, porque no supiste cual era tu lugar y te empezó a gustar Inuyasha - Kagome aguantando sus ganas de llorar le responde que también lo confesara no gustándole a Kikyo la nueva actitud de la chica – bien diles todo! Cuando llegue mi NOVIO díselos a todos! Estaré observando cuidadosamente el espectáculo y todo lo que hacen por ti terminara – le grita quitándole de un manazo el cobertor que la cubría y tirando el vaso que traía en sus manos quebrándose en pedazos salpicándole un poco la falda que traía muy molesta estaba por levantarle la mano cuando entra Koga a la habitación_

_-Que paso? - pregunta el joven acercándose a la azabache, la de mirada fría al ver esto se molesta y actúa_

_-Kyo, porque actuaste así? No fuiste muy lejos solo porque toque tus cosas? – la azabache ni se defiende ya que no tiene fuerzas de hacerlo, simplemente se agacha a recoger los pedazos de vidrio, Koga al verlo la detiene para hacerlo él mismo _

_-Yo lo hare, te puedes cortar – le dice el joven _

_-Joven Koga yo lo limpiare, podría trae la aspiradora para recogerlos por favor? _

_-Solo ten cuidado, ahora vuelvo – dice bastante preocupado pues lo le creyó a la chica de que Kyo hizo todo eso_

_Kikyo sale después de Koga y lo alcanza en el pasillo_

_-Kyo es extraño, debe estar escondiendo algo – Koga solo la observa y la deja hablar – crees que tiene cosas que no debería ver?_

_-Por lo general a la gente no le gusta que toquen sus cosas sin su permiso_

_-Pero aun así es un poco exagerado – trata de defenderse - si eso es suficiente para hacer que actué así conmigo, también debe estar escondiéndote algo, no te hace sentir incomodo?_

_-No tengo deseos de descubrir cosas que la gente esta tratando de ocultar _

_-No te da un mal presentimiento? – insiste ella pero parece que a él no le importa nada y eso a ella le molesta _

_-Estoy seguro que tiene sus razones, si son razones que puedo entender no me molestaran – cansado de escucharla se marcha dejándola sola en el pasillo_

_-Que es esto? Entonces si escucha las razones de ella y la entiende, es posible que no se moleste? Oh! Que se cree, un santo?_

_Llegando corriendo a ella Miroku le dice exaltado _

_-Que paso? Le dijiste algo a Kyo? _

_-No más bien él me ofendió a mí – haciendo cara de angustia _

_-Ah, de verdad? Su condición no es buena así que entiéndelo _

_-Entonces Miroku, solo lo dejas pasar cuando él hace algo mal?_

_-Él no hace nada malo – dice muy seguro el chico_

_-Podría ser algo realmente grande que no sepas, que harías?_

_-Lo dejaría pasar – le dice muy seguro – realmente él me agrada mucho, me agrada así que todo esta bien – le dice sonriendo mientras ella abre lo ojos grande de lo sorprendida que esta, extendiéndole el vaso que traía para ella, apunto estaba de tomarlo cuando recuerda que se rompió el de su amigo, así que sin dárselo mejor se lo lleva para reponer el que se rompió – Kyo! Kyo! Estas bien? – corre a la habitación de ella gritando_

_-Todo estará bien? Incluso cuando descubra que es una chica estará bien con eso? Es el padre de él para que diga que todo esta bien?_

_Recibiendo una llamada, la chica se altera un poco pues la persona que le hablo fue la encargada de la tienda departamental a donde Inuyasha fue diciéndole que él le compro ropa de ay queriéndose asegurar la chica pregunta si la ropa comprada era de mujer a lo que la persona le dice que si _

_-Inuyasha compro ropa de mujer? Me la compraría a mí?_

_-Kikyo – se acerca a ella Koga – creo que Inuyasha ha llegado – sin responderle la chica va a recibirlo_

_Al salir lo ve bajar del auto con una bolsa de la tienda departamental_

_-Realmente compro ropa de mujer – al llegar el chico frente a ella apenas se da cuenta de quien estaba ay _

_-Que haces aquí?_

_-Vine a visitar a Kyo que esta enfermo – le dice muy sonriente_

_-Es una mentira, cierto?_

_-Pensé venir a verte también – volteando a ver la bolsa que traía el joven _

_-Hey mentirosa, te ves ansiosa, de cualquier manera tú…..ah! olvídalo, no pensemos en ello_

_-Así que no es para mi – dice cuando ve que se marcha sin entregarle la bolsa – será para Kyo? – en ese instante recuerda – Inuyasha, tengo algo para ti – el chico la ve de manera extraña mientras ella levanta la mano para enseñarle los anillos – son nuestros anillos de pareja, necesitas una prueba de que eres mio – el chico solo se cruza de brazos – póntelo – le dice extendiéndole el anillo, él lo toma _

_-Es hermoso el anillo – poniéndolo junto al de ella – se ven bien juntos, deberías seguir usando los dos – dándole una sonrisa torcida se da la vuelta para marcharse pero se detiene – hey mentirosa, en caso de que estés confundida, dejémoslo claro, yo…NO SOY TUYO!_

_-Yo tampoco soy tuya, solo quise mostrarlo a la gente de alrededor_

_-Les estamos mostrando suficiente, no es necesario mas – machándose dejándola sola _

_-Sigue rechazándome, aunque Kyo se confiese, seguro que también la rechazara, no es así?_

_Entrando en la casa ve que todos están reunidos en la sala dejando la bolsa detrás de una pared Inuyasha se acerca a ellos_

_-Que pasa?_

_-Kyo dijo que tenia algo que decirnos – contesta Miroku _

_Kyo voltea a verlos a todos tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para confesarse_

_Afuera Kikyo esta asustada_

_-Que pasa cuando Kyo confiese que es una chica y a Koga y Miroku les parece bien? Y si Inuyasha sabe que a ella le gusta? No puedo dejar que ella hable!_

_En la sala Kagome esta apunto de hablar cuando es interrumpida por Inuyasha_

_-Que es lo que nos quieres hablar estando todos reunidos? Como ya te sientes bien seguro causaste un problema verdad? – dice burlonamente_

_-Lo que yo quiero decirles es…..—en ese momento llega Kikyo a interrumpirla fingiendo nauseas evitando así que ella diga algo_

_-Inuyasha, yo venia a decirte algo – dándole otra " nausea " dejando bastante sorprendidos a Koga y Miroku _

_-Si tiene nauseas….entonces es lo que veo en los dramas! – muy asustado dice Miroku – lo sabes, verdad? – dirigiéndose a Inuyasha _

_-Que crees? – pregunta Koga queriendo que le confirmen su sospecha_

_-Que te pasa! – ya alterado Inuyasha intenta que la chica hable, pero ella solo se disculpa " queriendo vomitar " y corriendo al baño _

_-Inuyasha….eso significa que tenemos que organizarte una fiesta de felicitación?_

_-Hey, no necesitas cuidar de ella, ese – e imitando a la chica con las ganas de vomitar - eso debe ser tuyo_

_-Mentirosa, estas muerta! – grita alterado y yendo a donde corrió la joven _

_-Que le pasa a Kikyo? – pregunta Kagome no entendiendo nada de nada (¬¬´)_

_Kikyo entra al baño corriendo, dentro la chica se recarga en la pared poniendo su mirada fría nuevamente y sonriendo torcidamente _

_-Oh! Dedo ser un genio, evite lo de Kyo y le devolví a Inuyasha la ofensa que me hizo por el anillo_

_En la sala los Koga y Miroku continúan sorprendidos por lo sucedido con la chica _

_-No creen que es verdad, cierto? – pregunta Koga un poco dudoso_

_-Entonces, Inuyasha va a ser papa? - Miroku muy extrañado _

_Kagome que se ha mantenido callada por el momento, recibe una llamada a su celular, respondiéndola un poco temerosa de estar con los chicos _

_-Hey, tú, no digas nada, si revelas todo no ayudara en nada a Inuyasha, cuando haya más gente alrededor, revélalo y hazte responsable, arrastrando a todas esas personas y lastimándolas, no quieres eso verdad?_

_-No, no quiero eso_

_-Hay un pre estreno de tu video musical, cierto? Eso servirá, termínalo allí _

_-Bien, hagamos eso – cortando así la llamada no muy segura de lo que tiene que hacer_

_Saliendo del baño Kikyo se topa con Inuyasha que la esperaba recargado en una pared_

_-Hey tú, esas nauseas… que significan? Y que fue eso " Inuyasha lo siento"_

_-Se inteligente y piensa en eso, tonto, aun no estamos en condiciones de utilizar anillos de parejas, así que cual es el problema – intenta marcharse pero el chico la toma del brazo_

_-A donde crees que vas? Explícalo antes de irte – comenzando a alterarse_

_-Oh! Dios, Inuyasha, ahora estas aferrado a mi? Pero que puedo hacer, no soy tuya, así que no tengo que escucharte_

_Saliendo de la casa Kikyo fue alcanzada por el ambarino _

_-Hey tú – tomando su mano, acaricia los anillos – Estas enojada por esto – dándole una mirada burlona – _

_-Ves, deberías ser buen chico y escucharme, no me hagas enojar! – el chico solo reacciona tomando el celular de la chica – Que, no me digas que ahora tiraras mi celular – viendo como empieza a moverle la chica se extraña de eso _

_-Mm, no soy el núm. Uno en marcado automatico_

_-Por supuesto que no, es mi papa, Porque? Quieres ser el número uno – sonriendo torcidamente _

_-Le tienes miedo a tu padre? – pregunta de pronto muy interesado en su " suegro "_

_-Ey, realmente mi papa es de temer, si él te descubre, probablemente te arranque el cabello_

_El chico solo le asiente con la cabeza y bastante animado empieza a mover de nuevo el celular_

_-Es bueno que le temas - le dice mostrándole la pantalla del celular donde la chica ve un texto sin enviar aun al señor " papa, estoy embarazada "_

_-Estas loco! – bastante asustada la chica le intenta quitar el celular pero este lo levanta alto que ella aunque salte no lo alcanza_

_-Ey, dámelo! Dámelo, por favor, no sabes lo que haces! – muy asustada casi con lagrimas en los ojos – mi papa me matara! _

_Inuyasha con su cara más enojada y el celular tan alto envía el mensaje dejando a la chica petrificada por lo que acaba de hacer, devolviéndole así su teléfono ella solo lo ve _

_-Tú..ttttú no lo acabas… de ma ma mandar, cierto? – voltea a verlo rogándole con la mirada que le diga que no mientras un sonriente Inuyasha le responde_

_-Que vas a hacer? Parece que hoy perderás todo tu cabello – marchándose dejándola zona y con el teléfono sonando _

_-Papa? No! No es verdad! Dije que no! – Casi llorando – No es necesario que vengas! – y así se ve a una muy asustada chica correr a su auto con su padre al teléfono regañándola _

_En la sala Inuyasha les explica a todos que se sentía solamente mal pidiéndoles que no imaginaran nada raro, volteando a ver a Miroku que tenía una cara muy rara, acercándose a él le toca el hombro con un dedo diciéndole que no imagine nada_

_-Como sea, eso es entre ustedes dos, así que pretenderemos que no vimos y escuchamos nada – de manera más madura Koga le responde – Kyo, que nos ibas a decir? – volteando todos a verla_

_-Ah! – un poco nerviosa solo se le ocurre hacer lo mismo de siempre – pues que me sentía muy mal de haberles causado problemas ayer, me disculpo por eso_

_-Estabas enfermo, lo entendemos – le dice Koga muy sonriente_

_-Kyo! Está bien, ahora todo está bien – también le anima Miroku _

_-No es que no sea habitual que causes problemas, pero porque reunirnos a todos en la sala – mirándola como diciéndole " eres una tonta " – No te preocupes_

_La azabache los ve a los tres que le animan diciéndole que todo está bien ella con lágrimas en los ojos piensa en la madre superiora_

"_Madre Superiora, me han tratado mejor de lo que merezco, por favor deme la fuerza para continuar, de manera que nadie salga lastimado" _

_La tía Kagura se encuentra con unas amigas en un restaurante, mientras ellas platican Kagura no deja de pensar en Izayoi, teme que haya tenido algo que ver con su hermano o peor aún, que sepa quién fue la madre de los gemelos, de pronto recuerda que hubo un tiempo en que ella se retiro del escenario para tomar un descanso, recordando también que fue hace 20 años , la misma edad que tienen los gemelos_

_En el hotel una Izayoi bastante ebria escucha el tema de lanzara y viendo la fotografía de los gemelos con su padre_

_-Esa canción, la hiciste para pedirme que regresara contigo, cierto? La escribiste para mi, solo me amaste a mi – dice muy dolida la dama - solo me amaste a mí, como yo te ame solo a ti – llorando amargamente _

_Al mismo tiempo en la habitación de Inuyasha, este escucha la canción que va a arreglar _

_-Esta canción tiene una letra muy triste, debido a que se declaro así, fue como me abandonaste? – tomando la caja del cd ve el autor de la canción – Totosai… por ese hombre? – _

_Al terminar la canción se voltea en su silla hacia el peluche de la azabache _

_-La mujer que quiere re lanzar esta canción, la entiendes? Cuando mi humor esta así, la real cerdo-conejo me es más útil – en el escritorio ve la bolsa de la tienda y tomándola sale de la habitación_

_En la terraza Kagome mira hacia el cielo atentamente _

_-Me es difícil ver las estrellas, me pregunto si es porque estas demasiado oscuro _

_-No las puedes ver porque está demasiado iluminado – llega a su lado el ambarino asustándola un poco – si quieres ver las estrellas apaga las luces – le dice muy sonriente, entonces es probable que puedas verlas – la chica camina al vencedor – apagador y deja todo oscuro acercándose al joven nuevamente_

_-Así si puedo verlas – dice muy contenta_

_-Esta oscuro, así que no veo nada – volteando al cielo tratando de ver algo_

_-Bueno, al menos puedo ver mejor las estrellas – dice volteando a verlo_

_-Porque estas afuera a estas horas? – le dice volteando a ella – estas preocupada por el pre estreno de mañana?_

_-Puedo hacerlo bien_

_-Escuchaste que no estaremos ahí mañana, verdad? _

_-Si, el presidente Sesshomaru lo hizo por mi beneficio_

_-Es un lugar donde necesitas ser la estrella, si estamos ahí nadie podrá verte, así que no iremos _

_-Es un alivio-Claro, supongo que estaríamos en problemas si insistimos con ir_

_-Joven Inuyasha, después, cuando piense en este lugar sentiré como si todo hubiera sido un sueño, usted Koga y Miroku son todos como esas estrellas lejanas, pero estaba en medio de ustedes – el chico voltea a verla y se da cuenta que no esta tan ciego en la oscuridad pues de manera borrosa la ve – ya que puedo ver estrellas desde cualquier lugar, aunque no esté aquí, podre verlo siempre – el chico se le acerca más al rostro achicando los ojos para poder verla mejor, sonriendo de lado _

_-No puedo verte bien, es muy frustrante el no poder verte, así que no te vayas a donde no pueda verte, Kyo _

_-Aunque este a su lado en este momento no puede verme bien – ella alza la mano y la pasa frente a su cara, sin voltear a verla el ambarino la toma _

_-Te veo, te veo lo suficientemente bien para saber que estas aquí_

_-Realmente puede verme? – respondiéndole el chico inmediatamente que si _

_-Te estoy viendo, así que cuando este oscuro quédate a una distancia que este visible para mí _

_-Si, entiendo – con lagrimas en los ojos la chica sonríe – pero Joven Inuyasha, tengo una petición a cambio – poniéndole toda la atención a la chica él voltea – cuando deje de ser Kyo y vuelva a ser una chica, aunque pueda verme, por favor pretenda que no lo hace - el chico hace cara de no entender - cuando llegue ese momento pretenderé que no puedo verlo_

_-Estas pidiendo que pretendamos no conocernos?_

_-Por favor, prométame que pretenderá no conocerme una vez haya vuelto a ser chica – el chico se sorprende y se siente mal aunque no se lo demuestra y con la actitud de siempre le promete lo que le pide hacer la chica, molesto le jura hacerlo, ella al ver la reacción de él le dice que entrara después de encenderle la luz dejándolo solo afuera_

_-Así que cuando hayamos terminado nuestro negocio, actuaremos como si no nos conociéramos, esa pequeña malagradecida, Ah! Pequeña coneja – torciendo su boquita molesto_

_Entrando en su habitación Kagome ve sobre una mesilla una bolsa de cartón perfectamente acomodada de modo que las prendas salgan de ella, tomándolas se extraña de que estén allí, en eso su celular suena con un texto del ambarino _

" _Esa ropa, es para cuando necesites salir repentinamente, mantenlas donde nadie pueda verlas, cuando uses ropa de chica actuare como si no te conociera " _

_La chica guarda la ropa con una sonrisa triste, dejándola al fondo del ropero _

_A la mañana siguiente, se hacen las pruebas de sonido e iluminación en el salón donde se estrenara el video de la azabache_

_En la casa, Kagome baja las escaleras con una pequeña maleta de mano, triste por abandonar de repente todo sale encontrando allí a los chicos que la esperaban para despedirla y desearle suerte, Miroku con la promesa de tenerle lista una fiesta cuando regrese y Koga diciéndole que no se ponga nervioso mientras que Inuyasha contradice a Koga diciéndole que se sienta nervioso, peleando con la mirada ambos, despidiéndose de ellos la chica va con Myoga para así partir al pre estreno de su video _

_En el salón Sesshomaru recibe a todos los reporteros invitados y a Kikyo que llega a presenciar el descubrimiento de la chica, preguntando por Kyo, el presidente le dice que no tarda, yendo a acomodarse en su asiento con una sonrisa maléfica, por teléfono el presidente habla con Kyo informándole el primero que lo esperan muchos reporteros _

_En una estética Myoga que esperaba a que terminaran de arreglar al chico va en se búsqueda no encontrándolo espantándose en el acto comenzando a buscarla por todo el lugar, al no encontrarla sale a la calle y comenzó a gritarle como loco, por su parte Kikyo le marca a la chica preguntando si esta lista a lo que la azabache le responde que si, feliz la de mirada fría corta la llamada, Sesshomaru alterado marca al manager para exigirle traer al chico, mientras Myoga está corriendo por las calles cercanas buscándola_

_En la casa Miroku recibe llamada de Myoga avisándole que el muchacho ha desaparecido alertando a los otros dos, Inuyasha toma la decisión de ir en su lugar mientras lo localizan mandando a todos a cambiarse, en su habitación el ambarino se cambia rápidamente con un traje negro sin corbata y camisa blanca abierta los primeros botones, voltea a ver al peluche de la chica para regañarle cuando se da cuenta que el broche no está en su oreja, comenzando a sospechar se dirige a la habitación de ella buscando algo que le dijera que paso, en eso al voltear al ropero que estaba abierto ve la bolsa de papel la toma y observa sorprendido que esta vacía, pensando que es lo que trama la chica sale corriendo para apurar a sus compañeros_

_En una calle cercana al evento una mujer de saco manga ¾ y falda a la rodilla rosa en algodón, medias gruesas negras y zapatos charol rosa, blusón café cuello tortuga y suéter gris, su corto cabello azabache recogido por un lado sostenido por un hermoso broche plateado en forma de moño camina decidida _

_En el salón Sesshomaru pide paciencia a los reporteros que empezaron a inquietarse mientras que Kikyo sonríe divertida, el presidente decide pasar el video primero para dar oportunidad al muchacho de llegar _

_En la entrada principal del lugar se empieza a hacer una algarabía pues Koga quien iba vestido de abrigo negro, con un suéter en cuello de tortuga gris, pantalón negro, y botas negras llega con u nervioso Miroku vestido con un suéter cuello "v" largo y pantalón en color blanco, mientras detrás de ellos llega Inuyasha quien dejaba un mensaje de voz a la chica_

_-Coso te ocurre desaparecer así, no vengas, yo lo resolveré, no sé qué tramas hacer pero hazme caso, yo lo resolveré!_

_Mientras que Kagome afuera decidida entra pensando que es hora de responsabilizarse por lo que hizo_

_Inuyasha se detiene en medio de la estancia del lugar comenzando a buscar por todos lados desesperado mientras que admiradoras se acercan a rodearlo no dejándolo avanzar, mientras que los chicos fueron más veloces y estos entran al salón provocando que todos los reporteros con sus cámaras tomes imágenes, Kikyo se da cuenta de su presencia y sonríe pensando que es mejor que también ellos estén presentes, Inuyasha llega al salón en plena sesión de fotos, una voz anuncia que pasaran el video, Sesshomaru se acerca a ellos y pide se sienten al frente oscureciéndose el lugar, a punto de irse a sentar Inuyasha detiene a sus compañeros _

_-No puedo ver y no puedo buscar, encuentren a Kyo – les dice tomando del brazo a Koga_

_-Que dices? – pregunta Miroku – Kyo está aquí?_

_-Probablemente esta aquí, tenemos que encontrarlo rápido_

_-Lo buscare – responde Miroku y así disponiéndose a avanzar Koga y Miroku, el ambarino los vuelve a detener_

_-Busquen una chica – les dice muy serio el ambarino_

_-Qué? Una chica? – extrañado Miroku no entiende porque _

_-Una chica usando un saco y falda rosa – Koga entendiendo en ese momento la situación _

_-No dijiste que buscáramos a Kyo?_

_-Kyo…es esa chica – dejando muy sorprendido a Miroku – no tengo tiempo de explicar nada, tenemos que encontrarla y sacarla de aquí, buscare afuera – marchándose dejándoles a ellos la tarea de buscarla dentro _

_-Koga, porque Kyo seria esa chica? – pregunta Miroku _

_-Dijo que no hay tiempo de explicar, busquémosla primero – avanzando a los primeros lugares_

_Saliendo del salón comienza a buscarla desesperadamente encontrándose con varias fans que intentan detenerlo, Kagome baja unas pequeñas escaleras siendo seguida por él, sin ninguno de los dos darse cuenta, antes de dar la vuelta por un pasillo Inuyasha logra verla entre el reportero Jaken y varias admiradoras corriendo así detrás de ella_

_En el salón la chica entra decidida a revelarse comienza a caminar para acercarse al pequeño escenario, Inuyasha entra al lugar pero está muy oscuro y no puede ver nada, forzando su viste lo mas que puede ve puras sombras_

_-No puedo ver nada – dice susurrando – no puedo ver a Kyo – desesperándose el chico no le queda otro remedio – TE DIJE QUE NO PUEDO VERTE! – deteniéndose la chica a mitad del pasillo _

_-Joven Inuyasha – susurra la chica_

_Al escuchar el grito del joven así en la oscuridad comienzan a voltear todos, rogando mentalmente la chica que no la vea empieza a voltear a él, en eso todas las luces del lugar se encienden viéndose directamente ambos, él desesperado y ella triste, Inuyasha molesto la mira fríamente, pero se sorprende al ver que la chica decidida da vuelta topándose con Koga que rápidamente la abraza tomando su cabeza con la mano para esconderla en el pecho justo antes de que la lluvia de flash comiencen, Kikyo al ver esto se sorprende, siendo rodeados ambos por los reporteros, las miradas de Inuyasha y Koga se cruzan mientras Miroku reacciona parándose detrás de él sorprendido, de pronto Koga hace algo que molesta mucho mas al ambarino_

_-Es mi chica! No quería que se enteraran así, pues no es del medio_

_Volviéndose a mirar ambos chicos en una guerra de miradas retadoras_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**MALA, DEFINITIVAMENTE SOY MUY MALA DEJANDOLAS ASI QUE HORROR! JEJE SE ESTA PONIENDO MUY BUENO ESTO, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ME ENCANTA QUE SIGAN LA HISTORIA ESPEREN EL SIG. CAPI **_

_**LAS LEO EN EL 11, BESOS! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**ERES LINDO!**_

_**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA ADAPTACION DE UN K-DRAMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA TAMPOCO SON MIOS **_

_**CAPITULO 11**_

_-Por favor hagan camino para poder salir – pide Koga pero al ver que no hacen caso los periodistas, Inuyasha quitando su saco se abre paso para cubrir ala chica de la cabeza los empuja para que salgan quedándose él con Miroku, los reporteros le comienzan a hacer preguntas a lo que el ambarino no responde y siente algo frente a su zapato, al voltear se da cuenta que el broche de la chica se ha caído intenta levantarlo, pero la gente que estaba allí lo pisa destrozándolo totalmente, Miroku se acerca asustado a él señalando la dirección por donde se fueron los chicos y reporteros _

_-Esa era… Kyo?_

_-Si_

_-A ella debíamos encontrar?_

_Sin embargo Inuyasha ya no le presta atención y solo toma del piso el broche o lo que queda de él, acercándose muy alterado Sesshomaru_

_-Porque la novia de Koga apareció de repente? Esa no es su novia verdad? Vamos a aclarar todo eso, a donde se fueron – marchándose seguido por Miroku dejándolo solo al joven con Kikyo que molesta esta por su fallido plan_

_-No tendrás que ver tu en eso? – pregunta solo para asegurar_

_-De que hablas – le responde nerviosa_

_-Después hablo contigo – le dice apretando los dientes, y marchándose dejándola sola _

_-Que debo decir? – se pregunta nerviosa aun – lo ha descubierto? Podría haber terminado para ella – y muy molesta grita – porque aparecieron de repente?!_

_Por los pasillos caminan muy apresurados Koga y Kagome siendo custodiados por el staff del lugar siendo seguidos muy de cerca por los reporteros, guiándolos así a una sala apartada de todos, al entrar Kagome se queda en medio de esta aun con el saco cubriéndole la cabeza mientras Koga cierra bien las puertas, este, se acerca lentamente a ella sin descubrirla_

_-Lo siento, cause un problema, si me mira ahora, estará muy enojado, no me atrevo a mirarle de frente – pero no aguantando mas el chico le quita el saco dejando al descubierto su rostro, evitando a toda costa Kagome voltear a verlo_

_-Ah! Que debería hacer? – se pregunta calmadamente Koga – esto es demasiado increíble, no me esperaba tal situación, seria extraño si te dijera que estoy bien con esto – la chica solo cierra los ojos apretándolos – Kyo mírame! – la chica voltea – eres una chica? – ella solo asiente bajando la mirada nuevamente – Ah! Esto en verdad es indignante! – fingiendo sorpresa –_

_-Sé que lo es_

_-Haber, déjame ver de nuevo para estar seguro, levanta la cabeza – obedeciendo al chico lo mira directamente – así que de verdad eres una chica, eres realmente hermosa, como no pude darme cuenta en todo este tiempo? – se pregunta "sorprendido" Kyo tu, parecías tan torpe, pero eres increíble_

_-Me trato tan bien aun no sabiendo nada, y aun así no le dije nada, de verdad lo siento – bajando de nuevo la mirada_

_-Después me dirás poco a poco como paso, cualquiera que sea el caso, Kyo - volteando a verlo – el que yo sea un buen amigo contigo no ha terminado, de ahora en adelante, borrón y cuenta nueva – le dice regalándole a la chica una gran sonrisa para tranquilizarla_

_En eso se escucha el escándalo que trae Miroku pidiendo a gritos que le abran, Koga camina hacia las puerta y lo deja entrar llegando con él Inuyasha que solo mira a Koga de mala manera, Miroku que ya estaba frente a la chica la mira muy serio mientras ella evita su mirada,_

_-Como pueden ver, Kyo es una chica – comienza a explicar Inuyasha – yo ya lo sabia hace mucho tiempo, siento no haberles contado nada – Miroku no aparta la mirada de ella poniéndola mas nerviosa evitándola – si no pueden aceptarlo, hablen ahora, no los meteré en esto a ustedes, yo asumiré la responsabilidad de Kyo desde ahora_

_-Yo estoy de acuerdo – le asegura Koga _

_-Bien Koga esta de acuerdo, que me dices tu Miroku?_

_Miroku la mira muy serio y en tono de molestia empieza a hablarle _

_.Kyo, eres una chica….ERES UNA CHICA? – sorprendiendo a los otros dos chicos_

_-Lo siento Miroku_

_-Kyo, tú, ah! No sabia nada—se acerca mas a ella y tomándola de los hombros le sonríe besándole la frente dejando a los tres bastante sorprendidos, y muy alegre él comienza a gritar – Kyo, así que eres una chica… no me importa en lo mas mínimo! – comenzando a saltar de la emoción – Kyo! – apunto estaba de lanzarse sobre ella para abrazarla cuando Koga e Inuyasha lo toman de los brazos deteniéndolo – puedo entenderlo todo Kyo – le dice desde los brazos de ellos – esto es un sueño! – abrazándose de Koga _

_- Si todos estamos de acuerdo, vamos a limpiar este lio, Kyo? Kyo? Vaya se ha vuelto loca_

_-Esto debe ser un sueño, si verdad es un sueño – hablando pareciendo desquiciado _

_-Este también se ha vuelto loco – dice Inuyasha que ayudaba a Koga con Miroku – Koga trae al manager y a la estilista Sango primero _

_En una sala de espera Kikyo se desespera más de lo que ya estaba _

_-Le di instrucciones precisas, se habrá dado cuenta Inuyasha? Entonces el me echara y habremos terminad… Porque yo soy la acabada y no Kyo?! No quiero ponerle fin a esto! – llorando haciendo su berrinche_

_En el primer piso Myoga saca a la joven que estaba cubierta con el saco de Inuyasha anunciando a los periodistas que se acumularon a su alrededor que no podía revelar la identidad de la novia de Koga , y que por favor vuelvan al salón ya que se va a dar el video, acercándose a ellos Sesshomaru pregunta que pasa a lo que él solo responde que los chicos ya están listos mientras él se hará cargo de llevar a la novia de Koga de regreso, en eso media asfixiada Sango sale de su escondite y le dice que ya no puede mas, Myoga solo puede taparla de nuevo para sacarla rápidamente, feliz Myoga se dice que ahora todos están del mismo lado _

_Mientras con los chicos, Kagome sale vestido como Kyo, siendo Inuyasha el primero en hablar_

_-Kyo, ahora todos estamos en el mismo lado, dijiste que viniste así porque dijiste que no querías que saliéramos lastimados no es así? – la chica solo asiente - si deseas eso, entonces sigue hasta el fin como Kyo, un hombre, ahora, incluso si quieres renunciar, no podemos permitir eso, asumiremos la responsabilidad por ti, así que tu deberías ser responsable por nosotros _

_-Contamos contigo en el futuro Kyo – le dice Koga con una sonrisa en sus labios_

_-Debes tomar toda la responsabilidad Kyo – ahora muy alegre le dice Miroku _

_-Estoy muy agradecida con todos, asumiré la responsabilidad y cuidare de no ser descubierta_

_Llegando un muy alterado Sesshomaru le da un golpe leve a Koga en la espalda diciéndole enojado que después de la presentación del video hablaran, volteando a ver muy serio a Kyo _

_-Kyo volvamos, les pedimos a los reporteros que regresara, terminemos esto civilizadamente , esta bien? – llevándose a Kagome con él dejándolos a los tres solos_

_Inuyasha voltea a ver a Koga recordando el momento en que él tomo a Kagome para cubrirla sintiéndose muy molesto de nuevo ocultándolo lo más que puede_

_-Tenemos suerte de haberlo encubierto – le dice muy sonriente Koga tomándolo del hombre_

_-Gracias a ti, fue encubierto bien – le dice Inuyasha, marchándose todos para dirigirse al salón con Kagome _

_Afuera del salón los reporteros hablan de lo sucedido con la supuesta novia de Koga, apartado de todos Jaken comienza a sacar sus conclusiones, recordando también que Inuyasha parecía buscar a alguien antes de que todo el escándalo empezara, empezando a relacionar la búsqueda del ambarino con la misteriosa novia, sacando la foto de la chica que escapaba con Inuyasha las relaciona a ambas, se escucha mucho alboroto y Jaken ve como salen los A. ´S y sonriendo misteriosamente se dice a si mismo que hay un gran secreto en el grupo que tiene que descubrir_

_Al salir del lugar los chicos caminan hacia la camioneta _

_-Hoy definitivamente es un buen día, verdad? – Cuestiona Miroku a los chicos – en cualquier caso tendremos una fiesta de felicitación – volteando hacia la chica que estaba a su lado se lanza a abrazarla siendo detenido por Koga que lo abraza a el solo palmeándole la espalda _

_De repente se quedo de pie Inuyasha, notándolo los demás voltean a ver, el ambarino se ha quedado bastante serio_

_-Antes de eso, hay una montaña que tenemos que superar_

_-Que es? – pregunta Koga, el ambarino solo le señala con la cabeza que volteen todos_

_-Cariño! – pueden ver todos como Kikyo se acerca a ellos muy despacio y asustada, Kagome asustada, baja la mirada _

_-Existe ese tipo de montaña, una montaña muy atemorizante, la montaña mentirosa_

_-Inuyasha! No se lo que esta pasando – dice asustada con lagrimas en los ojos y cubriéndose la boca, bajando la mirada _

_-Alto! Me he dado cuenta que estas detrás de todo esto – Kagome voltea a verlo sorprendida, Kikyo por su parte levanta el rostro con esa mirada fría que la caracteriza_

_-Oh si? Lo sabes todo? – y volteando a ver despectivamente a Koga y Miroku – y ellos también lo saben? Pensé que era poco probable, pero parece que todos entienden y están de acuerdo. Solo porque todo el mundo los llama ángeles creen que lo son – entendiendo lo que paso hace poco – Kyo, dije que eres torpe, pero ni siquiera pudiste ponerle fin a esto? Inuyasha, de ninguna manera puedes terminar conmigo, te lo dije claramente cuando empezamos, recuerdas? Yo decidiré cuando se acaba_

_-No habíamos acordado que no interferirías con Kyo? Tu rompiste la promesa primero – empezando Koga a entender todo _

_-Eso es cierto! Pero si quieren que mantenga la boca cerrada, sigue actuando como antes, Inuyasha sigue actuando como mi novio, Kyo sigue actuando como hombre y ustedes dos sigan actuando como hasta ahora_

_-Esta bien, mentirosa, sigue actuando como si fueras buena_

_-Por supuesto que lo hare – y volviendo a su actitud tierna – Cariño! Me voy primero, Buenas noches a todos! – les dice sonriéndoles angelicalmente marchándose sola, provocando escalofríos en Miroku _

_-Inuyasha, mentiste acerca de salir con Kikyo para ocultar la identidad de Kyo?_

_-Ella no estaba mintiendo – volteando la azabache a verlo – " Lo siento " y "Gracias " son palabras que no quiero escuchar ahorita – le dice sin voltear a verla adivinando lo que ella estaba por decir – mejor díselas a Koga y Miroku adelantándose dejando atrás a los tres _

_-Yo tampoco esperaba eso – dice Koga muy serio _

_Kagura intenta ver de nuevo a Izayoi para convencerla de que le de a ella los honorarios de la canción pero su asistente no lo permite, después de tanto insistir, acepta pasándola a la habitación no encontrándola dentro, pero dándose cuenta ella que hay una foto de su hermano con los gemelos el asistente la llama evitando así que tome la foto y pidiendo el baño lo busca encontrando dentro a la dama inconsciente dentro de la tina, se acerca a moverla pero esta no reacciona llamando al asistente, pasando un rato Kagura esta a lado de la cama de ella recordando la cicatriz que le vio en el vientre al momento de levantarla pareciéndole extraño sacando ella sola la conclusión de que es una cesaría sorprendiéndose , el asistente llega a ella y le entrega un sobre con dinero dentro pidiéndole que no mencione el incidente para marcharse después muy feliz por la cantidad_

_En casa para ser más exactos en la habitación de Inuyasha, este y la chica están muy serios ya que en frente de ellos un Miroku con lentes de viejito y con su boca torcida los mira enojado _

_-Ni siquiera hermanos de verdad comparten habitación, Kyo, no importa cuanto recalques que no ves a Inuyasha como hombre y que no te sientas incomoda con él, ya no puedes hacer eso – el ambarino voltea a verlo indignado mientras la chica parece niña regañada – Moveré todas tus cosas a tu habitación – y tomando la maleta de la chica se la lleva a su habitación _

_Mientras Kagome toma las cobijas deteniéndose delante de él se disculpa por los problemas que causo_

_-Con eso quieres decirme que no causaras tantos problemas de ahora en adelante ?_

_-Como e causaría mas problemas? Hasta yo lo se mejor, me llevare todas mis cosas – volteando a ver su peluche no sabe si llevárselo o no pues en ningún momento el joven le dijo q él se lo regalaba, Inuyasha igual ve el peluche esperando la reacción de ella, ella solo le da una ultima mirada al cerdo-conejo y se marcha dejándolo con él _

_-Claro, no lo ves como parte de tus cosas, hechas las cosas aun lado cuando ya no te sirven mocosa sin lealtad – y sacando de su bolsa el broche – y ni siquiera sabe que perdió esto, pero ya que esta roto, no lo necesita, verdad? Ash! Porque lo traje de regreso? – enojado lo bota a la basura_

_Kagome fuera de su habitación se lamenta no haberse llevado el cerdo-conejo con ella pues se siente mal de haber perdido su broche voltea a la habitación del ambarino pensando que todo ha sido duro para él, haciendo su presión en la nariz para frenar esos sentimientos que fluyen por él _

_En la cocina Miroku no encuentra nada que se pueda usar para fiesta de felicitación, Koga le dice que salgan a comer pero Miroku emocionado le dice que vayan al supermercado ya que quiere hacerlo con Kagome gustándole la idea a Koga le dice que vayan los tres juntos escuchándolos Inuyasha y parándose delante de ellos con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho les advierte _

_-Kyo es una zona de accidentes ambulantes, no sé que tipo de accidente puede causar si sale, por cuestiones de seguridad es mejor quedarnos en casa_

_-Bien Inuyasha, tu quédate en casa, nosotros la sacaremos – no muy conforme con la respuesta del chico Inuyasha no tiene mas remedio que acompañarlos _

_En el supermercado, los cuatro chicos llegan, recorriendo todos los pasillos desde el área de frutas y verduras hasta juguetes, abarrotes y demás, viendo todos los productos, jugando y corriendo un poco, tratando de evitar que Miroku abrace a Kagome, Inuyasha poniéndose muy muy celoso por la nueva relación que tiene la chica con ellos, siendo que antes era toda para él, Miroku sube a la chica al carrito de la despensa paseándola por todos los pasillo y contándole la variedad de comerciales que hicieron, desde los mas inocentes hasta los mas maduros, avergonzándose demasiado Koga e Inuyasha y dejándolo solo hacer el ridículo, pues se puso a hacerlos para la chica quien no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que atacarse de la risa al final contagiando a los dos vergonzosos que terminaron por ayudarle a Miroku a representarlos cada uno, Miroku le pide intentar uno a ella y al hacerlo ella queda tan emocionado que intenta abrazar a la chica arrastrando el carrito el ambarino y el de la coleta para alejarla de él llegando así al final del recorrido en el área de cajas teniendo un momento a solas la azabache aprovecha para decirle al chico que perdió el broche, él solo le dice que quizás se cayo en el salón y que ya no lo busque pues quizás este destrozado quedándose la chica pensativa, marchándose a casa todos_

_En un bar se encuentran están Myoga, Sango y Sesshomaru celebrando el éxito del video de Kyo _

_-Pensé que eran todavía unos niños pero ya salen a mis espaldas y tienen novias, cuando empezó como ídolos, siempre sentía que era un grupo de niños pero ya crecieron_

_-Bueno, no hay muchos grupos de chicos que hayan llegado tan lejos – le dice Myoga_

_-Bueno, últimamente siento que me ocultan algo – Myoga y Sango casi se ahogan por lo que dijo el presidente – han crecido y ahora guardan secretos_

_Sango preocupada le pregunta al manager que van a hacer de ahora en adelante, él solo le responde que falta poco para que el verdadero Kyo regrese y cambie con ella, preguntándose también si volverá a ser novicia, Sango le dice que porque lo duda a lo que el solo responde que ella se ha enamorado _

_En casa ya de madrugada el ambarino se levanta para buscar algo de tomar_

_-Maldición, no he dormido bien en estos días, cuando empezó esto? Ah ya se! Fue cuando Kyo dejo mi habitación, fue porque el entorno ha cambiado – abriendo el refrigerador saca una botella y al cerrarlo se da tremendo susto al encontrar a la Tía Kagura bostezando en su cara - tía de Kyo, cuando llego?_

_-Acabo de regresar, ya que todos dormían entre con cuidado,_

_-Me dio tremendo susto! Bueno regrese a la habitación_

_-Kyo esta durmiendo? – dejando sorprendido al chico_

_-No esta Kyo en su habitación?_

_-No esta ahí - le responde Kagura para sorpresa de él, quitándole la bebida se marcha dejándolo solo_

_-Donde estará a estas horas de la noche? – preocupándose por ella_

_En el salón donde se presento el video a modo de un favor especial Kagome lo gro convencer al vigilante de que le abriera a buscar su mas preciado objeto, pensando que quizás por el movimiento que hizo al ocultar su rostro quizás se cayo allí, así comenzando a buscarlo entre los asientos_

_Mientras que en la casa Inuyasha la busca desesperadamente no encontrándola, regresando a su habitación ve al cerdo-conejo no creyendo lo que puede estar haciendo la chica_

_-Sera que…. No …imposible, no iría a buscar eso a estas horas – dice incrédulo – ella no iría a buscarlo….y si lo considera de mucho valor para ella – recordando cuando se perdieron en el bosque como lo miraba ella llorando – no, eso no puede ser, a ella le gusta Koga…o no? Ella no iría buscar eso a esta hora _

_Más tarde Kagome continúa su búsqueda no teniendo resultado, comenzando a desesperarse, mientras que en la entrada el ambarino camina rumbo al salón _

_-Sé que ella no esta aquí, solo vine a confirmarlo, de todos modos no puedo dormir – dice mas para convencerse él mismo de que no esta preocupado por ella_

_Acercándose al salón, dentro la azabache escucha ruidos, asustada corre a esconderse tras unas sillas apiladas en una esquina, entrando al salón el ambarino lo recorre no encontrando nada ni nadie allí, mientras la chica escondida se cubre la boca con la mano de los nervios que siente, estando muy cerca de ella Inuyasha se burla de si mismo sintiéndose muy tonto al pensar que ella estaría buscando el broche, sacándolo de su bolsa del pantalón lo tira dejándolo justo aun lado de ella, marchándose de lugar un poco molesto, la chica al no escuchar mas ruido sale de su escondite llevándose una agradable sorpresa al ver su precioso broche en el piso, feliz por haberlo encontrado lo levanta y se marcha del lugar para regresar a casa_

_Al salir del lugar el ambarino recibe una llamada telefónica_

_-Porque llamas a esta hora? – pregunta molesto a la persona_

_-Bueno, la srita Izayoi no se esta sintiendo bien y esta buscándolo – sin responder corta la llamada dirigiéndose a ver a la dama_

_-Creo que no tengo mucho tiempo – recostada en una cama bastante debilitada Izayoi habla con su hijo – esta bien, para que quiero vivir tanto tiempo? Estoy tan cansada de la vida_

_-Es porque estas tan cansada, que necesitas cosas para recordar – le responde el ambarino sin mirarla_

_-Si digo que si… me ayudaras a crear esos recuerdos y dejarme vivir un poco mas?_

_-Si digo que no.. Llamaras por mi de nuevo, verdad?_

_-Poco a poco me pondré mas enferma, si te llamo….No vendrías?_

_-Si yo no quiero que eso ocurra, solo tengo que hacer una cosa, hare la versión de la canción para ti_

_-Sabía que lo harías, porque eres mi hijo_

_-Ninguna madre le pediría a su hijo hacer algo así_

_-Una vez terminada esa canción te diré todo, como fue mi amor, cuan grande fue – él voltea a verla no entendiendo como puede decirle esas cosas_

_En casa Kagome trata de arreglar el broche con pegamento_

_-Tengo que pegarlo bien, el Jove Inuyasha debe ser bueno en esto, no! si él se entera que lo recupere, lo encontraría extraño – sosteniendo dos piezas hasta que el pegamento seque – tal vez mis sentimientos serian descubiertos, ya habrá pegado – acercando el objeto a su rostro este se le cae dándose cuenta que sus dedos se han quedado pegados sin poderlos ella despegar pues se endureció tanto que le dolería si llega a tratar de despegar los dedos – porque se pegaron mis dedos?! Oh! Porque me pasa esto a mi – escuchando de repente ruidos asustada guarda el broche en la bolsa de su suéter y sentándose según ella normal _

_-Joven Inuyasha – saluda la joven al ver que entra a la cocina_

_-Que haces?_

_-Joven Inuyasha, de donde viene? – pregunta la chica extrañada por la hora que era _

_-Mejor dime tú donde andabas tan tarde!_

_-Yo estaba en casa Joven Inuyasha_

_-Aquí? Donde? – le exige saber el ambarino_

_-Pues aquí y allá – dice muy nerviosa – de todos modos yo estaba aquí, no fui a ninguna parte_

_-Bueno pensé que…. – pero se detiene al ver la forma tan extraña que tenia los dedos – pero que estas haciendo ahora?! – pregunta sorprendido_

_-Algo preciado para mi estaba roto y pues lo estaba arreglando_

_-Que es eso?_

_-Pues…una…mm…ta-za, si eso una taza! Estaba cuidadosamente pegándola de nuevo pero… - alzando sus manos y mostrando lo bien pegados que estaban sus dedos –estos se pegaron – al ver que este se cruza de brazos delante de ella rápidamente le responde – no se preocupe! Usted vaya a su habitación y duerma bien_

_Pero no hace caso, mas bien camina a la cocina y llena un refractario con agua regresando y metiendo las manos de la chica dejando que se remojen un poco mientras el espera busca un pincel para poder ayudarse a despegarlos, pasados unos minutos él le dice que saque sus manos, comenzando a trabajar ahora si con el pincel tratando de despegarlo provocando cosquillas en la chica pero con una mirada del ambarino continua quieta_

_-Joven Inuyasha he causado problemas de nuevo, no se la verdad como es que se quedaron pegados_

_-Esta bien por ahora, gracias a ti puedo dejar de pensar en problemas complicados, y solo concentrarme en los dedos que extrañamente se pegaron _

_-Algo malo paso?_

_-Ay una persona que me esta pidiendo algo irrazonable, al final decidí hacer eso por ella – recordando la chica las ultimas palabras que le dijo Izayoi al ambarino en su cumpleaños – curiosamente cuando mi mente se complica por esa persona tu apareces – volteando a verla sonriente, como hoy_

_-Que suerte que mis dedos fueron de uso, si hubiera sabido me hubiera pegado todos los dedos – el ambarino la mira regalándole una sonrisa tranquila a la chica _

_-Ya esta! – sonriéndole alegre por haberla despegado, reaccionando la chica haciendo su nariz de cerdo - porque sigues haciendo eso? _

_-Es algo bueno para la salud – miente la chica_

_-Ay algún tipo de secreto detrás de eso – acercándose a su rostro demasiado, negando la chica rápidamente – olvídalo, ah! – Estirando sus extremidades—me siento somnoliento después de jugar contigo, voy a subir – le dice levantándose de la silla dejando a la chica sola en la cocina_

_La chica viéndose sola saca lo que guardo en su suéter viéndolo detenidamente_

_-Mis sentimientos son un secreto_

_Al día siguiente la noticia de la misteriosa novia de Koga ha dado la vuelta al mundo, sintiéndose culpable la chica habla con él disculpándose por haberlo metido en un gran problema con esa chica que él tenia, Myoga e Inuyasha los ven platicar y decide el manager esconderse detrás de un muro para escuchar lo que están hablando arrastrando al ambarino con él quien en un principio no quería pero de pronto se vio interesado en la conversación de esos dos, mientras ellos escuchan como Koga le pide a Kagome que vayan con su chica para desmentirle la noticia, aceptando rápidamente ella quedando el ambarino muy sorprendido por la petición de él y la rápida respuesta de ella_

_En el estudio de grabación Myoga esta con Inuyasha hablando, lamentándose por la mala suerte de la azabache y de cómo Koga permite que haga eso, mientras que Inuyasha le asegura que no ira, que quizás esta fingiendo ella, aun así sintiéndose preocupado el manager por ella contagiando un poco al ambarino_

_En la terraza de la disquera la tía Kagura despidiéndose de ella le dice que ya no puede seguir a su lado, con la excusa de que es por su negocio, entendiendo la azabache inmediatamente y deseándole bienestar, la tía toma sus cosas ya empacadas y se marcha, pero antes de irse le pregunta si conoce a la cantante Izayoi, respondiendo la azabache haberla visto en una ocasión, la tía asustada insiste que no pueden estar juntos ( recuerden que para Izayoi, la tía no ha visto a los gemelos ) marchándose ahora si del lugar_

_-Tengo que acabar con lo de los derechos de autor sin que se entere Kyo o Kagome, Ah! El bebe que tuvo Izayoi seria genial si fueran los gemelos, Podríamos ser ricos!_

_En el hotel Izayoi recibe un reporte del investigador que contrato para encontrar a los gemelos _

_-El gemelo mayor, Kyo, esta en Estados Unidos, pero no podemos localizarlo, en cambio la menor, Kagome, creció en un convento dejándolo no hace mucho tiempo_

_-Uno de ellos esta en Estados Unidos, y la otra en un convento? – pregunta pensativa – Busca a la chica, ella esta aquí _

_En el estudio de grabación, los chicos practican cada uno con sus instrumentos mientras el ambarino checa las composiciones, de pronto voltea a ver a Kagome, quien con ayuda de Koga esta en el teclado, ve como el chico de coleta alta pone una mano sobre la de ella para indicar movimiento, el ambarino se siente de pronto raro, como molesto y se sorprende de que a pesar de tener el corazón destrozado siga tan contenta con él, Miroku invita a la chica a ir con el para pasear a Kirara, invitándose automáticamente Koga, molesto Miroku le pregunta si ira, a lo que él le dice a la chica si esta bien que vaya respondiendo esta que si rápidamente, quedándose ahora un poco molesto Inuyasha por la actitud de ella, acercándose a ella el ambarino le dice que mejor memorice una canción que le dio para el nuevo álbum del grupo diciéndole que permanecerá a su lado todo el día, a lo que la joven le dice que casi esta memorizada, el chico le insiste, pero ella le dice que no se quedara con él, que ira con los chicos a pasear a Kirara _

_Sin mas remedio, al final, Inuyasha termino por acompañarlos, tratando numerosas veces la joven de no quedar con el ambarino tanto, diciendo jugar un poco bádminton quedando los equipos Kyo y Miroku, y Koga e Inuyasha, comenzando el juego el ambarino empieza a lanzar tiros a la joven tan fuertes que era imposible para ella defenderse, después de un rato ver eso Miroku le dice que tiene que ser mas suave con ella, demostrándole Koga debe ser teniendo un buen juego ella y el de la coleta alta, provocando que el ambarino se enfadara mas al verla tan feliz jugando con Koga, cansado estaba de verlos tan bien, el ambarino se mete y lanza un tiro tan fuerte golpeando a la joven en la cabeza diciéndole que no era buena para el juego y que seguro para nada, enojada ella, tuerce los labios como lo hace él dejándolo sorprendido por lo que hizo, por lo tanto la joven camina hacia un pasamanos colgándose de él y diciendo que podía aguantar muchas horas así, no creyéndole, el ambarino se burla de ella, pero después de mucho rato ven que la chica no bajaría, intentando Inuyasha haciéndola bajar le dice " cerdo-conejo ya es suficiente, tu ganas me retracto " pero ella no baja dice que continuara mas, siendo el turno ahora de Miroku comienza a contarle chiste, provocando que ella ría mas no se baje, por ultimo Koga dice muy seguro que él si la hará bajar, acercándose a ella la besa cerca de los labios, asustada la chica se suelta y cae, Miroku se sorprende, e Inuyasha se molesta mucho_

_-Joven Koga! Me asusto, no haga ese tipo de bromas – le dice muy seria _

_-Te pasaste Koga! No asustes así a Kyo! – le reclama Miroku_

_Pero el muy sonriente le dice que quería ganar y era la única manera, Miroku ayudando a la joven a salir de eso , le da la correa de la perra llevándosela de ay quedándose Koga e Inuyasha solos_

_-La asuste con mi brusquedad? Le voy a dar un susto mas grande en el futuro – y sonriendo se marcha a seguir a los dos jóvenes dejando al ambarino demasiado molesto por lo que dijo_

_-Ah! Él incluso me asusto a mí… espera…..porque me asustaría por Kyo? – y torciendo los labios como siempre se marcha a seguirlos _

_En un restaurante se reúnen Sango y Kikyo, mostrando la ultima preocupación con respecto a su relación y la recién descubierta Kyo, Sango trata de calmarla argumentando que el ambarino no la dejara por la azabache, ella no puede ocultar su preocupación así que Sango en un intento por ayudarla a calmarse _

_-Kikyo, te diré algo, pero no puedes decir nada – teniendo la atención de la chica – esto ni siquiera Inuyasha lo sabe… Kyo, creció en un convento – sorprendiendo a la chica – todo este tiempo que ha estado aquí, fue por ayudar a su hermano gemelo, mal regresar él, ella volverá al convento – sonriendo satisfecha con la noticia Kikyo piensa en como utilizar a su favor lo que acaba de escuchar_

_Mientras tanto Inuyasha trata de practicar un poco el piano, no pudiéndose concentrar por estar pensando en Kyo, entrando a la habitación la mencionada él se molesta, acercándose la chica le deja un vaso de jugo al joven, encargo de Miroku, él no aguantando mas explota con ella_

_-Porque por Koga no aguantaste y te caíste!_

_-Eso fue porque él me asusto – dice apenada la chica_

_-Claro, era muy evidente que estabas asustada, no es solo eso, era obvio que querías estar con él y mostrarle todo lo mejor de ti…. Y que lo quieres! – terminando el chico de sacar todo _

_-Joven Inuyasha! Le he dicho que eso no es verdad! - dice a chica tratando esta vez de convencerlo _

_-No serás capaz de aguantarlo hasta el final – sigue el chico con su discurso sin prestarle atención – Koga se dará cuenta al pasar el tiempo, sentirá lastima por ti, si las cosas ocurren de esa manera, causara problemas a ambos lados – la chica suspira cansada_

_-Querer a alguien es algo tan malo?, no esperando nada, cuidando de no ser descubierta, eso tampoco es permitido?_

_-Eres así? – gritándole a la chica – si yo fuera él, me sentiría muy miserable – provocando lagrimas en la joven por lo dicho ( ay lo que tienes de guapo lo tienes de bruto! ), volteándola a ver a la joven se sorprende de verla así – estas…llorando? - limpiándose las lagrimas la chica se defiende_

_-Yo no! Lo puedo soportar, no seré descubierta _

_-Aunque es muy molesto para mí…. Debería mostrar mi cara y arreglar esto, por ti?_

_-No, por favor no interfiera! – Ya enojada la joven – Joven Inuyasha, puede fingir no saberlo, y quedarse quieto – marchándose bastante enojada_

_-Esta bien, veremos cuanto lo puedes soportar, Kyo – gritando para que ella alcance a escucharlo, y dando un golpe al teclado de piano frustrado _

_En su habitación, la joven comienza a hablar con una figura santa_

_-Madre Superiora, mis sentimientos le están causando problemas, lo aguantare y dejare este lugar – y sacando su broche – dejare a mi estrella – para guardándolo en una caja_

_Koga en un restaurante que rento da indicaciones a los empleados de no ser molestado el tiempo que este allí él, caminando hacia un espejo grande que mando poner _

_-Hoy, me presento ante ti, y te mostrare a la chica que quiero, espero que no estés demasiado sorprendida – dice para después sonreír a su reflejo_

_En la disquera por la noche, Myoga se sorprende de ver a la chica lista para salir_

_-A donde dices que vas? _

_-Tengo una cita con el Joven Koga, ay alguien a quien tengo que ver y explicarle cosas por él_

_-Hermana, tiene que ir? – sosteniéndola de los brazos_

_-Por supuesto – sonriéndole le responde y soltándose de su agarre_

_-Como puedo detenerla, si he hecho las cosas para que salgan de esta manera – arrepentido por lo que provoco_

_Dirigiéndose al estudio encuentra al ambarino, quien rápidamente le dice lo ocupado que esta y que no le interesa lo que haga la azabache, este sin importarle lo que él le dijo le cuenta todo lo que piensa hacer la chica, el ambarino por respuesta le dice que ella le pidió no interfiriera, pero por dentro esta que estalla del coraje_

_-No importo cuanto lloro negándolo y ahora va a confesarle sus sentimientos?_

_-Si va a haber una confesión – provocando que el ambarino voltee a verlo tan enojado por confirmar lo que dijo_

_-Koga va a confesar sus sentimientos a s chica y quiere que ella este presente_

_-Y ella acepto ir? – bastante sorprendido el ambarino le pregunta _

_-Ella dijo que haría todo lo que pudiera por él, se dirige hacia allá!_

_-Tonta! – enojándose otra vez el ambarino_

_Saliendo del edificio una muy trajeada Kagome avisa a Koga que ya se dirige a verlo pidiendo esperarlo, apunto de tomar el taxi la sostienen del hombro_

_-Joven Inuyasha – y tomándola de la mano se la lleva dentro otra vez no importándole los gritos de ella para que la soltara, arrastrándola se la lleva hasta la terraza de la disquera_

_-Joven Inuyasha, me tengo que ir_

_-A donde vas?! Tú, sabia que eras torpe, molesta, tonta, no buena para mucho, molestando y causando problemas a otras personas, pero, como puedes no tener orgullo! Verte me hace sentir preocupado, decepcionado y frustrado! – sorprendiendo a la chica que ya luchaba por evitar las lagrimas_

_-Entonces por favor, no se moleste por algo como yo_

_-Como no me puedo molestar si te veo así?! – gritándole mas fuerte _

_-Que le importa a usted si voy hacia allá ahora?! – gritando ella también – yo no le he causado ningún problema! Así que porque se mete?! Porque se preocupa?! _

_-Porque eres tan tonta y me da rabia! Porque me enojo por ti Kyo Higurashi?! – gritando mucho mas fuerte _

_-Porque esta enojado por una cosa como yo?! – Alzando cada vez mas la voz – por favor solo ignore mi presencia – ya con las lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos – solo no vea lo que hago! _

_-Te sigo viendo!_

_-No puede ver nada claramente!_

_-Usted esta bien por su cuenta! Es demasiado brillante usted solo!El entorno es completamente negro por eso no puede ver nada, verdad! No puede ver nada de nada con claridad y no sabe nada! No entiendo porque actúa así! Porque esta desahogando su ira en mi?! Solo déjeme en la oscura esquina! Quien le dijo que me mirara?! _

_Y tomándola del cuello en un impulso loco la besa, ella queda en shock no evitando el beso, aun con sus labios unidos el reacciona abriendo los ojos sorprendido_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**AAAAAHHHH LO DEJE EN LO BUENO JEJE, LO UNICO Q NO ME GUSTA DE ESTE DRAMA ES Q NO HAY MUCHOS BESOS, SOLO 2 PERO VERE QUE PUEDO HACER O COMO PUEDO METER MAS BESILLOS DE ESTOS, NO LES PROMETO NADA EEHH **_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA **_

_**LAS LEO EN EL PROX CAPI **_

_**BESOS!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**ERES LINDO!**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**_

_**LA HISTORIA TAMPOCO ES MIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE UN K-DRAMA**_

_**PERDON X LA TARDANZA! PERO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIG CAPI…DISFRUTENLO!**_

_**CAPITULO 12**_

_Y tomándola del cuello en un impulso loco la besa, ella queda en shock no evitando el beso, aun con sus labios unidos el reacciona abriendo los ojos sorprendido_

_Alejándose poco a poco la sorpresa se puede en sus rostros, la azabache aun con lagrimas en los ojos lo ve sorprendida, el ambarino solo abre y cierra la boca como tratando de decir algo, pero las palabras no salen de su boca, de pronto la chica hace su ya tan familiar nariz de cerdo, en una mala actuación Inuyasha comienza a reírse ( si es q a eso se le llama risa )_

_-Oh! Kyo, si que eres graciosa – y dándose la vuelta rápidamente se marcha cual robot dejando a la chica sola con su nariz de cerdo mientras piensa en la madre superiora_

" _Madre Superiora, la estrella en mi pecho ha explotado en un millón de trozos….Que voy a hacer ahora?"_

_Entrando de nuevo a la disquera Inuyasha se siente desmayar, justificándose dice que quizás fue por estar enfadado, como no es del tipo que reacciona así, es posible que eso haya sido, de pronto ve como la chica comienza a entrar también, corriendo para no tener que enfrentarla sin darse cuenta que la chica esta tan sorprendida como él que se ha quedado de pie en la entrada con la mirada perdida, comienza a reaccionar poco a poco_

_-Me siento como si fuegos artificiales estallaran en mi corazón, estoy mareada – tomándose la cabeza con su mano_

_Su celular comienza a sonar, sacándola así un poco de su ensoñación, del otro lado de la línea un preocupado Koga pregunta donde esta, la chica que no ha reaccionado aun no sabe decirle, pero este ya dejo el restaurante para ir en busca de ella, pero la azabache todavía siente "fuegos artificiales" así que decide descansar antes de moverse del sitio_

_-Me pregunto porque hizo eso?...Joven Inuyasha, porque lo hizo? – todavía aturdida, imaginándose posibles motivos desde estar enfadado, un loco impulso, seducirla, y hasta una confesión, pero ella sigue sin entender porque aun _

_Kikyo apunto de llegar a la disquera no sabe que hacer, si contarle todo a Inuyasha respecto a lo que sabe de la chica ( de querer ser monja ) o guardarse esa información para una ocasión especial, llegando a la entrada lo ve salir muy distraído y tocándose los labios, se detiene frente a él pero este pasa sin notarla, ella enfadada le grita provocando así que el chico de vuelta a mirarla_

_-Sigues enfadado conmigo?_

_-No tengo porque estar enfadado contigo y no tenemos nada que hablar - le responde de mala gana – estoy en un estado mental complicado, así que vete – da la vuelta de nuevo pero la joven lo detiene_

_-Oye! Ahora ni siquiera te enfadas conmigo? – Pregunta extrañada – Es que no significo nada para ti? Como puede una chica como yo no gustarte? Soy bonita y famosa, incluso nos eligieron como la mejor pareja del medio, Como puedo no gustarte?_

_-Es verdad, el hecho de que seas bonita y famosa es cierto – por fin respondiéndole a la joven – pero lo nuestro es una mentira, no te confundas_

_-Entonces si Kyo se confunde y dice que le gustas, Que harías? – quedándose el chico mudo por un momento_

_-No hay manera que se confunda conmigo, lo tiene muy claro al punto de tirar su orgullo como una tonta _

_Kikyo se da cuenta que detrás del chico va saliendo Kyo, así que se anima a preguntar otra vez ahora casi gritando para que sean escuchados por ella _

_-Que tiene claro Kyo? – llamando la atención de la mencionada que voltea a verlos _

_-Deja de hablar de ella y vete – marchándose pero la joven de mirada de hielo no lo va a dejar así, si sufre ella Kyo también sufrirá_

_-Entonces Inuyasha, mejor que tu tampoco te confundas con Kyo, él es un chico, no la confundas con una chica! – volteando a verla_

_-No soy una persona que podría confundirse así , él no es una chica! – para desilusión de la azabache que lo escuchaba todo _

_-Entonces, No significa nada que le hayas comprado ese broche y algo de ropa? - dando una sonrisa triunfal_

_-Cierto, no significa nada, lo hice por hacerlo….NO SIGNIFICA NADA! – ya harto le grita a la joven quien en ves de enojarse sonríe_

_-Solo porque no signifique nada para ti crees que será igual para ella? – pregunta la joven sin darse por vencida aun_

_El ambarino en ese momento recuerda el beso que le dio a la azabache, y no muy convencido responde que no le afectara a ella, Kikyo sin creerle le dice que no debe ser tan afectivo con ella, provocando la ira del joven _

_-Yo decidiré si soy amable con ella, no te entrometas en los asuntos de los demás y vete! – marchándose dejándola sola _

_-Porque te enfadas conmigo! – Le grita pero el joven camina tan rápido que no la escucha ya – se ha enfada conmigo , aunque es mejor a que no se fije en mi – y volteando a ver por donde la chica se marchaba – lo escuchaste verdad, es mejor que no te hagas ilusiones con él _

_Mientras más adelante el ambarino se marcha pensando que si deja que le afecte lo que paso con la chica no saldrá ileso de eso_

_En el salón de ensayo la azabache llora desconsolada por las palabras del chico _

" _No significo nada, no soy nada, y como una tonta he querido preguntarle porque hizo eso. Madre Superiora, estoy muy triste y avergonzada"_

_Llorando aun mas fuerte la chica no se da cuenta que su teléfono no ha dejado de sonar _

_Koga llega corriendo a la disquera, buscando a la chica por todos lados, no la encuentra, siente que algo paso, al subir al primer piso escucha un llanto desgarrador en el salón de ensayos, acercándose se da cuenta que quien llora así es la azabache, acercándose a ella sin que se dé cuenta se sienta a su lado_

_-Que te pasa? – Pregunta preocupado – intentando encender la luz ya que la chica estaba a oscuras_

_-Quiero estar sola, por favor no encienda la luz Joven Koga, me avergüenzo tanto de mi corazón que quiero esconderlo en la oscuridad_

_-Cuanto tiempo piensas seguir llorando así? – bastante serio el joven de coleta pregunta – pensabas ir conmigo después de llorar! – comenzando a enojarse_

_-Joven Koga – dice demasiado triste la chica_

_-Te has olvidado completamente de mi, te he esperado y al final he venido corriendo, Parezco un tonto! –gritando la ultima parte el joven ya no aguanta que le haya hecho lo mismo la chica_

_-Siento mucho no haber cumplido la promesa – le dice parándose del piso seguida por él – solo he pensado en mi misma_

_-Estoy demasiado cansado, no creo que pueda pensar ahora en ti – gritando aun – déjame te enseño como me siento ahora para que tengas idea!_

_El joven de coleta enciende las luces del salón, regresa a ella ve su rostro inundado por la tristeza y las lagrimas, el joven se arrepiente de lo que le dijo disculpándose, la chica solo se limpia las lagrimas disculpándose ahora ella muchas veces y volviendo a llorar, él solo levanta su mano para depositarla en su cabeza diciéndole que no pasa nada para tranquilizarla_

_En el estudio de grabación el ambarino trata de trabajar, siendo algo imposible teniendo el beso en su mente y preguntándose el porque lo hizo, no encontrando respuesta _

_-Estaba muy enojado….. Porque estaba enojado? Porque Kyo iría a ver a Koga…Porque detuve eso? Porque no quería que saliera herida…Porque me importa eso a mi? Además, que es Kyo para mi? – pensando unos minutos no encontrando respuestas – Ahh! Tengo que vela en un lugar mas iluminado y lo pensare otra vez_

_En el salón de ensayos_

_-Rente un restaurante para declararme a esa chica, he gastado mucho dinero, es un desperdicio – disculpándose la chica – hasta planee un evento que era nuevo y cursi para mi, iba a darle flores y un regalo, hasta le cantaría una canción para ella_

_-Se ha arruinado todo por mi culpa, lo siento Joven Koga!_

_-Es cierto, es todo tu culpa – sonriéndole a la chica tiernamente – no, no es tu culpa, solo que no estas preparada aun, supongo que seré un tonto un poco mas_

_-Después cuando reciba el regalo, las flores y escuche la canción, seguro que lo aceptara_

_-De verdad? Ya no hay flores, ni regalo, pero supongo que aun puedo cantar – sonriéndole a la chica se pone de pie y toma una guitarra que estaba a unos pasos de ellos_

_-Va a cantarla ahora? –pregunta al verlo sentarse de nuevo a su lado con guitarra en mano_

_-Para practicar, escúchala primero – asintiendo la chica – pero, tendré que cambiarla un poco, Que cantare? Supongo que una canción para un tonto quedara bien – comenzando a tocar _

_**DEBE SER QUE SOY TONTO **_

_**ME DA IGUAL INCLUSO SI ME HIERE**_

_**AUNQUE TE RIAS DE MI Y DIGAS QUE ES AMOR DE TONTOS**_

_**PORQUE SOY UN TONTO SIN REMEDIO**_

_**MI DESEO DE SER BUENO CON ELLA**_

_**ES SUFICIENTE PARA HACERME FELIZ**_

_**AUNQUE SOLO ME SONRIA UNA VEZ**_

_**YA SOY FELIZ CON ESA SONRISA**_

_**HASTA QUE APAREZCA LA PERSONA QUE ELLA AME**_

_**ME QUEDARE A SU LADO ASÍ**_

_**ES UN AMOR QUE ME HACE FELIZ CON EL SOLO HECHO DE DARLO POR ESO NO DESEO NADA MAS**_

_**EN UN LUGAR DONDE SIEMPRE ME ALCANCE SI ALARGA LA MANO**_

_**EN UN LUGAR DONDE SIEMPRE LA ESCUCHE SI ME LLAMA**_

_**ME QUEDARE ALLI SIN CAMBIOS**_

_**PORQUE LA AMO **_

_**PORQUE SOY UN TONTO **_

_Terminando la canción la observa sin darse ella cuenta, aguantando las lágrimas que quieren salir_

_La canción es muy bonita – le dice la chica sonriendo un poco _

_-No parezco un tonto?_

_-No se avergüenza de sus sentimientos, ni siente pena por ellos, solo sigue gustándole, verdad? – volteando a verlo – aunque sea un tonto, es uno admirable, Cree que alguien que no es nada, pueda llegar habitúeselos convertirse en alguien admirable? _

_-Aunque el objeto de amor de ese alguien no lo sepa, no ay un amor que no sea nada – levantándose el joven de la coleta deja el instrumento en su sitio – como pago por escuchar la canción te invitare a comer, tengo hambre – sonriendo el chico volviendo a su habitual forma de ser _

_Saliendo del salón comienzan a bromear, diciéndole el chico que lo invite a comer a un lugar caro, ella se defiende con " no tengo dinero " a lo que el chico le dice que le prestara sonriendo ambos, Inuyasha que había entrado a buscar a la chica desde el tercer piso los ve bajar las escaleras sonriendo y platicando animadamente, el ambarino se queda viendo a la chica atentamente sin entender porque la beso y preguntándose de nuevo que es para ella, su celular suena respondiendo inmediatamente_

_En un restaurante se reunieron Sesshomaru, Inuyasha e Izayoi, quedando el presidente bastante sorprendido con la dama al haber convencido al ambarino, la dama pregunta si le gusto la canción a lo que el joven solo responde secamente que le pareció interesante la canción, respondiendo ella que la letra es importante para ella, dejando al chico un poco molesto, el presidente interviene preguntando a ella si arreglo lo de los derechos de autor respondiendo ella solo que si, el ambarino ataca a la dama por esa afirmación_

_-Supongo, que se encontró con el compositor otra vez y las cosas salieron bien_

_Provocando que la dama bajara la mirada triste y el presidente reprendiera al joven_

_-Oye, mas respeto, el compositor falleció hace mucho tiempo_

_Sorprendiendo al joven que solo voltea a ver a su madre mientras ella evita mirarlo, Sesshomaru vuelve a dirigirse a la dama preguntando si arreglo los derechos de autor, respondiendo ella que encontró a los hijos de él, asegurando poder encontrar a uno de ellos, sonriendo piensa de nuevo que ya han de estar muy crecidos, mientras el ambarino no le quita la mirada de encima a ella, Sesshomaru pregunta si eran muy intima del compositor, pues parece conocer a los hijos, asegurando ella que quizás no la reconocerán si la vieran pues los frecuentaba muy pequeños, Inuyasha esta mudo con todo lo que escucha mas en el fondo se siente herido al saber que la mujer que decía ser su madre frecuentaba a otros niños que no eran suyos que a su propio hijo, mientras ella sigue hablando con tanta alegría de esos pequeños, justo a tiempo suena el teléfono del presidente para romper la tensión que se formo entre el ambarino y la dama, pero dejándolos solos en la mesa _

_-Así que falleció – pregunta el joven _

_-Si estuviera vivo yo seguiría a su lado, y no tendría necesidad de haber compuesto el tema – responde la dama _

_-Veo que ese hombre era del mismo tipo de persona – volteando Izayoi a verlo muy molesta por el comentario – la mujer que abandona a su hijo por amor y el hombre que ama tanto a una mujer y le escribe una canción de amor, eran la pareja ideal – molestándose mas ella por todo lo que dijo el joven_

_-La madre de los niños murió cuando ellos nacieron_

_-Así que les llevaste galletas y jugaste con ellos en su lugar – pregunta el joven bastante más molesto _

_-Si! Porque amaba tanto a ese hombre , yo pude haberme convertido en la madre de esos niños_

_-Convertirte….en que? – indignado por lo que escucha el joven siente una enorme necesidad de golpear algo_

_-Si ese hombre no hubiera dejado su vida tan pronto, se habrían convertido en tus hermanos pequeños – el joven solo abre mas los ojos sin poder creer lo que la mujer le esta diciendo, mientras ella sonríe por la provocación que le hizo al joven _

_-Que una mujer como tú considere ser madre, es bastante aterrador_

_-Tienes razón, mi amor, es aterradoramente profundo_

_-Entonces porque no los buscas y te conviertes en se madre y me dejas en paz, yo hare esa canción para ti como una felicitación de mi parte_

_De regreso a casa Inuyasha conduce su coche a toda velocidad por las palabras dichas por su madre llegando en muy poco tiempo, quedándose así en la entrada sin bajar del auto recuerda la ultima parte de la conversación, llorando en silencio piensa que porque ella no hizo lo mismo por él, calmándose un poco decide salir del coche y entrar, deteniéndose piensa en la joven que siempre lo anima en momentos como ese_

_-Si estuviera en mi cara, distrayéndome otra vez, habría sido útil, al pasar por el patio recuerda el abrazo cálido que le dio la azabache en su cumpleaños, así como también las palabras que le dijo, entra a la casa y pasando por la cocina recuerda cuando le despego los dedos a la chica_

_En el piso de arriba la chica se dirige a su habitación después de haber llegado de cenar con Koga, viendo hacia la puerta de la habitación del ambarino se pregunta si estará bien, y rogando por que su madre no le haya hecho pasar un mal rato_

_Al pasar las horas, la joven sale de su habitación preguntándose si estará bien el ambarino siendo este el motivo de su insomnio, tan concentrada estaba viendo hacia la habitación del chico que no se dio cuenta que el ambarino estaba de pie a su lado viendo a la misma dirección que ella, al darse cuenta la joven lo único que puede hacer es meterse a la habitación muy nerviosa dejándolo a él solo afuera_

_-Supongo que no es que le afecte completamente – dice al ver la reacción de la chica, dirigiéndose a su habitación _

_La chica nerviosa no sabe que hacer pues no deja de pensar en el beso que el joven le dio, pensando que no debería darle mas problemas al joven decide enviarle un texto diciéndole que estaba bien, pero en su nerviosismo escribe " Joven Inuyasha, estuvo bien", asustada la chica camina de un lado a otro como leona enjaulada pensando que Inuyasha mal interpretara lo que dice el texto, saliendo de su habitación decide entrar a la del chico buscar su celular y borrar el texto, muy convencida estaba de eso que comienza a buscarlo por la habitación, afortunadamente el chico brilla por su ausencia así que apurándose recorre todo el lugar encontrándolo en la cama, contenta corre a él y lo toma pero escucha que sale el joven del baño y se lanza a la cama cayendo por el impulso al piso golpeándose la cabeza un poco, ay en el piso empieza a mover el aparato tratando de borrar el msj de ella encontrándose de pronto con una pequeña dificultad, el condenado aparato le pide una contraseña, desesperada empieza a picar todos los números no encontrando los correctos, a punto de desmayo escucha de pronto_

_- 4820_

_- 4820 – repite la chica presionando la pantalla – oh! Funciono! _

_Reaccionando entonces encuentra al chico recostado en la cama casi aun lado de ella, asustada se levanta rápidamente imitando la acción el joven y cruzándose de brazos la ve detenidamente_

_-Joven Inuyasha, estuvo bien? – repite el ambarino el texto de la chica, ella, tratando de decir algo empieza a tartamudear _

_-Error…..fue….error, error! Fue un error, yo quería decir " estoy bien "! De verdad que no era "estuvo bien"!_

_-Nunca me decepcionas – sonriendo de lado – Cerdo-conejo, de verdad estuvo bien?_

_-Lo siento – pasando a su lado para marcharse pero el joven la detiene_

_-Kyo? Mi celular – ella se lo entrega apenada – de verdad quisiste decir estoy bien?_

_-Si, estoy bien _

_-Bien, entonces borrare el "estuvo bien" – haciendo una sonrisa burlona comenzando así a moverle al teléfono y mostrándole al final que ha borrado el msj – con esto, todo lo que ha pasado hoy a quedado borrado _

_-Si, bórrelo por favor_

_-Kyo – señalándole con el dedo a la joven – creo que te has hecho un moretón_

_La joven acaricia el lugar señalando quejándose al tacto, el ambarino la lleva a la cocina y le da una medicina, pidiéndole que se unte un poco ya que al siguiente día tienen una sesión fotográfica, la chica comienza a ponerse la medicina cuando el ambarino regresa a decirle que tenga cuidado con los ojos, pero, demasiado tarde, le ha caído a la chica en los ojos comenzando a llorar por el ardor que siente en ellos, llevándose sus manos a la cara, él reacciona _

_-No se te ocurra frotarte – le grita deteniendo sus manos _

_El joven la lleva rápidamente al fregadero para así mojarle la cara y quitar rastro de medicina, ya lavado el rostro de la joven Inuyasha la lleva a la mesa para aplicarle gotas en los ojos, preocupado le pregunta si esta bien a lo que ella contesta que no puede abrir los ojos y que todavía le arde un poco, pidiéndole que se retire a su habitación la joven se levanta pero al tratar de dar un paso choca con algo lo que hace que este asunto de caer de no haber sido por la pronta reacción del chico que la toma de la cintura para evitarle otro golpe, ella se sorprende por la cercanía de ambos, y como siempre se disculpa con él, el chico la lleva de la mano guiándola al segundo piso para dejarla en su habitación y así evitar un nuevo accidente, en lo que subían las escaleras el chico aprovecha para verla detenidamente y acariciándole sin querer la mano a la joven con sus dedos, sin darse cuenta también de una tonta sonrisilla que trae en su rostro, a mitad de las escaleras la chica le pregunta si esta enfadado con ella todavía_

_-No puedes verme, como sabes que estoy enfadado – le dice el joven con un tono de voz muy serio pero sonriendo alegremente _

_-Porque soy una molestia que siempre le hace enfadar_

_-Al principio eso eras para mi – dejando a la chica sorprendida sin abrir los ojos – ahora eres…._

_-Estoy bien con lo que sea que soy para usted – interrumpiendo al joven _

_-Justo ahora estaba riendo, no estoy enfadado contigo _

_-Que alivio – dice regalándole una gran sonrisa al joven, dejándolo a él con una extraña sensación en el estomago continuando así su recorrido por las escaleras _

_Al día siguiente los jóvenes están en un parque realizando la sesión de fotos que había mencionado el ambarino, el director dando indicaciones al grupo que para su mala suerte son acompañados por cierta cantante que los traía locos a todos_

_Posando con cada uno de los ángeles la chica no puede evitar sentir el desagrado que le causa estar a lado de ellos, sobretodo de la azabache, finalizando después de un rato con una serie de fotos de los 5 juntos _

_Tomando un descanso de la sesión, Sesshomaru agradece a la chica que ayude a sus muchachos con la sesión, respondiendo ella que lo hace por el bienestar de su novio, de repente se da cuenta que la chica esta sola con él, reprendiendo a los chicos por dejarla sola les dice q se acerquen a hacerle compañía ignorándolo los chicos completamente, este sin insistir solo niega con la cabeza disculpándose con ella, dejándola sola posteriormente, _

_-Supongo que ser la única chica rodeada por tantos hombres guapos se siente bien, no Kyo? – hablando para si misma mientras ve como todo las rodean de atenciones – yo soy la que lleva la ropa de princesa y es esa la que recibe las atenciones_

_Ve como Sesshomaru se acerca a Inuyasha llevándoselo, ella sonríe aliviada_

_-Mientras Inuyasha no este a su lado, puedo estar contenta, además si aguanto un poco mas, ella regresara al convento_

_Por otro lado Myoga y Sango acarrean la ropa que usaron los chicos mientras conversan _

_-El convento donde creció Kyo esta cerca – dice el manager_

_-Cierto! Cuando su hermano vuelva ella será monja? – pregunta interesada la estilista _

_-Bueno, podrá regresar a trabajar a la guardería que se encuentra allí, o ir a Roma como lo había planeado antes de suplantar a su hermano _

_-Supongo que al final no será capaz de declararse a Koga, cierto? El chico ya sabe que es mujer, no querrá intentar declararse _

_-Quizás no tenga el coraje_

_Para finalizar la sesión de fotos, los chicos junto a Kagome visten trajes negro viéndose todos bastantes guapos mientras la chica viste un bello vestido blanco largo con una sombrilla en la mano, parados sobre dos grandes discos ( imagínense como un pastel de dos pisos ), con la señal de finalizada los chicos bajan de los discos ayudando a la azabache, dejando a la de mirada fría sola y batallando para bajar, en un intento de verse linda le llama al ambarino cariñosamente extendiéndole la mano, pero este la ignora, ella al ver la reacción del chico intenta de nuevo pero ahora con Koga y Miroku, claro, lanzándoles a los tres una advertencia, a lo que los jóvenes sin mas que hacer se acercan a ella para ayudarle siendo Inuyasha el que extiende su mano, lanzándoles una nueva advertencia, la chica es custodiada por los tres, le extiende la sombrilla a Koga que lo toma sin mucho animo mientras que a Miroku le exige le ayude a cargar el vestido comenzando así a caminar, con Inuyasha de la mano, Koga con la sombrilla abierta cubriéndola del sol y a Miroku cargándole el vestido de la parte de atrás, este ultimo lanzando insultos sin emitir voz ,mientras le dirige una mirada triunfal a la azabache, que se sorprende al ver a la estilista a su lado_

_-Tienes envidia, verdad – le dice sin mala intención – ella tiene suerte, es linda, tiene un buen corazón y es famosa, y lo mejor de todo… es novia de Inuyasha! _

_La chica solo ve el cuadro delante de ella sintiéndose de pronto triste _

_-Pero si te arreglamos, también te verías hermosa – a lo que la azabache solo sonríe apenada _

_Acercándose a los chicos, Sango les dice que tomen otro descanso ya que comenzara una sesión de fotos solo con los cuatro, marchándose así los chicos dejándolas solas a ambas_

_-Vaya! Si que te ves bonita con ese vestido, hasta Koga piense así, verdad? - le dice porque el chico se tardo un poco mas devolviéndole la sombrilla –Kyo se sintió un poco celosa – dejando a Kikyo pensativa _

_-Ella quiere lucir bonita para Koga? – pregunta extrañada la joven_

_-Si, a ella le gusta Koga – le dice la estilista, la joven, piensa que es su oportunidad para alejar a esa de su novio_

_-Koga Wolf, dices? _

_-Inuyasha no te lo dijo? Finge que no lo sabes, ok? – la chica solo le asiente con la cabeza, para después marcharse _

_-Inuyasha – hablando para si misma – estabas tan alterado porque pensaste que ella quiere a Koga? Eres un completo idiota – dando una risilla burlona – Bien, solo hare que esos dos estén juntos, amiga tengo que decirte algo! – le grita a la estilista _

_Sesshomaru atiende a lo reporteros que se juntaron en el lugar para ver la sesión de fotos, pidiéndoles que hablen bien de Kyo, pero los reporteros tienes otras preguntas acerca de la supuesta novia de Koga y de la relación de Inuyasha, el presidente insiste que se hable del joven, alejados de todos el periodista Jaken trata por su cuenta de averiguar algo de la novia de Koga infiltrándose un poco en el lugar sin ser visto _

_Mientras en plena sesión de fotos, Kikyo le pide a Sango que ponga bonita a la azabache para que se luzca delante de Koga, Sango, conmovida por la actitud de la cantante acepta agradeciendo también por prestarle ropa para ella así como maquillaje, tan entretenidas estaban que no se esperaron el aguacero que comenzó a caer del cielo comenzando así todos a correr para cubrirse de la lluvia_

_En una mansión que rentaron cerca del lugar todos se resguardan de la lluvia extrañado por la ausencia de la chica, Koga pregunta a Miroku sobre su paradero a lo que el joven le responde que la estilista se la llevo para ayudarle a secarse, siendo esto escuchado por Kikyo que sonriente piensa que su plan esta por arrancar _

_En un lugar apartado dentro de la mansión Sango peina a la chica recogiéndole toda su corta cabellera y aplicándole maquillaje, a la azabache le comienza a parecer extraño el tiempo que se esta tomando ella para arreglarla, pero ella continua con su labor ignorando a la chica que comienza a preguntarle porque de su tardanza_

_-Terminamos! Vamos Kyo mírate – poniéndole un espejo enfrente _

_-Estilista! Este es el rostro de una chica! – le dice sorprendida la azabache_

_-Soy tu amiga, y como tal quise darte un rostro lindo al menos una vez_

_-No puedo hacer esto!_

_-Aprovecha que esta lloviendo y nadie pasara por aquí, no serás descubierta – dándole también un vestido a la chica viéndola un poco mas convencida – ponte esto también, solo mientras dure la lluvia conviértete en una princesa, al terminar esta volverás a ser un chico _

_Ya vestida la chica sale al encuentro de la estilista bastante apenada, portando un vestido sencillo negro sin manga entallado hasta su cintura y con un poco de vuelo largo hasta las rodillas con zapatos de tacón altos en charol negros _

_-Ah! Nuestra Kyo es muy bonita – le dice la estilista muy contenta por su trabajo y sacando de entre su ropa una pequeña cámara le dice que voltee tomando así aprueba de la belleza de la chica – ya que no puedes permanecer así, lo preservaremos con esta foto – le extiende la fotografía a la azabache _

_-Gracias, amiga! – con una gran sonrisa_

_-Quédate aquí, veré que no pase nadie por aquí – saliendo del lugar dejándola sola_

_La azabache, sola en la habitación, comienza a dar vueltas admirándose, muy contenta no puede creer lo que hicieron con ella, siente que se ve mejor que la vez en que la arreglaron para escapar del festival, tomando un espejo se admira sorprendida_

_-En verdad soy yo, si el Joven Inuyasha me viera, no me reconocería – sonriendo alegremente – seria muy incomodo que me viera así y supiera que soy yo _

_En eso escucha un ruido en la puerta, volteando pregunta si es la estilista llevándose una gran sorpresa al encontrarse al chico ay de pie_

_-Joven Koga! _

_-Uh! Sango me dijo que viniera – le dice muy sorprendido de verla tan bella ay de pie frente a él _

_-Lo siento! Ella y yo solo estábamos probando – comienza a caminar nerviosamente como tratando de quitarse el peinado y el vestido – me cambiare de inmediato!_

_-No, no! – deteniendo a la chica en su intento de marcharse a cambiar sus ropas – creo que ella me llamo para que pudiera verte así, si nadie te viera, en verdad seria una pena, Kyo, eres muy bonita – regalándole a la chica una sonrisa, mientras ella se siente muy apenada por la mirada que le da el chico – muy bonita _

_Mientras en un pasillo cerca del lugar donde estaban la azabache y nuestro chico de la coleta alta, paseaban muy " agosto " la de mirada fría y el ambarino ,creyendo ella que era un momento romántico entre los dos sin voltear a ver la cara de fastidio que traía su acompañante _

_Pensando que era el momento justo de encontrarse causalmente a los chicos, Kikyo le pide que ingresen a una habitación con la excusa de platicar con él acerca de cierta azabache, por su parte el ambarino sin más remedio acepta a regañadientes comenzando a avanzar hacia la habitación_

_Dentro de esta Koga y la chica sentados en un sofá platican cómodamente, de pronto la chica decide que es hora de cambiarse poniéndose de pie, el chico en un movimiento rápido la toma del brazo para detenerla rogándole que permanezca un poco mas así, pero ella apenada le dice que se siente nerviosa permanecer así a su lado a lo que el chico solo le dice dulcemente que parece una princesa, ella por supuesto se sonroja por el cumplido del chico, ella, se toca el cabello para deshacer su peinado pero este la detiene tomando su mano en ese momento entran Kikyo e Inuyasha_

_-Que hacen? – pregunta la joven con una sonrisa triunfal siendo la primera en entrar lentamente a la habitación – Kyo, que haces con mi ropa? – Entrando en ese momento el ambarino a la habitación – Inuyasha, mira esto!_

_El joven al entrar a la habitación lo primero que ve es a una azabache sonrojado siendo sostenida por Koga, Kagome se pone bastante nerviosa al ver la mirada de él sobre ella _

_-Joven Inuyasha! _

_-Kyo – le responde a la chica fríamente, sin más que hacer la chica solo aguanta las ganas de llorar pues siente que ha molestado al ambarino_

_-Oye, mi vestido se ve muy bien en ti – le dice Kikyo – y ustedes dos se ven muy bien juntos – bajando la mirada la chica apenada – desde que revelaste a tus compañeros que eres mujer, pareces muy cercana a Koga – Inuyasha desvía la mirada muy muy muy molesto – parece que estas trabajando duro para verte bien frente a Koga – dando con eso la ultima estocada en el pecho del ambarino terminando por molestarlo – te ves bonita, no lo crees, Koga? – el aludido solo voltea a verla con una mirada llena de resentimiento pues presiente lo que trata de hacer_

_Pero ninguno se esperaba que el que respondiera finalmente fuera el ambarino soltando con ese comentario todo el coraje y porque no, los celos que sentía en ese momento aunque no lo admitiera _

_-No, se ve totalmente ridículo – mirando fijamente a la azabache para después darse la vuelta marchándose de la habitación siendo seguida por una muy sonriente Kikyo dejando así a ambos jóvenes como estaban, solos en esa habitación _

_Koga voltea a ver a la chica que trata con todo su corazón de detener las lágrimas que pelean por salir _

_-Es verdad, este vestido no me queda – llorando por fin sacando el dolor que sentía por las palabras del ambarino – de verdad hice algo ridículo, trate de no estar avergonzada por esto, en verdad, trate de fingir estar bien – le dice al chico que estaba aun a su lado en silencio mirándola con lastima pero sintiendo en el fondo unos deseos enormes de golpear a cierto ambarino – Lo siento Joven Koga, por favor déjeme sola – dándole la espalda _

_-No llores ,ya no llores mas por Inuyasha – sorprendiendo a la chica por el comentario que hizo, volteando lentamente para verlo – la razón por la que lloras… es Inuyasha…. Te descubrí, a ti, a ti te gusta Inuyasha _

_Bajo la lluvia, Inuyasha camina sumamente molesto siendo seguido por Kikyo, cubriéndolo con la sombrilla que alcanzo a tomar_

_-Usa la sombrilla conmigo – le dice con una sonrisa coqueta _

_-Desaparece – él dice a la chica con tanto odio que la sorprende demasiado, dejándola ay sola bajo la lluvia el chico continua con su camino totalmente empapado_

_-Porque esta tan enojado? – Se pregunta – creí que se burlaría de ella si la veía vestida así….Porque esta tan molesto? _

_De vuelta en la habitación _

_-No quería hacerlo mas difícil para ti al involucrarme, pero, en verdad no quiero volver a verte llorar,_

_-Pensé que estaba aguantando y ocultándolo bien, pero usted me descubrió_

_-Si, porque yo, te he estado observando_

_-Mi corazón se muestra por completo – dice muy dolida la chica_

_-Pero Inuyasha no puede verlo….Quieres mostrárselo? _

_-No, no quiero, no quiero que se sienta estupefacto y preocupado, no se preocupe, lo mantened bajo control para no molestarlo, me cambiare y volveré a ser un chico _

_Al salir de la habitación, Koga no se da cuenta que es observado por una muy molesta Kikyo, tras lo que descubrí el de la coleta, sale de la mansión para que la lluvia se lleve el dolor que comienza a sentir al ver que no será correspondido por la chica que el ama _

_En la habitación, la azabache siente que hizo algo horrible, intentando quitarse el peinado no se da cuenta que detrás de ella esta Kikyo _

_-Cierto, hiciste algo tonto hoy – deteniendo lo que hacia decide encarar a la joven – desde el inicio venir aquí fue un error, debiste haberte quedado en el convento y convertirte en monja – la chica se sorprende pues son demasiado pocas las personas que conocen ese detalle de su vida – al terminar de jugar a Kyo Higurashi, que harás? Te convertirás en monja? En mi opinión deberías irte a Roma y prepararte para serlo_

_-Kikyo, aunque fuera a elegir ese camino, no es algo de lo que debería hablar imprudentemente _

_-Wow, eres tan arrogante, ASÍ QUE REGRESA A ESE CAMINO TUYO! – gritando la ultima parte totalmente alterada_

_-KIKYO! – le grita también la chica_

_-SOLO VETE Y ALEJATE DE MI INUYASHA! Estando pegada a su lado, crees que te notara, no es así? – un poco mas calmada la chica sigue con su discurso – si te trata bien se elevan tus esperanzas, no? y aunque finjas que no, comienzas a quererlo, cierto? CIERTO?! De verdad quieres que él vea tu patético estado, cierto? QUIERES QUE TE DESCUBRAN?! _

_-No quiero que vea ,i patético estado – desviando la mirada nerviosa – no seré descubierta_

_En ese momento sin ninguna de las dos esperarlo, alguien entra a la habitación buscando desesperadamente a Kikyo y llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver con quien estaba la joven _

_La joven al ver de quien se trata se acerca a la chica que de espaldas al intruso que trata de descubrir quien es le pide que salga corriendo para que no la descubra, el reportero por su parte se acerca tratando de averiguar a toda costa quien es comenzando a sospechar que si Koga salió de aquí muy probablemente la chica sea la supuesta " novia " del chico _

_Nerviosa Kagome pasa corriendo a su lado tumbándolo en un intento por evitar que la persiga, saliendo de la habitación con cuidado de no ser descubierta llega hasta las afueras de la casa, mientras en la habitación Jaken trata de soltarse del fuerte agarre de Kikyo _

_Dentro de la casa, seco y muy enojado Inuyasha se encuentra sentado en una pequeña sala, llegando a él Myoga con un sobre que contiene las fotos de la sesión _

_-Inuyasha, estas bien? Estas enfermo?_

_-No estoy enfermo, estoy enojado – le dice dándole una mirada llena de odio que intimido al manager _

_-Pues no luces bien – le dice nervioso – tu piel luce apagada, pareces alguien que sufre después de ser mal herido _

_-No estoy herido, y por supuesto no estoy sufriendo – le dice con la mirada perdida – solo fui sorprendido_

_-Pensé que dijiste que estabas enojado_

_-Estoy enojado porque fui sorprendido – responde ya harto de tanta pregunta _

_-Viste algo que no querías ver? – el ya no responde – Ah! Viste algo que no querías ver y te enojaste, y ahora debes estar sufriendo…..wow! tu dolor debe ser muy complicado – en ese momento el ambarino le regala una mirada matadora – Ah! Me asustaste – dejando al manager ya callado y sacando una a una las fotos del sobre_

_-Cierto, quería negarlo, pero sus palabras son ciertas – dice mas para si mismo que para el manager – estaba sorprendido al verla en ese estado y enojado por verla con alguien mas, y después sentí dolor, y al sentir dolor yo pierdo _

_Mientras el manager estaba en lo suyo viendo las fotografías llamando la atención del joven _

_-Tome estas fotos en la locación para tener mas cobertura – le dice acomodándolas en la mesa que tenia frente a él – tengo que encontrar una fotografía en la que se enfoque a Kyo – el ambarino se acomoda para verlas cuando justo frente a él ay una fotografía de la chica haciendo la a nariz de cerdo_

_-Sigue haciendo eso!?_

_-De verdad funciona? – pregunta el manager haciendo lo mismo que la chica _

_-Que estas haciendo?! – pregunta enojado el ambarino_

_-Que?_

_-Eso, Kyo lo hace todo el tiempo – señalándolo – que es eso?_

_-Ah, también lo viste, es un punto de presión que le enseñe, le dije que cuando estas con alguien que te gusta y no controlas tu corazón es lo que necesitas hacer_

_-Que? – comenzando a entender un poco la extraña actitud de la chica_

_-Mira esto, ella creyó mi historia y sigue haciéndolo, Koga debe estar cerca de allí – extendiéndole la fotografía a Inuyasha _

_-Eso es lo que significa? – dice tomándola en sus manos para después ponerla en la mesa y buscar la que queda con la de la chica acomodando así fotografías de Miroku y Koga dándose cuenta que no coincide el paisaje de la chica con la de ellos dos y tomando la suya se sorprende demasiado…..la foto coincide a la perfección! Y se puede ver a Kagome haciendo la nariz de cerdo mientras observa tiernamente a Inuyasha_

_-Me esta mirando a mi – comprobando lo que ya sabia hasta hace unos minutos _

_-Hey! Que tanto la atormentaste para que te hiciera una nariz de cerdo a ti? Se bueno con ella, después de todo… No sabes cuanto cuida ese broche que le diste? – sorprendiendo al chico con ese comentario_

_-Que?! _

_-Eres un tipo con dinero, pudiste haberle comprado algo mejor, porque elegiste esa baratija, ash! Esta roto y lo cuida como un tesoro! _

_El chico se levanta apurado de su asiento y va en busca de la mochila de la chica que probablemente la tendría Sango, dirigiéndose a ella ve una mochila celesta y le pregunta a la estilista si es de la azabache respondiendo esta que si, tomándola empieza a regar las cosas de ella en la mesa que tenia frente a él siendo rápidamente reprendido por Sango, este ignorando a la chica empieza a buscar entre sus cosas encontrando el broche roto mal pegado_

_-Fue a buscar esto? – sin aliento muy sorprendido el joven lo ve como un objeto extraño _

_En una Iglesia cercana al lugar donde se realizaba la sesión de fotos, Kagome visita a la madre superiora Kaede_

_-Mi niña, veo que estas pasando por un momento difícil – sentadas en las escaleras que da al altar la monja abraza a la chica_

_-Él es una estrella brillante, y a través de su luminosidad, a veces me siento iluminada y otras veces ensombrecida, a veces me siento con esperanzas y otras decepcionada, me odio a mi misma por eso_

_-Pero yo pienso que mi Kagome ha aprendido lo que es el amor, y es muy adorable – dejando que la chica llore en su pecho desahogándose _

_Mientras en la ciudad, mas exactos en el hotel donde vive Izayoi, la tía Kagura trata de averiguar el porqué de que la dama busque a los gemelos, cuestionándole si ella es la madre _

_-Yo no los di a luz – responde tranquilamente la dama_

_-Entonces porque dice que tiene una gran deuda con los gemelos_

_-Porque fui la causante de que su madre desapareciera – dejando a la tía sumamente sorprendida por la confesión de la cantante – su madre, murió por mi culpa _

_Por la noche, en el jardín que da a la Iglesia, Kagome sentada en un a gran roca observa el cielo, dándose cuenta que no puede ver las estrellas por el llanto que inunda su rostro, sintiéndose decepcionada, la chica pide no volver a ver a esa estrella que le hace tanto daño _

_Unas luces encandilan a la joven no dejando ver quien es el que baja del coche que se estaciono frente a ella, achicando un poco los ojos para enfocarse bien asustada se da cuenta de quien se trata_

_-Joven Inuyasha! _

_-Kyo, puedo verte muy bien ahora, esta tan brillante que no puedes ver hacia acá, verdad? Llorabas de esa manera cuando no podía verte?_

_-No llorare mas – limpiándose las lagrimas con sus manos – por favor finja que no me ha visto_

_-Como puedo fingir que no te he visto cuando puedo verte muy bien?! – sorprendiendo a la chica echo – Kyo, has estado viéndome así todo este tiempo, verdad? No lo sabía porque no podía verte_

_-Siga fingiendo que no ha visto nada en mi – insiste la chica – dejare de mirarlo_

_-No puedes dejar de mirarme! – Volteando a verlo la joven con los ojos muy abiertos – No puedes dejar de hacerlo cuando quieras, sigue mirándome tal y como lo has hecho ….COMO LO HAS ESTADO HACIENDO SIGUE MIRANDOME SOLAMENTE A MI!_

_-Joven Inuyasha_

_-YO, A PARTIR DE AHORA, QUE YO TE GUSTE …. LO RECONOCERE_

_**CONTINUARA…..**_

_**QUE EXTRAÑO MODO DE ACEPTAR SUS SENTIMIENTOS JAJAJA ESTE INUYASHA AL FIN SABE QUE ELLA LO QUIERE A ÉL Y NO A KOGA, POBRE DE KOGA QUE SE ENTERO QUE ELLA NO PODRA CORRESPONDER SUS SENTIMIENTOS, ESTAMOS LLEGANDO AL FINAL QUEDAN SOLO CUATRO CAPIS MAS HABER QUE PUEDO CAMBIAR DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL, FALTA POCO PARA QUE KYO REGRESE…**_

_**PERDON PERDON PERDON! POR DEJARLAS ASÍ! ENCONTRE UN FIC BUENISIMO QUE ESTABA LEYENDO Y ME PERDI TOTALMENTE EN ÉL LO SIENTO DEVERAS NO VOLVERA A OCURRIR SE LOS JURO!**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA, POR SUS COMENTARIOS GRACIAS **_

_**LAS LEO EN EL SIG CAPI…..BESOS!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**ERES LINDO!**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS **_

_**LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION A UN K-DRAMA**_

_**CAPITULO 13**_

_-Kyo, desde ahora que te guste... lo reconoceré! _

_-De verdad puede gustarme? no parecerá extraño, ni lo hará sentir mal? _

_-Bueno, estoy sorprendido y me siento extraño...pero no es algo malo - le dice el joven bastante nervioso _

_-Esta seguro que no le molestara el que me guste? _

_-Kyo, soy alguien que es amado por un montón de personas, eso es lo que hago para vivir, no será problema para mi dejar que te unas a uno de mis millones de club de fans, esa es la clase de persona que soy, puedo gustarte, y todo estará bien _

_-Gracias! Joven Inuyasha, gracias por dejar que me guste, aunque sea como uno de sus fans _

_-Fan? - el chico extrañado por lo que dice ella no sabe como expresarle que no quiere ser querido así, por lo que acepta eso de " fan " por ahora - esta bien... entonces un fan, Kyo, ven aquí - y con el dedo le indica que se acerque _

_La chica lentamente se acerca a él, cuando esta justo en frente el ambarino le extiende la mano _

_-Te estas uniendo a mi club de fans, así que, bienvenida - y tomándole la mano la chica se la estrecha suavemente, pero, en un impulso del chico la jala hacia él encerrándola en un abrazo cálido - esto es porque eres muy especial - le dice para posteriormente darle un dulce beso en la comisura de sus labios dejando a la chica demasiado sorprendida por la acción de él mientras que el chico la vuelve a abrazar sonriendo alegremente aprovechando ese momento le acaricia la espalda un poco mientras la azabache poco a poco lo encierra a él con sus brazos un poco temblorosa y sonriendo mientras sus lagrimas, antes de tristeza, ahora son de felicidad _

_En la habitación donde empezó todo ese lio, Jaken investiga un poco mas acerca de la mujer que salió disparada de ay, buscando entre todas las cosas que se encontraban en la habitación, de pronto encuentra en el piso un papel cuadrado blanco, tomándolo se sorprende al descubrir la imagen de una chica que se la hacia muy familiar _

_-Esta es la novia de Koga que tanto trata de ocultar! Pero...que es lo que estabas haciendo aquí... de seguro con Koga - hablando para si mismo, observa detenidamente la foto , llevándose otra gran sorpresa - pero... Si es Kyo! - Riendo escandalosamente - Eso es! Kyo es una chica! _

_Mientras en la Iglesia, la azabache se despide de la monja _

_-Madre Superiora, gracias por su consuelo - la religiosa la toma de las manos y le sonríe tiernamente - tengo que irme _

_-Ese hombre de allí, es tu estrella mi niña? _

_-Si - volteando a ver al joven - él es como una estrella distante para mi - volteando a verlo la religiosa también, el chico , sintiendo las miradas voltea a verlas para apenado con la cabeza hacer una inclinación en señal de respeto y saludo, mientras la religiosa le sonríe tiernamente a él - Madre Superiora, debe cuidarse, Adiós _

_Caminando hacia el chico para marcharse, él voltea de nuevo y con otra inclinación se despide de ella, ayudándole a la azabache a subir a la cocha _

_-Esa estrella distante, vino aquí a buscarla a ella, ambos son tan brillantes y están resplandeciendo hermosamente, permíteles brillar con más fuerza en la oscuridad, y cuando estén en ella, ruego que puedan emitir su luz - viendo ahora si como el coche se pierde en la oscuridad del lugar _

_En la disquera, Jaken se ha presentado ante el presidente, Myoga y los dos ángeles restante, poniendo ante sus ojos las fotos que ha recolectado sobre la misteriosa chica _

_-Son la misma persona, cierto? - empieza el interrogatorio por parte de Jaken - quien es ella? Solo díganme! - muy sonriente pues huele a primicia _

_Todos los presentes están callados, nadie habla, solo se ve a Sesshomaru comenzar a enojarse _

_En el coche camino a la disquera Inuyasha ve como la azabache come un fruto saboreándolo, de pronto el joven desvía la mirada a esos labios que probo una vez deseando besarlos de nuevo, sorprendido por sus pensamientos se aclara la garganta y empieza a tratar de distraerse _

_-Esta agria! Pero deliciosa, usted seguro no querría comerlo Joven Inuyasha _

_-M e gustaría, no viste cuantos limones comí, yo quiero probarlo - en eso la joven le extiende un fruto acercándoselo a la boca, el chico nervioso no sabe que hacer - Kyo, estoy conduciendo - con voz entre cortada le dice para después normalizarla - sabes lo difícil que es para mi conducir de noche _

_-Ah, es cierto, lo siento - quitándole el fruto la joven sin que él lo vea le quita la cascara y así limpia se la ofrece de nuevo _

_-No puedo soltar el volante - le dice a la chica como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo para después abrir la boca, la chica sonríe nerviosa pero le da un pedazo en su boca, el chico se da cuenta que en verdad es agria la maldita fruta pero lo disimula _

_-En verdad le gusto - sonriendo inocente la joven - encontrare mas frutos así para usted - el chico al escucharla solo puede asustarse ( jajajaja pobre Inu ) _

_-Kyo, desde ahora no quiero que estés con Koga cuando andes vestida así _

_-Oh, dijo que no me quedaba y me veía ridícula cierto? - la joven al recordar lo que dijo baja la mirada - debería de conseguir algo de ropa de chico para cuando lleguemos? _

_-Estas realmente hermosa con ese vestido, lo que quiero decir es... que... Pues no quiere que estés con Koga vestida así, Sango y Kikyo pensaron que te gustaba Koga, incluso yo pensé que te gustaba Koga, solo yo puedo gustarte! - la joven se sonroja _

_-Joven Inuyasha, en verdad pensaba que me gustaba el Joven Koga? He puesto al Joven Koga en una posición verdaderamente incomoda, es tan bueno conmigo siempre, desde ahora continuare por su bien _

_-Por el bien de Koga? - comenzando a sentir celos - como llegaste a esa conclusión? - en eso el teléfono de la chica suena _

_-Joven Koga? - el ambarino pone mas atención en la llamada _

_unos minutos después Inuyasha se encuentra con Koga en un oscuro parque, la azabache al llegar se baja del coche siendo seguida por el ambarino, ambos se acercan a Koga que caminaba a darles alcance _

_-Joven Koga, el reportero vio mi fotografía? _

_-Si, has sido descubierta - le dice un muy serio Koga, la joven voltea a ver a Inuyasha, mientras este, planea como sacarla del problema _

_Mientras en la disquera un sorprendido Jaken no puede creer lo que sus oídos escuchan _

_-Así que esta es la gemela de Kyo - no muy convencido repite lo que le acaban de decir, mientras el manager le restriega en la cara un papel sacado de un folder _

_-Así es! Gemelos nacidos el mismo día. Satisfecho? _

_-Gemelos, gemelos - y levanta la foto de Kagome para compararla con una de gran tamaño de Kyo - Así que por eso ella apareció en el concierto, la proyección especial y la sesión de fotos _

_Sesshomaru, observa todo en silencio, enfadado, por no saber ese detalle de su cantante _

_-Entonces Koga esta saliendo con la hermana de Kyo? - pregunta Jaken muy emocionado _

_-Si - responde de manera simple el manager _

_-Koga dijo que iría por su novia en estos momentos - le dice Sesshomaru - para que puedas verlo por tus propios ojos_

_Mientras en el parque un molesto Inuyasha escucha toda la explicación del moreno _

_-No perdamos tiempo, así que vamos - la joven nerviosa toma del brazo a Inuyasha _

_-Estoy tan asustada, de verdad podre hacerlo? _

_-Solo mantente alerta y estarás bien - le dice el ambarino a la joven pero sin quitarle la vista a Koga - Koga tu responde todas las preguntas - y volteando ahora si con la joven - si es necesario que hables solo responde si o no - y tomándola de los hombros le sonríe _

_-Él de verdad creerá que soy una mujer y no Kyo? - el joven la toma de las manos ahora y saca un pequeño objeto de su bolsa depositándolo después en su mano la cierra en un puño y la acaricia _

_-Ante mis ojos, tú definitivamente eres una mujer - depositando un beso en su mejilla _

_Koga al ver esto se acerca muy celoso a ellos para tomar de la mano a la joven mirando fieramente al ambarino _

_-Desde ahora, ella es mi NOVIA! me la llevare enseguida - y de la mano se lleva a la joven a su coche, ayudándole a subir dejando solo y muy molesto a cierto joven _

_La joven desde el coche no puede apartar la mirada del ambarino sintiéndose nerviosa, viendo el coche alejarse poco a poco, Inuyasha piensa que no era necesario que él le recordara que ante todos la chica era su novia _

_-Mi novia? - torciendo los labios se sube a su coche para marcharse, ahora sintiéndose incompleto _

_En la disquera la " pareja " llega a las oficinas de Sesshomaru, comenzando así una lluvia de flash por parte de la cámara del reportero que sin perder tiempo toma cuanta foto pueda sacar, sin embargo, Sesshomaru esta literalmente con la boca abierta, pues jamás pensó ver lo que sus ojos presenciaban en estos momentos, en cuanto a Myoga ahora vuelve a respirar tranquilo pues de la que se salvo esta vez, Kagome en cambio, aprieta el objeto que le dio Inuyasha sintiendo con el broche en su mano que el joven no la ha abandonado en esos momentos, Koga lo único que puede hacer es apretar su mano un poco y soñar que en realidad es su novia _

_-Esta si que es una gran noticia! - dice el Jaken bastante emocionado _

_-Es una chica muy común, por eso se muestra nerviosa, le pido de favor, que no publique todo acerca de ella, hágalo por mi - pide el moreno demasiado serio, extraño en él _

_-Prometo que no lo hare _

_Finalizada la reunión Sesshomaru junto con la " pareja " acompañan al reportero a la salida pidiendo le prometa este, una entrevista exclusiva, el presidente le dice a Koga que ya se puede llevar a la chica, pudiendo respirar tranquila Kagome se adelanta un poco, al regresar Sesshomaru se topa con Inuyasha, que estaba en el segundo piso, acusándolo de saber la relación de su compañero, este solo puede afirmar con la cabeza solamente pues el coraje no ha pasado aun, pero el presidente le dice que entonces él debe amarla tanto, molesto Inuyasha repite " amarla" a lo que le presidente le comenta que ya le había hecho un regalo... un par de zapatos pues quería convertirla en su cenicienta, el joven solo se ríe burlista del comentario, el presidente le pide cuide su club de fans pues estas, pueden amarlo pero casarse con otro, palmeándolo en su espalda el adulto se marcha dejando al joven solo _

_-Una fan puede irse con otro chico pronto... pero entonces tampoco pueden discutir... que pudo hacer? _

_Detenidos en un parque, Koga espera paciente fuera del coche mientras la chica se cambia de ropa para convertirse de nuevo en Kyo, al terminar, sale del coche y corre a encontrarse con el joven de coleta quedando de frente ambos _

_-Quería pasar mas tiempo con mi novia, pero mi cuñado apareció repentinamente _

_-Joven Koga, de verdad lo siento _

_-Tú no hiciste nada mal, y la entrevista salió muy bien _

_-Eso fue porque usted hizo todo por mí, estaba tan nerviosa, que ni siquiera pude decir nada _

_-Cierto, estuviste demasiado torpe, deberíamos prepararnos por si algo ocurre de nuevo así _

_-Hare mi mejor intento _

_-Entonces deberíamos escribir la historia de amor de Koga y Kagome _

_-Historia de amor? _

_-Si - le dice un tanto alegre el joven, total, soñar no cuesta nada - entonces nuestro primer encuentro fue en la azotea del club... - tomándola de la mano la lleva a los juegos infantiles que había y jugando un, poco Koga comienza a soñar - " Fue el día que A. le daba la bienvenida al nuevo miembro " _

_-Ah, recuerdo ese día ! _

_-" Bebías champagne, pero luego te emborrachaste tanto que caminabas fuera de control " - la chica en ese momento se da cuenta que no recuerda nada de ese día, solo el pequeño incidente con su estrella, como la chica estaba arriba de un tipo carrusel pero sin caballos, el joven lo detiene bruscamente cayendo la chica en sus brazos - " Te caíste porque estabas borracha, pero yo te sostuve en mis brazos " - comenzando a recordar el joven el momento justo que descubrió a Kagome en el personaje de Kyo - " Ahí fue cuando te vi como mujer por primera vez " - la azabache lo ve detenidamente - " Hola Kagome! Te dije en cuanto te vi, entonces pudimos empezar como un chico y una chica " - el joven le extiende la mano a ella para ayudarle a bajar del juego _

_-Si usted me llama Kagome...como debo llamarlo yo? - el joven recuerda el momento en que le había pedido que lo llamara solo Koga, y acariciando su rostro lentamente con una sonrisa le responde _

_-" Te dije que me llamaras solo Koga, tú, inmediatamente lo hiciste y desde ay nos hicimos cercanos " Vamos, inténtalo - la joven duda un poco si hacerlo o no _

_-Ko...Koga! - sonriendo ambos - se siente raro decirlo ahora - le acaricia la mejilla a la chica tiernamente, tomándola de la mano comienzan a caminar _

_-" Nuestra relación despego realmente rápido, y te pedí ir al parque de diversiones conmigo " _

_-Ah, lo recuerdo, dijiste que te gustaba ir al parque de diversiones, no es así? - le dice la chica hablándole ahora un poco mas con confianza _

_-" A ti también dijiste que te gustaban esos lugares, así que allí tuvimos nuestra primera cita " - la chica se queda pensando, mientras él desvía la mirada dolido, pues en realidad pensaba decirle en ese momento que la amaba, pero ella no apareció porque andaba con Inuyasha, el solo recordar el motivo por el que no fue con él le da mucho dolor, para distraerse de ese recuerdo lleva a la chica hasta los columpios, y paseándola la chica sonríe, deseando en silencio ser él el dueño de sus risas, de sus miradas y de su corazón _

_Paseándola en los columpios le describe aquella vez en que la siguió cuando fue a ver a la religiosa la primera vez, ella despistada como siempre, no se dio cuenta que le detallo ese día, recordando el instante en que estaban a punto de verse, de no haber sido por la llamada de Inuyasha _

_-Recordare eso Koga _

_-Estamos progresando con la historia - le dice sonriente el chico, pero en su mirada se puede fácilmente la tristeza que lo aborda, poniéndose frente a ella _

_-Pero ay una pregunta que no hemos podido responder, esa que siempre preguntan los reporteros, no estoy seguro si debamos inventarla o no _

_-Cual es? - pregunta la chica al momento en que el joven se inclina hasta quedar sus rostros muy cerca _

_-Cuando fue nuestro primer beso - la chica nerviosa, baja la mirada _

_-Solo diga que no lo hemos tenido aun _

_-Dirán que lo estamos negando - responde el chico muy serio, besando dos de sus dedos Koga los pone en sus labios, sorprendiendo así a la chica, él le sonríe para decirle tiernamente - digamos que fue hoy, y en cuanto a como te confesé mi amor? _

_Tomando de la mano a la joven comienzan a caminar por el parque por el parque, así tomados de la mano _

_-Digamos que reserve todo un restaurante, y espere que llegaras - recordando en ese momento lo que sucedió hace unos días - te pararía delante de un gran espejo y te diría que la chica en ese reflejo era la que amaba, y tu, entenderás rápidamente sorprendida, te reconocí desde el comienzo y te cuide...DE VERDAD ME GUSTAS MUCHO! - confesándose en ese momento, pero como siempre la chica no entendió, pues para ella eso es solo una historia que contar _

_-Y yo respondí, me gustas mucho Koga - volteando sonriente hacia el joven mientras el con ojos llorosos le sonríe _

_-Así es, al decir eso me sonreíste - con un gran suspiro término el joven con la historia o más bien con su hermoso sueño _

_Quedando así en silencio, el joven nota que ella ya esta mas tranquila, incluso la ve feliz _

_-Te noto feliz, arreglaste las cosas con Inuyasha? - la joven en ese momento se sonroja bajando la mirada _

_-De hecho, él solo se dio cuenta, pero no se sintió mal por ello - le dice con una pequeña sonrisa recordando los abrazos y el casi beso en la boca que le dio - me siento aliviada que así fuera _

_-De verdad? - le responde el joven volviendo a la realidad de las cosas - al menos no te veré llorar mas _

_-Joven Koga? - la chica voltea a verlo, encontrando tristeza en él, acercándose un poco mas le toca el hombro, el joven reacciona y voltea a verla con su habitual sonrisa _

_-Esta pequeña historia de amor tiene un final feliz, vayamos a casa ahora - comenzando a caminar el chico dejándola atrás _

_La chica por su parte se dio cuenta de la expresión de tristeza en el joven, sin saber que ella es la causante del sentir de ese joven _

_Lejos de ellos la tía Kagura piensa en las palabras dichas por la cantante _

_-Esa Izayoi, mato a la madre de Kagome y Kyo, y dice que fue por amor _

_FLASH BACK _

_-Totosai y yo estuvimos enamorados, nos separamos por mi culpa, pero aun así nos amábamos locamente _

_-Espera, espera, me estas diciendo que mi hermano engaño a su esposa embarazada contigo? - volteando a verla furiosamente Izayoi le contesta fríamente _

_-Ellos no estaban casados así que no digas eso! Ella era solo alguien con quien estuvo después de separarnos! Su embarazo fue un error! _

_-Mi hermano, no era esa clase de hombres! - comenzando a alterarse _

_-A pesar de eso, ella murió dando a luz sola, así que soy parcialmente responsable de eso _

_-Como estaría una mujer embarazada bien, cuando su amor piensa en otra mujer?... ella murió por tu culpa! – ya alterada la tía no puede creer lo tranquila que le cuenta todo _

_-Por eso dije que voy a recompensarlos_

_-Asique estas haciendo esta canción como forma de compensarlos? – mas indignada aun – Ellos estarán tan agradecidos, esos chicos saltaran de alegría cuando escuchen la canción que su padre hizo para ti luego de abandonar a su madre! _

_Empezando a tirar las cosas de la habitación, la cantante no sabe como detenerla, se siente avergonzada por la forma en que reacciono la señora pues pensaba tontamente que se alegría de su acto " bondadoso " y por fin le diría donde estaban esos niños_

_-Les daré la mitad de mis bienes! – en un acto desesperado para detenerla, consiguiéndolo_

_-Que? – asustada pregunta la tía _

_-Si Totosai no hubiera muerto, ahora yo seria su madre – con la mirada perdida le dice a la tía, para después voltear a verla rogándole – tráeme a los niños, ayúdame a pagarles mi deuda_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **_

_Temblando Kagura analiza las posibilidades que tiene _

_-La mitad de los bienes de Izayoi, eso es mucho dinero – imaginándose la enorme cantidad – No, no, no hay posibilidad de que sean felices con la riqueza de la mujer que les hizo perder a su madre… Ya se! El dinero es bueno, Kyo no necesita saber todo – pero reacciona – No sé que debería hacer! _

_En la casa Inuyasha estando en su habitación checa su club de fans teniendo a su lado a su nuevo inseparable amigo _

_-La cantidad de fans ha disminuido considerablemente – le dice al peluche – cerdo-conejo, tu no debes ser desleal y renunciar también – sin saber porque, el joven recordó el día en que fueron a pasear todos, deteniéndose justo en el momento en que Koga en un intento por hacer perder a Kagome la besa en la frente – esa vez que ella renuncio….Hash! Porque tenias que decirme que eras una fan y dejarme tan confundido, mejor lo olvido y la dejare ser una fan – al voltear a la pantalla de su computadora se da cuenta que tiene una nueva fan _

_-Que es esto? Cerdo –conejo se ha unido al club? De verdad se unió al club de fans? – muy sorprendido el chico no puede creer lo que hizo la azabache _

_En su habitación la azabache recibe un mensaje del administrador de la página diciéndole que necesita pasar una prueba_

_-Supongo que tendré que hacerla – la chica pregunta si no la pasa no puede entrar al club _

_Mientras en su habitación un muy sonriente ambarino observa la pantalla de su computadora_

_-Cerdo-conejo, has caído en mi trampa, primero probare tu interés en mi _

_Comenzando así con una serie de preguntas, desde cuanto sabe de él, la impresión que le da él, dejando al chico sorprendido y enojado por las bajas puntuaciones que la chica le da, sacando al final una puntuación de 5, dejándolo totalmente devastado_

_-Con esta puntuación, renunciara a las primeras de cambio, debería hacerle la ultima pregunta? Pero que hacer si baja a menos de 5? De alguna forma esto me ha puesto muy nervioso, que la primera vez que participe en una competencia de piano _

_Y escribiendo al fin la ultima pregunta, la ambarina espera paciente por la respuesta, mientras la azabache en su habitación ha recibido otra pregunta _

" _Cuanto le gusta Inuyasha Taisho? De su puntuación, por favor "_

_Pensando en su respuesta la chica decidida comienza a escribir, mientras en su habitación el chico con los ojos cerrados espera impaciente por la respuesta, cuando escucha el sonido los abre y acercándose a la pantalla abre los ojos grande sorprendido sin poder creer lo que ve_

" _100! " _

_La respuesta lo dejo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, y tomando a su amigo lo abraza fuertemente emocionado_

_-Cerdo-conejo, retiro lo dicho de que eres una ingrata, lo hiciste genial! Tu puntaje es de 100! – abrazando y besando al peluche _

_Mientras la chica en su habitación, nerviosa espera paciente si paso o no la prueba, sonando su celular, la chica lo toma para mirar y se da cuenta que es un texto de Inuyasha _

" _Kyo, hay reunión de fans "_

_En la habitación del piano el chico toca la canción del conejo de la montaña, entrando en ese momento la chica se sienta a su lado extrañada por lo que toca pues el joven le tiene pánico a los conejos _

_-No que le disgustaban los conejos?_

_-No, ya he superado mi desprecio a los conejos _

_Sentados uno a lado de otro se quedan un momento en silencio siendo la chica quien lo rompe unos minutos después preguntando que es una reunión de fans, el joven le contesta sinceramente que es una reunión con las personas especiales a la que él le gusta, haciéndolas felices por un momento, preguntando entonces la chica si la ha invitado el solo le sonríe_

_-Si hay una canción que quieres escuchar puedes pedirla_

_-Yo? Si escojo una canción usted la cantara para mi?– le pregunta muy emocionada_

_Pensando en una canción rápidamente se la da a conocer al chico y comienza a tocarla _

_**LLEVAME A LA LUNA**_

_**Y DÉJAME CANTAR CON LAS ESTRELLAS **_

_**DÉJAME VER COMO ES LA PRIMAVERA**_

_**Y JUPITER Y MARTE **_

_**EN OTRAS PALABRAS, TOMA MI MANO**_

_**EN OTRAS, QUERIDA, BESAME **_

_**LLENA MI CORAZON CON UNA CANCION**_

_**Y DÉJAME CANTAR POR MÁS**_

_**ERES TODO LO QUE ANHELO **_

_**TODO LO QUE IDOLATRO Y ADORO**_

_**EN OTRAS PALABRAS, POR FAVOR SE VERDAD**_

_**EN OTRAS PALABRAS, TE AMO**_

_Al terminar la canción, ninguno de los dos puede apartar la mirada de otro_

_Al día siguiente, Kagura llega por Kyo y se la lleva a ver a una persona, sin contarle toda la verdad, solo diciéndole que encontró a una amiga de su padre, la joven emocionada no creer esperar a conocerla, preguntando a su tía si es que quizás esa persona también conozca a su madre, en ese momento ella no sabe que contestar_

_Mientras que en el hotel, la cantante ha sido informada que tiene visita, preguntando fastidiada de quien se trata, le responden que es la misma señora solo que ahora la acompaña un chico, pensando que es el hijo de Totosai, enojada le reclama a su asistente _

_-No dijiste que le chico estaba en Estados Unidos y la chica aquí? – el asistente solo guarda silencio , la cantante le ordena que los haga pasar _

_Al ingresar a la habitación, solo lo hace la azabache, nerviosa se acerca a la persona que esta sentada de espaldas a ella, sorprendiéndose ambas al verse frente a frente _

_-Señora Izayoi?_

_-Tú eres ese… Kyo Higurashi?_

_-Usted es la amiga de mi padre? – pregunta muy sorprendida la chica _

_Mientras en otro lugar, Inuyasha por su cuenta, investiga acerca de ese compositor culpable de su abandono, al encontrarlo lo ve bastante ordinario, y preguntando a la persona que lo ayudaba si acaso conocía a los cantantes que interpretaron sus temas, buscando, él le dice que si ay un nombre conocido, preguntándole al ambarino si quiere los datos, se marcha para conseguir todo lo que ocupaba el joven cantante _

_-Ya que te gustaban tanto sus hijos, debiste haberlos encontrado ya _

_En el hotel_

_-Te pareces mucho a tu padre – le dice la cantante a la joven _

_-No pensé que usted fuera la amiga de mi padre – le dice un poco molesta la azabache_

_-Ustedes están en el mismo grupo verdad? Sabes que Inuyasha esta re-haciendo una canción para mi, verdad? Esa, fue escrita por tu padre _

_La chica en ese momento empieza a recordar las duras palabras que la cantante le dijo a su estrella comprendiendo que la persona de la que hablaba ella era su padre_

_-Ustedes fueron amigos, verdad? Solo amigos? – pregunta la chica con la esperanza de que su padre no sea el causante del dolor de el ambarino_

_-Tu tía no te dijo nada? – la chica niega con la cabeza solamente _

_-Dijo que solo fueron amigos_

_-Es verdad, fuimos amigos – sin mas remedio, le miente – esa canción, es la mas atesorada y quiero mostrársela al mundo de nuevo, estas de acuerdo con eso? Verdad? En que el mundo conozca el talento de tu padre_

_-Usted, en verdad es una buena amiga, claro que quiero, Gracias! – no estando convencida de sus propias palabras_

_-Antes de que la canción este terminada, no le digas a otros de que tu padre la escribió_

_-Si, usted de casualidad, sabe algo de mi madre? – esa pregunta no se la esperaba la cantante, nerviosa duda un poco si contestar o no _

_-No, yo no se sobre tu madre_

_-No la conoció – bajando la mirada triste _

_-Y donde esta tu hermana – cambiándole de tema para que no siguiera preguntando – creí que estabas fueras y tu hermana aquí, por eso la buscaba a ella, puedo reunirme con ella también? – la chica no sabe que decir _

_-Algo surgió, y desapareció repentinamente_

_-Todavía son tan parecidos que es tan difícil de distinguirlos?_

_-Si, seguimos siendo muy parecidos – responde mas nerviosa la chica pues no pensó que le preguntaría por ella _

_-Cuando eran pequeños, yo los confundía porque eran iguales – le dice con una sonrisa – así que estudie formas para poder distinguirlos_

_-No creo haberla visto de niño – le dice tratando de recordar_

_-Eso es porque eran muy pequeños – le dice acariciando su cabello no espantándose como lo hace cada vez que Koga hace eso mismo, cosa que hace que la cantante se detenga a pensar_

_-Perdón por no recordar, puedo usar su baño? – pregunta la chica, respondiendo solo distraída con un asentimiento de cabeza_

_-Esto es extraño, al chico siempre le disguste y evitaba mi mano cada vez que la pasaba por sus orejas, así lo diferenciaba yo_

_Izayoi ideando un plan para descubrir la identidad de ese que esta con ella, la espera fuera del baño con el cierre de su vestido desabrochado_

_-Puedes ayudarme a subir el cierre, Kyo? _

_La chica en el acto lo hace dejando a Izayoi muy seria, casi pareciendo enojada_

_-Gracias_

_La chica regresa a la sala dejando a la señora de pie fuera del baño_

_-Ese no es el chico, incluso si soy mayor, no es posible que a él no le importe ayudarme con eso, si no es el chico, entonces es la hermana menor_

_Mientras tanto en casa de los ángeles Kikyo ha invadido la casa con la excusa de que como son tan cercanos ella y el grupo, habrá que tomarse fotos nuevas para sus paginas, alegrándose enormemente de que no este la azabache y poniéndolos a todos a cocinar_

_Poniendo a todos a cocinar, comienza a hartarlos, los chicos, unos caballeros, aguantan todo de " buena gana " ya que si no lo hacen bien, la odiosa hablara en sus paginas acerca de Kyo y su verdadera identidad, molestándolos a todos y no dejando hacer las cosas agosto, llega el momento de probar el platillo siendo servido frente a ella, apunto estaba de darle el primer bocado, con la cara de los tres ansioso_

_-Ah! El espagueti que hicieron especialmente para mí! Miroku, tómame una foto! – entregándole la cámara con mucha amabilidad la toma el muy sonriente _

_-Este salado, le agrega un montón de sal – le dice Koga muy despacio a Miroku, a lo que el menor solo sonríe divertido_

_-Tu también? Yo agrega azúcar – le responde muy bajito también Miroku haciendo que el moreno sonría _

_-Yo también – dice un muy sonriente Inuyasha_

_Para su mala fortuna, llega Kyo, quien al verla Kikyo le pide que se siente a comer el platillo que han hecho los chicos para ella_

_La chica agradecida con ella, toma asiento a su lado dispuesta a probarlo sin ver las caras de sus amigos quienes le hacen señas para que no lo pruebe, con la cuchara apunto de entrar en su boca un valiente le arrebata la cuchara siendo el que probara el platillo _

_-No! déjame comer eso a mi! – Haciendo a un lado a la azabache Miroku se sienta a lado de la de mirada fría – lo comeré – dudando empieza a acercarlo a su boca _

_Con cara de sufrimiento los chicos voltean a verse mientras un sudado Miroku se tapa la cara por el sabor tan desagradable_

_-Inuyasha, vinagre? – casi llorando el joven pregunta _

_-Miroku, sabe mal? Lo probare por usted!_

_-Es inútil Yo! – reacciona Inuyasha evitando que la joven pruebe dicho plato_

_-No podemos dejar que el esfuerzo de Miroku se quede así – le dice Koga al ambarino en su oído _

_-Cocinaremos de nuevo, arroz frito – dice el ambarino_

_Y así, los tres chicos se disponen a cocinar para las chicas con mucha destreza en la cocina, servidos los platos se sientan todos a la mesa _

_-Joven Inuyasha, me puse a investigar sobre su ceguera nocturna, las zanahorias, el hígado y las espinacas lo ayudaran_

_-No me gusta nada de eso – responde el joven _

_-Aun así debe comerlo – haciendo un puchero que le pareció adorable al ambarino_

_Kikyo que estaba tomando fotos para sus páginas se da cuenta de la mirada profunda que le da Koga a Kagome, captando ese momento en una toma_

_En ese momento Koga recuerda que de su casa le enviaron un poco de su te favorito, ofreciéndole a todos decide ir por el al coche, Kikyo decide seguirlo y alcanza a notar que dentro de su coche el joven esconde una bolsa y una canasta de flores, pensando que todo eso es para Kyo comienza a sentir celos, así que idea un plan para molestar a la muchacha y de paso a ese chico que le empieza a desagradar_

_Aprovechando el momento en que los cuatro disfrutan juntos de la comida, ella silenciosamente toma las llaves del coche de Koga y saca las cosas del cofre llevándolas a la terraza para después llamar a la chica_

_Acudiendo a su encuentro no tan entusiasmada, Kikyo le ordena medirse ese par de zapatos que estaban listos en el piso, ella al principio no quería, pero siendo amenazada con contarle a todos su género, decide al final ponérselos, dándole también la canasta de flores la arrastra con ella al piso donde se encontraban los chicos_

_Llamando a Koga, Kikyo le pregunta porque se le ven tan bien los zapatos, la azabache no sin saber que hacer, se muestra asustada, dándose cuenta todos que ha sido obligada, mientras Inuyasha junto a Miroku se acercan a ellos alcanzando a escuchar, recordando en ese momento el ambarino lo que le dijo Sesshomaru cuando se presento Kagome junto a Koga en la entrevista de Jaken _

_Koga cada vez mas molesto, aprieta las manos en un puño para así evitar cometer una tontería ante la de mirada fría, que bien merecido se lo tenia, mas no evitando que Inuyasha en un arranque de coraje empuje a Kikyo a la salida gritando ella asustada, quedando solo los jóvenes frente a frente teniendo como testigo solo a Miroku _

_-Lo siento Joven Koga! _

_-Koga, estas bien? – se acerca lentamente Miroku a él _

_-Es solo que … debería haberlos tirado – responde con la mirada baja y en un susurro, volteando a ver a la azabache en un ruego – Kyo, puedes ayudarme a tirarlos?_

_Marchándose lentamente a su habitación Koga deja solos a los dos menores, dejando a la chica con un sentimiento de culpabilidad_

_Mientras afuera Inuyasha y Kikyo comienzan a discutir_

_-Porque interfieres! Estaba ayudando a Koga! – alterada reclama la chica_

_-Tu! – Señalándola - NO APAREZCAS NUNCA MAS! ESTO TERMINA AQUÍ! ESTOY HARTO DE TI!_

_-Tu… no tienes aedo de lo que hare si lo terminas aquí?_

_-Que harás? – sonriendo de lado el joven pregunta _

_-Revelare todo sobre Kyo y A. !_

_-Así? Entonces como el hada nacional quedara limpia de todo esto? _

_La chica se sorprende, pues no había pensado en ese pequeño detalle _

_-Yo… fingiré que no lo sabia!_

_-Y yo fingiré que tu lo sabias, no tienes miedo de lo que hare?_

_-Inuyasha, yo realmente quería ayudar esta vez – haciéndose la inocente _

_-No hay necesidad de hacer eso… ASÍ QUE YA VETE DE UNA VEZ! _

_Dejándola sola afuera de la casa, para tratar de ayudar a sus amigos_

_En la terraza un humillado Koga descansa en una mesa, en silencio la azabache se acerca a él _

_-Joven Koga, usted siempre me ha confortado cuando atravieso momentos difíciles, ahora quiero hacerlo yo por usted, pero no se como _

_-Solo, siéntate a mi lado – le dice el chico sumamente decaído, sentándose a su lado inmediatamente – Gracias! – regalándole una sonrisa triste _

_-Por favor, no tire esos zapatos, son realmente hermosos, ya los limpie, entrégueselos a su chica_

_-En ese regalo puse todos mis sentimientos, aunque no me he declarado, siento como me ha rechazado miles de veces, creo que si lo hiciera ahora y me rechazara no me sentiría como me siento_

_Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta Inuyasha ha estado presenciando todo _

_-Ahora esta bien? – Se pregunta el ambarino – esos zapatos eran para ella? Que significa Kyo para Koga?_

_Llegando corriendo Miroku a su lado se da cuenta también que su amigo esta bien acercándose a la pareja comienzan a bromear los tres, en un momento corto, Koga voltea a ver a Inuyasha dándole las gracias con la mirada, el chico sin embargo no se acerca_

_Al día siguiente en la disquera Izayoi visita a Sesshomaru, preguntando por los avances de la canción el presidente le dice que puede pasar a ver al joven, sin embargo ella decide mejor " platicar " un poco mas con él_

_-Disculpe Sr. Sesshomaru, ay alguien llamado aquí Kyo Higurashi? Me podría decir quien es él_

_-Kyo? Él es alguien en quien tengo muchas expectativas, va a lanzar un álbum solista pronto, Inuyasha le escribió una canción_

_-A si?_

_-Son cercanos, así que reúnase con ambos _

_-Dice que son cercanos?_

_-Bueno, aunque Inuyasha es duro, trata muy bien a Kyo _

_No gustándole a la cantante el ultimo comentario_

_En el estudio de grabación Kagome escucha como va quedando la canción de su padre_

_-Esta es la canción que esta haciendo para la cantante Izayoi?_

_-Si, es una tarea que me disgusta demasiado – le dice el chico fastidiado – Kyo, quédate a mi lado todo el día_

_-Pero hoy tengo que salir de viaje – le dice apenada_

_-De viaje? Con quien?_

_-Con el Joven Koga, tengo que explicarle a sus padres todo el lio que se armó, pero no voy sola, van el manager, la estilista y Miroku…. Venga también Joven Inuyasha _

_-No puedo ir porque tengo trabajo que hacer, volverás hoy, verdad?_

_-No, será hasta mañana, el Joven Koga quiere mostrarme donde creció_

_-Kyo, aquí también te puedes divertir si regresas hoy te invitare a un restaurante donde cocinan delicioso_

_Del otro lado del vidrio, Izayoi ve como es el trato entre su hijo y la hija de Totosai_

_-Ellos se llevan bien, si tan solo él supiera que es la hija del hombre que tanto desprecia, ni siquiera le hablaría, tengo que fingir que no la conozco hasta que la canción este terminada – a punto de retirarse regresa un poco solo para ver que el ambarino tiene tomada de la mano a la chica – esto resulto así porque sabe que es chica_

_En el aeropuerto Koga, el manager y Kagome con maletas en mano se preparan para partir, siendo el manager el primero en separarse de ellos para checar un detalle con el horario de Miroku, dejándolos a ambos viajar solos, pidiéndole especial cuidado de Kagome a Koga_

_En la disquera, Inuyasha se toma un descanso sorprendido por ver a los que se suponía viajarían con Koga y la azabache _

_-Pensé que viajarían con ellos?_

_-Hubo algo con el horario de nuestros vuelos – dice un decepcionado Miroku mientras Myoga baila de alegría por la " ayuda " que les dio a la pareja – así que solo fueron ellos dos_

_Enojado Inuyasha voltea a ver a Myoga demasiado enojado _

_-Koga y ella se fueron solos? – se pregunta a él mismo_

_En la sala de espera del aeropuerto los jóvenes toman un refresco mientras son llamados por separado para identificarse, Koga hace un pedido especial a la joven…. Salir de verdad, la chica le responde que ella tiene alguien que le gusta y que pensaba que él también _

_-Que tal si tu y yo, hacemos aun lado a esa gente que no nos mira y empezamos algo tu y yo? – por fin se declara a la chica, con nervios espera paciente la respuesta de ella_

_-Por empezar quiere decir….?_

_-Podrías quererme? – Suelta al fin la bomba el chico – yo te querré también - la joven no sabe que decir _

_Mientras en el estudio de grabación, Inuyasha trata de concentrarse en su trabajo, pero solo de pensar que la chica esta sola por viajar con Koga lo pone de humor muy feo _

_-Porque me siento así? Porque siento que podría dejar de gustarle a ella? Que puedo hacer para seguir gustándole? Quiero ser el único que le guste, tengo que decirle eso – apurado, toma su saco y sale del edificio en su auto demasiado rápido _

_-No te estoy pidiendo que me des todo tu corazón de una vez—le dice el de coleta a la azabache – si piensas dar tu corazón poco a poco eso es ya un comienzo, yo ya he comenzado – la chica aun permanece callada, no sabe como enfrentarlo – me iré primero, si tu piensas comenzar de cero conmigo vendrás a mi lado, yo esperare – le dice entregándole su boleto de avión marchándose _

_Inuyasha conduce a toda prisa tratando de llegar lo mas pronto posible para detener a la chica, llegando al aeropuerto camina rápidamente por el lugar buscándola, llamando la atención de los que estaban allí , intenta llamarla al celular pero esta no contesta, desesperado piensa que ha llegado tarde, mientras Koga en oro lado del aeropuerto espera pacientemente a la chica, dándose por vencido después de un rato subiendo al avión decepcionado nuevamente_

_Inuyasha al no encontrar a la chica, siente que ha llegado tarde, desesperado por perderla sale tempestivamente del lugar_

_-La he perdido, dejare de gustarle por él, no pude decirle que quiero ser el único, pero, si me apuro llegare a ellos en unas horas, tan concentrado iba que no se da cuenta que ella venia frente a él, casi chocando, voltea a verla sorprendiéndose_

_-No te fuiste!_

_-Joven Inuyasha! – la chica asustada, ve como se acerca el chico a ella rápidamente – porque esta aquí?_

_El ambarino simplemente la toma del cuello para acercarla a él y abrazarla muy fuerte _

_-Kyo, quiero ser el único, yo también te doy la misma puntuación que me diste – sorprendiendo a la chica con lo dicho permaneciendo en ese abrazo que fue correspondido inmediatamente por la chica_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**AAAHHHHHH INUYASHA MAS ATREVIDITO CON ELLA! EN ESTE CAPI LE PUSE UN POCO MAS DE ATENCION A KOGA PUES SE ME HACE FEITO DEJARLO DE LADO CON LO QUE SUFRE EL POBRE, NORMALMENTE LAS PARTES DONDE SALE ÉL LAS RESUMO MUCHISIMO PERO QUISE AHORA DARLE SU PEQUEÑO MOMENTO, LOS BESOS TIMIDOS QUE LE DIO INUYASHA A ELLA EN ESTE CAPITULO LOS AGREGE YO Y UNAS CUANTAS DECLARACIONES TAMBIEN, ESPERO QUE SEAN DE SU AGRADO **_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA **_

_**COMO DISCULPA POR HABER TARDADO TANTO SUBO ESTE CAPI RAPIDO JEJEJ SI ENCUENTRAN FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA DISCULPEN PERO COMO QUERÍA QUE TUVIERAN HOY MISMO ESTO PS LO DEJE ASÍ JEJE **_

_**LAS LEO EN EL SIG CAPI…. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**ERES LINDO**_

_**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES UNA ADAPTACION A UN K-DRAMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO SON MIOS**_

_**CAPITULO 14**_

_Después de permanecer abrazados, se separan lentamente dejando solo sus manos en los hombros de la chica rompiendo él ese agradable silencio que se hizo entre ambos_

_-Kyo, quiero decirte, que yo... quiero ser el único que te guste, no quiero que te fijes en alguien mas, solo en mi, Kyo, yo ... tu..._

_En ese momento el chico es interrumpido por unas jóvenes que gritaban eufóricas desde un gran camión que pasaba a su lado, soltando a la joven poco a poco el ambarino se molesta de haber perdido la oportunidad de confesarse como él quería_

_-Joven Inuyasha, diremos que vino a despedirme, yo entrare al aeropuerto naturalmente, así no crearemos rumores - comenzando a caminar, el joven no puede dejarla ir así de fácil sin decirle lo que siente así que tomándola de un hombro la detiene para voltearla, y acercándose a su oído le susurra_

_-Me gustas - sonriendo sin que ella lo viera, se separan y ella esta paralizada no ve ni escucha nada mas que ese " me gustas ", al darse cuenta el joven, sonriendo levanta su mano para despedirse - Bye! Kyo - viéndola todavía en ese estado - Reacciona!_

_-Lo siento! - apenada pero todavía sintiéndose en otra dimensión, se despide marchándose al interior del aeropuerto pareciendo zombi, dejando al joven con una gran sonrisa, en eso voltea un poco, solo para darse cuenta que ya esta rodeado de las fans y firmando autógrafos - Sera cierto lo que acabo de escuchar?_

_En eso una de las fans se da cuenta de que también ella esta ay, pero no le da mucha importancia hasta que no tenga uno de Inuyasha, el joven voltea a ver por donde va la azabache. Sonriendo alegremente_

_Caminando hacia la parada del autobús, la azabache se sienta en la banca, no a la espera de este, si no a analizar lo dicho por el ambarino_

_-En verdad lo dijo? Lo dijo tan suavemente, que pude haber escuchado mal, desearía que el mundo se quedara en silencio para así poder escucharlo bien - cerrando sus ojos recuera lo que hace unos minutos el joven dijo, " ME GUSTAS ", quedándose esas palabras clavadas , quedando cono en un sueño la joven abre los ojos sonriendo muy alegre, segura de lo que escucho, así la encuentra el ambarino que desde su coche la observa con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro_

_-Debe haber escuchado correctamente, es demasiado embarazoso decirlo de nuevo - volteando a verla vuelve a sonreír_

_Se ve un avión despegar hacia el cielo, y dentro de él un joven suspira derrotado_

_-Sabia que ella no vendría, por lo menos dije que ya comencé, eso es suficiente por ahora - volteando a ver el asiento vacío que tenia a su lado_

_De camino a casa, la de mirada fría se lleva una no agradable sorpresa al checar en la web_

_" Inuyasha Taisho, despide a Kyo Higurashi en el aeropuerto "_

_-Que es esto? - enojada la chica lee el articulo_

_" Se vio a ambos cantantes en el aeropuerto, será una despedida? "_

_Para después ver las imágenes que algunas fans tomaron, siendo la primera una de Inuyasha tomando de los hombros a la azabache, la segunda de un ambarino compartiendo con las fans, y por ultimo una de la azabache con maleta en mano caminando al interior del aeropuerto_

_-Inuyasha, eres tan ridículo, que intentas hacer - habla para si misma la joven, de pronto sintiendo dolor en su frio corazón_

_En una estación de radio un feliz Miroku se topa con una locutora_

_-Oh! Yura tu programa es en vivo verdad? - pregunta muy sonriente el divertido joven_

_-Si, tienen que venir como invitados, después de que salga nuestro nuevo álbum, te prometo que aquí estaremos - de pronto se le ocurre una gran idea -_

_- Podre aparecer hoy? - sorprendida la locutora le responde que si - quiero que sea una aparición sorpresa_

_-Estupendo - responde entusiasmada_

_En la parada del bus la joven aun permanece en su ensoñación, dándose cuenta en seguida de un coche muy conocido para ella que se estaciona, ella voltea y el sonrojo cubre sus mejillas, el chico con el dedo le señala que suba, ambos sonríen nerviosos_

_En el coche, reina el silencio sin saber como romperlo la chica solo lo ve concentrado mientras conduce, se pregunta si debería decirle que acepta sus sentimientos, imaginando una respuesta en rechazo, decide que mejor no será tan engreída como él ( ajajay miedito ), pensando también si decirle que no escucho lo que dijo para que lo repita, imaginando su respuesta negativa nuevamente y capaz y hasta retira lo dicho! Decidiendo mejor atesorarlo en su corazón, aunque cree que si escucha la palabra gustar de nuevo su corazón bien podría estallar_

_-Tengo hambre, vamos a comer... Kyo te gusta el espagueti? - pregunta normal el chico, pero nota algo raro en ella, de pronto le ha dado hipo! Volteando a verla le dice nuevamente - Pregunte si te gusta el espagueti? - volviendo la chica con el hipo, el ambarino decide divertirse un poco_

_-Kyo... te GUSTA la carne asada? - Provocando de nuevo hipo en ella - Te GUSTA el asado? - de nuevo el hipo pero ahora tres veces - te GUSTA el sushi? - volviendo a hipar demasiadas veces esta ves, el riendo divertido le sigue - Me GUSTA el sushi, responde te gusta a ti?_

_-Realmente, realmente me gusta mucho- responde por fin la azabache, sonriendo alegremente el ambarino decide llevarla a comer sushi_

_En el hotel Izayoi observa detenidamente la foto de los gemelos con su padre_

_-Cuando creí que era hombre, pensé que se parecía a su padre, pero ahora que sé que es una chica, es exactamente igual a su madre, y viendo a mi hijo y a la hija de esa mujer, eso realmente me molesta - sirviéndose un vaso de licor lo bebe de un solo trago enojada_

_En el restaurante, los chicos comen, mientras una preocupada azabache pregunta acerca de las fotos tomadas hace unas horas_

_-Solo fui a despedirte, no se ve mal, además una novela saldrá hoy_

_-Novela? - pregunta sin entender la azabache_

_-Las fans escriben novelas con nosotros como protagonistas ( les parece familiar esto? jajajaja ), ay muchas historias de amor sin que haya una mujer involucrada, eso es lo que ellas llaman un " fan-fic " ( aaahhh nos han descubierto! )_

_-Fan-fic? - pregunta nuevamente sin entender_

_-Si, normalmente es un triangulo amoroso entre Koga, Miroku y yo_

_-Triangulo amoroso!? - se sorprende la chica pues si entiende lo que el chico le quiere decir_

_**CINE MENTAL DE KAGOME**_

_Inuyasha tocando el piano, cuando alguien le cubre los ojos, él emocionado grita su nombre_

_-Koga! - pero siente que el chico detrás de él se tensa, volteando lentamente se da cuenta de que es Miroku_

_-Koga? No soy Koga! - el ambarino apenado se levanta y trata de huir de él, pero Miroku lo toma del brazo deteniéndolo y tomando su mano la pone en su corazón - aquí estas tú - el ambarino se sorprende por la declaración de él joven, cuando escuchan de pronto un ruido como de vidrios estrellándose en el piso, ambos voltean asustados encontrando a Koga furioso_

_-Los destruiré a ambos! - les dice alterado_

_**FIN DEL CINE MENTAL DE KAGOME**_

_En la estación de radio, Miroku lee entretenido la historia que sin saber Kagome acaba de imaginar_

_-Los voy a destruir a los dos! Wow Koga por fin descubrió mi relación con Inuyasha, esta novela es sorprendente y muy interesante - dice recargándose sobre su brazo_

_Acercándose al lugar la locutora, da la señal de comenzar, le dice al chico que dio la noticia de que cantara al finalizar el programa, el chico contento le dice que lo hará para demostrar su devoción, deseando que Kyo entienda el mensaje que enviara, viendo mas en la pagina web donde estaba se da cuenta de que subieron una serie de fotografías tomadas desde el aeropuerto apareciendo en ellas Kyo e Inuyasha_

_-Porque Inuyasha fue al aeropuerto? .. Pareciéndole extraña la situación se empieza a cuestionar - Que pasa entre él y Kyo?_

_En la disquera Myoga ve como llegan juntos el ambarino y la azabache sorprendido se acerca a ellos a preguntarles no esperando lo que va suceder_

_-Que pasa con ustedes? Porque fuiste al aeropuerto? - y volteando a todos lados desesperado - En que están metidos ustedes dos? Tal vez tienen..._

_-Manager Myoga, vea esto - le dice muy sonriente el chico, para después acercarse mas a la joven y tomándola de la barbilla acerca lentamente su rostro a ella y así darle un beso en la comisura de los labios, la chica reacciona rápidamente haciendo su ya olvidada nariz de cerdo - Viste? Ahora, voy a estar realmente ocupado, ustedes dos arréglenlo - marchándose no sin antes acariciar un poco la mejilla de la joven que aun por la sorpresa no a quitado su nariz de cerdo_

_Myoga esta literalmente con la boca muy muy abierta no creyendo lo que acaba de pasar y sintiéndose un tonto por haber confundido los sentimientos de la chica_

_-Tu nariz de cerdo es...por INUYASHA! - sonriente le dice que si al manager pero después reacciona asustada_

_-Él sabe sobre esto? - pregunta la chica para solamente ver gritando a Myoga de lo sorprendido que estaba_

_En la estación de radio, Miroku quiere salir de ay apurado por lo que acaba de ver en la web, así que l e pide a Sango que trate de hacer tiempo en lo que regresa, argumentando que quiere tratar un asunto importante con Inuyasha antes, no muy convencida la estilista lo ayuda, corriendo sale de la estación para dirigirse a la disquera, afortunadamente no se encuentra muy lejos_

_En la disquera Myoga no puede creer lo que sus oídos escuchan_

_-Entonces te gusta Inuyasha? He estado equivocado todo este tiempo_

_Pero la chica solo puede pensar en que Inuyasha ha sabido todo este tiempo de su nariz de cerdo, en la entrada de la disquera Miroku ve como Myoga y Kyo vienen bajando las escaleras, parece que discuten, el joven presta atención a lo que esos dos discuten_

_-Debes detenerlo ya! De todos te tuvo que gustar ese Inuyasha? - sorprendido Miroku no cree lo que acaba de escuchar de voz del manager_

_-Desde cierto punto jamás deje de sentir descargas eléctricas - le dice con una sonrisa en sus labios la azabache_

_Dando un mal paso apunto estaba el manager de caer escaleras abajo cuando ven que Miroku ha escuchado la conversación_

_-Miroku! - le llama la chica_

_-Porque estas aquí? Deberías estar en la estación de radio - le apura a marcharse Myoga_

_Enojado el joven se acerca a la chica_

_-Kyo, te gusta Inuyasha? - la chica se sorprende aun mas, el manager solo se acerca a ellos_

_-Lo sabias también? - pregunta el manager_

_-TE GUSTA?! - gritando enojado el manager lo calla pues alguien los puede ver, trata de calmarlo pero el joven lo empuja esperando la respuesta de la chica, ella, solo puede asentir con la cabeza, para después el joven salir corriendo del lugar siendo perseguido por Kagome y Myoga, pero no lo alcanzan ya el chico rápidamente se subió a su moto alejándose del lugar_

_Kagome corre para tratar de alcanzarlo, mientras Sango, nerviosa por la ausencia del chico le llama a Myoga, este le avisa lo que paso, pero a ella lo único que le importa es que aparezca el joven o se meterán en problemas, Myoga alcanza a la azabache y la sube a su coche, recorriendo las calles de la ciudad sin éxito alguno a la chica se le viene una idea a la cabeza, pidiéndole al manager que la deje en la parada del bus_

_Esperándolo Kagome empieza a desesperarse, cuando a lo lejos lo ve pasar, aliviada lo espera pacientemente, pero al subirse se da cuenta de que es el equivocado, decidida espera la siguiente parada para cruzar la calle y tomar el de ese otro lado con la esperanza de ahora si sea el correcto, pero al tratar de sentarse ve como un bus pasa de lado contrario viendo en los asientos de atrás al chico, rápidamente le implora al chofer que la baje, ya en la calle la joven comienza a correr para tratar de alcanzarlo, aprovechando que va despacio y se detuvo en la parada, ella corre todo lo que sus piernas le permiten logrando alcanzar el bus, al subirse en el, ve al joven hasta el fondo del bus completamente deprimido, lentamente se acerca a él_

_-Este es mi bus – le dice el chico con lágrimas en los ojos – bájate_

_-Miroku….._

_-Estuve bien cuando dijeron que eras hombre, estuve bien cuando te convertiste en una mujer nuevamente, pero si dices….que es Inuyasha, no puedo estar bien – llorando por fin el chico – Porque? Porque no soy? Solo a ti te dije sobre el bus mágico, iba a cantar una canción solo para ti hoy – la chica con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas escucha con tristeza – Porque? Porque no te gusto?_

_Pasando un momento la joven decide sentarse del otro lado dejando espacio para el chico, mientras observa como él se deshace en lagrimas, el chico siente su celular vibrar y tomándolo le da una mirada rápida de coraje a la chica_

_-Si? Oh! No queda mucho tiempo, verdad? Yo, cantare la canción por teléfono_

_En la estación de radio, comienza a presentar el momento cumbre del programa_

_-Ahora es el momento que tanto han esperado, Miroku de A. , Miroku?_

_-Hola soy Miroku, para todas aquellas personas que necesitan en esos momentos algo feliz que los ayude a salir adelante, me gustaría cantar para ustedes_

_-Estoy segura de que todas aquellas personas que te escuchan te lo agradecerán, ahora, escuchemos todos la linda canción que Miroku nos ha preparado_

_-Estas muy buenas palabras fueron tan preciadas para mi – volteando a ver a la chica aun con lagrimas en los ojos –que las guarde cariñosamente, pero guardarlas tan cuidadosamente puede significar no decirlas, sin embargo espero que no se conviertan en palabras que no quieran ser escuchadas, palabras que no signifiquen nada o que dan tristezas – la chica con la cabeza le niega que no será así –_

_-Estoy segura que son palabras felices que escucharemos todos – la locutora le responde – pero escuchemos la canción, esto es de Miroku, " Muy buenas palabras " _

_**LAS PALABRAS TE AMO SON MUY BUENAS PALABRAS**_

_**CUANDO LAS FAMILIAS DESPIERTAN EN LAS MAÑANAS**_

_**ESAS PALABRAS LAS DECIMOS UNOS A OTROS**_

_**LAS PALABRAS TE AMO SON MUY BUENAS PALABRAS**_

_**SON PALABRAS QUE MIROKU QUIERE DAR A ESA NIÑA**_

_**PORQUE ESAS PALABRAS SON BUENAS ESTOY ANIMADO TODO EL Día**_

_**PORQUE ESAS PALABRAS SON BUENAS ESTOY FORTALECIDO TODO EL DÍA**_

_**PORQUE ESAS PALABRAS SON BUENAS ES PORQUE MI CORAZON LATE CON ALEGRIA**_

_**LAS PALABRAS TE AMO SON MUY BUENAS PALABRAS **_

_**AMOR, TE AMO **_

_La chica no evita que sus lágrimas caigan, mientras Miroku solo corta la llamada siendo imposible para el continuar hablando por el llanto tan fuerte que trae _

_-Son muy buenas palabras – le dice la azabache_

_-Pero no puedes aceptarlas, cierto Kyo? _

_-Lo siento Miroku_

_-No puedo decir que estoy bien ahora, pero cuando este bus retorne a su lugar, entonces estaré bien _

_Continuando la ruta en silencio la azabache deja que el joven se libere, al llegar el chico es el que rompe el silencio_

_-Estamos aquí, levantándose ambos para bajar, pero antes de hacerlo Miroku se detiene – Cuando bajemos seré el Miroku invertido y cariñoso de siempre, olvida todo lo que dije en el bus, así podre estar en paz conmigo mismo y seremos como antes, podrás hacerlo? – la chica asiente solamente, así se baja él esperando por la azabache – Kyo, baja rápido! – con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – si no lo haces tendrás que viajar por otra hora – la chica baja del bus y en seguida Miroku la abraza – Kyo, vamos por helado!_

_Inuyasha busca a ese cantante que alcanzo a interpretar una de las canciones del compositor, encontrándolo se entrevista con él _

_-Si, si lo recuerdo, Totosai, ese compositor era novio de Izayoi, hubo rumores sobre ellos en el medio_

_-Que clase de persona era él? – pregunta interesado el ambarino_

_-Era amable, una persona demasiado sencilla para Izayoi, al final ella conoció a otro hombre y lo dejo_

_-Supe que él tuvo hijos, sabe algo de eso? – cada vez mas intrigado el ambarino_

_-Nunca supe de hijos, pero hubo una mujer con la que salía, fue en el tiempo que estaba escribiendo mi canción, ella se preparaba para ser cantante, lo estaban haciendo muy bien juntos_

_-Entonces, la canción "Que puedo hacer", si la estaba escribiendo para Izayoi, entonces debe haber dejado a esa mujer y regresado con ella – pregunta el asistente de Inuyasha _

_-Había uno o dos hombres a los que Izayoi estaba viendo – responde el cantante – ella solo se entrometía entre ellos_

_-Me marchare ahora – se despide el chico fastidiado de escuchar todo lo que su madre era antes – gracias por su tiempo, Hojo Akitoki_

_Marchándose del lugar solo piensa que ese gran romance ahora lo ve como algo turbio _

_Con el pretexto de darle algo especial Izayoi manda buscar a Kagome, llegándola chica le entrega una caja, abriéndola sorprendida le dice que son ropas de mujer, la dama argumentando que no se equivoco al escoger el regalo para ella le asegura que no revelara su secreto, ya que por alguna razón ella se hace pasar por su hermano, la azabache viéndose descubierta por una persona mas, le pide que guarde su secreto, portándose amablemente la dama con ella le asegura que lo hará, pero por curiosidad le pregunta quien mas sabe respondiendo ella que los miembros del grupo, su manager y la estilista, no gustándole que su hijo este apoyándola, muy seria le dice que hace algo demasiado peligroso, la chica ya no sabe como tomar las palabras de ella, amenazando levemente a la azabache le dice que espera que Inuyasha no salga en medio de todos los problemas que enfrentara, prometiendo ella que no saldrá afectado de ninguna manera, al verla Izayoi se da cuenta que pasa algo entre ellos dos, y los sentimiento que tiene la chica por él _

_Mas tarde en su habitación, Kagome analiza las palabras dichas por la cantante, entendiendo un poco la preocupación de ella, para después sentirse mal por ocultarle a él las visitas que le hecho a su madre_

_Mientras en el estudio de grabación Inuyasha ha terminado la canción finalmente, dándose cuenta lo tarde que es, revisando su teléfono se da cuenta que no le ha llamado una sola vez la azabache, pensando que quizás lo esta esperando en casa, decide marcarle a su teléfono para escuchar su voz, pero cual fue sus sorpresa al contestar la llamada la chica con voz adormilada, este enojado le dice que porque no lo esta esperando, la chica se defiende que ha tenido un día pesado _

_-Esta bien! Sigue durmiendo cabeza de cerdo-conejo dormilón! – le grita enojado cortando la llamada – Como puede dormir en un día como hoy? – al ver que ella no regresa la llamada decide hacer algo al respecto _

_En un cine cerca de donde viven se encuentran Inuyasha y Kagome, alegando querer ver una película, la chica medio dormida le advierte que si ven una película ella caerá dormida inmediatamente, este medio enojado, le dice que solo la llamo para que lo guie por la sala ya que esta muy oscuro y que si no quiere estar con él que solo le deje sus ojos, la chica tuerce la boca medio dormida aun mientras ve como el chico llega a la entrada de la sala_

_-Ojos de Kyo, guíenme! – le extiende la mano a la chica, esta la toma y lo guía dentro_

_La sala del cine es grande, pero en vez de butacas, tiene pequeños sillones dobles donde las parejas pueden acurrucarse sin ser molestados por otros _

_-Lo guiare con cuidado Joven Inuyasha – al avanzar el joven no puede hacer nada mas que sonreír_

_Llegando a un lugar que a la joven le gusto, ayuda al joven a sentarse, pero al momento de ella querer hacer lo mismo trata de soltarle de la mano, cosa que el no permito pues evitaba a toda costa que esta lo dejara, así tomados de la mano, una Kagome adormilada y un Inuyasha cansado comienzan a " ver " la película quedándose dormidos al final recargado uno en el hombro del otro, al finalizar la película, ambos salen renovados, y como despertaron al mismo tiempo no se dieron cuenta que ninguno de los dos vio la película, saliendo a un mirador que tenia el cine comienzan a admirar el cielo _

_-Joven Inuyasha no puede ver las estrellas verdad?_

_-No, por las luces de la ciudad no las puedo ver_

_-Entonces le mostrare estrellas que si puede ver! – le dice muy contenta la azabache _

_Empañando un poco el vidrio con su aliento, dibuja una estrella_

_-Aquí ay una! – sonriéndole, pensando el chico, que es la sonrisa mas encantadora que jamás haya visto _

_Empezando a buscar mas estrellas para mostrar se da cuenta que su camisa trae una, enseñándosela inmediatamente al ambarino, este, poniendo mucha atención de su parte con una sonrisa de lado _

_Viendo hacia atrás de él encuentra una lámpara en forma de estrella también, contenta ella le dice que le ha encontrado tres estrellas ya _

_-Estoy contento de haber visto tres estrellas debido a ti,_

_-Ahora que lo pienso, ay muchas estrellas a su alrededor, aun cuando no esta muy oscuro, cuando mi rol como Kyo se termine y me vaya lejos, buscare estrellas alrededor y pensare en usted_

_-Estarás muy lejos? – repite lo ultimo que dijo ya que no le gusto mucho la idea de tenerla lejos de él_

_-Cuando mi hermano regrese y todo vuelva a la normalidad, lo mejor seria si yo estuviera lejos_

_-Aun si encuentras muchas estrellas, iré a verte seguido, para ver cuantas has recogido, espero ver muchas estrellas – regalándole una sonrisa _

_Recargándose en la baranda el chico, no se da cuenta que es observado por la chica que con lagrimas en los ojos piensa que la única estrella que a ella le gusta es la que no puede tener_

_-Kyo, - la llama desde donde esta – debería mostrarte unas estrellas ahora yo – y con el dedo le pide se acerque a él _

_La chica lentamente se acerca, ya frente a él ve como su mano la cierra en un puño, extrañada la chica no entiende que va a hacer_

_-Si te golpeo con esto, seguro veras unas cinco estrellas – dejando muy asustada a la chica no creyéndolo capaz de golpearla – lo intentare de una vez!_

_-De verdad intentara golpearme – le dice tratando de retroceder, pero el chico más rápido que ella la toma del brazo con su mano libre_

_Inuyasha levanta la mano para agarrar impulso, en ese momento la chica cierra los ojos asustada y justo en ese momento Inuyasha aprovecha para tomarla del cuello y besar sus labios lentamente obligando a la chica a responder al beso, torpemente la chica comienza a besarlo muy despacio, Inuyasha tomándola ahora de la cintura la acerca mas a él y profundizan el beso deteniéndose un momento el chico le advierte_

_-Y no hagas la nariz de cerdo_

_La toma con ambas manos del rostro y la vuelve a besar, ahora mas lento disfrutando de sus labios que sin querer en tan poco tiempo se han vuelto su adicción _

_En el hotel, Izayoi planea la mejor manera de separar a su hijo de la azabache, creyendo conveniente decirle que es la hija del hombre que amo_

_Al día siguiente, saliendo a tomar un poco de aire fresco Kagome pasea un poco, su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Koga llegar, apenada baja la mirada mientras él se acerca _

_-Termina tu paseo ya, necesito que vengas conmigo a ayudarme – le dice caminando al interior de la casa, la chica no sabe que hacer y se queda parada en su sitio – Kyo, ahora también rechazaras mi pedido de ayuda? Después de rechazar mi corazón? Lo sientes, verdad? Entonces no lo rechaces y ven a ayudarme _

_Aunque el chico se comporto de manera normal con ella, se siente culpable de haberlo hecho sufrir, alcanzándolo en la cocina, se sientan ambos, el de la coleta saca una cajita de su maleta y se la da_

_-Hecha un vistazo a esto – pasándoselo a la chica para que lo viera – mi madre me dio esto para ti, no pude explicarle todo a detalle, así que lo traje conmigo, ella me dijo que siempre se lo quiso dar a mi novia, yo quería que vieras el corazón de mi madre, no espero que lo aceptes_

_-Lo siento mucho Joven Koga_

_-No lo sientas, desde ahora seré una gran molestia para ti, hasta ahora he sido un buen amigo para ti sin que tu lo notaras, pero de ahora en adelante seré un hombre agobiante que tendrás que notar – volteando a ver en ese momento a la chica se sorprende – Oh! Tus ojos se han puesto nerviosos mirándome, tú y yo hemos tenido demasiada tensión, Kyo, sigue mirándome con esos ojos cautelosos, mira también lo que hare, lo insensato que me convertiré, sigue mirándome nerviosamente _

_-Joven Koga, por favor no haga nada tonto por mi culpa_

_-Oh! Ahora estas preocupada por mi – ya en tono molesto – sigue mirándome con precaución _

_-No puedo mirarlo, Joven Koga – parándose de la silla lo deja solo _

_-Hasta ahora he dado un paso atrás para confortarte, pero desde ahora daré un paso adelante para hacerlo – hablando para si mismo _

_Ensayando en el estudio de grabación estaban los ángeles originales, cuando entra Myoga muy serio a dar una noticia_

_-Chicos, el día para el regreso del verdadero Kyo se ha fijado – sorprendiendo a los tres chicos – Kyo, regresara un día antes de la presentación, eso esta muy cerca! – felizmente el manager podrá descansar tranquilo _

_-Como es el verdadero Kyo?—pregunta Miroku_

_-Bueno aunque sus caras son idénticas, en realidad son muy diferentes, mientras la hermana es tímida, Kyo tiene el carisma de Inuyasha, la dulcera de Koga y la alegría de Miroku, él tiene todo eso, chicos, cuando él regrese, deberán sentirse un poco nerviosos, Kyo, esta de regreso!_

_En un hospital, muy muy lejos de ay un chico de estatura mediana, delgado de buen cuerpo, piel blanca y cabello azabache corto, con pequeños aretes a lo largo de su oreja, observa tranquilo el paisaje que tiene en frente, llamando su atención una doctora_

_-Sr. Higurashi, su actual condición es perfecta, parece que puede regresar a su hogar ahora_

_El joven voltea a ver a la doctora con una sonrisa retorcida, agradeciéndole_

_Sango y Myoga se encontraban celebrando el regreso del verdadero Kyo, cuando a este ultimo se le sale que con el regreso de su hermano Kagome podrá ser feliz con Inuyasha, sorprendiendo a la estilista que mas rápida que la luz busca a Kikyo, encontrándola fácilmente _

_-Dicen que lo tuyo con Inuyasha es falso, en cambio lo de él con Kyo es verdadero – comenta la estilista _

_-Eso no es verdad, cierto? – pregunta indignada la de mirada fría_

_-Al principio no lo creí, es que como te dejaría Inuyasha para gustarle Kyo_

_-Eso no tiene sentido! – comenzando a hacer berrinche – como puedo yo ser la falsa y Kyo la verdadera! Tiene sentido que deje a alguien como yo y tener algo serio con Kyo Higurashi! – al borde del llanto – Como no soy yo y si es Kyo Higurashi? No me gusta ella! Es tan espantosa! Cortare mi cabello y fingiré ser hombre para que él me tome en cuenta! – dejándose caer al piso en un llanto desesperado _

_En la disquera Kagome le muestra unas fotos donde aparecen diversas personas con estrellas, siguiendo la búsqueda de ella _

_-Solo tres conseguiste, no lo estas tomando en serio – le dice un muy concentrado ambarino _

_-Es que, mi estrella favorita sigue elevándose junto conmigo – le dice tímidamente sin darse cuenta de la confesión que hizo, al reaccionar trata de arreglar lo dicho – en estos días se eleva mas! – sonriendo nerviosa_

_-Ah! Es esa que tanto presumes, la mas grande, no? donde esta esa?_

_-Joven Inuyasha, usted no puede ver las estrellas así que no tiene por qué saberlo _

_-Ya que presumes tanto de eso, acabo de conseguir un telescopio de alta definición, así como tu, podre verlas, lo haremos esta noche, Kyo, esta noche, hay reunión de fans para ver las estrellas_

_-Ahí estaré!_

_-Y si no podemos ver las estrellas por este clima – dice mirando al cielo – bueno no importa, de todos modos sé que su estrella favorita soy yo – dice sonriendo abiertamente, sacando de su bolsillo del pantalón una hermosa cadena de oro con un dije en forma de estrella – Este me representara _

_Caminando por los pasillos de la disquera, la azabache va pensando en lo tonta que fue al casi confesar que su estrella favorita es él, de pronto y sacándole un buen susto, Sesshomaru la intercepta pidiendo que lo acompañe a ver al productor para checar su presentación_

_Llegando al estudio de grabación principal, el productor escucha la canción que re hizo Inuyasha para Izayoi_

_-Esta es la canción? " Que puedo hacer"? – pregunta interesado Sesshomaru_

_-Así es, ya le mande una copia a Izayoi _

_-Solo tenemos que programar el tiempo de grabación de ella – dice el presidente mientras la chica esta detrás de ellos poniendo mucha atención a la música _

" _Esta es la canción de mi padre que el Joven Inuyasha re- hizo "_

_-Tendré que contarle de mi padre esta misma noche – dice para si misma la azabache _

_Sorprendida por la forma de estrella que tiene el cenicero decide tomarle una foto_

_-El compositor Totosai Higurashi, no solo tuvo cualquier relación con Izayoi,_

_-Eso es cierto, lo note antes – dice el presidente, tomando mas atención a la conversación la chica – Estaba saliendo con el compositor?_

_-Salieron tanto tiempo, que todos sabíamos de eso_

_-Es por eso que Izayoi estaba tan preocupada por esta canción, Inuyasha no quería hacerlo, pero ella lo presiono de tal manera, que al final lo hizo de mala gana_

_Kagome escucha lo que tanto temor le daba, cayéndosele dé la impresión el cenicero llamando así la atención de los dos caballeros, que acercándose a ella se aseguran de que no se hiriera_

_En un restaurante Kagome se encuentra con su tía y le pregunta si es cierto lo que escucho, nerviosa Kagura, le responde que si, ella alterada sale a toda prisa del restaurante y va a buscar a la cantante, pues ya ha entendido que por su culpa, su padre dejo a su madre, y lo peor de todo, que por culpa de su padre, ella abandono a Inuyasha _

" _Mi madre fue abandonada y murió sola " era lo que la joven se repetía incontables veces al ir camino al hotel, acumulando odio y rencor hacia ella la chica por fin llega " Porque dijo que eran solo amigos? " _

_Más tarde en casa Inuyasha espera en la terraza que llegue la joven, sin saber que esta no llegara _

_Mientras en el hotel, le informan a la cantante que el chico quiere verla, ella totalmente ebria le dice a su asistente que lo pase, dentro de su borrachera Izayoi decide que es tiempo de contarle toda la verdad a su hijo, así que, antes de recibir a la chica, llama a Inuyasha_

_En casa Inuyasha se empieza a preocupar por la tardanza de la chica, cuando su celular comienza a sonar_

_-Si? – responde la llamada el ambarino_

_-Me encontrare con el hijo de ese hombre, ven también_

_-No estoy interesado, puedes convertirte en su madre si así lo deseas, no me involucres, colgare – pero antes de hacerlo le suelta la bomba_

_-Tú también conoces a ese chico, antes de verte envuelto en un caos quiero que vengas a confirmarlo_

_-Quien es esta persona que según conozco? – comienza a desesperarse _

_-Una niña llamada Kagome Higurashi – sorprendiendo al chico – ven para que veas_

_Enfrentándose ambas mujeres se quedan viendo fijamente como retándose con la mirada, en cambio en la casa Inuyasha entra a la habitación de la chica, buscando algún indicio de que lo que le dijo su madre sea mentira, entre sus cosas encuentra una postal de Izayoi firmada por ella y al reverso con una dedicatoria de feliz cumpleaños por parte de Kagome, y cayéndose una fotografía, reconociendo en el acto Inuyasha al padre de ella como el autor de su desgracia_

_-Dijo que mi padre y usted solo fueron amigos, eso es cierto, verdad? – arrastrando las palabras con mucho odio le pregunta a la cantante_

_-Iba a dejar que solo creyeras eso, pero no estas aquí después de averiguarlo todo?_

_-Por favor, dígame que no es verdad_

_-No fuimos solo amigos, no pudimos olvidarnos, así que nos aferramos uno al otro, así nos amábamos_

_Un furioso Inuyasha ha llegado al hotel donde esta su madre y la mujer que ama, con la esperanza de que todo se trate de un error camina con paso decidido_

_-Se amaban tanto que mi padre abandono a mi madre? Así como usted abandono a Inuyasha?_

_-Tu, sabias que Inuyasha es mi hijo? – pregunta sorprendida_

_-Sé que abandono a la persona que debió haber amado y cuidado, no puedo creer que una persona como usted diga que ama a alguien, eso no es amor_

_-Estas diciendo lo mismo que tu madre, ella me ignoro y no creyó que tu padre regresaría a mi _

_-No le creo, es imposible que mi padre haya amado a alguien como usted_

_-No puedes creerlo aunque la prueba este aquí? – Enseñándole el disco de la canción – Esta canción que Inuyasha re- hizo es la que tu padre escribió pidiéndome que regresara a él, tu padre la escribió y yo la cante, es por eso que tu madre al saberlo se marcho_

_-Esta mintiendo, ESTA MINTIENDO! _

_-Que ganas con decir que no es verdad? Mi hijo Inuyasha no lo entendió pero lo admitió, por eso me ayudo con la canción, dije que te conocí cuando eras niña, si tu padre no hubiera muerto, podría haberme convertido en tu madre, Inuyasha sabe eso también, pensé en compensarte con dinero, no lo supiste por tu tía?_

_-Compensación?_

_-Inuyasha, sabes que iba a ser buena contigo, le dije todo, pero tu no le dijiste a Inuyasha que eras la hija de Totosai, cierto? Le dijiste que sabias que era mi hijo? Si no le dijiste eso, entonces no le dijiste tampoco que yo sabia que eras una chica_

_-No estaba tratando de engañarlo_

_-Porque no le dices eso? Veamos si te cree_

_Entrando justo en ese momento Inuyasha, se sorprende al verla con su madre_

_-Esta chica es la hija del hombre que tu madre amo – le dice tomándola de los hombros – dijo que no estaba tratando de engañarte_

_No queriendo escuchar mas, el joven se sale dejándolas solas_

_-La razón por la que tratabas de negarlo hasta el final fue mi hijo? Ya no hay razón para admitirlo, solo haz lo que tu madre, renuncia a él _

_Kagome, mas preocupada por su estrella, ignora a la cantante y sale corriendo en busca de él_

_En su oficina Jaken analiza detenidamente las fotografías de Kagome _

_-La novia de Koga es la gemela de Kyo, pero, en ninguno de los eventos se vio a los gemelos juntos, o esta Kyo o esta Kagome, algo esconden, son gemelos, gemelos exactamente iguales….._

_El reportero, va en busca de la única persona que ha estado todo ese tiempo junto a A. , la que estuvo demasiado unida a ellos…._

_-No quiero saber más de ese grupo, no me meteré en sus asuntos, vaya directamente a preguntarles – le dice la de mirada fría _

_-Si me cuentas todo a detalle, puedo dejarte fuera – le dice el reportero, esperando que con eso la cantante hable _

_-De que esta hablando? _

_-Kyo y Kagome…. Son la misma persona, verdad? – La chica abre los ojos grandemente – que es….hombre o mujer?_

_En la disquera Sesshomaru extrañado le informa a Koga que Jaken ha decidido aplazar la entrevista de él con su novia, Koga no entiende el porqué de su decisión, a lo que el presidente le dice que primero quiere entrevistar a Kyo y a su hermana _

_Desesperado trata de comunicarse con ella para advertirle de la locura que se ocurrió al reportero pero esta no contesta, unos ruidos llaman su atención, Inuyasha va subiendo enojado las escaleras y detrás de él Kagome corre llamándolo pero este no se detiene_

_-Por favor, escúcheme – le dice deteniéndole del brazo, el chico voltea muy enojado a enfrentarla _

_-Te preguntare una vez, cuando supiste sobre mi madre?_

_La chica duda en contestar un poco, Izayoi tenia razón, al menos ella le había confesado todo, en cambio ella, él no le creerá que no quería lastimarlo_

_-Lo supe el día de su cumpleaños - bajando la mirada esperando la reacción del chico, mientras Koga es un testigo mudo, no puede creer que tan cercanos habían estado ellos hasta que los vio_

_-Ya veo, ahora entiendo porque siempre estabas conmigo cuando se complicaba todo con mi madre, cuando te enteraste de que la canción que arreglaba era de tu padre?_

_Ahora si sentía que estaba perdida_

_-Hace poco - poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa, mientras que veía como se iba alterando cada vez más el ambarino_

_-Te encontrabas con ella desde entonces?_

_-Si - bajando la mirada de nuevo_

_-Mi madre dijo que amo tanto a tu padre, y que quería hacerte su hija - con lagrimas en los ojos el chico ya no soporta mas - Sabias eso? Me abandono por él! Lo sabias?! Y nunca dijiste nada - bajando la mirada ahora él_

_-Lo supe hoy, yo ...- tratando de justificarse un poco, pero es interrumpida _

_-Tan unidos eran todos que incluso te hornearía galletas! Recuerdas eso? - con las lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas, la chica solo quedo en silencio - ahora podrán ser tan unidas, pero yo no voy a involucrarme - apunto estaba de marcharse pero la azabache rápidamente lo detiene del brazo, él con el odio que siente por ella en ese momento no hace otra cosa mas que zafarse bruscamente de su agarre, asustando un poco a Koga por la actitud de él_

_-Escúcheme, por favor! - suplica la joven_

_-No estés donde pueda verte - sus ojos inundados por el odio, asustan a la joven que retrocede un paso - No quiero verte - dejándola sola con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_Dejándose caer al piso, la azabache llora desconsolada, sintiendo que lo ha perdido para siempre, Inuyasha deteniendo su paso deja salir todo el dolor que su corazón siente, no importándole tanto ya lo que le hizo su madre, en cambio lo que le hizo ella es lo que mas le afecta, mientras Koga observa con su corazón destrozado el gran dolor que siente la chica, sin embargo no hace nada por acercarse, sufriendo así los tres a su manera_

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**Y EMPIEZA EL DRAMA! ODIO A LA MAMA DE INUYASHA EN ESTE FIC, POBRE MIROKU CUANDO VI POR PRIMERA VEZ ESTE CAPI, LLORE XQ AUNQUE MI FAVORITO NO ES JEREMY ( MIROKU ) SI NO TAE ( INUYASHA ) ME DIO MUCHA COSITA VERLO ASÍ, YA VIERON A KOGA MUY INSISTENTE CON KAGOME**_

_**BUENO LAS LEO EN EL SIG CAPI, YA LO TENGO A LA MITAD AI QUE CALCULO Q ENTRE HOY O MAÑANA LO SUBO, FALTAN SOLO 2 CAPIS PA EL FINAL….REGRESA KYO! **_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIRME**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**ERES LINDO!**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION A UN K-DRAMA **_

_**CAPITULO 15**_

_Ya mas tranquila, Kagome recuerda las duras palabras que le dijo Inuyasha_

_"No estés donde pueda verte"_

_-La razón por la que fue abandonado, fue mi padre, y por su madre, mi madre murió sola dejándonos solos a mi hermano y a mi, no puedo fingir no saberlo y menos pretender que no me importa, tampoco puedo retenerlo...pero...quiero ver a mi estrella!_

_Silenciosamente, Koga observa a la chica de lejos, mientras Inuyasha en el estudio de grabación intenta controlarse, pensando en como salir adelante de esto, pues pensaba tenerla a su lado por siempre_

_Jaken intenta presionar a la joven para que hable, consiguiendo solo que esta empiece a molestarse gritándole que vaya directo con ellos, pero él no dándose por vencido, dice que estará metida hasta el fondo en todo ese lio, afectando por supuesto su carrera, como método de escape, la cantante idea un plan llevándolo a cabo inmediatamente, desmayándose llama la atención de los presentes metiendo en serios problemas al reportero que solo le grita que deje de fingir, al ver que no dejara de actuar, el reportero le hace un trato al cual ella acepta sin dudar...investigar por su cuenta todo lo relacionado con el grupo, al saber toda la verdad, él dejara limpia la imagen de ella_

_Koga tratando de ayudar un poco, le pide a Myoga que prepare algo para sacar a la chica de ay, el manager por supuesto se negó ya que esta cerca la llegada del verdadero Kyo, al ver que no acepta el cantante decide contarle los motivos que lo hacen pedir ese favor, Myoga al enterarse rápidamente organiza una firma de autógrafos para el grupo fuera de la ciudad, mas tarde Koga esta con el ambarino preguntando si estará allí, a lo que este contesta que llegara aparte y justo el día de la firma_

_Preparando maletas el manager le dice a ella que justo el día que regrese de la firma, su hermano lo hará también, extrañado Myoga le pregunta por qué guarda todo, si tendrá la oportunidad de llegar con su hermano a la casa, a lo que ella solo responde que es mejor hacerlo ya, mas tarde lista para salir de la habitación se topa de frente con Inuyasha que apenas llegaba a casa, perdiéndose en sus miradas llenas de dolor, la chica rompe el silencio minutos después_

_-Joven Inuyasha, me marcho - pero él no responde y sigue su camino, antes de entrar a su habitación, regresa solo para ver como Koga llega a ayudar a la chica con su pesada maleta_

_En el hotel donde se hospedarían Myoga les da el día libre para que descansen, sin ninguno darse cuenta que Jaken los ha seguido para descubrir lo que según él oculta el grupo_

_Con la tristeza aun en sus ojos, la azabache trata de animarse un poco, consiguiéndolo con tan solo ver el tranquilo mar, siendo esta su primera vez que lo ve, Koga y Miroku la invitan a un paseo en barco, rechazándolo ella amablemente, mientras que entre Sango y Myoga una extraña relación nace..._

_Koga desesperado por la actitud de la chica, le ruega tomándola del brazo_

_-No te vayas, no te vayas sola, esta vez me aferrare a ti - pero la chica le sonríe mientras quita suavemente su brazo_

_-Por favor no lo haga Joven Koga - recorriendo lentamente el mar solo_

_Sesshomaru se reúne con Izayoi para entregar la canción terminada, muy feliz ella al escucharla no evita elogiar al chico por el estupendo trabajo que hizo, pero, sin esperárselo, Sesshomaru le dice que escucho por parte de Hojo Akitoki, que la canción era para una cantante novata, cosa que enfureció a Izayoi, con el pretexto de salir a agradecer a Inuyasha la cantante sale enfurecida, encontrando al chico aun en el estudio de grabación, observándolo del otro lado del vidrio después de unos minutos decide entrar_

_-Después de lo que paso, ella esta bien? - pregunta interesada la cantante_

_-Ve y pregúntale tu misma - levantándose de su asiento dispuesto a marcharse_

_-Si no me hubiera preguntado por su madre, las cosas no hubieran salido de esa manera - sonriendo torcidamente_

_-Conociste a su madre? Le hablaste de ella?_

_-Me hubiera sentido incomoda - en ese momento sin saber porque recordó el día que la consoló por su madre muerta, al ver que ya se marchaba la detiene_

_-Espera, dime quien era, si es inconveniente al menos dame su nombre - ella lo voltea a ver enojada - ella no sabe nada, al menos dime el nombre de su madre – rogándole con la mirada_

_Mas tarde en la terraza de la disquera, Inuyasha ve detenidamente una vieja fotografía, en ella aparece una joven de piel blanca, cabello largo azabache con rizos en las puntas vestida sencillamente con un jeans deslavado, una camisa a cuadros y sosteniendo una guitarra café, recordando lo que le dijo su madre "Su nombre es Naomi Hino "_

_-Esta dama es... la madre de Kyo?_

_En su habitación del hotel, Kagome investiga mas acerca de la ciudad donde se encuentra, coincidentemente se entero que una de las religiosas con la que convivio esta ay, decidía a buscarla después de la firma de autógrafos prepara todo, sacándola de su concentración el sonido del celular_

_-Joven Koga..._

_En una linda iglesia a las orillas del mar Koga a citado a Kagome, desde dentro el chico ve como llega a su encuentro, entrando lentamente llega a su lado, reina el silencio por unos minutos_

_-Sé que no querías venir, lo veo en tu rostro, pero creo que ves en el mio determinación, lo siento, pero quiero hacerte una confesión...Kyo, sabes desde cuando sé que eres una chica? - la chica lo deja hablar sin interrupciones - no fue en la presentación del video como te hice pensar... recuerdas la tonta historia de Koga y Kagome? - ella asiente con la cabeza solamente - Donde fue que se vieron la primera vez?_

_-El día que debute como miembro de A. , en la azotea - entendiendo ahora todo, desde la ayuda que le dio siempre hasta el trato que tenía con ella_

_-Así es, fue ay donde me di cuenta que eras mujer, recuerdas la historia de la chica torpe? A la que el chico ayudaba para mantener su secreto a salvo, desde que supe quien eras he estado cuidándote, tratándote de ayudar con mi corazón - la chica lo mira sorprendida - en un momento, sin esperarlo, me enamore de ti, la chica que me gustaba, la que te quería presentar...eras tú_

_En el hobby del hotel, Inuyasha se encuentra con Myoga, el primero pregunta donde esta la chica, pues ha ido a su habitación y no se encuentra, extrañado el manager le dice que quizás ande dando un paseo, Inuyasha fastidiado, sale del hotel a buscarla_

_En la Iglesia..._

_-Te mostré todo hoy, aunque te rehusaras a verlo, tienes que hacerlo, ya te lo mostré todo - acercándose mas a ella - justo como han sido las cosas ahora, te mirare - le dice tomándola de los hombros acercándose mas a ella - así que...no trates de escapar de mi_

_Desde afuera un muy molesto ambarino ve toda la escena, paralizado no sabe que hacer, ya no siente tener algún derecho de ir y quitarle de las manos a la chica, en ese momento Koga voltea a verlo y retándose ambos con la mirada por un momento, el de la coleta reacciona a él, jalando a su pecho a la chica y encerrarla con un abrazo, la chica como siempre se sorprende por la acción de él, mientras nuestro atrevido moreno voltea a ver al ambarino retándolo nuevamente con la mirada, Inuyasha entre todo el remolino de emociones decide marcharse no soportando mas la escenita de esos dos, decidiendo solo dejar los papeles que traía para la chica con el manager, en cambio la chica se separa lentamente_

_-Joven Koga, no lo haga, le agradezco que me apoyara y cuidara, pero no puedo ofrecerle mas que una amistad, entre mas sufra usted mi corazón mas dolerá, mi respuesta no ha cambiado, por favor no se aferre mas a mi, no deseo lastimarlo - marchándose de su lado la azabache no se da cuenta que ha dejado a un destrozado Koga, derramando todas las lagrimas que había evitado sacar a lo largo de su rechazo_

_-Al final, ella se fue, Ahora...ya ni siquiera puedo seguir su huella - sacando por fin todo su dolor_

_Inuyasha llama al manager para decirle que los papeles que traía para ella los dejaría en recepción para que pase por ellos, antes de colgar Myoga le pide que se vean ya que quiere arreglar unos detalles con él, no muy convencido acepta, mientras Sango encuentra a Kagome diciéndole que Inuyasha la busca, llevándosela a donde el manager cito al chico_

_En un acuario cerca del hotel Inuyasha espera paciente a Myoga sintiéndose un poco mas tranquilo al ver la calma con la que nadan los peces a pesar de lo oscuro que esta, de pronto siente una presencia, al voltear se encuentra a la chica, perdido en la mirada del otro ambos guardan silencio por unos minutos, el ambarino pensando cuanto ansia por tenerla en sus brazos, mientras la azabache solo ruego a Dios que él logre perdonarla_

_-Me estaba buscando? - pregunta la azabache siendo la primera en romper el silencio_

_-Tengo algo que darte, iba a dárselo al Manager Myoga pero él te mando a ti_

_-Que es lo que tiene que darme? - le dice aguantando sus ganas de llorar delante de él - Me iré en cuanto lo reciba_

_-Pareces estar muy ocupada! - sacando un poco los celos que sintió al verla en brazos de Koga - Te están esperando?_

_-Es porque usted no quiere verme, por eso quiero retirarme pronto_

_-Ya que estas tan ocupada es mejor que te vayas - le dice pero la chica no se mueve - Porque no te vas? Ahora eres tan considerada conmigo? No te preocupes solo vete y déjame_

_-Tiene algo que darme? - en ese momento el chico recuerda los papeles_

_-Toma esto - la chica abre el sobre sacando una fotografía_

_-Quien es esta persona?_

_-Es...tu madre - sorprendiendo a la chica - Naomi Hino - la chica voltea a ver la foto mas detenidamente_

_-Esta persona...es mi madre? - con la voz entre cortada pregunta la chica, pues no puede creerlo - Naomi Hino...es su nombre? - llorando finalmente, Inuyasha solo la ve queriéndola abrazar pero su orgullo no se lo permite - Su madre le dijo algo sobre la mía?_

_-Pensé que tu lo averiguarías sola - Kagome voltea a verlo implorando silenciosamente - Tus padre se separaron por culpa de mi madre, no necesitas preguntarle - sacando de su bolsillo un dispositivo de música se lo enseña - es porque tu padre escribió esta canción que empezó todo, supongo que cuando me veías trabajando en la canción tenias la curiosidad de saber como había quedado - extendiéndole el aparato - tómala, escúchala tu también - tomándola la chica - Gracias a esta canción, mi madre dijo que casi se convierte en tu madre, simpatiza con ella un poco, ya que creo se convertirá muy pronto en tu madre_

_-No lo diga de esa manera, Si, fue por culpa de esa canción que mi madre fue abandonada, Inuyasha también fue abandonado por la suya, la herida debe ser muy profunda, pero mi madre la sufrió igual, y porque fue dejada a su suerte, dio a luz sola y dejo este mundo - el ambarino sorprendido por desconocer ese detalle se le acerca - Me pide que simpaticemos? Como podríamos simpatizar ella y yo? Mientras piensa solo en usted...no podría considerar el dolor que yo tengo? De verdad lamento no haberle dicho antes que sabia lo de su madre, pero fue porque lo vi tan triste en muchas ocasiones que me lo calle, también siento no haberle dicho que trabajaba en la canción de mi padre, dijo que no quería verme, y aunque es difícil afrontarlo para mi, me marchare, aunque me duela, no permitiré que me vea si es lo que usted quiere, así nunca mas sufriremos por tener que vernos - marchándose la chica deja a un ambarino pensando, al verla salir intenta seguirla pero algo en su interior se lo impide, el sentimiento de culpa_

_La firma de autógrafos fue lo que esperaban, miles de fans acudieron a ver a sus ídolos, regresando solo, Inuyasha llega a la disquera para darse cuenta que alguien lo esta esperando_

_-Gracias a Dios que regresaste con bien - le dice la de mirada no tan fría ahora - Me iré a una sesión de fotos a Paris, quieres venir conmigo?_

_-Crees que ira contigo, en serio?_

_-Si continuas fingiendo ser mi novio, no saldrás nada afectado cuando se llegue a descubrir que Kyo es una chica, si supieran que viviste con una chica y la encubriste, la prensa seguramente lo mal interpretara, solo estoy preocupada por ti, no me veas así - el chico le daba una mirada de desprecio –_

_-Hoy el verdadero Kyo regresara, así que no habrá ningún problema, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte, llegas en buen momento así terminaremos la estafa ya_

_-Eso... Se dejo venir rápido_

_-Una vez que terminemos, no tendrás que preocuparte mas, prometo no involucrarte, así que sigue tu camino y como se acordó en un principio, tu decide como termino y yo lo aceptare, cuando lo hagas avísame - marchándose dejándola sola con un gran nudo en la garganta_

_-Inuyasha! Ya que puedes ver cuando estoy mintiendo, porque no ves cuando soy sincera?_

_-Una vez que tus mentiras son expuestas tu no sientes vergüenza alguna, pero si tus sentimientos los expones solo te humillaras, ten cuidado - la chica ya estaba llorando - Adiós Kikyo_

_-Tu! no sabes lo terribles que son mis fans, una vez me humillaste dos ya no, me vengare, creare miles de anti-fans, hablare mal de ti a la prensa, ese será tu castigo por despreciarme - le grita llorando amargamente, pero el ambarino siguió su camino sin detenerse_

_Jaken por su parte, desesperado por conseguir una prueba de que Kyo es mujer, trata de disfrazarse para seguir a los chicos a su regreso a casa, pensando bloquear a la chica y presionarla hasta que admita su identidad _

_Mientras los chicos en su ultimo día de viaje, pasean por el lugar ahora como turistas, acompañada primero Kagome por Miroku, mostrándole lugares como él, divertidos y alegres, en el restaurante del hotel, la azabache no ve la manera de acercarse a Koga, pues después de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos y el rechazo de ella hacia él no siente ahora la misma confianza, armándose de valor se acerca a su mesa ofreciéndole una taza de café y un pastelillo, siendo esto el motivo para empezar una agradable charla casi como lo hacían antes, casi_

_Antes de partir y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, Kagome toma fotografías de Koga y Miroku, así sin poses pues es la imagen que quiere tener de ellos, natural_

" _Ahora la estrella que mas me gusta, estará a mi lado"_

_Inuyasha piensa en las palabras que hace unos días la chica le decía feliz, en uno de los pasillos el ambarino se topa de frente con Sesshomaru pidiéndole que lo acompañe a grabar la canción de Izayoi, por supuesto y sin titubear, él se negó, dejando sorprendido al presidente y furiosa a su madre, al salir del edificio, se topa con la persona que lo ayudo a localizar al cantante Hojo Akitoki, deteniéndolo el hombre solo para decirle que el cantante le reclamo por haber contado lo de Izayoi y Totosai, Inuyasha sin entender le pregunta mas detalles, contándole el hombre que Izayoi escucho que decían que ella robo la canción, mas interesado el ambarino pregunta _

_-La robo a alguien? – Inuyasha sospecha de su madre _

_-Izayoi seguía a todos lados a Totosai, quería que regresara con ella, para poder quitar del camino a la mujer que se quedo con él, pago una fuerte suma de dinero para quedarse con la canción que él escribió para ella_

_Inuyasha molesto, corre al estudio donde se encuentra Izayoi y Sesshomaru_

_-No dijiste que no vendrías? – pregunta muy extrañado el presidente, mientras el ambarino no deja de mirar fijamente a su madre_

_Acercándose al aparato de grabación presiona el botón de altavoz _

_-Esta canción no es tuya, verdad? No es una canción pidiéndote que regresaras cierto? – la cantante lo ve sorprendida – La robaste, solo para evitar que esa mujer regresara, la robaste! –Izayoi comienza a sentir un ardor en los ojos por las lagrimas que se acumulan – Él no te amaba, verdad?_

_Cada vez más molesto Inuyasha se marca del estudio, dejando a una muy llorosa Izayoi y a un muy sorprendido Sesshomaru_

_-He decidido quedarme aquí – dejando a sus amigos muy sorprendidos_

_-Kyo esta esperando en el aeropuerto, así que ya no es necesario que ella continúe con nosotros, no hay que levantar sospechas, así que ella decidió quedarse aquí al menos por una semana – miente el manager, sabiendo de ante mano que ella no regresara – _

_-Estarás bien sola? – pregunta preocupado Koga _

_-Esta bien, no se preocupe, aquí me divertiré – muy sonriente le responde la azabache _

_-Quieres que nos quedemos? – Miroku pregunta con la esperanza de no separarse aun _

_-Esta bien, deben volver y ayudar a mi hermano, por favor_

_-Entonces quédate una semana y regresa inmediatamente – le dice Koga sospechando que es la ultima vez que se verán_

_-Cuidare a tu hermano – promete Miroku _

_-Vámonos, cuídate Kagome! – se despide Sango _

_-Compra comida deliciosa – le dice Myoga entregándole un sobre con algo de dinero _

_Kagome aguantando sus ganas de llorar se despide de todos, recordando todos los momento que vivió a lado del ellos, pero sobre todo de cierto ambarino que en estos momentos la desprecia _

_-Te llamare seguido! – con una caricia en la cabeza, se despide el de coleta alta _

_-No olvides que tienes que volver a nosotros – con una gran sonrisa Miroku también se despide _

_Y así viendo como esos dos que le dieron tantas alegrías se marchan, derrama por fin las lagrimas que estaba deteniendo _

_-Koga, Miroku, adiós – dice para ella misma, mientras ve como suben unas escaleras eléctricas _

_Velozmente Inuyasha se dirige al aeropuerto a esperar a los chicos, tiene que contarle a Kagome acerca de la canción, sin saber que la chica no regresa con ellos, en el aeropuerto, Kikyo esta lista para partir a Paris_

_Llegando los chicos cruzan por varios pasillos para llegar a la entrada principal donde un joven con aspecto conocido los espera, Jaken los sigue de cerca sin perder detalle, dándose cuenta que Kyo no esta con ellos, Myoga recibe llamada del chico diciéndole que los esta esperando_

_Buscando la cafetería para tomar algo antes de partir, la de mirada fría escucha a mucha gente gritar, curiosa, se dirige a donde todos gritan encontrando a Inuyasha buscando a alguien_

_-No puede ser que este aquí para acompañarme – una leve esperanza creció en ella cuando de repente se acordó – hash! Hoy es el día en que el verdadero Kyo regresa, pero, el reportero Jaken también estará aquí, se descubrirá todo? Bueno mejor me voy, no quiero mezclarme – y decidiendo marcharse de una vez a la sala de espera la chica comienza a caminar, arrepintiéndose enseguida, regresa para seguir al ambarino y advertirle _

_Llegando todos a la entrada principal Myoga ve al joven que espera con una chamarra beige cubriendo su rostro con la gorra de esta, vistiendo también pantalones entubados negros y botas rockeras por fuera del pantalón y con una maleta negra en su mano _

_-Oh! Hay esta Kyo! Kyo! _

_Alzando la mano para llamar la atención del él, también siendo escuchado por el reportero que al verlo de lejos corre en su dirección empujando a Myoga, mientras Inuyasha llega por el otro lado viendo a sus compañeros, dirigiéndose hacia ellos siendo seguido por Kikyo, antes de llegar a sus compañeros el reportero grita, haciendo que se detengan_

_-Kyo Higurashi! – Inuyasha se asusta pues aun no sabe que el joven que esta allí es el verdadero Kyo – Kyo, eres una chica! – el joven ni se mueve _

_Todo paso muy rápido, Jaken estira la chamarra del joven, quitándosela de un solo movimiento, Inuyasha no sabe que hacer, Sango se sorprende, Miroku y Koga están muy serios viendo todo, mientras el manager no sabe como va a reaccionar el joven_

_Jaken confiado camina alrededor de él, preparando su cámara queda frente a él, sorprendiéndose al ver el pecho plano y bien formado de este _

_-Que estas haciendo? – le pregunta el chico conteniéndose de lanzarle un golpe _

_-No eres una chica? – pregunta asustado el reportero_

_El chico da un paso al frente con intención de reclamar, pero es detenido por Myoga, que ayudándole a ponerse su chamarra lo aleja de él _

_-Espera, espera, preséntate Kyo, él es el que entrevisto a tu hermana y a Koga – el chico forzadamente se inclina en señal de respeto _

_Inuyasha suspira aliviado, Kikyo llamando la atención del reportero se acerca a ellos_

_-Reportero Jaken – quedando frente al chico se sorprende por el gran parecido entre él y su hermana, el joven, le guiña el ojo – El otro día me preguntaba si Kyo era una mujer? – los ángeles se comienzan a preocupar, pues piensan que la hada malvada dirá toda la verdad – como pudo pensar eso! – sonriendo burlonamente – Me preocupaste también – le dice a Kyo – casi me lo creí Kyo! Y ustedes estaban nerviosos, o no? – dirigiéndose ahora a los ángeles_

_-Pero si mi investigación me llevo a que él es ella, como es posible – confundido Jaken ya no entiende nada_

_-Por favor, te dije la otra vez que Kyo y Kagome son gemelos idénticos! – le dice un tanto nervioso Myoga - no es como si fuera una novela – riendo escandalosamente trata de llevarse al reportero para que ellos saquen a Kyo de allí _

_Aun llevándoselo a rastras el manager, Jaken sigue gritando de un supuesto secreto en A. _

_Los chicos se acercan hasta donde esta Kikyo que no aparta la vista del verdadero Kyo, estando así los cuatro frente a él no saben como empezar_

_-Mucho gusto conocerlos, soy Kyo Higurashi – con una sonrisa torcida el chico se presenta – espero que la atolondrada de mi hermana no les haya causado muchos problemas, ya hablare yo con Myoga para saber porque la metió en tantos problemas – extiende su mano en espera de que sea tomada _

_-Viendo esa cara en un chico no esta nada mal – dice la de mirada fría de repente muy interesada en el joven _

_-Son exactamente iguales – dice Miroku siendo el que tome la mano del joven, mientras este le sonríe amablemente _

_-Pero parecen ser de carácter diferente – interviene Koga, ganándose una mirada fría por parte del joven _

_-Donde esta ella? – pregunta el ambarino ignorando al joven _

_-Se quedo – le dice Koga _

_-Que! _

_-Se quedo por tu causa – le dice su hermano, ganándose una mirada fría por parte del ambarino_

_Mas tarde Kagome sale del hotel para dirigirse a una nueva aventura donde espera conocer lindos lugares y así tratar de olvidar un poco el dolor que siente en su corazón a causa de un ambarino orgulloso _

_-Debí tomar un taxi, hace mucho calor! – se queja la chica caminando por la calle, cuando ve un taxi acercarse pensando que no esperara demasiado decide hacer la señal de alto, cuan grande fue su sorpresa al ver bajar a un chico _

_Decidiendo ir a un parque cercano, el chico se dispone a explicarle lo que descubrió acerca de la canción de su padre, con la esperanza de poder retenerla a su lado _

_-Así que eso fue, esta canción fue escrita por mi padre para mi madre – el chico no se atreve a mirarla de frente, se siente avergonzado por lo que su madre hizo – es un alivio! Papa no abandono a mi mama, es un gran alivio _

_-Lo siento, todo, todo esto fue por culpa de mi madre – sin mirarla aun –Realmente lo siento_

_La joven toma el rostro de él obligándolo a mirarlo, le sonríe tiernamente _

_-Acaso no es usted también una victima Joven Inuyasha, no debe sentirse mal – él toma sus manos alejándolas de su rostro pero sin soltarla_

_-Justo como dijiste, solo pensé en mi y no quise escucharte, no escuche como te sentías, solo quise sacar mi ira contigo, si hubiera considerado mas tus sentimientos, me habría dado cuenta que la persona que mas sufrió fuiste tu_

_-Lo siento, mi corazón esta muy lastimado ahora como para decirle " esta bien " Honestamente, odio mucho a su madre, tengo una petición que hacerle, esta canción, no deje que su madre la cante, esta canción es de mi mama, no quiero que sea robada de nuevo_

_-Te la regresare, lo prometo – ambos ven como sus miradas están llenas de dolor, soltándola poco a poco el joven suspira_

_-Al final pudimos despedirnos frente a frente, es un alivio – le dice con lagrimas en el rostro – Joven Inuyasha, adiós_

_Pasando a su lado la joven se marcha, pero él viéndose mas rápido la detiene tomando su mano _

_-No quiero que te vayas! No quiero que me dejes! – le dice con lagrimas en los ojos _

_-Cuando ya me sienta mejor, le juro que le dejare un mensaje para hacérselo saber y deje de sentirse culpable_

_-Kagome, por favor! – le ruega, pero la chica delicadamente se suelta de su agarre partiendo alejándose de él _

_-Te amo, Inuyasha Taisho – dice para si misma la azabache _

_Días después en los periódicos y revistas locales, grandes noticias circulan_

" _A. lanza 6tu álbum, el tema sin palabras de Kyo Higurashi, un éxito total "_

" _La ruptura de Kikyo e Inuyasha: La verdad detrás de las lagrimas "_

_Las fans apoyan al grupo, teniendo un nuevo preferido, Kyo, quien ha conquistado el corazón de todas las jóvenes en tan poco tiempo, por su carisma y gentileza_

_Mientras en casa las cosas son muy diferentes_

_-Ah! Extraño el movimiento de los chicos – dice la tía Kagura _

_-Era muy diferente cuando Kyo estaba aquí – le responde el manager_

_-Querrás decir cuando Kagome estaba aquí – riendo divertida continua – el pequeño Miroku siempre haciendo fiestas por todo, Koga preparando deliciosos té, e Inuyasha tratando de resistirse – provocando risas en ellos por los gratos recuerdos _

_-Pero, Kagome esta bien? – le pregunta preocupado el manager – Kyo debe saberlo, no?_

_-Parece que si, pero nuestra Kagome le pidió que no dijera nada, él ni siquiera me lo dice a mi – dice muy triste la tía _

_-Ella sufrió mucho por él, debería ser buen hermano y escucharla, la quiero ver, no pudimos despedirnos _

_En una camioneta, de camino a una grabación Miroku muy enojado se queja con sus compañeros _

_-Kyo se llevo mi motocicleta de nuevo! Ese chico nunca aprenderá a pedirla, parece que ve muy seguido a Kikyo – y checando la pagina web del grupo se da cuenta de un extraño mensaje – Mmm parece interesante esto miren chicos – trata de llamar la atención de sus compañeros, pero es ignorado – Cerdo-conejo – el ambarino volteando inmediatamente a verlo – el titulo dice estoy bien, Oh! Es un video – Inuyasha le arrebata la laptop al joven _

" _Estoy bien, usted sigue teniendo una luz muy brillante, aunque no este presente, sigo protegiéndolo " _

_Cantando la canción que el re-hizo, reconociéndola al instante el ambarino_

_-Que es Inuyasha? – pregunta Miroku al escuchar una lida voz, provocando interés en Koga también _

_-La persona que canta, es ella – acercándose ambos a ver el video _

_**PERO SOY INCAPAZ DE ENCONTRARTE **_

_**Y ME QUEDO AQUÍ LLORANDO**_

_**QUE PUEDO HACER? QUE PUEDO HACER?**_

_**TE FUISTE **_

_**QUE PUEDO HACER? QUE PUEDO HACER? **_

_**TE FUISTE SIN MI **_

_**TE AMO, TE AMO**_

_**AUNQUE TE LLAME, NO PUEDES OIRME**_

_**PORQUE ESTOY GRITANDO DENTRO DE MI CORAZON**_

_-Ese video acaba de ser subido a la red, desde donde fue? – pregunta ansioso Koga _

_-Si usas una computadora podrás subirlo inmediatamente, hay karaokes que tienen la función de hacerlo ahí mismo – responde Miroku_

_Haciendo el ambarino una llamada de urgencia, el manager Myoga le responde que el único cerca es el " Sing your same "ubicado en un moll a 30 minutos de donde se encuentran, rápidamente cambiando la dirección, los chicos se dirigen al lugar con la esperanza de todavía alcanzar a la chica _

_-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, crees que estará aun? – pregunta Miroku siendo perseguidos por un montón de fans_

_-Echemos un vistazo – responde Koga _

_-Porque no viene a buscar Inuyasha también _

_En la camioneta el ambarino vuelve a ver el video_

_-He estado esperando el momento que me digas " estoy bien " pero en cambio mandas este video. Es este el final? Planeas esconderte en lugares donde no pueda verte, verdad? Entonces no nos veamos, si no nos vemos de nuevo esta bien – cerrando la laptop de un solo golpe repite – si no nos vemos, esta bien – decía para convencerse a si mismo – Si no nos vemos de nuevo, esta bien…Si no nos vemos de nuevo…. no esta bien! No, no está bien _

_Bajándose de la camioneta corre al interior de la plaza para ayudar a sus compañeros a buscar a esa que se quiere alejar de él, creando un alboroto monumental con las fans que empiezan a rodearlo, ignorándolas, continua caminando, pues en esos momentos lo que mas le importa es encontrar a esa que se ha robado su corazón…. A su cerdo-conejo….._

_**CONTINUARA…..**_

_**HE AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAPI, WOW NO ME TARDE JAJAJA FALTA UNO, VEREMOS QUE PASA CON UN INUYASHA ARREPENTIDO Y QUERIENDO RECUPERARLA, KYO ENAMORADO DE KIKYO? **_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**_

_**LAS LEO EN EL ULTIMO CAPI, BYE!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**ERES LINDO!**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE UN K-DRAMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN**_

_**CAPITULO 16**_

_Buscando a lo largo y ancho de la plaza los chicos no dan con la ubicación de ella, pensando que quizás ya se había marchado, no saben que hacer o hacia donde dirigirse, buscando un poco mas allá el ambarino tuvo un poco de suerte, pues mientras se dedicaba a firmar unos cuantos autógrafos para ver si así lo dejaban en paz, ve de frente a la chica que solo le saluda con la mano sonriendo tiernamente, al ver que al joven se le acercaban mas chicas aprovecha la oportunidad para irse pues no se siente preparada para hablar con él. El chico al haberse librado de las fans corre a buscarla no teniendo la misma suerte esta vez_

_-Realmente se fue sin decir nada – dice para si mismo _

_Caminando por un pasillo apartado del principal la chica ve la manera de salir de allí, ha visto también a Miroku y Koga!_

_Casi al salir de la plaza es encontrada…_

_-Hermana! _

_-Manager Myoga!_

_En la disquera, si es posible mas triste, el ambarino solo piensa en ella_

_-Me vio, me sonrió y se fue_

_Mas adelante ve como se van acercando Sesshomaru con Sango, discutiendo el nuevo look de los cantantes, este los interrumpe_

_-Han visto a Kyo? – pregunta con un tono molesto _

_-No se vino con ustedes después de la grabación? – pregunta el presidente _

_-Ah! Este chico ha cambiado, ya no es como antes_

_-Donde esta? – pregunta Inuyasha a Sango, esta solo baja la mirada nerviosa_

_-Kyo y Myoga esta juntos verdad? – ahora le pregunta el presidente a la estilista, esta casi suda de los nervios – llámalos!_

_Inuyasha nota el nerviosismo de la chica y solo puede pensar " Ahora que hizo este muchacho del demonio "_

_En un restaurante mas calmada, Kagome platica con el manager amenamente _

_-Tu hermano anda dando una presentación privada fuera de la ciudad_

_-Debe estar muy ocupado. Cree que seria posible verlo antes de que me vaya? – extrañaba a su hermano, ella era la única que no había podido verlo desde que regreso _

_-Por supuesto que tienes que verlo, pero, segura iras a África? _

_-Si, una hermana con la que conviví esta de voluntaria allá, así que decidí ir a ayudarla _

_-Entonces no veras a los chicos antes de irte? Koga….Miroku…..INUYASHA? No quieres verlos? No quieres verlo?_

_-Los veo siempre de lejos, aunque no lo crea estoy al pendiente de ellos _

_-Entonces solo seguirás su trayectoria, ese maldito de Inuyasha no pregunta por ti, aunque vive con Kyo nunca hablan, esos dos no se llevan, solo se ignoran – la azabache baja la mirada apenada, jamás pensó que su hermano y él no se llevarían, seria ella la causante?—paso algo entre ustedes? _

_-Cuando llega mi hermano – aun le dolía hablar de eso, así que cambio el tema _

_-Él llega en la madrugada, o en el transcurso de la mañana – entendiend perfección a la chica, sintiéndose triste por ella, de pronto recibe una llamada – Diga? Que! – parándose de su asiento asustado – El presidente Sesshomaru esta buscando a Kyo?_

_En la disquera….._

_-Quiere que lo traigas de inmediato! – le dice Sango en un susurro pero alterada ya que a su lado tiene al presidente atendiendo una llamada_

_-Que? Eso es imposible! – dice muy tranquilo Sessh_

_-Si él se entera de que le programaste a Kyo una presentación sin su consentimiento, estarás acabado ¡!_

_En el restaurante _

_-Pero él ya esta allá, y ya recibí el dinero, así que es imposible regresarlo! – mas asustado por lo que la estilista le decía _

_Sango al ver que el presidente corta la llamada, esta hace lo mismo y volteando nerviosa a él le sonríe_

_-Enviaron a Kyo a hacer una presentación? – pregunta el presidente con una mirada de fuego_

_-Perdón? – muy nerviosa la estilista no sabe que responder_

_-Vieron a Kyo en una presentación especial, Hay algo de lo que no fui informado? _

_-Por supuesto que no – risa nerviosa por parte de ella_

_-Entonces – con una gran sonrisa le dice – tráiganlo ahora para poder verlo yo mismo….AHORA! – asustand estilista que sale despavorida de la oficina para volver a marcarle al manager_

_Mientras tanto el manager literalmente se esta comiendo las uñas del miedo que tiene, menudo lio en el que se ha metido y todo por dinero, desesperado piensa en la forma de salir victorioso de esto, escuchando una dulce voz, cree que ha llegado su salvadora _

_-Ha pasado algo malo? Mi hermano esta bien? – pregunta inocente la chica _

_Sorprendiendo a la chica, el manager se inclina hacia ella y tomando sus manos le implora_

_-Hermana, solo una vez mas, por favor salve mi vida_

_-Porque esta actuando así? – asustada la chica voltea a todos lados _

_-Solo por un momento…solo un momento….conviértase en Kyo!_

_-Que?_

_Saliendo a toda prisa del restaurante, la azabache trata de huir de él, como es posible que le pida de nuevo hacer eso! Piensa ella en cierto joven que no la quiere ver y le duele, acaso él no piensa en que seria muy difícil verlo de nuevo?_

_-Por favor hermana, solo hoy! – le grita el manager que la ha seguido _

_-No puedo, me descubrirán! _

_-Todo lo que tienes que hacer es presentarte ante el presidente Sesshomaru una sola vez y ya _

_-No puedo! – caminando mas rápido la chica trata de dejar atrás al manager cuando una situación familiar le sucede_

_-Sabes porque hizo esa presentación Kyo a escondidas? – le grita desesperado el manager – Por mi! Yo voy a ser papa pronto!_

_La chica voltea sorprendida por la noticia, él aprovecha el momento y se acerca a ella tomándola de los hombros _

_-Antes de que nazca él bebe dijo que se haría cargo de los gastos, por eso hizo esta presentación, pero, si se sabe yo seré despedido y la madre de mi bebe quedara desprotegida_

_-La madre de ese bebes es…._

_-La estilista Sango! – interrumpiendo a la chica completa la frase_

_-La estilista Sango y usted?_

_-Fue en la firma de autógrafos….yo…ella_

_-No lo puedo creer! – con los ojos muy abiertos y con la boca muy abierta _

_-El destino de mi bebe no nacido depende de usted hermana! Por favor – hincándose para suplicarle a lo que la chica trata de hincarse también siendo detenida por él – por favor! Por favor una vez! – " llorando " desconsoladamente conmoviendo a la joven _

_En el estudio de grabación, Inuyasha recuerda su breve encuentro con Kagome_

_-Probablemente no me vio – recordando el saludo por parte de ella se enfada mas – No! Incluso me saludo! No hay manera que no me haya visto, me vio y desapareció, porque hiciste eso cerdo-conejo?_

_En su cabeza muchos motivos aparecieron, siendo el primero que haya decidido ser monja por fin, desechándolo inmediatamente pues sabe que ella ya renuncio a dedicarse a eso, después piensa si es por ese chico, Shippo pero descarta eso también pues el joven a lo que sabe no ha regresado del servicio militar_

_-Me has dejado Kagome? – con su mirada llena de tristeza el joven sale del estudio _

_El presidente mas alegre abraza a " Kyo ", pensando que fueron mentiras lo que le dijeron de él, y así la chica le pide a la estilista que la ayude a cambiarse, no quiere encontrárselo aun_

_-Claro Kagome, vamos – y antes de llevársela se dirige al manager – Este tonto te metió en esto de nuevo – comenzando a golpearlo en todas partes _

_-Por favor no haga eso! - trata de detenerla la azabache – Tiene que pensar en él bebe! – sorprendiendo a la estilista _

_-Bebe? – extrañada la estilista no sabe de que habla la chica hasta que…._

_-Bebe, le hiciste un favor a papa – dice Myoga acariciando el vientre plano de la chica _

_-Felicidades – muy alegre la azabache la felicita, y para tratar de Salir de esa el manager mejor la aleja de la estilista, pensando claro que no se salvara de la ira de ella cuando se entere el método que uso para salir del apuro ._

_Y así a punto de irse la chica es detenida por un grito de enfado _

_-Kyo! Me lo dirás ahora….DONDE ESTA TU HERMANA! – Miroku se acerca a ella con ira en su mirada, la estilista sin mas se la lleva de ay mientras el manager lo trata de detener – OH! HUYENDO DE NUEVO! _

_-Siguen tratando de averiguar donde estas, con el fin de que Kyo hablara le presto su motocicleta _

_-Miroku, lo siento – dice muy triste la chica, pero al doblar por un pasillo es detenido por otro joven sumamente molesto _

_-Kyo, tú y yo tenemos que hablar – trata de tomarla del brazo el chico de la coleta, pero Sango reacciona más rápido _

_-Tiene que irse urgente a otro lugar – y empujando a la chica para que corriera, deteniendo al chico que tenia toda la intención de seguirla _

_-Hablemos, Koga – le dice Sango_

_-Pero, tengo que hablar con Kyo – trata de soltarse el joven, pero ella mas fuerte se lo lleva de lado contrario a la chica_

_Kagome solo voltea para triste mirar como sus amigos intentan buscarla_

_-Lo siento, Joven Koga _

_Y así mas deprimida de lo que estaba se marcha _

_Cerca de hay, un ambarino triste no puede quitarse de la cabeza una sola imagen, de cierta azabache de cabello corto_

_-Entonces si he sido dejado – recargado en una baranda el joven sigue sin poder creer lo que le sucede – Fui el único que pensó que regresaría a mi lado, y estaría ya todo bien, cerdo-conejo, luces completamente bien, será que me aferre a ti? – Y pasando una mano por su cabello comienza a caminar - Antes de lucir tan patético, tengo que darle una respuesta y decirle que estoy bien _

_La chica que iba caminando distraída se queda paralizada al verlo caminar hacia ella, él con la mirada perdida no se da cuenta que va directo a ella, levanta la vista el ambarino y se encuentran frente a frente _

_-Kyo, dile a tu hermana que recibí su mensaje, habría sido duro si me lo hubiera dicho de frente, así que dale las gracias por terminar las cosas tan claras, ah y otra cosa, dile que seguiré con mi vida, así como lo esta haciendo ella, que no se preocupe mas por mi, asegúrate de decirle que estoy y estaré bien _

_Pasando por su lado el joven se marcha sin saber que a quien le ha dado el mensaje es a ella misma, Kagome por su parte tiene lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, sin querer detenerlas llora desconsoladamente _

_-Me alegra oír que lo esta haciendo bien….pero…porque no puedo dejar de sentir este dolor, sin embargo, intentare seguir buscando mi camino lejos de él, pero….Podre hacerlo?_

_Siendo encontrada por Myoga, este la acompaña a la entrada, extrañado le pregunta si realmente no ira a ver al ambarino antes de partir a África, a lo que ella solo se queda callada pues la verdad de todo es que a ella le gustaría permanecer a su lado, ofreciéndose el manager a dejarla donde ella quiere, la chica se niega diciendo que esta bien así, pero no contaba que Sesshomaru llegaría con una sonrisa radiante a ella, Kagome al verlo solo puede pensar que ese será un día largo y que no podrá salir tan rápido como todos pensaban_

_-Kyo! Arregle el evento que me pediste – la chica lo ve sin entender nada de nada – buena suerte, vamos!_

_Y tomándolo por los hombros se lo lleva para sorpresa de Myoga que no pudo hacer nada más que seguirlos_

_Entrando en un restaurante lujoso, el manager le explica como consiguió su encargo _

_-Cuando le dije que te llevaría, parecía realmente emocionada – le dice el presidente mientras lo lleva del brazo, ella sigue sin entender que pasa – toda la bondad que le mostraste después de que rompiera con Inuyasha se te será devuelta – la chica temerosa comienza a entender de quien se trata – Un amor directo es el mejor – para ese momento, tanto Kagome como Myoga ya se encuentran totalmente asustados – Hey! Kikyo! Esperaste mucho? _

_-Acabo de llegar también – muy sonriente la chica dirige la mirada hacia ellos _

_-La persona que le gusta a mi hermano es Kikyo?! – le pregunta la azabache al manager _

_-Kyo fue realmente bueno con ella – nervioso le responde a ella _

_-Que hare si me reconoce?! – la chica no puede mas con sus nervios _

_-Me siento mal por Kyo, pero, no le digas nada a Kikyo , no la veas y no actúes como si no estuviera aquí _

_Un poco mas tarde Kikyo comienza a hablar algo molesta con Kyo _

_-Kyo, no conforme con seguirme siempre, ahora l e pides al presidente Sesshomaru que te ayude?_

_-Kikyo…._

_-Que? Me amas? Te gusto? – pregunta ella altanera – te dije que no me gustabas, vi que enviaste boletos para el concierto, te confesaras en el concierto como aquella vez que hablamos? Que infantil eres! – la chica no deja de mirar hacia abajo, pero ahora es diferente que en otras ocasiones, ahora esta enfadada de escuchar como la cantante se expresa de su hermano – Iré al concierto, pero no hagas nada estúpido, Inuyasha sabe que me persigues? – ay es cuando ella levanta la mirada dirigiéndola a ella – No le importa? A pesar de eso no le has dicho nada de tu hermana a él, verdad? Si Inuyasha ve a tu hermana de nuevo, tu y yo no nos volveremos a ver jamás – Kagome no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no conforme con amedrentarla a ella, también lo hace con su hermano… y como es posible que él se deje? – entiendes?_

_En el estudio de grabación, Inuyasha parece león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro_

_-Ya le habrá dicho el mensaje? Si escucha el mensaje, pensara que he terminado con ella definitivamente y no intentara buscarme más…. que hago?_

_El manager intenta llevarse al presidente del restaurante para dejarlas solas, pero este no acepta alegando que ayudara al chico con la cantante, por lo que como refuerzo ha llamado a Koga y Miroku, dejando sorprendido al manager y sin esperanza de poder sacar a la azabache de allí, en eso recibe una llamada de cierto ambarino_

_Saliendo de la disquera trata de encontrar al chico, llamando al manager, este le dice donde se encuentran y parte al sitio donde encontraría a todos, incluso la no muy agradable compañía de cierta cantante de mirada fría _

_Así los tres, acuden al sitio con la única misión de acorralar al chico para que de una vez por todas les diga donde esta su hermana_

_El manager como un método de salvación se dedica a embriagar a la chica, pensando que así podrá sacarla de allí rápido _

_-Esto es demasiado fuerte! Si sigo bebiéndolo me desmayare_

_-Por eso te lo estoy dando! Se viene una situación insoportable que no podrás llevarla estando sobria, yo controlare la situación - no muy convencida la joven comienza a beber – Anda! Kyo estará aquí pronto ya lo llame y esta saliendo – y parándose nervioso de la mesa, deja la chica tomando – Si esta ebria, los chicos no podrán reconocerla – dice para si mismo_

_Y así para el momento en que los chicos llegaron al restaurante encuentran a Kyo recostado en Myoga perdido en la borrachera, intentando despertarlo con gritos, claro por parte de Miroku, ven como esta está en un profundo sueño mientras Kikyo no despega la mirada de Inuyasha que la ignora totalmente_

_-Este chico no es buen bebedor – dice Sesshomaru invitando a todos a sentarse_

_-Es que dije algo malo y debí haberlo herido – habla Kikyo pero sin despegarle la mirada a Inuyasha - Kyo estas bien? – pregunta según ella preocupada, pero su verdadera intención es provocar algo de celos en el ambarino, levantándose se dirige a donde esta el chico dormido y le empieza a acariciar la cabeza mientras Kagome se acomoda inconscientemente en las piernas de la chica_

_-Dejemos que se despierte solo, mientras bebemos una copa todos – dice el presidente – hace mucho que no estábamos todos juntos, han estado haciendo cosas en solitario _

_Sentándose todos en la mesa, Kikyo volviendo al lugar donde estaba, en frente de ella quedando Inuyasha, a su lado Myoga y en la esquina recargada en la pared Kagome, de lado izquierdo de Kikyo se sienta Miroku, a su lado Koga quedando frente a una dormida Kagome mientras a la derecha de la cantante esta Sesshomaru, así todos compartiendo una copa, Myoga aprovecha para con su saco cubrir a la chica un poco_

_-Ahora que ya hemos conquistado al público nacional, nos iremos al extranjero – dice Sesshomaru emocionado por la popularidad del grupo_

_Koga por su parte e ignorando a todos no puede despegar su mirada de Kyo, de repente pareciéndole que el chico tiene facciones mas delicadas, Inuyasha tampoco ha despegado la mirada de ella y preguntando al manager cuanto tiempo tiene así, respondiendo este que poco_

_-Has visto que hable con su hermana? – pregunta interesado el ambarino _

_-Probablemente, porque?_

_-Bueno, sabes si le dijo algo sobre mi a ella?_

_-No has hablado de ella desde que se fue, pensé que ya no te importaba – le dice ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del chico, recibiendo una llamada el manager se marcha dejando a la chica a merced de ellos _

_Alejado de la mesa el manager nervioso habla…._

_-Kyo, tienes que venir rápido….Kagome esta en tu lugar de nuevo! Yo te avisare cuando sea el momento justo que te presentes – le dice al chico saliendo del restaurante _

_Mientras Sesshomaru sigue planeando lo que pasara con el grupo después del concierto, Kikyo no puede apartar la mirada de cierto ambarino, pensando cuando podrá el fijarse en ella _

_-Kikyo, estarás ahí, verdad? – le pregunta el presidente sacándola de sus pensamientos_

_-Por supuesto estaré apoyando a Kyo – dice mirando fijamente de nuevo a Inuyasha , molestándose al ver que el chico sigue ignorándola_

_En ese momento Kagome se mueve dormida quedando ahora recostada en las piernas de Inuyasha, este al intentar apartarla de él se da cuenta de un detalle curioso, y tomando su mano la nota mas pequeña, recordando la sensación de aquella vez que la llevo de la mano a su habitación cuando se lastimo los ojos con un medicamento, y también cuando ella lo guio por el cine tomados de la mano_

_Mientras escucha como siguen planeando todos su lanzamiento internacional, este aprovecha para mirarla detalladamente y acariciarle la mano lo más que pueda, cubriéndola un poco mas siente una mirada demasiado penetrante y al alzar la vista ve que Koga no deja de mirarlo_

_-Kyo, parece muy borracho, me iré y me lo llevare – y así con el consentimiento del presidente se levanta con la chica pasándole un brazo por su hombro y marchándose_

_Myoga todavía hablando con Kyo planean hacer el cambio, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no ver ni a Inuyasha ni a Kagome _

_-Donde esta Kagome? – se pregunta el manager, cuando ve que Koga se le acerca _

_-Se la ha llevado Inuyasha – le dice muy bajito para que solo él lo pueda escuchar_

_-Inuyasha? – asustado al pensar en la reacción de la chica cuando despierte y lo vea_

_-Creo que se ha dado cuenta quien era, pero el presidente Sesshomaru no se dio cuenta así que esta bien _

_-Ah! Es un alivio – suspira el manager para después voltear a ver a Koga un poco nervioso, sabiendo con esto que supo lo que hizo con el joven hermano de la chica – no se como paso esto, pero veo conveniente que Inuyasha este con ella – dice muy sonriente, sin percatarse de la mirada triste del chico de coleta – podrán resolver sus problemas?_

_Llegando a casa el joven ambarino se estaciona, sin despertarla aun se dedica a mirar su rostro pensando en lo mucho que la ha extrañado, de pronto ve como poco a poco va despertando_

_-Manager Myoga, donde estoy? – pregunta la chica sin darse cuenta aun de con quien esta, aun un poco ebria voltea a ver al joven que tiene a su lado – Manager Myoga? – achicando un poco los ojos para verlo mejor _

_-Kyo, me veo como el manager Myoga? – le pregunta muy serio el joven, provocando que ella despierte de golpe asustada _

_-Joven Inuyasha! – Arrinconándose asustada _

_-Parecías realmente borracho, así que te traje a casa_

_La chica no sabe como llego a estar allí con él, tratando de recordar que paso, se acuerda que el manager le dijo que cuando se durmiera él la llevaría a casa, pero obviamente no era esa su casa ni él era el manager, viendo asustada para todos lados la chica no sabe que hacer_

_-Que estas buscando? Ya estamos en casa! – le dice el ambarino, ella asustada trata de bajarse no pudiendo hacerlo_

_-Suélteme por favor! – el ambarino solo puede verla con una expresión de diversión, pero trata de ayudarla y fingiendo fastidio se acerca a ella jalándola al respaldo del asiento para soltarle el cinturón de seguridad tardándose un poco en su labor para poder estar así de cerca con ella, mientras Kagome se siente muy nerviosa por la cercanía del chico _

_-Kyo, nunca te he sujetado – muy serio le dice cuando ya le soltó el cinturón – Debes estar realmente borracho_

_Bajándose ambos del coche, comienza a caminar al interior de la casa, la chica claro tratando de caminar lo mas derecha que puede, no consiguiéndolo _

_-Atrape a un cerdo-conejo pretendiendo ser Kyo – diciendo para si mismo, mientras la chica se debate en si decirle que es ella al chico o no _

_Kagome comienza a sentirse mal debido a todo el alcohol que bebió, decidiendo hablar con él después de ir al baño, corre al interior de la casa pasando de lado de él y dejándolo atrás_

_-Que descaro, solo entro y ya – dice el joven un poco enojado _

_En la cocina Inuyasha toma un vaso con agua pensando en la actitud de ella _

_-Parece que esta bien, estoy seguro que es la cerdo-conejo – dice viendo como ella entra también a la cocina_

_-Joven Inuyasha – le dice haciendo un lindo puchero y acercándose al refrigerador por un vaso de agua también quedándose dentro de este se asoma por la puerta para mirarlo fijamente, piensa que es lo que le dirá, el chico sintiendo la mirada de ella la voltea a ver, dándose cuenta ella vuelve a quedar dentro del refrigerador _

_-Kyo, si no tienes nada que hacer dentro del refrigerador, cierra la puerta – la chica tomando fuerzas sale de ay lentamente – necesitas despejarte, siéntate – le dice al verla tambalear _

_Mientras el chico hace un té que ayudara a bajarle la borrachera a la chica, esta aprovecha para mirarlo nuevamente, descubriéndola instantáneamente el joven baja la mirada apenada_

_-Tu estomago debe doler, bebiste demasiado – le dice entregándole el vaso _

_-Me reconoció? – le pregunta la chica_

_-Pensaste que no te reconocería? Se mucho mas de ti que una cicatriz en la mano o la diferencia en las tallas de zapatos_

_-Lo siento – le dice apenada la chica_

_-Ha habido mas ocasiones en las que te hayas hecho pasar por tu hermano?_

_-Des pues de irme, esta es la primera vez_

_-En serio? Entonces cuanto tiempo fuiste Kyo esta vez? Hoy, en la disquera ….eras tú?_

_-Si, el mensaje que quería darme lo recibí directamente – le dice con un dejo de tristeza_

_-Bien….eso es…._

_-Me alegra saber que lo esta haciendo bien – interrumpiendo al joven - incluso cante la canción que hizo para su madre para que ya no se sintiera culpable, podría haber terminado las cosas sin una reunión innecesaria pero lo moleste con mis tonterías de nuevo – el chico intenta decir algo, pero se queda en eso, intentos – prometo no verlo de nuevo_

_-Porque siempre decides no verme?_

_-A pesar de que diga no querer verlo, es imposible, me importa demasiado, pero debido a que duele cuando lo miro, es muy difícil para mi, como alguien como yo, vino a caer a este mundo de estrellas como usted, me sorprendí y me volví loca, a veces volaba tan alto solo para caer pesadamente en el piso, una vez explotaron fuegos artificiales en mi cabeza cuando me beso, pero después un relámpago ilumino y la lluvia causo una tormenta dentro de mi, después de dejar todo esto, descubrí una manera de vivir – a estas alturas la chica lloraba - eso es lo que necesito para estar lejos, cuando lo vi a usted me di cuenta que no encajo en este mundo por lo que decidí irme lejos – cayendo dormida encima de la mesa efecto producido por el té que le dio el ambarino_

_-Estas realmente bien? O aun te duele y te lastima? – pregunta el chico viéndola mientras duerme, retirando las lagrimas de su rostro – entonces no puedo aferrarme a ti, estaba tratando de verte claramente cuando viniste, incluso comí las odiosas zanahorias, tuve miedo de perderte en la oscuridad, tengo miedo de perderte, pero ahora, aunque te ame con toda mi alma, no puedo retenerte_

_Afuera de la casa Inuyasha le entrega su hermana a Kyo _

_-Llévala a casa – le dice el ambarino_

_-Sabes que si la llevo a casa no la volverás a ver? Se ira a África! – Viendo a la chica dentro del coche dormida - seguro que quieres que me la lleve? – al ver que no decía nada el gemelo sube al coche marchándose dejando a un ambarino muy pensativo _

_-Deberías al menos ir a mi primer concierto – entregándole un boleto a la chica_

_-Es el día que me voy, no se si me dará tiempo, hare lo posible por ir al menos para ver el inicio del concierto _

_En su habitación, Inuyasha toma a su amigo peludo por las orejas_

_-Ya que he decidido dejar todo atrás, no podrás quedarte en mi habitación – el peluche ahora lleva la cadena que había comprado para la chica_

_Tomándolo de la mano lo baja, al llegar a la cocina se detiene recordando la vez que ayudo a la chica a despegar sus dedos, decidiendo cortar sus recuerdos llega a la habitación del piano, deteniéndose otra vez en sus recuerdos, esta vez teniendo el de el día que le canto a la chica_

_-La única cerdo-conejo que solo aparecía frente a mi, ahora ya no esta - dejando al peluche de donde lo saco aquella vez_

_Al día siguiente la chica esta en el orfanato de la iglesia donde creció cuidando de los niños en su hora de receso, pensativa ve la única foto que tomo en la plaza donde aparecen unas estrellas navideñas, pensando que fueron las única que encontró suspira, mientras en el lugar donde se dará el concierto, Sesshomaru prepara todo para la noche, quiere perfección y solo la lograra vigilando él cada detalle_

_En un restaurante, Kagome por fin se reúne con Kagura, reclamando ella dulcemente por qué tardo tanto en buscarla, diciéndole lo contenta que esta por ir con ella al concierto, sorprendiéndola la chica le dice que no ira, solo llegara a saludar a su hermano y ya, a lo que la tía solo puede suspirar culpando mentalmente a cierto ambarino, tratando de convencerla le dice que Miroku y Koga preguntan constantemente por ella, enternecida le dice que ya los vio, aunque ellos no supieron que era ella, la tía preocupada le dice que hay alguien que desea verla pero no esta muy segura de llevarla_

_En su habitación del hotel, Izayoi espera ansiosa la visita de la chica, llegando a su lado no sabe como empezar la conversación_

_-Gracias por venir – le dice muy seria la dama , sentándose ambas ella toma un cd y se lo entrega – quería ser yo la que te entregara personalmente esto – la chica lo toma y ve escrito el nombre de su madre – Son canciones que tu madre canto, hice lo que pude para conseguirlas, son canciones de otras personas pero al menos podrás escuchar su voz, pensé que si hacia esto podría al menos pedir disculpas, tu padre, nunca me hizo caso porque tenia a su lado a tu madre, como tu dijiste, no aceptaba lo que tenia porque no era amor, tu madre probablemente sabia que la persona que amaba tu padre no era yo, si no ella – comenzando a llorar _

_-Realmente me gustaría pensar eso – con lágrimas en sus ojos también _

_-No pensé que nos veríamos de nuevo, pero es muy bueno que hayas venido_

_-Dijo lo que quería confirmar yo antes de irme – le dice la azabache limpiándose las lagrimas – me alegra mucho haber oído esas palabras_

_-Realmente lo harás? Te iras? Inuyasha nunca me perdonara, no quiere verme, es la primera vez, puedes ir y decirle que me perdonaste? – la dama le ruega con la mirada_

_-Porque no va y le pide que la perdone personalmente? – La azabache quiere evitar a toda costa que terminen hablando de él – la persona que necesita que la perdone es Inuyasha, por favor vaya a disculparse, así no lo dañara de nuevo, siempre a querido a su madre_

_-Porque dices esas cosas, cuando lo tienes en tu corazón? No sabes que si yo fuera más cercana a él seria más difícil para ti estar a su lado?_

_-Teniendo a alguien que abandona a quien ama…. No es amor_

_En el lugar del concierto, los chicos se dirigen a su camerino para prepararse, caminando juntos Koga Myoga y Sango, hablan de cómo será su nueva imagen, mientras detrás de ellos Miroku e Inuyasha solo escuchan hasta que el más joven por fin se decide a hablar_

_-Crees que vendrá Kagome? – pregunta ansioso - Y si ella viene y no la vemos? Ah! Inuyasha, préstame a ese muñeco , ya sabes el cerdo-conejo que dijiste era ella _

_Inuyasha harto de tanta insistencia por parte de él decide ponerle fin a la conversación_

_-Se ha terminado, me encargue de todo_

_-Que? Encargado? Pero…no la estabas esperando?_

_-Cual es el punto de esperar a alguien que no vendrá? Se acabó!_

_-Por lo menos le dijiste que la estabas esperando?_

_.Para que se lo diría? – fastidiado el chico no sabe como hacer que ya se calle el muchacho_

_-No decirle que la estabas esperando, es lo mismo que si no la estuvieras esperando, IDIOTA ESTUPIDO! –el ambarino sorprendido pues es la primera vez que Miroku le habla así se queda pensando _

_Continuando su camino el chico es detenido por una persona bastante desagradable_

_-Inuyasha – mostrándole una caja de dulces y un ramo de flores – no son para ti, son para Kyo, he escuchado que terminaste con la hermana de él…En verdad terminaste con ella?_

_-Es verdad, termine con ella, así que no interfieras y vete! _

_-Tú…estabas fingiendo cuando dijiste que terminaste con ella, verdad? Que debería hacer? No estas avergonzado de que descubrieran tu falsedad, pero es vergonzoso que la verdad sea descubierta, cierto? – A este punto el chico esta apunto de estrangularla – Inuyasha, se genial hasta el final, si tus verdaderos sentimientos son descubiertos, tu imagen se arruinara – y barriéndolo con la mirada se marcha contenta de poderle al fin regresar un poco la humillación que ella paso_

_Llegando al camerino se encuentra solo con Koga_

_-Vendrá, cierto? – pregunta el de la coleta _

_-No empieces también – le dice fastidiado sentándose en una silla_

_-Ese día la llevaste a casa diciendo que era Kyo, era ella cierto?_

_-Si, era ella – con los codos apoyados en sus piernas y su cabeza sostenida por sus manos – ocurrió algo y tuvo que vestirse así, después ella se fue _

_-La dejaste ir? – enojado el moreno se le acerca _

_-Si – sin mirarlo a la cara – dijo que era difícil estar cerca de mí, así que la deje ir_

_-Eso no es dejarla ir, eso es enviarla lejos! Solo alguien que se haya mantenido hasta el final puede dejar ir a alguien, incluso intentaste al menos aferrarte a ella? Ese día que me viste en la iglesia, estaba aferrándome a ella hasta el final y después dejándola ir , para ti habría sido humillante, pero porque fui tan lejos pude dejarla ir, pero tu ni siquiera hiciste eso, solo tu quedaste donde estabas, y ni siquiera pensaste en seguirla cuando ella se fue sufriendo, claro, solo protegiendo tu orgullo y quedándote sin hacer nada mientras ella se iba , el orgulloso Inuyasha! – marchándose del camerino dejando solo a un nuevamente pensativo ambarino_

_Saliendo al área del escenario, el ambarino mas pensativo se debate en si ir a buscarla o dejar que se vaya, en eso estaba cuando recibe un llamado de Sesshomaru, quien al voltear se enfurece mas por la persona que lo acompañaba, acercándose lentamente ideando muchas formas de correrla, el ambarino llega con cara de pocos amigos_

_-Aunque me disculpe y te pida perdón, estoy segura que no quieres oírlo, pero aunque no quieras, tienes que oírlo, Lo siento Inuyasha! – El ambarino voltea a verla un poco sorprendido – pensé que serias alguien que nunca me dejaría, así que te deje solo. Como estaba obsesionada con mi propio dolor de ser abandonada, te lastime. Por supuesto no me llames mama si no quieres_

_-Porque dices esas cosas de repente?_

_-Estoy asustada, realmente me dejaste. Estoy tratando de aferrarme a mi hijo. Hare lo que pueda – le dice muy decidida la dama _

_-Que suerte, nunca pensé que fueras del tipo que se aferra a mi._

_-Vino conmigo y me dijo que me aferrara y me disculpara_

_-La viste? – pregunta ansioso_

_-Si, pensé que si me disculpaba con ella me escucharías. Así que la vi. Sabias que se ira? – Ambos desvían la mirada – Lo se, no estoy en posición de decirte esto, pero, desearía que no perdieras a alguien tan valioso para ti y te arrepintieras como yo_

_-Porque me estas diciendo esto? – pregunta el chico tomándola de los hombros_

_-Haciendo que alguien se vaya….eso no es amor – repite las palabras que la chica le dijo hace unas horas—Diciendo esto, es el amor de madre que puedo mostrarte – el joven la suelta y le da la espalda_

_-No puedo decirte que te perdono. Pero vendré después a escuchar tu disculpa, ten cuidado…..madre – marchándose con una nueva idea en la cabeza, decidió a lograrla _

_Caminando apurado por el pasillo, recuerda lo que le dijeron cada uno de los chicos, mas decidido sale en busca de la persona que le puede decir donde se encuentra la chica _

_-Donde esta? – el manager nervioso retrocede un paso_

_En el camerino, Kikyo le entrega a Kyo el ramo de flores que le llevo felicitándolo por su primer concierto, tomándolo el chico se dispone a comer de los dulces que también la chica le dio, en eso entra un muy sonriente manager_

_-He comenzado con el maquillaje, donde esta Inuyasha? – pregunta la estilista _

_-Inuyasha? – y recargándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho – Fue a buscar a su novia_

_Miroku y Koga sonríen como diciendo " al fin ", mientras Kikyo molesta voltea a ver a Kyo, este por su parte sonríe divertido a la joven que le reclama con la mirada _

_Llegando a la iglesia, se dirige a donde esta el orfanato, viendo a los niños jugar detiene a uno de ellos preguntando por " la maestra Kagome ", la niña le dice que ya se fue desde hace un rato _

_-Rayos, una hora antes? Tendré que ir al aeropuerto? – en eso ve que la niña sostiene algo en sus manos – que es esto?_

_-Son las estrellas de la maestra Kagome _

_-Que? – y quitándole a la niña las fotografías que tenia las ve detenidamente para después darse cuenta que todo el lugar esta llena de estrellas recolectadas por ella_

" _Si estoy lejos, buscare estrellas y pensare en usted "_

_Con lágrimas en los ojos recuerda las palabras que alguna vez le dijo la azabache _

_-Vivió solo pensando en ellas – dice el joven muy triste _

_-La maestra dijo que la estrella mas brillante estaba en otro sitio – volteando a verla Inuyasha – Dijo que iría a ver esa estrella – marchándose rápidamente a su auto conduce a toda velocidad para llegar al concierto _

_Dejando entrar al publico que disfrutara de su grupo preferido, se mezcla Kagome con mucha tristeza ya que será la ultima vez que vea a esas personas tan importantes, que, aunque con solo uno de ellos tendrá contacto de todos modos sentirá ese vacío que cada uno deja en su corazón, por dentro el lugar esta abarrotado, Inuyasha trata de llegar a tiempo, mientras Kagome esta acomodada casi a la mitad del publico, no queriendo acercarse mas para no ser vista y viendo el boleto que la llevara lejos de él _

_Llegando apurado el joven sale al escenario buscando a su chica, provocando que miles de fans griten eufóricas, al ver a tanta gente por todos lados comienza a desesperarse, dirigiéndose a los camerinos a cambiarse_

_-Que paso la trajiste? – pregunta emocionado el manager_

_-Esta aquí, entre la multitud_

_-La multitud? Una de 15000 fans? – dice Miroku no creyendo lo que escuchaba, mientras Koga desesperado voltea a ver a todos lados pensando como ayudar al inútil que tiene enfrente _

_-Cambia la primera canción, empezare_

_Y así con el escenario a oscuras, Inuyasha sale dispuesto a ser escuchado por el cerdo-conejo, vestido completamente de negro con su cabello recogido hacia atrás, provoca la euforia de las fans, achicando sus ojos trata de enfocar mejor su vista a la multitud, no logrando verla _

_**POR CADA PASO QUE DOY, MIS LAGRIMAS CAEN**_

_**POR CADA PASO QUE DAS, MIS LAGRIMAS CAEN DE NUEVO**_

_**TE IRAS A UN LUGAR DONDE NO PUEDO ALCANZARTE AUNQUE EXTIENDA MIS MANOS**_

_**SOY CAPAZ DE DETENERTE Y ME QUEDO AQUÍ LLORANDO**_

_**QUE PUEDO HACER? QUE PUEDO HACER?**_

_**TE FUISTE**_

_**QUE PUEDO HACER? QUE PUEDO HACER?**_

_**TE FUISTE SIN MI **_

_**TE AMO, TE AMO**_

_**AUNQU E TE LLAME, NO PUEDES OIRME**_

_**PORQUE ESTOY GRITANDO DENTRO DE MI CORAZÓN**_

_**SIEMPRE TRATO DE OLVIDARTE, PERO TE RECUERDO**_

_**SIEMPRE TRATO DE DECIR ADIÓS, PERO SOLO TE RECUERDO**_

_**TE IRAS A UN LUGAR DONDE NO PUEDO ALCANZARTE AUNQUE EXTIENDA MIS MANOS**_

_**PERO SOY INCAPAZ DE ENCONTRARTE Y ME QUEDO AQUÍ LLORANDO**_

_**QUE PUEDO HACER? QUE PUEDO HACER?**_

_**TE FUISTE **_

_**QUE PUEDO HACER? QUE PUEDO HACER?**_

_**TE FUISTE SIN MI **_

_**TE AMO, TE AMO**_

_**AUNQUE TE LLAME, NO PUEDES OIRME**_

_**PORQUE SOLO ESTOY GRITANDO DENTRO DE MI CORAZÓN**_

_**QUE PUEDO HACER? QUE PUEDO HACER?**_

_**ERES LA UNICA PARA MÍ **_

_No aguantando mas verlo así, la chica decide que es hora de marcharse, pues piensa que si continua viéndolo no será capaz de irse_

_Al termino de la canción Inuyasha busca entre todo la gente a la chica, desesperado no sabe que hacer pues no logra ver nada_

_-Estas escuchando, verdad? – Provocando que entre la gente se detenga Kagome - no puedo verte porque esta demasiado brillante aquí y muy oscuro donde estas. Te pido que no estés donde no pueda verte! Ven aquí por favor. Dame permiso…para verte – la chica con lagrimas en los ojos se debate entre marcharse o quedarse, provocando con sus palabras los gritos de todas sus fans, poco a poco Kagome voltea hacia el escenario_

_El chico atento mira a las personas mientras Kagome camina lento hacia él _

_Koga en un acto de ayuda para ellos se dirige al productor_

_-Apague las luces del escenario y prenda las del público_

_Inuyasha desde el escenario ve como las luces de escenario son apagadas y prendidas las del publico, así logra ver todas las caras que tiene de frente logrando verla a unos pasos de él, bajando del escenario se acerca lentamente a ella, quedando frente a ella de repente se acaban los gritos esperando ver que es lo que hace el ambarino, este, toma a la joven del cuello con una mano para acercarla y besarla desesperadamente, siendo correspondido al instante por ella, separándose de ella por un momento la abraza_

_-Te lo diré cada día, así que escucha atentamente….TE AMO! – dentro del abrazo la chica llora ahora de felicidad, mientras que él la separa un poco para tomar entre sus manos el rostro de ella y besarla nuevamente ante los gritos eufóricos de la multitud_

_Mas tarde ya en casa, la joven pareja esta en el balcón admirando el cielo, al menos Kagome _

_-En África también hay muchas estrellas_

_-Tienes que irte?_

_-Me iré y regresare pronto, por favor espéreme_

_-Te has vuelto arrogante – dice mirándola de reojo – No te preocupa dejar la estrella mas brillante del cielo?_

_-Bueno, no es como si pudiera llevarla conmigo – el chico tuerce la boca, provocando risas por parte de ella_

_Entonces el chico levanta su brazo hacia el cielo hace como me arranca algo de este _

_-Arráncala así – y de su mano deja caer la cadena con el dije de estrella que le había comprado a ella – utilízala en tu cuello_

_-Es una estrella – extendiendo sus manos frente a él para tomarla_

_-Incluso ahora arranca estrellas con la mano, ha cambiado – sonriéndole dulcemente _

_El chico la distrae señalándole al cielo_

_-Oh! Que es eso? – ella voltea y en eso él aprovecha para abrazarla y robarle un beso provocando risas en ella_

_- Nunca puedo dejar a la estrella que atrape con tanta dificultad_

_-Es cierto, nunca la dejes ir. Porque solo brillara enfrente de ti _

_**FIN!**_

_**AAAAHHHH YA SE ACABO! CREO QUE NO LES VA A GUSTAR MUCHO EL FINAL JEJEJE PERO AL MENOS SUPIMOS QUE SE QUEDARON JUNTOS**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE SIGUIERON LA HISTORIA, GRACIAS! DANITA-INU FUISTE FIEL SEGIDORA NUNCA FALTO TU COMENTARIO EN CADA CAPI, GRACIAS ESPECIALMENTE A TI Y A CONEJA TAMBN **_

_**LAS LEO LUEGO! **_


End file.
